Superwomen of Eva: Vengeful Devil
by orionpax09
Summary: When Asuka nearly dies after defeating the Eigth Angel in the volcano, she comes back from the edge of death. Bringing something back with her... Now Rewritten
1. The Volcano

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 1: The Volcano

There were times that Asuka Langley-Sohryu thought that the world was jam-packed with idiots determined to make her look as foolish as possible. That certain things happened for the express reason of turning her into the biggest joke on the planet. Her present mission had become a prime example of that.

It had seemed simple enough at first; an embryonic Angel had been detected in a volcano, so Captain Misato Katsuragi had, with Commander Ikari's approval, decided to take to the offence and go after the Angel. They were to capture it alive if possible, and if need be, destroy it. Asuka loved the idea of getting off their collective butts and taking the fight to the Angels. She had even volunteered to be the primary pilot for this mission, with Shinji backing her up in Unit 01.

This had been before she had put on the heat-resistant plug suit, which expanded to make her look like an absolute blimp. This had been before she had seen the abominable Type-D equipment they had put on her Unit 02, which consisted of an insulated exo-suit that made her mighty Eva look completely ridiculous. And it had been _long_ before she had found out that, if she failed, the JSSDF would use N2 mines to bomb the Angel, herself, and all the NERV personnel on the mountain into oblivion.

_As if that isn't bad enough, Kaji won't even be here to see me outdo the Third!_ Asuka mentally whined as she was lowered deeper and deeper into the volcano, stuck listening to the exo-suit creak, Lt. Maya Ibuki reporting how far she had gone, and feeling hotter every second. _This SUCKS!_

"Asuka? What do you see?" Misato asked from the command post outside the volcano once Asuka had reached the target depth.

"I don't see anything! It's not here!" Asuka replied, her CT monitor showing nothing of the Angel.

"It's the lava currents. They must be faster than we thought," Dr. Ritsuko Akagi decided.

"The velocity of the target sure doesn't match our predictions," Lt. Makoto Hyuga stated.

"Hurry and recalculate," Misato ordered. Then, to Asuka, "Descend further. Continue the operation."

As Asuka continued to descend, looking for any sign of the Angel and trying to ignore Maya's insistent voice and the fact that her cooling system had cracked.

"We've exceeded the maximum depth of the exo-suit," Maya informed them.

"But we still haven't made contact with the target!" Misato countered. "Keep going! How's it going, Asuka?"

"Nice and toasty! All I want to do is finish this up and take a shower!" Asuka reported.

"There's a sweet hot spring near here," Misato replied "We'll head over there once this is over. Just hang in a little longer." Asuka smiled at the thought of a nice, cozy hot spring…just before another crack appeared in the exo-suit!

"Unit 02 has lost its progressive knife!" Maya reported as Asuka gasped, watching her only weapon fall into the depths of the volcano.

"Captain Katsuragi, please, stop this! There's a human being in that thing!" Makoto pleaded.

"I will run this operation as I see fit," Misato answered tersely. "Continue to descend."

_That's right, Misato! No backing down!_ _Just get me close to that damned Angel, and I'll show you all what I can do!_ Asuka grinned, despite the fact that she was slowly being boiled alive.

Doing her best to project that confidence, Asuka spoke aloud, "I agree with Misato. I can keep going!"

"Unit 02 had reached the corrected target depth," Maya finally told them.

At this, Asuka narrowed her eyes, searching desperately for the object of her mission. "I see it!" she finally reported, sighting the large, dark cocoon floating before her.

"Target sighted," Makoto confirmed.

"Prepare for capture!" Misato ordered, her excitement clear in her voice. At this, Asuka deployed the specialized containment unit, preparing for the capture.

"Asuka, listen to me! Because of the convection currents, you'll only have one chance to make contact with the target," Ritsuko informed her.

"Understood! Leave everything to me!" Asuka grinned, her triumph so close that she could almost taste it. She listened to the techies chatter about relative velocities and such, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that _Asuka_ was going to prove to _everyone_ just how great she really was! Especially to Shinji!

_The Third already got two kills, all on us his own! _Asuka thought, a hint of envy in her mind as she spared a moment to think of the boy who now sat within Unit 01, perched at the lip of the volcano's mouth. Then she gave a quick snort. _Well, let's see him top capturing a _live _Angel, and in the heart of a volcano, for that matter!_

Already picturing the praise and recognition that would be hers with the successful completion of this mission, Asuka was barely able to snap herself back to reality in time to see the embryo draw into critical position. Instantly, she activated the containment device, trapping the embryonic Angel inside. "Electro-magnetic cage deployed! No problems here!" the German announced, looking over the readouts for the cage, grinning in satisfaction. "Target captured!"

"Nice work, Asuka," Misato commented amid various sighs of relief…including one from Asuka herself. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"The operation has been completed! Beginning ascent!" Asuka reported, already picturing herself kicking back in a hot spring, basking in the praise of others. And perhaps even an envious look from Shinji along the way.

As the machinery slowly lifted Unit 02 and its captured burden up through the molten lava, the subject of her thoughts timidly asked, "Asuka? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Shinji!" Asuka replied, wondering how such a nervous, housebroken boy became an Eva pilot. Or managed to do everything he had managed to do so far. "All you have to fear is fear itself, after all! And this was a piece of cake!"

As Shinji smiled on the surface, Asuka was sweltering in her special plug suit. _I feel like a boiled egg, and I even _look_ like one, too!_ Listening to the others talk, the German tried to put it all out of her mind, anticipating a well-earned cold shower. _But it was all worth it!_

Justas this thought ran its course, Asuka's sense of victory was shattered. The cocoon had begun groaning, and even worse, it was _growing!_

"What the Hell?!" Asuka, her blood going cold. Something had gone wrong, and she was totally unprepared for it.

"No! _It's hatching!_" Ritsuko shouted, watching the rapid development of the Angel on her monitor. "It's much sooner than we predicted!"

"There's no way the cage can handle _this!_" Makoto told them, something Asuka saw firsthand as the Angel continued to grow, ripping its way through the electro-magnetic field.

"Abort the capture! Jettison the cage!" Misato ordered, her voice tense with fear.

"Dammit!" Asuka hissed as she complied, staring hatefully at the Angel.

_You just had to go and screw everything up for me, didn't you?! _Asuka thought sourly. _My big chance to prove myself solo, and you're doing everything you can to ruin it! Does _Gott _hate me, is that it?!_

"Unit 02! Prepare for combat! We _have_ to destroy that Angel!" Misato ordered. "Take that thing down, Asuka!"

"You got!" Asuka grinned, readying herself as the Angel approached, looking like a cross between a crawfish and a manta ray. Preparing for combat, she reached for her prog knife, only to blanch in horror. "Arrgh! I forgot! The prog knife's gone!" Watching as the Angel drew closer, Asuka did the only thing she could; jettison the belt of ballast that had helped her descend. With its release, Unit 02 jumped out of the way of the 8th Angel, which swept just below her. "Damn, it's fast!"

Watching helplessly as the Angel disappeared from view, the German snarled, "I've lost it again! I can't see a thing! _And I'm stuck in this goddamned suit, and I'm way too hot! This sucks!!"_

"Asuka!" Misato's voice cut in. "We're sending you Unit 01's prog knife! Be ready for it!"

"Right!" Asuka replied, practically choking on the word. On the notion that she would once again be reliant on a total wimp to win her battle. Then she saw that the Angel was coming after her again, and the impulse for survival overrode her ego. "Shinji! Drop it _now! Hurry!"_

"Here it comes!" Shinji's voice came to her. From the peak of the volcano, Unit 01 reared back and threw its knife into the depths. Leaving Asuka able to do little but listen to announcement that it would take forty seconds to reach her.

When Asuka saw the Angel closing in on her, she realized that forty seconds wouldn't be anywhere near soon enough. _"_Mein Gott!_ Get away from me!!"_ the German screamed, terror clenching at her heart. Urging her Unit 02 to reach up in anticipation. _"Hurry up already!! Fall FASTER!!"_

Just as the knife arrived, falling into the clawed grasp of Unit 02's armored grip, the Angel sent a wave of tentacle-like arms at her. Activating the prog knife, Asuka growled in rage, blocking one of the tentacles. To her surprise, sparks flew away from the Angel's skin, causing no damage. It wasn't long before the Angel had gotten Unit 02 in its crushing grip, wrapping its mouth around the faceplate of the exo-suit!

"Impossible! How can it open its mouth in molten lava?!" Ritsuko demanded incredulously.

"What is that thing made of?" Maya wondered.

As Asuka struggled helplessly, the Angel began to crush the exo-suit, chewing on the helmet even as Asuka growled impotently, her prog knife useless. Then it actively ripped away the armor about Unit 02's left leg! "_Just die already, dammit!!"_ Fighting as best as she could, Asuka stabbed at the Angel over and over, but the vibroblade had no effect on the Angel's armored hide!

"The heat must've swollen that thing's molecular structure! The prog knife won't work!" Ritsuko realized.

"Then how do we stop it?!" Makoto demanded.

_No! Please…it can't end like this!_ Asuka pleaded, utterly terrified. She was going to die in the middle of this infernal pit, without a single thing to show for it. Not one damned thing to make her life worthwhile.

That was when Shinji's voice piped in over Unit 02's com-line. "Physics!"

"Of course!" Asuka realized, remembering how she had been helping Shinji with his physics lesson before, especially when it came to thermal expansion!

_It's a good thing I taught him all about that!_ Asuka thought, trying to stuff away the fact that this made it two times that Shinji had helped her on this mission.

Getting that out of the way, Asuka got down to business. With a savage growl, the German cut through a hose of the exo-suit's cooling system, then rammed it into the Angel's mouth. "Transfer all available coolant through cable three! _Now!"_

At Asuka's command, coolant surged out of the hose and into the Angel. Seeing the interaction between extreme heat and cold, Asuka roared in savage delight, bringing down the prog knife on the affected section of the Angel's flesh, now weakened and brittle! Gritting with victory as the Angel slowly died because of the knife wound and the shock of the cold, Asuka then gasped in horror as it grabbed onto her exo-suit…and tore it in half! It then ripped away at the cables that routed coolant to her just before the Angel disintegrated, its remains falling to the depths.

"_NO!!"_ Asuka heard someone shriek as the exo-suit imploded, lava slamming uncontrollably into Unit 02. The Eva dangled precariously from the one remaining cable, which was slowly tearing as well, even as the German was cooked alive inside her plug suit. Utterly overwhelmed by the heat and the shock of feeling the molten lava through her synchronization, Asuka lost consciousness. She didn't know if the person who had screamed was Misato, Shinji…or herself.

* * *

"Sir! Asuka's life signs are all red-lining! The shock of the heat and the implosion is killing her!!" Makoto reported, accusing the Captain with his gaze.

"Shinji!" Misato cried out, her heart stopping as she watched Asuka sink deeper into the lava.

"I'm on it!" Shinji replied. Without hesitation, Unit 01 leapt into the volcano, holding onto the coolant cables like a lifeline as he descended. Within seconds, the purple destroyer had secured Unit 02, Shinji's flesh sizzling in reaction to his own synchronization. "Asuka! _Asuka!!"_

Even as he cried out, a horrendous sound was heard; Asuka's cardiac monitor had flatlined! "Asuka! _NO!!"_ Misato screamed, her eyes wide with horror.

* * *

Asuka felt no pain as she looked down into the fiery depths. She felt exhaustion, she felt heat, even confusion, but no pain.

"Wha…where am I? Where's…my Eva?" she wondered absently, realizing that she was no longer inside Unit 02. Then, she looked down at herself, and realized that she was no longer wearing her plug suit, and hung above the fiery depths below completely nude. "Huh? What…what's happening?"

"**You are dying, Asuka Langley-Sohryu,"** a voice answered her. **"Your body will not survive the heat of the volcano. Already, your heart has failed you."**

"What…?" Asuka got out, blinking as the memory of those moments came to her. Then she sighed in weary defeat as she stared at the lava below. "Aw, no…not like this…"

"**Death comes for all mortals, Asuka. Sooner or later, it comes. However, if you want, I can…prolong your life,"** the voice replied. The German could practically hear the grin in its words.

"Oh, really…?" Asuka asked as snippily as her current level of strength would. As she did so, she looked curiously at the lava. It almost looked like something was…moving in it. "And what's the catch?" she asked sarcastically. "You get my soul or some other horror movie crap like that?"

"**The trading of souls is not my purpose, Asuka,"** the voice informed her. **"What I'm proposing is an…exchange of favors. I save your life, and you…take me with you when you return. Allow me to ride alongside of you."**

"Bring you with me, huh?" Asuka frowned. "And what happens then?"

"**Then, another exchange of favors,"** the voice explained, warming up to the subject. **"Long, I have been trapped here, unable to do that which I desire most. Unable to fulfill my purpose. The reason for my existence."**

Something was _definitely _moving in the lava. Asuka was sure of it now. She narrowed her eyes, seeing…_lots_ of things below her, moving about like tiny dots in the magma. "And what purpose…is that?"

"**Vengeance,"** the voice replied with an intensity Asuka could not have imagined. **"Vengeance upon those who prey upon the innocent. Vengeance upon the guilty, and remain unpunished. Vengeance upon those who live to shed innocent blood, spilling it without hesitation, all for their own forms of satisfaction."**

"So, you're…what? Some kind of judge?" Asuka asked.

The voice laughed hollowly, causing a chill in Asuka's bones, despite the immense heat. **"Not a judge. More like…a bounty hunter. And you…you can enable me to fulfill that purpose, Asuka. You, of all the mortals I have ever seen, you are the most worthy of me. You, a child of your country's most prodigious breeding efforts and bloodlines. You, whose training makes you a formidable warrior in your own right. You, with access to one of the mightiest weapons ever forged by humanity. You, and you alone, are worthy of me…for you are the greatest of your generation."**

"Well, you've got _that_ one right, pal!" Asuka grinned, feeling a bit better now. Whoever the voice's owner was, at least he recognized her worth. Was cognizant of everything she had done to be the best, everything she had sacrificed for it. "And if I help you…what do I get?"

"**Simple. Allow me to ride alongside of you, and I will pay you…rent, of sorts,"** the voice replied smugly. **"Rent in the form of various favors, and opportunities. But most of all, I shall give you…power. Power beyond your wildest dreams. Power to slay your own enemies. Power that will make **_**everyone**_** see you for who you are…the greatest of them all."**

"Then…let's see if I've got this straight," Asuka replied, feeling weaker now. She could actually _feel_ death closing in on her. "I say no, and I die, right here and now. I say yes, and we go stomp _your_ enemies _and_ mine, with _me_ getting all the credit. Is that about right?"

"**Yes. In fact…that is **_**exactly**_** how it is,"** the voice concurred.

Asuka just shook her head, smiling the whole time. "Not much of a choice," she remarked nastily. "Alright, fine. You win. Just tell me something; who the _hell_ are you, anyway?!"

"**Ah, forgive me. It was rude of me, not to introduce myself sooner,"** the voice replied smugly. **"You may call me…Zarathos."**

Nodding, Asuka growled, "Okay, Zarathos. Fine. You say you can make me live, and show up everybody else on the planet? Then fine! Show me this _power_ of yours! Come on! _Show it to me!!_"

Zarathos laughed mightily, his voice echoing all around Asuka. **"With **_**pleasure!!!!"**_ At this, the lava below Asuka billowed up into an eruption, heading straight towards her! As she screamed in horror, the lava changed shape, looking like a massive, human skull. Blazing straight towards her, the skull opened its monstrous mouth wide, shrieking in triumph and delight, even as Asuka brought her arms up to shield her, screaming, _screaming…_

* * *

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"_ Asuka screamed, shooting up in her seat.

"Asuka!" Shinji cried out, gasping in relief.

"W-what the…?" Asuka sputtered, looking about. She was back in Unit 02, in her overstuffed plug suit. Looking about, she saw that Unit 02 was being drawn up from the volcano, its right arm being held tightly by Unit 01. "Shinji?!"

"You…you scared us, Asuka!" Shinji grinned, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Boy, I'll say!" Misato agreed. As the German looked at her image within the Eva, the Captain smiled in relief. "Your heart monitor cut out for a few seconds, Asuka! We thought we'd lost you!"

_Lost me? Then…I really did…_ Asuka struggled, frowning momentarily, thinking of the hideous dream she had just had. Then, with a shrug and a cocky grin, she dismissed the bizarre images, images which were already fading away. "Oh, _c'mon,_ Misato! You honestly think that I'd let myself get killed _that_ easily? _Puh_-lease!"

Sighing, Shinji continued to smile. "Well…I'm just glad you're alright now."

Shaking her head as she looked at Unit 01, dripping with lava, and the slightly sunburned Shinji, Asuka smirked. "You big showoff."

Misato laughed at this, a laugh filled with tired relief, and was soon followed by others. "So, Asuka, after we get you checked out, are you up for a cold shower and a trip to that hot spring I told you about?"

"Oh, you _know_ I am! Bring it on!" Asuka grinned before she cut the signal, and sighed deeply as she sat back in the Entry Plug…and frowned somewhat. The images, the nightmarish visions she had had…they were still there. They had faded, becoming dulled as she relaxed…but they were still there. And still felt horribly real.

_Could that have…_ Asuka wondered momentarily before scowling. _No way! Some nasty monster called Zarathos, saving my life so he can do whatever he wants and make me look good and everything?! That's just _ridiculous_! Totally crazy!!_ Taking a deep breath, feeling grateful to be alive, Asuka put aside the visions, declaring them mere hallucinations brought on by the heat. _After all…what else could it have been?_

Asuka smiled at this, and looked forward to her trip to the hot spring…trying to forget the fact that the boy she had been trying to outdo, the housebroken little wimp who did whatever was asked of him, was the one who had given her the key to victory.

* * *

"Wow, Asuka! You're skin is _so_ smooth!" Misato cooed playfully as she rubbed the 2nd Child's shoulders. The sun was setting on the horizon, and the two of them, along with Shinji and PenPen, were relaxing at the promised hot spring, allowing the waters to soak away the tension of the day.

"H-hey! Watch it!" Asuka countered, even as she heard a splash from the boys' side. "Hey, baka_!_ You better not be peeping at us, you little pervert!"

While Shinji was busy passing out, coloring the water red with his bleeding nose, Asuka managed to get a short distance from the older woman, sighing as she eased herself more deeply in the waters of the spring. _It's not like I really owe him, _Asuka thought, trying to bury the humiliation she felt at once again being reliant on Shinji to save the day. _It's not like he could have ever thought of that thermal expansion thing if _I _hadn't taught it to him. And if I hadn't stopped the Angel, then he'd be dead! The JSSDF would have bombed him right out of existence, with everyone else! So we're even…right?_

Sighing as her attempts at rationalization left her high and dry, Asuka turned to look at the purple-haired woman. Noting the massive scar beneath her breast, the German frowned. "By the way, Misato…how'd you get…?"

"Oh, this?" Misato replied, indicating the scar with her hand. Frowning somewhat sadly, she replied, "That's…a long story, Asuka." As the German girl looked at the Major, saw the passing of painful memories in her eyes, she smiled and changed subjects. "I can't tell you how I glad I was when Rits told me about your plug suit malfunctioning. I guess all the heat must've fried the monitors."

"Yeah, that 'heat-resistant' plug suit sure didn't have much _resistance_ to it!" Asuka sniped, silently hoping that she never saw the horrid thing again.

"Are you sure you're okay, Asuka?" Misato asked, concern in her eyes. "You _did_ get kind of cooked down there."

"Relax, already! Besides, that volcano is nowhere near as hot as _I_ am!" Asuka smiled, showing everything her young body had to offer as if she were showing off for Kaji.

_How very true,_ a voice whispered, laughing just beneath Asuka's mind. _Nor is it nearly as 'hot' as you soon will be…_

* * *

Author's Notes: And Asuka's origin as a Superwoman of Eva is concluded! Please, read and review. And please, check out my other stories as well!

Now, as readers of my other two SOE stories will know, I try to be just a bit vague about exactly who the lady in question is becoming. However, I did drop some pretty big clues in this one, so I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. Oh, and Tobi the Good Boy, if you're reading? Asuka is most definitely _not_ becoming Phoenix!

Until next time!


	2. Call to Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 2: Call to Arms

Several days passed since the failed attempt to capture the 8th Angel alive, days in which life returned to normal. Normal for Tokyo-3, that is. Asuka had been more than happy to tell all her fans at school about her climatic battle with the Angel, to which they had given her their usual noises of appreciation, as well as their usual hormonal leers. The occasional love note still appeared in her locker, which the red head gladly stomped. And she still gave Shinji his usual beatings to show what she thought of his general wishy-washiness.

However, NERV was also a large part of her life. The thing that gave her life meaning. And when Units 01 and 02 were repaired and restored to fully functional status, it was time for their pilots to have a synchronization test.

Time for Asuka to remind them that she was the best.

"Just you wait, Third Child! Today, I'm going to show you how it's done!" Asuka grinned, having a very good feeling about today as she sat in the Entry Plug, cracking her knuckles as she prepared to infuse her will into the mighty form of Unit 02.

"You're in a good mood," Shinji noted somewhat weakly over the com-line, his meek face appearing before the German.

"Oh, you _bet_ I am!" the German replied instantly, flashing her head about and making a fist. "I'm feeling totally unstoppable! Just bring on the next Angel! I won't even need my Eva! I'll just kill the damned thing with my bare hands!"

"Sure, Asuka," Misato commented in good humor. Something that her face didn't reflect. "Alright, are the two of you ready to begin?"

"Ready!" the two pilots responded simultaneously, though Asuka's enthusiasm dominated the reply.

"Alright, let's get started," Ritsuko commented as the Entry Plugs were lowered into the LCL.

* * *

As Asuka sat there, her eyes closed in concentration, Ritsuko was standing in the control room. As she took in the data being collected, looking over the shoulders of the various techs, the faux-blonde slowly shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe this! Asuka has almost reached the contamination zone, and yet…her readings are unbelievable!"

"What do you mean?" Misato wondered, looking at her old friend with curiosity.

"Take a look!" Ritsuko replied, gesturing at the display. "I don't know why or how, but Asuka's synch capability has jumped since her last test! Her score has gone up by a substantial margin!"

"Really?" Misato returned, eyeing the equipment suspiciously. She had long since become aware of just how ticklish synch ratios could be. "And she's not having any problems at that level?"

"There is a slight variation in her brainwave pattern," Maya admitted as she examined her readout. "But it doesn't look serious. There are no signs of mental contamination."

"Lower the graph depth on Unit 02 another 0.6!" Ritsuko ordered eagerly.

* * *

As all the testing went on, Asuka felt almost unconcerned. The smell of blood in the Entry Plug was barely noticeable as she leaned back, her eyes closed. She had done these tests for a good deal of her life, and yet never before had it been so effortless for her. She was practically falling asleep when Maya finally announced, "The test has been completed." At these words, she opened her eyes, and smiled deeply. A smile that did not abandon her when she and Shinji went up to receive the test results.

"Well, Shinji, your harmonics value has increased by four points since your last test," Ritsuko announced as the two pilots faced her. "However, Asuka…"

"Yes?" the redhead prompted, feeling totally confident.

Sighing, the doctor shook her head again in disbelief. "Well, I have to admit, I had been worried that your little adventure in the volcano might have had a negative impact on your synch ability. However, not only is that not the case, but you presently have a synch ratio of 98.5."

"What? Really?!" Asuka exclaimed, surprised by this revelation. Her heart practically jumped through her throat in her excitement. "That's my highest score ever!"

"Yes, I know," Ritsuko replied with a hint of a smile before returning her gaze to the 3rd Child. "Shinji, you're going to have to work hard if you want to catch up with her."

"Ritsuko," Misato said warningly, noting the slightly stung expression on Shinji's face. Her mood wasn't helped by the triumphant look that Asuka now wore. Looking at the two pilots, the Captain sighed. "Nice work, the both of you."

"Uh, thanks Misato," Shinji replied quietly.

"Yeah, nice work, Third," Asuka grinned, before she narrowed her eyes and grinned at her fellow pilot. "Of course, it will never be as nice as _mine!_"

"Asuka…" Misato spoke up, narrowing her eyes at the German. "Listen, why don't you two go on ahead and get dressed? I'll be with you shortly."

"Sure! Take your time!" Asuka responded, barely able to clamp down on her excitement. As she and Shinji left the control room, she looked over at her fellow pilot. "See, Third! I _told _you I'd show you how it was done!"

"Well, yeah, you did," Shinji acknowledged meekly. "Nice job, by the way."

_Nice job?! That's all he has to say?! _Asuka growled within her own mind. _I get my biggest synch score of all time and he just tells me I'm doing nice?! Honestly, can't he be just a _little _jealous?!_

Snorting at the absolute spinelessness of the 3rd Child, Asuka decided to make the best of the situation. "Yeah, well, you might as well get used to being second-best, Shinji, because if today's any indicator, I'm going to be enjoying the top spot for a good, long while!"

Leaving those words to hang in the air, Asuka took off, smiling superiorly. Trifling to squelch her annoyance over actually owing the little wimp for saving her life.

* * *

"Ritsuko, are you sure about those readings?" Misato wondered as soon as the pilots had left. "How is it even possible for Asuka's synch ratio to just skyrocket like that?!"

"Is something wrong, Misato?" Ritsuko answered, giving her friend a confused look. "I thought that you'd look at least a little happier about this."

"I don't know. It just seems a little…sudden. I mean, Asuka's synch ratio has been pretty steady for some time, and now she's almost to a perfect synchronization?" Misato asked, something in the back of her mind niggling at her. Telling her something was wrong. "Besides, Maya? Didn't you say something that there was something weird about her brainwaves?"

Maya nodded at this. "Yes, but as I said, it doesn't look at all serious," the techie responded. "It was more like…an after-image of some kind. Almost like an echo."

"We see this sort of thing sometimes," Ritsuko explained. "It's nothing serious, Misato."

"Okay. If you're sure about that," the purple-haired woman smiled…pointedly ignoring the fact that her gut was reacting to something that wasn't quite right.

* * *

_My highest score_ _ever!_ Asuka thought triumphantly later that evening. She was lying back in her futon, having been cloud nine since hearing the good news, and had been so happy that she had actually managed to be polite to Shinji over the dinner he had cooked for her._ Maybe now they'll stop fawning over the baka, and give me the respect_ I_ deserve!_

Taking a moment to imagine herself being praised to death before everyone at NERV by Commander Ikari (or better yet, Kaji!) the German closed her eyes, smiling as she snuggled up beneath her blankets, her teddy bear in her arms. _Maybe tomorrow, I can talk Kaji in taking me out for dinner to celebrate, _Asuka thought happily, ready to go to sleep for the night, and dream of an even better tomorrow…

**Are you pleased, Asuka? **a voice appeared in Asuka's mind, causing her eyes to shoot wide open, her smile turning to shock.

"_What the -?!"_ she spat out, sitting up ramrod straight as she looked about, setting the stuffed animal aside. Narrowing her eyes at her darkened room, Asuka saw nothing but her own belongings, much of which was still in the boxes she had brought them in. Blinking in irritation, the redhead humphed and lay back down. "Wonderful. I have a great day, only to have it capped off by a weird dream."

**Ah, yes, a dream,** the voice came again, causing Asuka to sit back up, looking slowly about. **That's how it always starts. Rationalizing, fantasizing, talk of dreams and impossibilities. You humans all have such an amazing capacity for denial.**

"Huh?!" Asuka got out, before she got out of her bed and slowly opened the sliding door of her room. "Baka? If this your idea of a joke…!"

**It's not your fellow pilot. Nor is it your so-called guardian. They're both sound asleep, which is just the way I want it,** the voice continued. **After all, we have private business to speak of. A bargain has been struck, after all, and now…it's time for you to uphold your end of it.**

_A…bargain?_ Asuka thought, her eyes slowly widening as memories flooded her mind. Memoires of fire and brimstone, of tormented figures trapped in a fiery abyss. And a voice promising her life…or death.

Gulping as a chill rushed down her spine, Asuka whispered the name that had been stirring about in the back of her mind since her last battle. "Zarathos…"

**Ah, good. You remember me,** the voice replied, a smile to its words. **I'm glad. That will make things so much simpler.**

"What do you want?!" Asuka hissed as she continued to look around for its source.

**Don't bother searching for me, Asuka,** Zarathos smirked. **I'm right here. Inside of you.**

"I-inside…of me?!" Asuka hissed, goosebumps popping up all over her skin.

**Remember our bargain, Asuka. I saved your life. What that foolish doctor thought was a malfunction of your plug suit was **_**my**_** doing, a way of averting suspicion when I spared you,** Zarathos explained. **In return…you allowed me to come to this world with you. To ride alongside you.**

"Then what are you _still_ doing in _my_ body?!" Asuka hissed out, not wanting either of her housemates to find her having a conversation with herself. "Get out!"

**I'm afraid that is quite impossible, Asuka,** Zarathos answered in a bored tone. **I do not wish to leave, and you…well, you really have no way of making me, even if you really wanted to. And believe me, you don't.**

"I don't, huh?" Asuka growled somewhat. "And why would _that_ be, huh?!"

**Because of the second part of our bargain,** Zarathos continued. **Help me to destroy the guilty who shed innocent blood, and in return, I would give my power to help you slay **_**your**_** enemies. **A thick wad of bile rose up in Asuka's throat as Zarathos laughed. **As you've already guessed, I've already been living up to **_**my**_** end of our arrangement.**

"The synch test…" Asuka thought, her eyes widening as her heart sank in realization. "That was _you…!_"

**Indeed. I fed you just the tiniest amount of my power, and look what happened,** Zarathos stated, a flourish to his words. **That, my young friend, is just the least of what I am capable of. How do you think the people of NERV would respond to you having a synch ratio of, say…150? 200? Even 300, perhaps?**

"What?" Asuka got out, dumbstruck by the thought. The horror she felt at learning her new synch ratio was not her own doing being overpowered by this fresh possibility. "You…you can do that?!"

**Of course I can, Asuka. Increasing your ability to control Unit 02 is but a mere parlor trick for one such as I…and that is only the very beginning of what I can do for you,** Zarathos oozed. **But first…**

"But first, I have to live up to my end of the deal, is that it?" Asuka hissed out, not liking the way this was going. She felt like a rat in a trap, and with no way out. "And let me guess; I say no, and I can kiss my synch ratio goodbye, is that it?!"

**Of course, I am capable of doing that, and even…forcing some cooperation from you,** Zarathos admitted with an evil chuckle. As he spoke, Asuka gasped, clasping her hand over her chest, for it felt like…something was slowly caressing her heart. Almost like a clawed hand had reached inside of her… **Indeed, I can make your life very, **_**very**_** unpleasant, if I so chose.**

Then, Asuka let out a sigh of relief as the hand let go of her. **But that wouldn't really be effective. I've had problems with some of my…previous hosts, and I've learned that it's much better to have them be cooperative. It would be better for the both of us. At the very least…it would be better for **_**you.**_

"Yeah. I'll just bet it would be!" Asuka grimaced.

_And I thought I hated it when I thought that _Shinji _saved my life?!_ Asuka thought. Gulping loudly, she took a moment to pinch herself, hoping like hell that she woke up from this nightmare.

**No, this is no nightmare, Asuka. This is all quite real,** Zarathos assured her as she winced in pain. **Besides, I think you will enjoy your end of the deal. After all, seeking and destroying your enemies is what you've been raised for, is it not?**

Blinking in surprise, Asuka then considered the demon's words, and found that Zarathos had a point. For the past ten years, she had been training to become an Eva pilot. Military training, hand-to-hand combat, even the necessity of killing her enemies had all been drilled into her at a very young age. In truth, it what she lived for, all she really had. "Alright, fine then," she finally spat out with incredibly bad grace. "Just as long as this doesn't screw up _my_ life, _got it?!"_

**Relax, Asuka,** Zarathos cooed, pleased that she was now more-or-less accepting her new reality. **I do not wish to make things difficult for you. After all…that would only succeed in making matters more difficult for myself.** While Asuka just stood there, leaning against the wall and completely unconvinced, Zarathos continued. **So…shall we begin?**

"Huh? Begin _how?!"_ Asuka sniped, her eyes narrowed.

**The first thing that we need to do is to acquire a few things. Objects through which I can channel my power, just as I can channel it into **_**you,**_ Zarathos stressed. **Weapons, garments appropriate for our task, and most importantly…a means of transport.**

"Transport?!" Asuka repeated in disbelief, raising her voice somewhat before remembering that she was trying to be quiet. Covering up her mouth, she crept over to Shinji's door and placed her against it. When she detected no signs of movement from within, she went over to Misato's door. Again, there was no sign of movement. Even PenPen was asleep in his refrigerator. Once satisfied that everyone was still asleep, Asuka slipped back into the living room. "Transport?! Hey, pal, I may be a pilot, but that's for an _Eva!_ I don't know how to drive a _car!_"

**Actually, I was thinking of…a motorcycle,** Zarathos admitted with a certain fondness. **One of my more recent hosts was a stunt cyclist, who loved to entertain the masses with his skill, and such a conveyance is most appropriate for this modern era, and my mission.**

"Whatever! I _still_ don't know how to drive one!" Asuka complained. "And how the hell am I supposed to get one, anyway?!"

**Oh, I'm sure we can find people whom we can convince to part with one, as well as the rest of what we'll need,** Zarathos chuckled deviously.

"In other words, you want me to _steal them?!_" the redhead hissed in outrage. Things were getting worse by the moment.

**As a matter of fact, I know **_**exactly**_** where we can find people who have what we need,** Zarathos noted with pleasure. **And trust me, Asuka, once **_**you're**_** done…they won't be needing any of their belongings anymore.**

"And just how am I supposed to do all this, huh?!" Asuka shook her head, wanting nothing more than to just go back to bed and forget this horrible night had ever happened. "You want me to go out there, beat the crap out of some creeps, probably _kill them, steal their stuff, and -!"_

**Did I forget to mention that you will be…disguised?** Zarathos interjected, just as the German was really getting rolling.

Blinking a few times, Asuka took several seconds to reply. "Disguised?"

**Yes. My power will give you a new form, one completely different from your current body. No one will be able to tie whatever you do in my service to you…unless, of course, you wish for them to do so,** Zarathos explained with an evil laugh. **Does that make you feel better?**

Frowning, Asuka hemmed and hawed for a while, struggling with her situation. On the one hand, her situation seemed so impossible that she was still tempted to just chalk it up as a dream and leave it at that. But then she thought back to her synch score, and grimaced. She had no doubt that if Zarathos could raise it, he could decrease it as well, possibly shutting her down altogether. And if he did that…if she lost the ability to pilot…

Frowning as if something had crawled into her mouth and died in there, Asuka stated, "We'll go and check it out. But those 'powers' you keep going on about better be _real_, or I'm outta there! Understood?!"

**Oh, they're **_**very**_** real, Asuka,** Zarathos assured her, a smile to his words. **And don't worry. You'll enjoy yourself every bit as much as I will.**

"I'll believe that when I see it," Asuka hissed, crossing her arms in defeat. Something that left a very bitter taste in her mouth. "I better get something dark to wear. The last thing I want is for Section 2 to spot me."

**Yes. That would be…inconvenient,** Zarathos agreed.

* * *

A short while later, Asuka was riding the elevator down from the apartment, feeling like eyes were all around her. Which was quite possibly the case; Section 2 was tasked with monitoring many things in Tokyo-3, including the activities of the Eva pilots. And despite being notorious for their general incompetence, the agents were thoroughly unscrupulous, and did what Gendo told them to do.

**Relax. No one is watching you,** Zarathos assured her. **You'd know if they were.**

"Oh? And how's _that?!"_ Asuka demanded as she dashed away from the apartment. The German took a moment to look at herself, and grimaced. A black, form-fitting blouse, with a matching skirt, as well as black, patent leather boots composed her attire. "Is that another of your _'powers'?!_"

**Naturally,** Zarathos answered, seemingly amused by Asuka's skepticism. **Now, just follow my directions…and I will make a believer of you.**

"You _better!_" the redhead hissed.

**Oh, and one more thing,** Zarathos noted as they continued. **You needn't speak aloud to talk to me. Just direct your thoughts to me, and I will hear them.**

"_What?!"_ Asuka gaped in shock, thinking of how desperate she had been to keep quiet back in the apartment.

Anger welling up in her, Asuka thought back, _Then why didn't you tell me that before?!!_

**You never asked,** Zarathos replied smugly. **Now, let's keep going. I can sense the weight of innocent blood ahead. Just keep going.**

_Arrgh! I'll get you for this, Zarathos!_ Asuka mentally hissed. _You're a demon, you know that?!_

**Of course I am,** the demon replied, not at all offended.

As Asuka hurried into the night, avoiding well-lit areas like the plague, always afraid that someone would spot her. She didn't even want to know what would happen if she were caught, and Zarathos decided to force the issue. For a time, she found herself honestly wishing that she had just died back in that damned volcano. It probably would have been a lot less painful than dealing with the devil she was now stuck with. A devil who effectively owned her life.

**Ah, here we are,** Zarathos finally said, sounding truly satisfied as Asuka carefully moved down the alley, finally coming within sight of their destination.

_Here?!_ Asuka demanded, her eyes wide with shock. 'Here' turned out to be an abandoned warehouse on some filthy backstreet of Tokyo-3 that was stained with oil, grease, dirt, and who knew what else. With all the people and businesses that had left Tokyo-3, there were a great many empty buildings left behind. And less than fifty feet from the alley where Asuka stood hidden was a gang of thugs that had apparently taken over the warehouse. She could even see a number of motorcycles of different makes and models inside.

**Perfect,** Zarathos oozed as he looked at them through Asuka's eyes. **We'll be able to get everything we need from this disgusting filth, and punish many of the sinful in the process.**

Shuddering in revulsion, the German examined the creeps. She had known plenty of people in Germany who loved motorcycles, and a lot of them had been very nice to her, even when she had been little. However, the dirty punks that were now lazing about in before her, laughing at off-colored jokes and boozing themselves sick, looked to be anything _but_ nice. Most of them had more facial hair than she had ever imagined possible, and it was all greasy. Some of them were heavily muscled, some were fat pigs, and all of them wore lots of leather, had numerous tattoos, and most important of all, they all had weapons of some sort.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Asuka moaned. _You honestly want me to go in there and kill all those creeps?!_

**Not all of them. Only those who have shed innocent blood, those who are beyond redemption,** Zarathos replied, as if that made everything alright. **Can you not see it, Asuka? The stain that marks them? The evil that clings to these wretched mortals?**

Frowning, Asuka narrowed her eyes as she looked at the bikers, only to have her eyes widen again as she saw…_things_ swirling about them. Horrible, screeching _things_ surrounding some of the bikers, like a swarm of black stars shining in the night.

**What you see is the mark of death,** Zarathos told her. **For every point of dark light staining their auras, these fools are guilty of taking one innocent life.** At this, Asuka gulped, for one of the bikers had over a dozen stains surrounding him. He was a monstrous, heavily-muscled man, with a heavy beard and hateful, beady eyes deeply set into his face. **In slaying them, you will not only avenge the innocent they have slain, but you will properly equip yourself for future rides.**

_Um, excuse me? Hello!!_ Asuka shouted inwardly, remembering one other problem. _Have you forgotten?! I _still_ don't know how to ride a motorcycle! I've never even _been_ on one before!!_

**That's not a problem, Asuka. You see, I **_**have**_** ridden such vehicles, through past hosts,** Zarathos explained patiently. **The knowledge and skills of my previous hosts remain in me, attributes which I can now convey upon you. You will know how to ride a motorcycle with the ease of a master, as well as inherit the fighting skills of some of the greatest warriors of the past.**

_Whoa. Seriously?!_ Asuka gaped, considering the possibilities. If the demon was telling the truth…if all that skill and knowledge was soon to be hers…

**You are special, Asuka. Your bloodline has greatness I have never experienced before in a human,** Zarathos hissed. **In your body, I can do things that I never could have done in any other. And this is just one of the many things that drew me to you. Out of all the countless, desperate souls in this world, souls that would do anything for the power I can bestow, you are the most worthy of me. An unpolished gem which shall shine with greatness…with my help.**

Frowning at the buttering up she was now getting from Zarathos, Asuka was examining the odds before her, and still not liking them. _Okay, but still, how am I supposed to _steal_ weapons and a bike from these goons?! There's over a dozen of them, and only one of me! Not to mention that they have these cute little things called _guns_! I'm not in the mood to get shot to pieces here!!_

**This is where I come in,** Zarathos informed her.** As I explained, I will endow you with my power. Then, you will be more than capable of dealing with these sinners.**

_Okay, then you better start endowing me already!_ Asuka fretted. To her dismay one of the bikers was leaving the warehouse and was now was heading in her general direction. Unsure if she had been seen, Asuka slowly crept back deeper into the darkness of the alley. _I didn't make that deal with you just so you could get me killed!_

**Excellent. Now, Asuka, feel the power of fire burn through your veins! **Zarathos roared. **Surrender your mortal flesh…and be reborn as the Ghost Rider!!**

"_Surrender my mortal -?!"_ Asuka shrieked out loud before she fell to her knees, just catching herself before she smashed her face into the concrete.

_W-what the hell?! _Asuka panicked, looking down at her hands. _I…I'm burning up!!_ Even as this thought completed itself, Asuka gasped as she realized that this was literally true. Her arms were bursting into flame, and she could feel it spreading to the rest of her body. Screaming in horror, Asuka could only look at herself helplessly as the flames spread…but as the fire suffused her, the sensation it caused changed tenure. Even as the pain claimed her, it was overwhelmed by something else. A feeling of pure, raw power inundated her, causing her labored breaths to turn to into feral laughs. She almost found herself enjoying it, despite the agony that now gnawed at her.

Until her skin started burning away.

Her eyes shooting wide in terror, Asuka's mouth fell open. She watched in dread awe as a hole was eaten in the skin of her hand, revealed naked bone. She then screamed as more and more of her skin disappeared, her arms and hands eaten away from within. She screamed and screamed as she jumped to her feet, watching helplessly as her flesh was completely eaten away, leaving nothing but bone wreathed in fire.

Sick with fear, Asuka staggered about, looking down at herself. _My…my body! _the German cried out in numb horror. Her beautiful young body now completely gone, the demonic flames rendering her little than a burning skeleton! _Oh, _Gott, _no!!_

**Ah, such power!** Zarathos hissed in delight, his voice cutting through her horror. **None of my previous hosts ever could have handled what is now flowing through you. Oh, yes, Asuka Langley-Sohryu, you far more than you could ever have imagined!** Out of her mind with terror, Asuka couldn't even think. But before her startled eyes, something else happened. Her skeleton shifted, changing shape even as the flames about her seemed to congeal. The fires that had devoured her flesh were now solidifying, becoming as of flesh, even as her bones wrapped themselves around her new arms and legs, grafting themselves to a body that wasn't just on fire, but made _of_ fire! A body of fire made _flesh_.

Heaving several tormented breaths as the transformation ran its course, Asuka was startled by a fearful gasp. Whipping her head about, she saw the bikers she had seen coming towards her, clearly having been drawn closer by the sounds of her terror. He was now looking at her in horror, his face lit by the flames that continued to surround Asuka's own body like an aura of doom.

"Holy shit…" the biker moaned, readying a chain in his meaty hands. Asuka just stared at the chain…and suddenly wanted it.

Looking at the biker, Asuka saw three of the points of death staining him. Frowning, she then pointed at him with clawed, fiery hand. "Guilty," she rasped, her voice transmuted as much as her body had been. Without any hesitation, the blazing girl walked up to the biker and effortlessly ripped the chain from his grip. The leather-clad goon looked at his now-empty hands in shock before returning his attention to Asuka…who slammed her fist right into his face. Feeling bone crunching beneath her blow, the German watched in awe as the biker sailed into the air, before crashing into a building on the far side of the street, before falling down to the ground.

_Did I…did I just _do_ that?!_ Asuka wondered in awe, staring at her transformed fist, feeling the enormous power that flowed through her. She then looked at the biker, saw awkward angle at which his head hung, saw the stains of guilt fading away…and knew that he was dead.

Looking at the fallen biker, Asuka realized that she felt nothing at his death, at the fact that _she_ had caused his death. For a moment, this fact surprised her, but then she thought about the three guilt marks staining his soul. He had been an enemy, a killer who would have tried to kill her. A murderer. A monster that had shed innocent blood, so she had killed him. Just as she been trained to with the Angels, monster who gladly killed anyone they could kill. Just as she had been _raised_ to do.

**Well done, young Rider,** Zarathos hissed, obviously pleased at her reaction to her first kill. **And that is but the least of what you can do now. Observe.** With that, an impulse surged into Asuka's mind, one that she immediately acted upon. Looking at the chain that was still in her left hand…and saw it ignite with the same burning power.

"Hey! What the hell just happened?!" Asuka heard one of the bikers cry out, even as she took the chain in both hands, examining it, testing the feel…before smiling.

**Now…would you like to show those fools **_**exactly**_** what Hell did happen, Asuka?** Zarathos inquired with a slight laugh.

_Yeah. I think I would! _Asuka thought in response, feeling a growing delight at what was happening. At the power and control she now had.

Smiling even more, feeling completely invincible within the aura of flame, Asuka fearlessly marched out of the alley, and into full view of the bikers, who had come out of the warehouse in order to find out what had happened to Asuka's victim. Enjoying the looks of shock and fear that wrote themselves across their faces as she came to stand before them, Asuka took the chain in her right hand and began flailing it about like a whip. The chain smacked against the street several times, and with every strike, it sent flares of red sparking in every direction.

At which point, the big creep Asuka had noticed before shook himself, forced away the fear in his face, and shouted, "Well…don't just stand there! _Shoot that ugly bitch!!"_

_Ugly bitch?!_ Asuka shrieked mentally, ready to tell the creep off…before his minions brought out several guns. Her eyes widening, the German moaned, feeling a dread chill running down her spine. _Oh, _schisse_! Forgot about those!_

Asuka didn't even have time to twitch before the bikers opened fire, shielding her face even as the bullets tore through her body! Too shocked to even scream, Asuka could only stand there, waiting for the end…only to realize that she wasn't in pain. _What the…?!_ she wondered, only to look down at her naked arms. The bones that lined her body were undamaged, and the fiery flesh had several holes that poked all the way through to the other side. Holes that healed and disappeared within an instant.

**See, young Rider? They cannot harm you. Even your clothes are now mending through my power,** Zarathos purred, causing her to look down at herself. Sure enough, the holes torn in her blouse were sealing up as easily as those in her new body. Seeing this, and feeling new confidence welling up in her, Asuka returned her attention to the bikers. She smiled at the terrified looks in their faces, the realization that their guns would not save them. **Now go. Uphold your end of our bargain.**

"Yes…" Asuka hissed, actually enjoying herself. The fear and respect she saw in the bikers fueled her, drove her on. She knew that they were all guilty to some degree, and those of them who had killed the innocent…they would pay a heavy price indeed.

Whipping out her chain, Asuka channeled her power into it, causing several of the metal links to fly at three of the bikers, burning with power. The metal links slammed into the bikers, causing varying amounts of damage. Two of them flew backwards, only to crash to the ground, unconscious. The third, however, screamed a silent scream as the chain link blew a hole clear through his chest! Staggering backwards with eyes wide with terror, the biker fell to the ground…and died.

_What the -?!_ Asuka wondered, but then she saw three marks of guilt hovering about the dead man before they faded away. Then she looked at the other two, who had been injured, been _burned_…but would clearly live.

**That's right, Asuka,** Zarathos murmured. **The flames of Hell cannot harm those of innocent blood. Even those who can be redeemed are spared their full wrath. But ones such as he…they pay the full price for their evil.**

_In other words, the more they _deserve_ it, the more they _get_ it,_ Asuka realized. When the demon nodded in her mind, she smiled, feeling more at ease. As far as she was concerned, the killers she was facing weren't human. They were just like the Angels she had been trained to kill; things that deserved to die. _Good._

Zarathos laughed with Asuka's mind, pleased that she was warming up to this. As the links she had fired off at the goons returned and reattached to the chain, Asuka returned her attention to the rest of the bikers. Another was coming at her, wielding a chainsaw. The former tool had been heavily modified so that it could be wielded with one hand. It vaguely resembled a sword, with a protective sheath of metal on the side towards the biker, which would prevent him from being cut down by his own weapon if it were forced back towards him. Smiling at the sight of the weapon, the German thought, _Ooh, another new toy to play with!_

Without any hesitation, Asuka sent the chain flinging out at her new sparring partner. Swinging the chainsaw-sword, he managed to block the chain, which then whipped about his weapon. Grinning menacingly, the German jerked the chain back, wrenching the mechanical saw from the biker's hand, sending it flying towards her. With an easy catch, Asuka took hold of the weapon, which had all the weight of a feather to her new body. _Damn, I'm strong!_ she thought, watching as the flames of her body coursed into the chainsaw-sword, transforming it. A horned skull appeared to cover the motor, and bones appeared on the sides of the saw itself. The metal teeth of the weapon erupted in flame, causing the bikers to hesitate. _I have to admit, Zarathos, you were right about one thing. I think I like this!_

**I knew you would,** the demon replied easily, watching as the most fearful of the bikers broke away, throwing down their weapons. Asuka's first impulse was to chase them, but then she saw that none of them carried a stain of death. None of them were killers. **That's right, young Rider. Our prey is right here. Besides, some must live to tell the tale. To let the guilty know that vengeance now stalks them the way they have stalked the innocent.**

_Works for me,_ Asuka answered, even as more bikers came at her en masse. All of them killers. Without any fear or hesitation, she tore into them. Snaring one of the bikers with her chain, she watched as the flames it was wreathed in burned him before swinging him into several of his friends. As they howled in agony, she took note of several more bikers drawing closer to her. Grinning dangerously, the demonic girl slashed with the chainsaw-sword, the blade roaring as its teeth chewed through their corrupt bodies, causing them to explode into clouds of ash.

Their eyes wide with horror, the bikers that were still held fast by her chain saw her rush towards her. Their impotent screams their last act as Asuka struck them down as well, sending them to burn in the fires of judgment.

As Asuka's foes decreased in number, found herself glorying more and more in their fearful screams. Her sang in delight, for this was what she was meant to do. To fight. To war. to destroy the enemy. And she was enjoying every moment of it.

Until a thunderous blast broke into her thoughts, one that tore her sword from her hand. More surprised than anything else, Asuka saw the lead biker standing before her. His face was lined with sweat, his eyes filled with fear even as he fired off two more rounds at the fiery girl with the sawn-off, double-barreled shotguns in his hands. The monstrous man with beady eyes and more innocent blood on his hands than any of the others, backing away from her, his entire body shaking like jelly in his terror.

Asuka just looked at him in amazement. She had come into this fight outnumbered, outgunned, with no hope of victory. And now, most of her foes had been reduced to ashes that were now being scattered on the wind, with the most fearsome-looking of them staring at her like she was summation of all his nightmares. Before he finally turned and ran in terror.

The laughter started slowly, but then surged uncontrollably from her mouth even as Asuka gave chase, the chain automatically wrapping about her left forearm as her voice reverberating eerily. Her footfalls heralded the biker's doom as she closed the gap between herself and him, feeling nothing at her exertion. She laughed at the ease of it, at the triumph that was rightfully hers and hers alone, just as she had always known it was _meant_ to be!

In a matter of seconds, she had caught up of the huge biker. Taking hold of his jacket, the demon girl hoisted him up above her head, and threw him against the wall of another building. Not allowing him a moment's respite, Asuka once again pounced on him. Picking him back up and shoved into the wall, staring into his beady eyes. "Who – who _are you?!!"_ the biker screamed in horror, averting his eyes from Asuka's gaze.

Grabbing the biker by the beard and forcing him to look her in the eyes, Asuka snarled in delight. "I am…the Ghost Rider," she announced, the name coming effortlessly. "Be sure to tell that to all who will ask…before you finally go to the depths of _Hell!!"_

"No, _no, noooo!!"_ he screamed…but it was too late. For suddenly, Asuka was seeing into the biker's filthy mind. To her surprise, she saw every evil he committed, every innocent he had killed to stain his soul so thoroughly. She saw every evil his mind could conceive and that his body could carry out…and when she was done, the monstrous man was left to sag to the ground, quivering like jelly as he curled up into a ball, crying softly.

_What…what was that?!_ Asuka demanded, shocked by the evil she had just seen. That she had even been able to do so in the first place.

**That was your greatest weapon, Asuka. The Penance Stare,** Zarathos explained pleasantly. **Its power allows you to see the evil in someone's heart, and hurl it back your victim. Making him feel every evil he has every committed, every innocent life he has slain as if it were his own.**

Nodding, Asuka couldn't help but nod in appreciation. _The ultimate payback._ Satisfied that the biker would not be causing any more trouble for a while, the German decided that his guns would make excellent additions to her arsenal. Wrapping her chain about her waist and securing it, Asuka then retrieved the shotgun holsters from the incapacitated biker, heedless of his empty sobs. That done, she quickly placed the holsters about her own boots, and then went to retrieve the guns themselves.

**Yes, that's it, young Rider. Take what is rightfully yours,** Zarathos urged, clearly delighted by her acceptance as she placed the guns in their holsters before grabbing the chainsaw-sword. **Why don't you go search the remains of the sword's former owner? He must have had a sheath for it.**

_Got it,_ Asuka replied, spotting the object on the ground. All that remained of an evil man, a man she had killed. Just as she had been trained to do.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all, _Asuka thought as she walked towards the leather sheath. _So yeah, sure. Zarathos saved my life, but I already paid him back, right? _the German mused, trying to put her new situation into perspective._ He helps me, I help him, and we owe each other squat. Besides, that was actually…_

It was then that Asuka spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Something moving. Whipping about with the sword ready and her left hand on her chain, the demon girl then froze at the sight of the creature before her. Her face a mirror for her shock and horror when she realized what she was seeing was her own reflection, caught in a pain of glass.

**I told you that no one would be able to recognize you, didn't I?** Zarathos asked as Asuka just stood there, staring at the image she now cast. Her skin was crimson, forged of the fire that burned from her bare flesh, with bones lining her limbs. However, her face…

Her jaw hung open as Asuka once again let the chainsaw-sword fall from her hand as she reached up to feel her own face. Her skull had split and flattened about the blazing flesh that was her face, almost like a mask. Massive, curved horns sprouted from the top of her head, almost like those of a ram…or a devil. In her bony eye sockets, orbs of blue flame hung to look back at her.

_Oh, my…_ Asuka managed to think as she approached the window, her hand stretched outward to touch the filthy glass. Feeling its cold surface touching her, she continued to stare in horror at the creature she had become.

**Don't be concerned about your appearance, young Rider,** Zarathos cooed in her ear. She could almost feel his clawed hand playing with her cheek. **After all, now that you've accepted my power, you can change back to your original body at will. **And at these words, the flames that surrounded one side of Asuka's body subsided, revealing her own flesh, her own body. She now looked at the glass, which revealed her to be caught between the two forms. One half was the Asuka she knew, and the other, the creature she had become. **See? Your own, original form, untouched by my power, awaits you whenever you wish to return to it.**

Smiling in relief, Asuka continued to look longingly at the normal side of her body…only to slowly frown at the pale-skinned little girl she saw there, who had her hand against the window. The weak child who had been forced to rely on Shinji and others in order to win her battles to date, who had needed to strike a deal with a demon in order to save her own life.

Then Asuka looked at the other side, at the creature that would be known as the Ghost Rider. She examined the blazing form of the demon she saw, looked upon the sinewy muscles of her arms and legs, as well as the impressive feminine attributes that existed on that side of her. She looked at a being of _power_, power that could bring her enemies to her knees. That would not fear, that wouldn't beg others for help, that would ride alone…and destroy all that lay in her path.

**Good, good,** Zarathos hissed as Asuka once again surrendered to the fire, allowed the Ghost Rider to fully surface. **Now, we still need a method of transport…and perhaps some clothes more suitable for you?**

Asuka, the Ghost Rider, snorted as she looked at the clothes left behind by her fallen foes. _No chance of finding anything here,_ she decided, retrieving the chainsaw-sword and the sheath that went with it, placing both about her body. _Let's look at the bikes._

Marching up to the warehouse like she now owned it, the Ghost Rider quickly examined the selection available, and found herself frowning. _No…no…no…oh, _Gott,_ no!!_ she grimaced at one particularly tiny bike, which had what was quite possibly the worst paint job the world had ever seen. Then she continued to frown in disdain…before breaking out in a grin.

_Oh, yes...!_ the Ghost Rider thought as she moved over to the biggest, meanest-looking bike she had ever seen. It was a massive, heavily built crimson beast with golden flames emblazoned on it, and looked to be as solid as a tank. _Oh, yes!!_ Almost skipping in delight at the sight of the monster bike, the German rubbed her hands in glee as she gave the bike a closer look…and saw some kind of pods that had been added to side of the bike, around the rear wheel. Curious, she channeled just a small amount of power into the motorcycle, causing two Gatling guns to emerge from the pods, glinting lethally in the dim light of the warehouse. _Oh, yeah…!!_

**You like this one, don't you?** Zarathos asked in amusement.

_What can I say? It just _screams_ me!!_ Ghost Rider thought happily as she got on the monster bike. _Now…where are the keys?_

**Probably with the previous owner?** Zarathos suggested. At this, the Ghost Rider thought for a moment…and knew just who the previous owner had to be. Reluctantly getting off the bike, she went back out into the street, which was still littered with ashes and empty clothes. Racing back to where she had last seen him, Asuka found the massive biker still curled up, sobbing vacuously, hiding his face from the world.

"Excuse me," the Ghost Rider smirked as she made a quick search of his pockets. Soon, several things had piled up on the ground before her, but then she found the object of her search. "Yes!!" she grinned as she examined the keys dangling in her hand, complete with a skull keychain.

Heedless of the biker's continuing despair, the Ghost Rider returned to the warehouse, and once again sat astride the massive bike she had chosen. Without any hesitation, she slid the right key into the ignition, turned it…and was rewarded with a throaty roar. Laughing in triumph as the engine turned over, the Ghost Rider felt the bike's handles in her hands, pumped the pedals that her feet just reached…and knew that Zarathos had spoken the truth. The knowledge, the skill needed to ride this monster of a bike was now inside of her…and it was all so easy. So ridiculously _easy!_

**Excellent choice, young Rider. Now…all it needs is a slight modification…** Nodding in agreement, the Ghost Rider channeled the flames of her body into the bike, and it transformed as well. True flames erupted from its surface as a fearsome, armored skull-image appeared from the front, as well as bones along the side of it. The fork that held the front tire in place became as of heavy chains with spikes, and the Gatling guns enlarged, becoming even deadlier in appearance.

"Excellent," the Ghost Rider hissed, and with the ease of the most skilled of bikers, urged the bike forward, riding out of the warehouse. Grinning at the roar of the engine, she drove up to the biker who had been the source of her new vehicle. He remained where she had left him, still crying.

_How pathetic,_ the Ghost Rider thought, shaking her head at the thought that she had actually been intimidated by someone so weak and utterly spineless. _Still, I have to admit that he has great taste in bikes!_

"Nice bike," the Ghost Rider commented mostly to herself as she removed the extraneous keys from the key chain, and tossed them down to land next to the biker, right next to his wallet and other…belongings…

_Zarathos?_ the Ghost Rider thought, eyeing the small pile with growing satisfaction. _I think I just found the solution to my little clothing problem._

**Oh?** the demon responded, a hint of curiosity to his voice. **And that would be?**

* * *

Author's Notes: And it becomes clear that Asuka's own viciousness and ruthlessness are as of _nothing_ when compared to that of her demon-powered form! Please, read and review! And check out my other stories while you're at it!

Now, I've had some people comment on how, in a way, Asuka's Superwomen story is similar to Rei's in that she receives a gift, and is instructed in how to use it. However, as you've seen here, that's where the similarity ends. Lilith is giving Rei the opportunity to choose, while Zarathos really isn't giving Asuka any choice in what happens to her. Also, there is the difference in how they handle the gifts.

Ultimately, it has to do with them being polar opposites, which is one of the reasons I chose Ghost Rider for Asuka; Rei got her powers from an Angel, and Asuka's are from a demon. It certainly works in my opinion.

Now, as for why Asuka is so much different from other Ghost Riders...that's something that will be explained later. Let's just say that I have some surprises in store for the Red Devil...and a lot of them won't be pleasant.

Now, I've got Ritsuko and Maya's Superwomen stories in the works. Hope to have them out soon! Until next time, as Stan the Man Lee would say, Excelsior!


	3. Power Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 3: Power-Shopping

When the sun shown through Asuka's bedroom window the next morning, the German girl groaned fitfully before drawing her covers up over her eyes. _Dammit, what's the sun doing up so soon?!_ Asuka growled mentally, curling up into a little ball in her futon, desperate to get at least an hour's worth of sleep before actually having to face the day.

**That's what you get for staying out so late, Asuka,** Zarathos laughed in her mind, causing the redhead to groan even more. **You may be a Ghost Rider now, but you still need to sleep.**

_Yeah, yeah, shut up,_ Asuka sneered, not in the mood to say anything more cutting. Besides, she knew the demon had a valid point.

After dealing with the bikers as Ghost Rider, Asuka had gone to work on an idea of her own. When the demon asked the German what she had had in mind, she had just smiled, and told him that it was a surprise. As a result, Asuka had gotten back to the apartment at about four in the morning, feeling exulted and exhausted from the busy night she had just had. Once again thankful that she had installed a deadbolt on the door to her room, insuring that no one would be checking in on her in the dead of the night, Asuka had crashed into her futon, not even bothering to take her clothes off as she curled up beneath the covers, asleep within seconds.

At the sound of a slight tapping on the door, Asuka growled even more. "Go away!" she snarled, burying herself even deeper.

"Um, Asuka?" came Shinji's nervous voice. "It's time to get up."

"It's time to get up when _I_ say it is, Third! Not before!" Asuka retorted instantly, not in the mood for anything. "Even a beauty like me needs her beauty sleep!"

"Yeah, well, take it from me, even beauties need to go to school and get good grades, Asuka," Misato chimed in, making Asuka grimace furiously. "So c'mon and get up! Besides, Shinji's got your favorite breakfast already cooking for you."

"Huh?" Asuka got out, the mentioning of food getting a reaction from her stomach. Slowly getting out from under her covers, she sniffed the air. Sure enough, a whiff of waffles and sausages was creeping into her room, already making her feel more awake. And hungry, Asuka realized, as her stomach growled even more.

**There, you see?** Zarathos smirked. **You really should take better care of yourself.**

_Yeah, because if I don't, you're out a host, right?_ Asuka snorted as she dragged herself out of bed.

**I'm so glad we understand each other,** the demon answered with a laugh.

Shaking some of the sleep from her head, Asuka quickly got dressed, trying to make herself look at least somewhat presentable. As she looked in the mirror that morning, however, she found herself almost…disgusted by the person she saw looking back at her. At the little girl who had been so terrified of the bikers that the Ghost Rider had…

"Asuka! C'mon! Or your breakfast will get cold!" Misato egged her on, causing the redhead to frown.

"Fine, whatever!" Asuka sneered as she left the mirror behind, still unsatisfied by her appearance but not in the mood to put up with any more nagging.

* * *

_I have to admit, one thing the Third can do right is cook,_ Asuka thought as she finished up her breakfast, forking the last piece of sausage into her mouth before chugging down the rest of her orange juice. _Too bad he isn't worth looking at! Or has a spine!_

Wiping her mouth and standing up from the dining table, Asuka noticed Misato checking the morning news. "What the hell -?" the purple-haired woman frowned as she looked at the image on the television.

"What is it, Misato?" Shinji wondered as he carried the dishes into the kitchen while Asuka entered the living room. Looking at the television, she initially frowned before her eyes widened in recognition.

"…where, according to eyewitnesses, almost all of the members of a gang of bikers who called themselves the Masters of Menace were slaughtered by a single girl," a woman reported from the site of the Ghost Rider's debut battle. While Asuka was giving a silent snicker over how the bikers had most certainly _not_ lived up to their name, the reporter went on, leading the camera and showing the location of the battle in all it's glory. "There were only a few survivors of this slaughter, and even fewer intact bodies, for as you can see here, the only things that remain of most of this Ghost Rider's victims are their ashes and clothes."

"What?" Shinji wondered, coming up alongside of Asuka as the redhead processed the results of her own handiwork. On one level, she was once again shocked, and yet…she found herself feeling quite satisfied at the same time. "H-how…what could have _done_ all that?"

While Asuka was quirking her lips in amusement, Misato was hushing Shinji, a look of concern on her face as the news program switched to the anchorman. "We have here an artist's rendition of how this Ghost Rider supposedly looked," the bozo in his cushy seat stated, looking nervous as the guesswork picture of Asuka's demonic self was presented for everyone to see. "Now, while it is clear that this strange girl must have been wearing a disguise of some kind, what cannot be explained away is the ferocity that the remaining bikers attribute to her."

_That's supposed to be _me_?! What kind of idiots do you people have working there, anyway?!_ Asuka fumed as she looked at the so-called picture which eventually faded from the screen, the anchorman going on about some kind of gobbledy-gook about experts and police analysis. _My breasts are _much_ bigger than that, you_ dummkopfs_! And look what you did to my face! Okay, so I got kind of skeletal there, but it is _not_ that bony! Honestly, where's a video camera when you need one?!_

**Oh, don't be so concerned, Asuka,** Zarathos chuckled, amused by her reaction. **Trust me, there will be many other opportunities for you, for the world is about to become a stage for you, to show everyone your greatness.**

Asuka actually smiled at this, for she remembered one of her instructors telling her the same thing once, back when she was training to become the 2nd Child. _Come to think of it, this demonic bastard is kinda like that old fart,_ Asuka thought, recalling the old man with a strange fondness. He had been a soldier, and had been tough as could be on Asuka at first. However, it didn't take long for to become taken with German's attitude, with how she pursued every lesson and training exercise like her life had depended upon it. _I still love the look on his face when I killed that Angel in my very first training simulation!_

"However, one thing about this Ghost Rider could be not explained away, and for that story, we go live to Tokyo 3 Hospital," the anchorman closed up, before the picture switched to another reporter.

_Oh, great! This one looks almost as pathetic as the Third!_ Asuka sneered at the new man-in-the-field, who looked like he was wetting his pants. She watched disinterestedly as the camera followed the moron to a doctor, and the two of them chatted for a while, blah-blah-blah…

"So what is your patient's current condition?" the wimp reporter asked a grey-haired doctor.

Shaking his head, the doctor frowned unhappily. "Well, I can't tell you precisely what happened to him. All I know is that it shook him up, inside and out. He's virtually comatose, and his vital signs are slowly dropping. It's as if…he's lost the will to live."

"I see," the reporter replied, even as Asuka looked at the screen, a wad of bile forming in her throat. "Do you have any idea why?"

"Well, there's no sign of physical trauma, no toxins or poisons," the doctor went on. "As near as I can tell, he is suffering from severe post-traumatic stress. Like…he's slowly being frightened to death."

Misato furrowed her brows at this, while Shinji let out a low gulp. Asuka just stood there and watched as the reporter asked one final question. "Has…he said anything since he's been brought here?"

"Just...one thing, when he first got here," the doctor answered, before sucking in a deep breath. "That she told him that he was to tell everyone who asked her name. That her name…was Ghost Rider."

"This sucks," Misato growled, shaking her head. "Some bitch running around killing people, dressed up like a _demon? _Like the world actually _needs_ more monsters?!"

_Monster?!_ Asuka thought, broken from her musings. _Who're you calling a _monster_?! Each and every last one of those bastards was a killer! More than once! And that big ugly freak in the hospital, he's getting what he deserves! Do you have any idea what he's _done_!? Well, _I_ do! I'm the one who looked in that filthy cesspool he called a mind, not you! And you know what's killing him right now? All the _schisse_ he's ever done in his life, sent right back at him, that's what!_

"In other words, the home of world renowned scientist Dr. Hiro Kirishima was found in ruins…" the anchorman spoke, but Asuka had already lost interest in the news. Turning away, the German felt what little concern she might have experienced over the biker's condition and the deaths of his fellows sliding away completely. They had all been killers. Angels with human bodies. And killing Angels…that's what Asuka had been born to do.

* * *

"Hey, Hikari!" Asuka smirked as she arrived at school that day.

"Good morning!" the pigtailed girl replied with an easy smile. "Looks like you're in a good mood!"

Tilting her head one way, then the next, the German grinned. "Yeah, I'm having a pretty good day so far," Asuka stated as she watched Shinji fraternizing with his fellow Stooges. Noted Rei sitting at her desk, looking out the window, as she always did. "So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good. My dad's been real busy with work, though," Hikari replied. Asuka nodded at this; Tanaka Horaki was one of the many technicians at NERV, helping to make sure that everything worked the way it should.

"Good thing your sisters have you to take care of them, or they'd be in real trouble!" Asuka smirked in honest pleasure. It was so nice, having someone like Hikari to relate to. Someone who was actually a peer in spirit; although Hikari had not been to college, she was more-or-less independent, and far more of an adult than most of the kids at school. It was actually refreshing to deal with a take-charge girl like her, rather than the complete idiots that seemed to compose the majority of their age group.

"So, has anything new happened?" Hikari wondered.

_Aside from the fact that I'm now turning into a demon with actual horns and hellfire who has more power than I ever dreamed possible? Not much, _was the amused thought that crossed through the German's mind. _Not that there's a chance in Hell that you'd ever believe something like that could happen! _

"Well…" Asuka paused aloud, recalling that her father worked for NERV, and was prone to dropping salient little tips about the Evas to his daughters. "My synch ability just went up. I am now just a point and a half away from 100!"

"Really?" Hikari grinned, which broadened Asuka's own smile. "That's great!"

"Well, what can you expect from the number one pilot at NERV?" Asuka replied, holding up her hands in a 'what can I say?' manner. "Anyway…anything new on your end?"

"Not really," Hikari shrugged. "My dad working longer hours, and me taking care of my sisters. Nothing special there. Oh, wait a minute!" As Hikari paused and gathered herself, Asuka looked at her with greater attentiveness. "Did you hear about what happened? On the news?"

"What?" Asuka asked, trying to appear casual about it.

"Some girl calling herself Ghost Rider went and killed this gang of bikers!" Hikari got out. She looked like she was about to say more, but then she noticed the teacher entering the room. "Oops. I'll talk to you about later." With that, the pigtailed girl stood and went to the head of the class. "Stand, bow, sit," she calmly intoned, showing a greater ability to control the unruly students then the overworked moron they actually paid to work there!

For a moment, the thought of actually telling Hikari about her newfound gifts crossed Asuka's mind, but then she shook her head. This was the sort of thing that would have most people putting on a strait jacket. Even the German was still somewhat uncertain what to make of all this. A demon from Hell was now living in her body?

_No, Hikari wouldn't know what to make of _schisse_ that weird,_ Asuka decided. Besides, as adult as Hikari was, she hadn't lived Asuka's life. She didn't understand that killing was sometimes necessary. She just…wouldn't be able to understand what Asuka had done, and why.

So, later that day, when the two of them discussed the Ghost Rider over lunch on the roof, Asuka made all the proper sympathetic noises, but when it was all said and done, she tossed in her own thoughts. "But, you know, Hikari…those creeps were probably all a bunch of murderers, anyway." When the pigtailed girl looked at the German in surprise, Asuka returned with a look. "Look, I'm just saying…a bunch of goons who go running around with guns and all that? Calling themselves the Masters of Menace? Not exactly a bunch of saints!"

Hikari frowned at this statement, clearly unhappy, and Asuka immediately knew that she had been right. Though Hikari was her best and possibly only real friend in Japan, she just hadn't experienced certain truths for herself. This realization was cemented when the freckled girl replied, "Well…it still doesn't make it right. I mean, what gives her the right to play judge and jury? How can anyone know whose guilty…and who isn't?"

_You can judge when you can see the guilt surrounding them, marking them,_ Asuka thought, thinking of the stains of death that marked each of the bikers she had killed. _You can judge when you can see it through their eyes._

Then, realizing that her friend was expecting an answer, Asuka smiled sympathetically. "I'm just saying that I wouldn't lose any sleep over this, that's all," the German clarified, which seemed to make Hikari relax somewhat. Then the pigtailed girl openly smiled when Asuka added. "Besides, if that crazy bitch ever came after you or your family, I'd stomp her flat!" To emphasize her point, Asuka held up her fists, as if she was ready to go out and find the Ghost Rider and beat some sense into her skull. This elicited a genuine laugh from her dearest friend, one that Asuka gladly shared.

However, even as they laughed, Asuka found herself almost…envying Hikari's innocence. Recalling a time before life had taught her such necessities. She thought of all the parasites infesting the world, monsters who killed, killed, killed for the sheer pleasure of it. As she imagined such bastards assaulting Hikari and her family, the German frowned as Zarathos whispered into her ear. **Yes, young Rider. That is why I know you will do…what must be done. You understand the burden of keeping the world safe. You understand the necessities of bloodshed. And you will do anything…to keep this pure, innocent girl safe. No matter what.**

_That's right,_ Asuka thought, looking at the genuine happiness that her friend had. _And I'll kill anyone who tries to take her away from me._

* * *

Asuka didn't go back to Misato's apartment right after school. Nor did she have to go to NERV, since they were done with testing for the week. Instead, paying careful heed to Zarathos in order to shake the Keystone Kops known as Section 2, Asuka made her way to a large, abandoned garage in a mostly deserted part of Tokyo 3. With one last check to make sure that no one was watching, Asuka cracked open the door and ducked inside. Taking a deep breath, Asuka looked about the filthy structure that she had claimed as her base of operations.

After her battle with the bikers, Asuka had realized that she would need someplace where she could safely store the bike and her weapons. And Zarathos had been able to help her find someplace well away from any prying eyes, even showing her how to imbue this place with his power, to make sure that no one could simply break in and take what was hers. It was filthy, the sort of place that would make Shinji cringe before running to find a mop and _lots_ of soapy water…but it was private. It was Asuka's, and Asuka's alone.

_Besides, I can redecorate later,_ the German thought as she looked at the various boxes, the oil stains, the broken windows, and most importantly…the small fleet of bikes that she had brought there, having taken them from the bikers.

**You know, Asuka, you **_**still**_** haven't told me what you plan on doing with all these motorcycles,** Zarathos pointed out. **We don't need them. My power will sustain and maintain the one you have chosen without any problem.**

"Yeah, I know that," Asuka replied aloud, if only for the sake of hearing a genuine voice. Taking a moment to run her hand over her personal ride, she then retrieved from it another little trophy that she planned on keeping; a laptop that she had found in the bikers' hangout. Taking a moment to think about how handy it would soon be, Asuka looked at the other bikes. "Still…this place is going to need a major overhaul…and we might need some other stuff later."

**So?** Zarathos persisted.

"So?!" Asuka replied, almost astonished that the demon still hadn't gotten it. "_Mein Gott,_ you've been down in the abyss too long, Zarathos! Haven't you ever heard of eBay?"

**Actually, I have. One of my more recent…** Zarathos then paused, as if realizing what Asuka meant. **You mean…you're going to **_**sell**_** all these bikes?**

"Except for mine, of course!" Asuka corrected. "I figure I can get quite a bit of money out of these things! Money that will come in quite handy…"

Practically feeling Zarathos raising his eyebrow at this, Asuka was unsurprised when the demon asked, **Is that why you insisted on stealing the wallets of those bikers?**

"Like you said; they won't need them any more," the German pointed out. While Zarathos silently admitted that this was true, Asuka turned her attention to the stash of money she had retrieved, placing it in her bike for safe keeping. Grinning at the thousands of yen the bikers had had on them, Asuka knew exactly how she was going to spend them. "Besides, I need to do a little…power-shopping."

**Power-shopping?** Zarathos wondered, his confusion plain as day.

* * *

**Uh, Asuka…?** Zarathos somehow managed to get out as the German girl admired herself in the mirror.

_What's wrong, Big Z?_ the German replied, grinning as she tried on another form-fitting shirt. _Don't tell me you've never gone to the mall before!_

**Quite the contrary. I've been to various malls and shopping centers throughout history,** Zarathos countered, sounding somewhat uncomfortable. **And I'm fully aware of the various necessities and vices that can be found in such places, as well as the bartering humans do for them.**

_Ah, that's right. You've been around for awhile, haven't you?_ she replied. _Then, seriously, what's the matter? Never been inside of a woman before?_

**Actually, several of my former hosts were female,** Zarathos corrected as she slipped on a pair of jeans that showed off every curve she had to offer. **However, in all of the centuries I've existed, and of all the hosts I've had, you are the first who's actually felt it necessary to take on the form of the Ghost Rider in order to purchase clothing!**

The Ghost Rider just laughed uproariously at this, scaring the crap out of several of the other patrons as she examined the clothes scattered about the changing room. _Then it's their loss, pal, because this is the best service I've ever had!_

It had all been so easy. All she had had to do was waltz in the front door of the mall, wearing the same outfit she had worn the previous night. The German had grinned when several so-called tough guys wet themselves upon seeing her, right before running back to their mamas. Of course, mall security had a similar reaction to her, actually drawing their guns before the Ghost Rider had smiled at them and said, "Relax, boys! Just here to do some shopping!" Then, rubbing her hands together, she had brushed them aside effortlessly, leaving them with no reason to shoot her…and every reason not to.

The instant she had walked into her favorite clothing store, the manager had turned white before saying, "Um, e-excuse me, m-miss, but, I'm afraid…" This sentence had been cut off as the Ghost Rider had walked right up to him, looking him right in the eye. Sputtering helplessly, the manager gave her a helpless smile as he started sweating. "W-what I meant to say is…h-how can I help you?"

"I need…a new look," was all the Ghost Rider said in response before moving past the manager, looking at the wide variety of clothing that the store had to offer her.

"So I noticed," the manager squeaked out under his breath. Then, when he turned about to see the Ghost Rider staring at him, he wheezed fearfully, knowing full well that he had been heard. "W-well…just…let me know if you need anything!" Satisfied that the idiot wouldn't be doing anything more to bother her, the Ghost Rider walked on, completely heedless of the stares she received as most of the people there beat a discrete retreat, while a few of the curious remained and watched as she chose a leather jacket, several shirts and tank-tops, skirts and pants, and some knee-high boots.

_Oh, yeah, I am such a badass!_ the Ghost Rider thought happily as she looked at the outfit she had selected. The tank-top and jacket did nothing to disguise her breasts, and even accentuated them. The pants hugged her legs, the boots showed off her contours. _All I really need is some fingerless gloves, and we'll be done for the day!_

With that, the Ghost Rider emerged from the changing room with all her selections, as well as her original outfit, and went towards the cashier. She took a sadistic pleasure as she noticed people checking her out, and especially in the fact that the line ahead of her abruptly disappeared. _Oh, yeah! Instant respect! I can _definitely_ get used to this!_

The Ghost Rider then went up to the cashier, a guy in his late teens who was presently soaking his outfit in his own sweat. Grinning sadistically, she said, "This will be all…and I'll wear these out!"

"Oh, sure! Right! Of course!" the cashier sputtered. The German was then treated to the sight of the moron nervously fumbling as he scanned the various purchases, including the tags the Ghost Rider had taken from the clothes she now wore, not even bothering to check and make sure they matched the products. Then, as he began removing the security tags from everything, he smiled nervously, unable to keep from looking at her obvious feminine attributes. "Umm…" he sputtered as he returned to his place behind the cash register.

He was about to tell the Ghost Rider the cost of her purchase when she looked at the cash register, took out her pilfered yen, and slammed down the appropriate bills. "Here. Keep the change!"

"Oh! R-right!" the cashier gulped out, staring at the bills like he didn't know what they were. Then, with a nervous smile, he went, "Uh, thanks, and, um…nice mask!"

"You're welcome," the Ghost Rider smiled easily, right before leaning across the counter, practically shoving her horned countenance into the cashier's face. "And just so you know; I'm _not_ wearing a mask!" Almost laughing out loud as the cashier's eyes rolled up into his head, the Ghost Rider took her bags and left the store. Then it was onto the sporting goods store, where her presence created the same kind of fascinated terror she had inspired earlier.

* * *

"What the Hell are you people doing?!" the head of mall security shouted over the intercom. For the past half hour or so, he had been watching a crazy bitch in the freakiest Halloween costume he had ever seen prance about the mall like she owned the place, scaring the living daylights out of mall costumers and employees alike. "Why aren't you _doing_ something about that bimbo with the horns?!"

"B-but, sir…she isn't actually _doing_ anything illegal…" one of the security officers replied nervously.

"Not doing anything _illegal?!"_ the security chief repeated incredulously. "She's disturbing the peace, walking around in a costume fitted with dangerous pyrotechnics, and you tell me that she isn't doing anything _illegal?!_ Now, get moving and _arrest_ her already!"

"Y-yes, sir!" the security officer replied, to which the chief sighed in relief. After all…if they hadn't done something, _he_ would have actually had to gone after that bitch himself. And obvious crazies like her gave him the creeps. Not to mention all that stuff on the news.

* * *

_Ah, not a bad night, _the Ghost Rider thought,flexing her fingers as she looked at the fingerless gloves on her hands. The German girl finally felt truly satisfied that her new ensemble was now complete. _Hmm, maybe I'll stop for a quick bite to eat before I head back home._

**That might not be an option,** Zarathos noted with a somewhat sour tone. **Your antics have drawn undue attention.**

For a moment, the Ghost Rider wondered what the demon meant. However, she quickly turned around, and saw several mall cops coming her way. _Oh, please! They actually think they can just boot me out?_

"A-alright, now," the first of them stammered, looking like he was seriously considered new career options. "I-I'm going to have to ask you t-to leave, Miss…"

Rolling her eyes in disdain at just how pathetic these morons were, Asuka decided that she could grab a snack elsewhere. She wasn't in the mood to waste any time on these losers. "The _name_ is Ghost Rider, fool," she retorted, careful not to speak any German. "And I was already on my way out."

As the rent-a-cops gave various noises of relief, the demon girl stuck two of her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. As the whistle reverberated about the mall, a throaty roar was heard as well. It started out low, and then grew louder as the Ghostcycle (as Asuka now thought of it) throttled through the mall doors, shattering the glassy panes! As the mall patrons screamed, hurling themselves needlessly out of the way, the motorcycle's flaming tires left the ground and adhered to one of the walls, riding up to the floor the Ghost Rider was on.

"_What the -?!_" one of the mall cops spat as he looked at the oncoming Ghostcycle, only to turn white before running away, followed quickly by the rest of them!

Chortling at the sight of the pathetic weaklings in their even more pathetic uniforms, the Ghost Rider carefully placed her shopping bags on the bike, making sure that they were secure. Then she took the weapons that she had placed on it and began donning them. She wrapped the chain about her left shoulder, using a hoop in her new jacket to hold it in place, and then placed her shotgun holsters about her thighs. Placing her chainsaw-sword on her back, the demon girl finally took her place on the motorcycle, revving the motor affectionately.

_Now, to really give those morons a show!_ the Ghost Rider grinned viciously, sending more power into the bike, causing it to change shape. The fork holding the front tire rose up and turned, so that the side of the tire was facing downwards. Then, as a plume of flame shot out from the side of the tire, the rear tire rotated similarly, releasing another jet.

Smiling sadistically at the awestruck looks on the mall cops' faces, the Ghost Rider turned her bike about. "Sorry, boys, but I've gotta _fly!_" And with that, she revved the engine again and shot out of there! Flying over the rails before dipping down lower to the ground, the Ghost Rider once again sent mall patrons scattering as she blew out of the mall!

**My word…** Zarathos got out, apparently as surprised as the shoppers had been. **None of my previous hosts have ever displayed such natural ability…and to transform the bike so effortlessly…**

_Yeah, well, none of your previous hosts were _me,_ now were they?_ the Ghost Rider pointed out, pleased at the demon's confusion.

At this statement, Zarathos recovered, and even managed a mental smile. **Very true, young Rider. Yes, how very true indeed.**

* * *

"Asuka! Where have you been?!" Misato demanded the instant that Asuka Langley-Sohryu waltzed in the door of their apartment.

"Nowhere special," Asuka replied, pointedly ignoring the purple-haired woman in favor of the boy who was presently working in the kitchen. "So, when's dinner?

"In ten minutes," Shinji replied as he fussed with the various pots. "The sauce is almost ready; it just needs to sit for a while."

"Asuka, I'm serious!" Misato continued, trying to get the redhead to focus her attention on her. Rolling her eyes, the German slowly turned to look at her so-called guardian. "Where have you been all day?! You were supposed to be back _hours_ ago!"

"What's the big deal?" Asuka asked with a shrug. "It's not like I have to tell you where I'll be every moment of every day!"

Frowning, the purple-haired woman narrowed her eyes. "Maybe, but you're still an Eva pilot. And that means me having to know where to find you at all hours of the day, every day!"

"And that's _precisely_ what cell phones are for!" Asuka smirked, bringing out her own phone for Misato to see. Amused at the deeper frown this provoked in the older woman, the German laughed and smiled. "Okay, fine! If it'll make you happy, I'll be sure to call and let you know if I'll be late from now on! There, satisfied?"

Giving her a look that said she clearly _wasn't_, Misato finally said, "Fine," before heading for the couch. As for Asuka, she just smiled at the frustrated expression the old boozehound wore before heading for the kitchen to find out what Shinji was cooking tonight.

Taking in a satisfied breath, Asuka smiled at the sight of the spaghetti that was almost ready for consumption. "What's with Misato today, anyway?" the German wondered.

"She's been like this since she saw the news. Remember that Ghost Rider we heard about earlier?" Shinji asked absentmindedly as he stirred the noodles. When Asuka confirmed that she did, he went on. "Well, it looks like she caused some trouble at the mall. Went completely crazy on a motorcycle that could even _fly!"_

"Really?" Asuka replied, snatching an apple for while she waited. Taking a huge bite, the German just listened to Shinji give her the details, completely unaware of the fact that the woman she had dismissed as being beneath her was looking at her with suspicious eyes…

_No way! That's crazy!_ Misato finally decided, brushing away the thought. _So Asuka's acting out a little! That doesn't mean anything other than she's being a hormonal teenage girl!_ Managing to convince herself of this, Misato returned her attention to the television, waiting for Shinji to tell her that dinner was ready. All the while wishing that she could sweep the last of her suspicious impulses away.

* * *

Far away from Tokyo-3, in a realm not of this Earth, was another realm altogether. A dimension of fire and darkness. Of torment and pain for those that were condemned to languish there. Of great cruelty and sin on the part of those who held power in that realm.

Spires of rock rose up from the molten depths in which the condemned souls wallowed in eternal torment, their anguished cried reverberating about the bridges and corridors of stone. The creatures of that realm needed only listen to the misery that their realm inflicted on the damned, and devious grins appeared on their decidedly inhuman countenances.

But some of these creatures weren't smiling then and there. Some of the demons of the depths had a mission to accomplish, and they were doing their best to do so. They rushed through caverns and across bridges, raced through craggy fortresses and across monstrous lakes of misery. All of them in search for a single being. A being that none of them had succeeded in finding.

Even these demons of the depths, despite the terror they inspired in mortals, were indeed capable of feeling fear. And as each of their searches ended with them empty-handed, they felt great fear. For they knew that they would have to report that failure to their master, and he was a being that did not tolerate failure well.

Still, they did indeed report it, for they knew that to make their master wait would invite a torment a thousand times more horrible than it would already be. So the demons of the netherworld slowly made their way to their master, and one by one, gave him their news.

Though the master of the netherworld had worn many faces and known many names over the course of his existence, the shape he now had was that of a humanoid male, with skin and clothing that was colored a deep red, with spiked hair and a face that was seemed and lined with every conceivable sin. The name he was called by the most was Mephisto. And at the moment, the thing that was most noticeable about him was his wrath.

"_You found NOTHING?!!?!"_ Mephisto raged, standing up from his throne of stone and bone, his very gaze sending his minions shrinking away from him. But his gaze was not the only thing with which the lord of demons had to enforce his will. Gesturing with his massive, clawed hands, the crimson abomination sent forth bolts of black lighting in every direction, causing the infernal ground before him to explode. Demons of many different sizes shapes scurried in every direction, desperate to avoid being struck. Some were not so fortunate, and squealed in agony as the deadly blasts caused their bodies to sizzle, massive blisters bubbling up about them before they finally exploded into pools of bile.

"How _dare _you return to me in failure!!" Mephisto growled, his fanged countenance twisted with hatred. "I sent you all on a simple mission! To locate Zarathos! Not to best him in combat, and to bring him to me, but just to _find him! _And you come here, crawling on your bellies, all so you can tell me that you are incapable of even that much?!"

"B-b-b-but, m-master…!" one of the demons sputtered pitifully, raising his arms before his face as he knelt behind a spire of rock. "W-w-we have searched every portion of your domain! What more can we possibly do?!"

Glaring hard at the demon who had spoken back to him, Mephisto's eyes narrowed into burning hot coals. "You want to know what you can do?" the demon asked. Raising his hands in deadly assent, he lashed out with another wave of destruction. "You can leave my sight before I decide to exterminate you all!"

Knowing good advice when they heard, the many demons scattered. Slithering and flying and crawling things made their escape from their master. A master who soon expended his rage, and sat back down upon his throne.

Raising his hand to his chin, Mephisto considered his situation. While angered over this development, he was unsurprised by the failure of the many demons he had sent in search. Of all the many demons of the abyss, Zarathos numbered amongst the most cunning and powerful. And unfortunately, the most treacherous.

"What are you playing at, Zarathos?" Mephisto wondered aloud, his eyes narrowed in thought. "How did you manage to escape from your prison? What are you planning?"

Growling beneath his breath, Mephisto considered his next move. "Of all the times for something like this to happen!" he finally growled in an exasperated manner. "My greatest work ever nearing completion, ultimate power all but within my hands. And all the fragile threads binding it together set to be undone by my greatest pawn!"

A pawn. That was the role fate had cast Zarathos in. And in that capacity, he had long served Mephisto well. But the ruler of the netherworld knew that such a being would never be content in such a position.

Zarathos was free. And Mephisto knew that his former slave would do anything he could to remain thus. All of which meant one thing.

"Creatures of shadow! Come to me now!" Mephisto commanded of the empty air, raising his hands to the air above. Dark lightning crackled about him, casting a deadly pallor upon the fiery terrain. As the cruel power rumbled, every shadow, every patch of darkness about the scarlet monstrosity began to move.

Gaining solidity and substance, taking greater definition as claws and heads became visible, the shadows drew closer to their master. Each of them chattered in a no language understood by humans, but they were all understood by Mephisto, as they understood him.

"Listen to me, all of you!" Mephisto commanded, his voice free of the rage and frustration he had demonstrated so recently. "Zarathos has escaped from his prison! From the very depths of Hell itself!" The shadows chattered especially loud at this, for the name of Zarathos was a respected one in the depths, and for various reasons. "No one knows how he accomplished this, but I do know this; that there is only one place he could have gone."

Letting the moment sink in, Mephisto pointed upwards, his finger crackling with power. "I command you now! Search the mortal world of Earth! Search every city, every forest, every jungle, desert, and wasteland! But know this; I have already been forced to tolerate failure once this day! I will not do so again!" His warning falling upon ready listeners, the shadows shuddered at the promise of their doom.

"Do not rest until you have found Zarathos!" Mephisto commanded. "Now, go!" With a final crackling of destruction about his body, the demon sent his minions scattering. Each and every one of them eager to accomplish his will. Each of them eager to avoid his wrath.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please, read and review! And dare I hope you check out some of my other stories as well?

Now, those of you who read this story in the past will remember that I had Zarathos show Asuka Gendo's evil. This is the biggest change I've made to this story in an attempt to improve it. When I originally started writing this, I couldn't think of any other way to motivate Asuka to heroic deeds. Just another consequence of my letting my hatred for her get the better of my storytelling. I can only hope that you, my readers, approve of the changes I've made.

NefCanuck, Asuka is _totally_ in over her head, and it's just going to get worse.

Mike313, yeah, I know Asuka hates dolls, and with good reason. However, I was just trying to create a greater contrast between what she was, and what she's becoming. Also, I'd be willing to bet that she'd accept a Teddy bear (a doll that doesn't look human) from Kaji, wouldn't you?

Major Mike, I'm usually not into unconventional pairings, but let's see where this goes, okay?

Captain Deadpool, trust me, Asuka is _so_ gonna get it before this story is over.

Anyway, until next time, Excelsior!


	4. Making Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 4: Making Friends

The world that had emerged following the Second Impact was one filled with stressful problems, problems that took many different forms. The damage to Earth's climate and resources, the lack of good-paying jobs, the economic situation created by NERV swallowing up as much money as possible. With the threat of annihilation by the Angels being the icing on the cake for an already troubled world, with its people seeking any kind of release from their daily struggles.

All of which worked quite nicely for one Nataka Yamata, who was in the business of helping all those unhappy forget all their woes, just for a little while. And as he walked about his lair, watching all his little friends packaging up their homemade mood mongers, he could already feel the money that would soon be lining his pockets.

"Come on, hurry it up!" Nataku ordered, looking at the small business he and his cohorts had put together in a small, abandoned building on the outskirts of Tokyo-3, in what had once been Hakone. Even in the dim light that shone through the musty air, his hard work shone through. The homemade chemical lab which produced several sweet concoctions guaranteed to completely bliss someone out for a time, the people who now packaging their product, the crates that were now being set up for shipment.

True, there was the occasional problem with business. The police being the most noteworthy, of course, but one that was fairly easy to work around if you knew what you were doing. The hired help getting caught or killed was another, but the pool for new manpower was almost unlimited with all the unemployed saps lurking about.

_Besides, there's no shortage of loser looking for a little freedom from all the shit of the world!_ Nataka thought in deep satisfaction, taking a deep heave as he moved away from the various tubes and beakers. All of them brewing more instant pleasure for the masses.

Even as he took in the pleasant vista of his little enterprise working like the well-oiled machine it was, Nataka's introspection was cut short by a sound that made no sense. The sound of someone knocking on the door.

_What the…? _Nataka thought, looking towards the door in question. Again, someone knocked on it, this time with greater force. Groaning in dismay at the interruption of his day, the drug-pusher then smiled grimly. _Whoever you are, pal, you picked the wrong place to infest._

Looking about for someone to handle the situation, Nataka spotted a large, heavyset man approaching. The man had a swarthy complexions, and dark eyes that hinted at violentce. His very presence made Nataka feel better. "Tatsu, do me a favor," the drug-pusher started, tilting his head towards the door. "Make our unwanted guest go away. Fast."

"My pleasure," Tatsu smiled, bowing slightly. The large man then stepped slowly towards the door, cracking his knuckles noisily.

Nataka was going to enjoy this. Nobody messed with Tatsu and got away with it without paining for their stupidity in pain. So he just stood there, watching his hired muscle go up to the door, and opened up the small slot that had been built into it.

That was when things started going wrong. For instead of the intimidating growl that Tatsu routinely gave unwanted interlopers, his face fell in horror. His jaw opened and close rapidly before he managed to sputter out, "W-what the -?!"

That was when someone punched right _through _the door, grabbed Tatsu by his shirt, and pulled him back out of the building.

* * *

_Well, Big Z, I've gotta hand it to you! _the Ghost Rider thought merrily as she hauled out the fat, bloated pig of a man who had hiding behind the door. A man who was adorned with several marks of death. _It looks like we've just hit pay dirt!_

**Indeed it does, **Zarathos agreed. **And I must congratulate you, young Rider. Using what I've taught you to track down these corrupt auras so quickly and easily was nothing short of magnificent. **

_It was a piece of cake! _the Ghost Rider answered, grinning ghoulishly as she wrapped her clawed fingers about her opponent's neck. _And now we get to the fun part!_

Without any preamble, the Ghost Rider drew her chainsaw-sword from her back, its teeth igniting with the flames of Hell. As it roared menacingly, she watched her prisoner's eyes so wide at the sight of the horrifying weapon. She made sure that he got a good, long look at it before she rammed it through his protruding belly.

"So long, lard-ass!" the Ghost Rider sneered, watching her victim gasp in pain as his life evaporated before her eyes. She then shoved him away, watching as he fell to the floor like a sack of wet rubber.

"Tatsu!" came a voice from the inside. Alongside several noises of confusion and fear.

_Well, well. Looks like I was right, _the Ghost Rider thought happily as she stepped across the soggy corpse that now served as a doormat. Only to grin even more as she looked upon her future victims. _Yup, I was right! Fifteen in all! Looks like those little instructions of yours are paying off, Big Z!_

**As I said they would,** Zarathos oozed pleasantly. **Now why don't you try out some of the other things I've been teaching you while you're at it?**

_My pleasure!_ With that, the horned rider took a quick count of all the marks of death that her targets had garnered. And grinned in the knowledge that more of the guilty were about to join their friend on the floor on a one-way trip to Hell.

"All of you," the Ghost Rider rasped, pulling out a shotgun and aiming it at them. "Guilty." Before any of the drug-pushers could even move, the demonic girl charged forward, crying out her wrath. Burst after burst of hellfire erupted from her shotgun, causing three of her victims to explode into plumes of ash.

Fear turning to outright panic, the people manning the chemicals turned and ran while the rest of the creeps brought out their guns. Metallic slugs erupted in a hailstorm of death that shot straight at the Ghost Rider, who continued her forward charge. Aware of the bullets ripping through her body but not even feeling it, the horned girl continued to fire away in response. Five of the runners exploded into clouds of brimstone as she drew closer to the gunmen, her sword growling in anticipation.

Not realizing their peril until it was too late, each and every one of the gunners' faces lit up with panic as the Ghost Rider swung her sword, igniting their putrid souls and collapsing their bodies into nothingness. The horned girl laughing with deep satisfaction with each swing she took.

"This is just too damned easy!" the Ghost Rider said. "C'mon! Give me a fight worth winning here!"

Unfortunately for the horned rider, this was not to be. In fact, to her surprise, there was only one left amongst the living. One little man who was sobbing hysterically in the far corner, holding up his hands in a defensive cringe. "Please...don't kill me, man! Just don't kill me!"

"Excuse me? Man?" the Ghost Rider growled incredulously. Turning so that the creep in the corner got a full view of her chest, she placed her hands on her hips. "Do I look like a man to you, huh?"

"Uh, no! No, it's just -!" the craven idiot sputtered, trembling in fear. Breathing haggardly, he watched helplessly as the Ghost Rider drew closer. "Aw, please! I'm sorry, lady! Really! Just don't kill me, okay! I'll give you anything you want! Money! Dope! _Anything!"_

"Drugs? You expect me to pollute myself with this crap?!" the Ghost Rider snarled indignantly.

"I don't care what you do with it! Just please take it! Take whatever you want!" the man cried out, soiling himself with his own fear. "Just please don't -!"

"Oh, shut the hell up," the Ghost Rider grumbled, cocking her shotgun. Giving a strangled cry of protest, the drug-pusher gave one last futile cry before the demonic rider sent him straight to the depths of Hell, his ashes scattering all over the place.

"You're pissing me off," the Ghost Rider snorted at the remains.

Satisfied that the creep wouldn't be bothering her anymore, the Ghost Rider looked about the place. "Not a bad job, if I do say so myself," she commented, sighing in the manner of a job well done. "Now, all that's left to find whatever loot these losers had, and call it a night."

**And just in time as well, **Zarathos commented. **After all, you have a busy day ahead, don't you?**

_Don't remind me, _the Ghost Rider retorted. Sincerely not looking forward to her trip to NERV.

* * *

"Well, Asuka, it looks like your synch ratio is still holding steady at 98.5," Ritsuko reported, going over the result of the latest synch test. "Very good job."

"Well, what can I say? When you're the best, it shows!" Asuka declared, shrugging helplessly at the faux-blonde, relishing in the praise she was getting from her…while being secretly grateful that Ritsuko didn't have any stains of guilt swirling about her. That for all the darkness that seemed to crawl about her aura, there was no indication that she was a killer of someone innocent.

It had become an all-too common thing in the days since Zarathos had emerged and demonstrated that power. Every now and again, she would spot some NERV employee who had at least one, and it took a great deal of effort not to stare at him or her. Usually, it was a member of Section 2; they all seemed to have at least a dozen such marks.

It didn't happen very often, but when it did, Asuka had to fight hard on her new impulses. To clamp down on Zarathos's demonic influence. Fighting the urge to become the Ghost Rider and send the guilty party straight to Hell.

"Shinji, you're still improving, but…I'm afraid you're going to have to work hard to catch up to Asuka," Ritsuko noted, bringing the redhead back to the present.

"Oh…okay," Shinji responded, looking somewhat downcast at this.

"Like he even could," Asuka smirked, crossing her arms behind her head as she spoke.

"Asuka…" Misato started, giving the redhead a scornful look.

"Well, what do you expect, huh? After all, he never received a day of training before he got into his Eva, right?" Asuka reminded them. "An untrained little baka running around in an unstable Eva…I'm amazed he can actually make it work!"

"Asuka, stop that!" Misato growled, eyeing the redhead dangerously.

"Misato, it's okay," Shinji responded, a weak smile floating on his face.

Smirking superiorly, Asuka leaned closer to the 3rd Child. "Look at it this way, Third. At least you don't have to worry about the Angels anymore. All you have to do is sit back, relax, and let me take care of them all for you!"

"_Asuka…!"_ Misato growled warningly, her eyes narrowed furiously.

"Okay, okay!" the redhead responded, something in the Major's gaze making her feel as if somebody had just splashed her with ice water. Hastily making her exit, Asuka began making her way back to the changing room.

Halfway there, however, she found herself frowning. "That was weird…"

**What was?** Zarathos wondered.

_Oh, it's probably nothing,_ Asuka thought back. _It's just…for a second, I thought Misato's eyes were… green._

**I didn't notice any difference in eye color,** Zarathos responded. **However, I don't pay much attention to such trivial details. Matters of the soul are of much greater interest to me.**

_Yeah, I kinda noticed that,_ Asuka replied humorlessly.

* * *

"Um, Misato?" Shinji spoke up. "Would it be okay if I got changed now?"

"Huh? Oh, of course, Shinji-kun," Misato replied, her sudden anger dispelled as she looked at her ward. "Go right ahead. I've got a few things to talk about with Ritsuko. I'll catch up with you shortly."

"Thanks, Misato," Shinji answered, giving her a short bow before leaving.

As soon as Shinji departed, Misato frowned once again. "Hey, Rits, are you still getting that weird brainwave pattern you told me about?"

"Well, yes, but as I said before, it doesn't seem to be affecting her piloting ability," Ritsuko answered.

"What about…Asuka's behavior?" Misato wondered, frowning as she spoke. "Is it possible that there _was_ some side-effect of her being dunked in that volcano? That's when we started seeing that weird activity, right? And she almost _died_ in there, remember?"

"It was a false alarm, Misato. Her suit shorted out and gave us false telemetry," Ritsuko reminded the Major. "And as for the variation, I wouldn't worry too much about. So Asuka's acting out a little. That's perfectly normal for a girl her age."

"Yeah. Maybe," Misato replied uncertainly, thinking of how Asuka had been staying out late a great deal lately. Her various behaviors and acting out. "Still, do me a favor and keep an eye on that thing, will you? I don't want any surprises."

"I was already planning on that," Ritsuko admitted, secretly having some concerns about it as well.

* * *

"Yes!" Asuka grinned later that afternoon. She had tucked herself away in the abandoned garage she had claimed as her base of operations, pounding away at the laptop she had liberated from the bikers. "Well, Zarathos, it took some time, but I finally found a buyer for that last dink of a bike!"

**I see,** the demon responded as Asuka looked at the tiny motorcycle with the paint job that had made her groan in dismay just from looking at it. The last of the small fleet she had _liberated_ from the so-called Masters of Menace. **I take it that we will be dispensing with it in the usual manner?**

"You got it," Asuka grinned, thinking of just how much money she had made since that day. Money that was safely tucked away on the Ghostcycle, just waiting to be spent. "It's not the best offer I've ever seen, but I guess I should be glad to find a buyer at all, given how crappy the damned thing is. Besides…it's not like we won't have other chances to make a buck!"

**True enough,** Zarathos responded, deciding not to remind Asuka that making money wasn't their primary objective. As long as his goals were achieved, he wouldn't force matters with her, and having a little extra incentive to go out and punish the guilty certainly couldn't hurt. **What next, young Rider? You mentioned that you planned on purchasing additional equipment to aid in future rides.**

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking about that one, Big Z," Asuka smirked eyeing the filthy hovel that she had found. "This place might be out of the way, but…it really isn't…suitable for us. Besides, I figure we can find something much better. Something better equipped for our needs?"

**In what way?** Zarathos wondered.

"Well, working electricity would be nice," Asuka decided. "We could monitor police scanners and Section 2 communications, keep better track of criminals in and out of Tokyo-3, including Commander Iceblock! Then there's running water, some furniture…I mean, if I'm going to be the Ghost Rider, I'm going to need plenty of stuff to back me up!"

**Ah, I see. You are beginning to take your role seriously,** Zarathos oozed with pleasure. **I knew I chose correctly when I made you the next Rider.**

"You've got _that_ right!" Asuka smirked, leaning back on the crate she was seated on. "Ah, I'm an Eva pilot and an honest to _Gott_ superhero! Seriously, Big Z, I've got it made for _life!"_

**Hmm, perhaps, **Zarathos commented in a noncommittal manner. **Then again, it's not as if you can be Eva pilot forever.**

"And just what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Asuka wondered irritably.

**Well, think about, **the demon murmured seductively. **Just how many Angels do you think there are in total, anyway? Do you think they will always be a threat?**

Frowning as Zarathos hit a very nasty nerve, the German snorted before sticking her nose up in the air. "How should I know about that sort of thing, huh?" Asuka demanded. "Besides, the Angels are trying to wipe us out! We have to beat them, or haven't you figured that one out yet?!"

**Believe me, young Rider, I am well aware of the peril the Angels embody, **Zarathos responded earnestly. **But that doesn't mean that there an infinite number of Angels, waiting for you to slay them. So I ask you this, young Rider; do you think you can live as an Eva pilot forever? When your usefulness as a pilot will only live as long as your enemies?**

"Look, I never really thought about it, okay?!" Asuka growled in response. "I always figured…I don't know! Either the Angels win, and we're dead anyway, or…"

**Or what?** Zarathos wondered, a devious grin hanging about his words.

An unpleasant sound working about her throat, Asuka sighed. "Like I said, I never really thought about it," she finally admitted. "I dunno. Maybe I'd go join the army or something like that!"

**Oh, that seems like such a waste of your talents,** Zarathos spoke in a dismissive manner. **Listening to some boorish commanding officer, sitting around for a war to begin. Living off the glories of the past in a stagnant present. Is that any life for a hero who defends the innocent, who's every action spares the lives of every innocent on the planet? Is that a future fit for the warrior as peerless as you?**

Pursing her lips, Asuka shook her head. "I don't know," the German finally admitted. In fact, the more she looked at that picture of her future, the less she liked it. "Maybe they'll keep the Evas around when the Angels are gone," she finally suggested. "I mean, hey! Maybe some asshole will build a newer, nastier Jet Alone, and I'll get to fight that."

**A most uncertain prospect, I would say, **Zarathos commented mildly.

"Yeah, well, I don't remember asking you for your advice!" Asuka finally sneered, snorting loudly. Even though she had to admit that the demon had a point.

_What would I do? _Asuka wondered, looking up at the filthy ceiling. Thinking of everything she had done, everything she had given to Eva. All the benefits she enjoyed as a member of NERV. The power, the prestige, the respect that came with being an Eva pilot. The recognition and value that being a person of such importance naturally held. Everything that she had sacrificed so much for over her young life.

Then she tried to picture her life bereft of those things. Losing everything that gave her life value, of never being able to pilot again. To just being another member of the masses, with nothing special going for her. And no reason for anyone to pay her any attention.

Asuka practically choked on the thought.

* * *

"Say, Asuka, is something wrong?" Shinji asked, giving the German a concerned look. The two of them were heading towards school, and while Asuka had long since made it clear that she didn't think much of Japanese education to begin with, it didn't change the fact that she seemed especially sullen for some reason.

"Hmm? No, of course not!" Asuka replied crankily. Turning to look the boy straight in the eyes, she placed her hands to her hips. "Why? Do I look like something's wrong?"

"Well," Shinji shrugged helplessly. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Asuka asked, leaning closer as sparks leapt from her eyes. When Shinji just flinched, the German lost what little patience she had. "Come on! Say something already! Trying being a man for once, for crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry, but…" Shinji tried again.

"And don't say you're sorry!" Asuka snarled, turning about on her heel. "_Gott!_ I swear, you and your apologies! Do you have any idea how sick I am of them!"

"Look, I was just worried, that's all!" Shinji finally got out. Sighing heavily, the boy looked about with a weary frown on his face. "You…just haven't been yourself lately, okay?"

_And your temper has been getting worse, too, _Shinji added mentally. Knowing that he would never be stupid enough to say it the German's face.

"Yeah, whatever," Asuka finally returned, snorting unhappily. The girl began walking again, her brows furrowed unhappily. "Say, Shinji. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Shinji started, surprised by this development. Then, cocking his head, he answered, "Well, sure. Go ahead."

"Have you…ever thought about what you want to do with your life?" Asuka asked, a certain desperation to her word. "You know. After the Angels are gone?"

This was something that Shinji could not have foreseen. Asuka had never struck him as being the most curious of girls, but her question had definitely come straight out of nowhere. And the way she had asked it, the nervous tone to her voice somehow stuck in him.

Then something in the German's gaze knocked him out of his stupor, and Shinji shrugged helplessly. "Um, I don't know. I never really…thought about it," he admitted. "What about you?"

"Same here," Asuka returned. There was silence once more, silence that was soon broken by the German girl. "Come to think of it…"

"Hmm?" Shinji spoke.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Asuka asked, "Why did you decide to become an Eva pilot?"

"Huh?" Shinji gaped in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just…wondering, that's all," Asuka answered defensively. "You don't seem like the…piloting type. So how'd you get into this?" Then she gave him a look that was a lot like the Asuka he was more familiar with. "Was it because of your father? Is that it?"

Asuka's words bringing many painful memories to the surface, Shinji lowered his gaze to the ground before him. "Well, sort of," he finally answer. Feeling Asuka's eyes still upon him, Shinji once again looked up at her. "You see, my father…when my mother died, he…sent me away to live with one of my teachers. Before I got to Tokyo-3, I hadn't seen or heard from him in ten years."

"Really?" Asuka got out, her expression reflecting her surprise. "Well, okay, so what happened?"

"Well, one day I got a postcard from him, telling me to come here. That was just before the 3rd Angel attacked," Shinji answered, frowning at the thought of that day. "Misato and I almost got killed, just trying to get to NERV. Then…when we got there, Father told me that the reason he sent for me was…so that he needed me to pilot an Eva."

"What?!" Asuka got out. "You mean…you didn't even know that you were going to be a pilot before you got here?!"

Shaking his head, Shinji grimaced. "I'd never even _seen_ an Eva before that day."

"Then why the hell did you agree?!" Asuka wondered disbelievingly. "_Mein Gott,_ Third! What were you _thinking?!_ If you didn't know how to pilot the damned thing, then why did you let them drag you into it?!"

"Because…there was no one else who could," Shinji replied, catching Asuka by surprise. "Rei had been hurt in an activation test, and she could barely even move. She would have died if she had tried to pilot, so…I had to."

Letting out a surprised breath, Asuka finally shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, I admit it. That sucks," the German finally said. "But seriously, though. You've never thought about what you want to with your life?"

"No. Not really," Shinji finally admitted.

Continuing to look at Shinji for a time, Asuka then arched back her head, folding her arms in back of it and looked up at the sky. "Well, I'm sure you could find something to do with yourself. Maybe start up your restaurant or something like that."

"Huh?" Shinji started, He could only look at the German, before an small smile crept about his face. "You…think so?"

"Sure, why not? I know _I'd_ eat there!" Asuka declared in the superior fashion that Shinji knew so well.

"Well, I guess," Shinji started, smiling more as he thought about the idea.

"And you could probably hire Misato run things for you. After all, she'd need a new job as well, right?" Asuka went on. "Now that wouldn't be so bad, now would it?"

"I guess not," Shinji answered. "Say, I wonder what Rei would do then? With no Angels to fight?"

"With Wondergirl, who can tell?" Asuka shrugged, clearly tiring of this topic of conversation. "Come on, Third. We better get moving before we're late!"

"Oh, right!" Shinji got out as the two of them started running.

A short time later, the two of them arrived at Tokyo-3 Middle School. Going about their usual routine, the placed their regular shoes in their lockers before retrieving their school footwear. Thought they moved as quickly as they could, the two pilots still barely got into class before the bell rang.

"Hey, you two! Running late, I see!" Hikari greeted them, giving them both a quick smile as they entered the classroom.

"Hi, Hikari," Asuka grinned. To Shinji's delight, all the German's previous signs of gloom disappeared upon seeing her friend.

"Look, you better get seated. I hear we've got a new student here today!" Hikari explained as she ushered them to their desks.

"A new student? Really?" Kensuke Aida piped up. "Hey, is it an Eva pilot?!"

"No, it's not, Stooge!" Asuka retorted, causing the bespectacled otaku to recoil, throwing up his arms defensively. "And I should know, right?"

"Jeez, settle down, Asuka!" Toji Suzuhara sniped. Then, with a sideways glance at Hikari, he added, "Honestly, class rep, I think you better take the Devil back to obedience school!"

"Watch it!!" Asuka growled.

"Toji, cut it out!" Hikari scolded him, at which point he stopped grinning and started facing forward. Satisfied, Hikari turned to look at the two Eva pilots. "You two better be seated."

"Right," Shinji agreed. With that, he went to his desk, where he was soon talking with his friends about the latest gossip.

* * *

_I swear, I am _so _not in the mood for those two Stooges! _Asuka fumed, sending an annoyed look in their direction. Her recent thoughts regarding her future had been eroding her already short temper, and there was nothing quite like the combination of Toji and Kensuke to make her lose it under normal circumstances. _It would serve them right if I were to change into Ghost Rider and give them a little taste of hellfire!_

**That would have little effect on them,** Zarathos reminded her. **Though they **_**are**_** annoying, they are still free of the stain of innocent blood. The flames of Hell would not burn them.**

_Yeah, I know, but I bet it would still make them wet themselves!_ Asuka smirked, imagining the two boys trembling in fear at the sight of the Ghost Rider.

While the German was savoring the picture of the two Stooges running in terror from her demonic alter-ego, enjoying the break it gave her from her otherwise dour thoughts, Hikari was going about her routine. "Stand, bow, sit," the Class Rep intoned as their teacher arrived, with another girl close behind.

Frowning at her appearance, Asuka studied the girl intently. She had something of a tomboyish air to her, didn't have quite the figure Asuka had, and was topped off with auburn hair. Also, while there were no marks of death swirling about her, there was something about her that made set her off. Something about her that made the demon in her stir.

_Zarathos, what is the deal with her?_ Asuka wondered, frowning as she watched the girl begin write her name on the chalkboard. _I don't see anything strange, but…she doesn't feel like your regular creep._

**Your instincts serve you well, young Rider,** Zarathos noted proudly. **This girl you see has not been stained by innocent blood, and yet a grave injustice hovers about her, nonetheless. I suggest that you keep an eye on her, for the time being.**

_I'll even keep two eyes on her,_ Asuka replied easily.

"Children, we have a new student joining us today. Please, make her feel welcome," the teacher stated.

"Hi! My name is Mana Kirishima! I hope we can be friends!" the girl announced, causing Asuka to raise her eyebrow at her.

Schisse_, what a ditz, _Asuka thought snippily. _Where the hell did she come from, anyway?_

* * *

Later at lunch, Asuka observed the new girl, frowning somewhat as she did. She still didn't see anything obvious like a mark of death swirling around her, but she did feel unsettled by her. There was…a sense of pain to her that she didn't understand.

_Any idea what the deal is with her, Zarathos?_ Asuka wondered as she ate her meal of grilled salmon with rice. Though she usually didn't care for Japanese cuisine, this was one of the food items where she made an exception.

**I have many powers, young Rider, but I am not omniscient. There are many things I do not know,** Zarathos confessed. **What I do know is that this girl…has been wronged greatly. Though she has not shed innocent blood, it is likely that she **_**has**_** been forced to kill, whether out of defense or vengeance. What I sense of her aura suggests that this is probable. Beyond that, I know nothing of her.**

Frowning, Asuka thought, _Then, maybe we should get to know her a little better, shall we?_

**My thoughts exactly,** Zarathos agreed as the German stood up and walked over to where Mana, who was currently engaged in conversation with the Three Stooges.

"So, who do we have here?" Asuka asked as she came up to the four of them.

"Oh, hi!" Mana went, looking somewhat surprised by Asuka's appearance. "I'm…"

"Mana, I know. You already introduced yourself, remember?" Asuka commented. "So…what brings you here to Tokyo-3?"

"I…kinda had to move here," Mana responded, a shadow crossing face as she spoke. "It's a long story, and…"

As the auburn-haired girl shrugged unhappily, alarm bells started going off in Asuka's mind. _Okay, something is _definitely_ up with her. She's acting like the Third!_

**People who are forced to kill in defense usually don't take it very well. Killing is not a way of life to them,** Zarathos reminded her. **Remember, for some of innocent blood, they would rather die than kill. The burden of blood, guilty or innocent, is more than they can bear.**

_In other words, I should take it slow with her,_ Asuka mentally frowned. She really didn't have the patience for weaseling things out of people, but then she decided that it really wasn't urgent for her to get the truth out of Mana. "Yeah, I know. Been there, done that," Asuka finally replied when she remembered that Mana was waiting for her to say something.

Mana nodded at this before looking at the half-eaten lunch Asuka was still holding. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, why not?" Asuka replied easily as she found an available desk and made use of it.

Smiling easily, Mana looked at food Asuka was once again eating. "The guys told me that Shinji made your lunch. It really looks good."

"Yeah, well, as I've said before, the baka might not be much to look at, but he can cook," Asuka commented absently, even as Shinji smiled the left-handed compliment.

"It sure looks a lot better than anything _I've _ever made," Mana confessed ruefully. "I can barely boil rice. And I usually wind up _burning_ that."

"Sounds like what happened the last time I was over at Toji's place," Kensuke needled. "With all the smoke that was coming out of the kitchen, I thought he'd set the whole building on fire!"

"Hey, watch it!" Toji countered wrathfully, veins popping out of his forehead as he stared down his best friend.

Smiling at the antics of the two boys, Mana laughed, "Are they _always_ this funny?"

"Yeah, they're probably the biggest comedy team the world has ever seen," Asuka sniped, enjoying the looks on the boys' faces. "Why do you think they're called the Three Stooges?" This had Mana laughing even more, and the German actually found herself warming up to the girl.

Lunch period soon ended, and class came back in session. And even though Asuka continued to watch Mana determinedly, she found herself distracted. There were still too many things whirling about in her mind.

Trying to distract herself from this mental chaos, Asuka looked about the classroom. Only to freeze as her eyes shot wide open.

Through the window and off in the distance, beyond the mountains surrounding Tokyo-3, was a massive storm of swirling dark stars. It was still very far away, and Asuka only caught a glimpse, but there was no mistaking the marks of guilt. Signs that an innocent had been killed.

_Zarathos, what the hell is that?!_ Asuka demanded, staggered by the sight of such evil. _What, is there an entire army of murderers coming this way?!_

**No, young Rider, **the demon informed her saliently. **That is the enemy you've sworn to defeat. That…is an Angel.**

_An Angel?!_ Asuka demanded, practically exploding with shock. _You mean…now?!_ _Right now?!!_

**I can sense its power, young Rider, **Zarathos told her. **It is still some distance from this city, but it is drawing closer. It will arrive within a few hours time.**

Time slowed to a crawl as Asuka just stood there, looking in awe at the swirling mass in the distance, her mind going into overdrive. All thoughts of her clouded future or the new girl flying away from her mind as she focused on the here and now. On the fact that another opportunity to prove herself had presented itself. That battle was calling her.

Mein Gott!_ We have to get to NERV!!_ Asuka replied, grinning wildly, starting to rise from her desk.

**That would not be wise, young Rider,** Zarathos cautioned her sternly.

_What?! Why not?!!_ Asuka whined in protest. _We're the only ones who know its coming! I can get to my Eva long before the Third and Wondergirl! And with all those guilt marks coming from it, we can beat it to pieces easy!!_

**Your eagerness **_**is**_** most refreshing, but you are not thinking ahead,** Zarathos informed her. When Asuka tried to protest, the demon cut her off. **If you dart off to NERV right now, without any apparent reason, don't you think it would arouse suspicion in others? As to how you were aware of the Angel's approach, long before anyone else?**

Her face contorting with dismay, Asuka collapsed back into her seat. Zarathos's words hitting home with unfortunate accuracy. _But…what are we supposed to do?! You actually want me to _ignore_ that damned thing?!_

**Of course not. All I ask is that you…bide your time,** Zarathos oozed. **Then, once school is over, you will be free to make your way to NERV as fast as you wish. The other pilots will not have any reason to do so, and may busy themselves with trivial matters before proceeding there themselves.** As Asuka thought this through, she found herself slowly smiling. **Remember, you have the advantage of knowing of the Angel's advance before the others, and that, combined with my power, will be all the advantage you will need.**

* * *

"Hey!" a voice cried out, accompanied by the sound of feet rapidly pounding on the floor. "Wait! Hold the elevator!"

_Oh, no. Not him!_ Misato frowned mentally. Watching from the open doors of the elevator, she watched Ryoji Kaji rushing towards her, clearly intent on inflicting the purple-haired woman with the torment of his presence. Without any further thought, she pressed the 'close' button, hoping that she would be in time.

Just as the doors were about to close, Kaji snatched victory from the jaws of defeat, and got his hand in the door. "Ah! Just in time!"

Grimacing, Misato looked away as Kaji entered. _Typical bastard. Always getting into things I'd rather he didn't,_ she thought sourly, unaware of the irony of her thought.

"Whew, it's been a while since I've done the 50 meter dash!" Kaji declared as he patted his back. "So, what's wrong, sunshine? What's with that black expression?"

"It's called being sick to my stomach, from having to be with you," Misato growled. Though she had never been into bodybuilding, there were times like this that she wished she had the kind of muscle that would allow her to simply shove Kaji through a wall.

"Ah, don't be that way," Kaji grinned, causing the Major to raise her eyes in dismay.

_Why did I spend that week with him, anyway? What was I thinking, let my hormones decide stuff like that, anyway?_ Misato wondered helplessly.

"So…how've things been lately, Katsuragi?" Kaji asked casually. "Anything interesting happening?"

"No, nothing you'd be interested in," Misato sniffed, wishing that she was anywhere but there. Then, with what felt like a light bulb going of in her mind, Misato looked at Kaji. "Hey, by any chance, have you talked to Asuka lately?"

Blinking at this, the unshaven man replied, "Actually, I haven't seen her in a while. Why do you ask?"

"I just…get this feeling that something's up with her," Misato confessed, leaning against the wall as she spoke. "I can't really explain it, except…I know there's something that she's not telling me."

"Well, that's not surprising. You know how teenage girls can be, right?" Kaji shrugged evasively.

_How would _I_ know something like that? I spent most of my teenage years recovering from Second Impact, you asshole!_ was the embittered thought that ran through Misato's mind.

"Kaji, I'm serious!" Misato spoke aloud. "Asuka's been disappearing a lot the past few weeks, and it's got me worried!"

"Well, if you're that concerned, why not ask Section 2 to keep an eye on her?" Kaji wondered nonchalantly.

"I'd…rather not bring them in, if I don't have to," Misato admitted. "It's just…if she's in some kind of trouble, I'd rather take care of it quietly."

"Ah, how considerate of you," Kaji smiled dreamily.

"Anyway, Asuka trusts you," Misato understated, perfectly aware that the German practically worshipped the ground the unshaven creep walked on. "So, I figured that she might have told you something she wouldn't tell me."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Misa-chan, but as I said, I haven't seen her lately," Kaji informed her. Then, with a grin that made her feel filthy, he added, "However, if you're that concerned, I'd be happy to talk to Asuka, see what's going on with her."

Taking a deep breath, Misato nodded. "Thanks. That would – huh?!"

The elevator suddenly jerked to a halt, and the two of them were plunged into darkness. "What the…the power's out?!" Misato declared in shock…completely unaware that the elevator wasn't the only thing that had stopped. That all of Tokyo-3 was now standing still, and NERV itself had been plunged into darkness.

* * *

Some time earlier, Asuka was practically jumping out of her skin as the bell rang, signaling that school was over for the day. "It's about time!" the German grinned as she darted out the door, quickly leaving the other two pilots behind.

"I wonder what she's so excited about?" Shinji wondered absently, even as Rei narrowed her eyes. "We're just going for another harmonics test."

_Sorry, Third, but I've been waiting to kill an Angel all on my own for some time now, and I'm not about to let anything screw it up for me!_ Asuka thought happily as she rushed out of school, paying no attention to the people around her as she continued to run down the streets of Tokyo-3. _This Angel is all mine! Mine!!_

As Asuka approached one of the intersections, she looked impatiently at the traffic that was moving between her and NERV. "Come on, come on, come on!" she growled impatiently, looking expectantly at the walk signal, waiting for it to change. When the 'don't walk' sign disappeared, Asuka was ready to charge ahead…only to be brought up short when the cars kept moving.

"What?!" Asuka cried out, double-checking the signal, only to find that it was completely dark. Frowning in confusion, the German looked about, only to have her eyes go wide as she saw that it wasn't just the walk signs that were out. The traffic signals were also down, leaving the cars stopped, the drivers looking about in confusion.

"The power's out?!" Asuka gaped in disbelief, looking at her surroundings, with every observation she made confirming what she already knew. "But…this can't be happening! With all the backup systems…this shouldn't be possible!"

**And yet, it is happening. Therefore, I would say it is quite possible,** Zarathos noted unhappily.

Catching Zarathos's tone, Asuka grimaced. "You don't think…that this is happening at NERV, too?"

**There is only one way to find out, young Rider,** Zarathos stated, something to which Asuka automatically agreed with, breaking out in a full-out run as she dodged the cars, the goal of getting to NERV foremost on her mind.

_I can't believe this is happening!_ Asuka growled mentally. _My first real chance against the Angels, and _this_ has to happen!_

* * *

"Whew, what a day," Mana noted as she started walking home from school that day. "Well…at least I made some new friends. I wonder what Sid's been up to?" Thinking of her unusual 'roommate', Mana kept walking, looking about distractedly, her thoughts lingering on the life she had lost. On the legacy her father had left her. On the things she needed to do.

Distracted by her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone ringing, Mana frowned before taking hold of it and flipping it on. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mana!" Sid's voice came over the line. "So how was your first day at school, huh? Was it fun? Did you make any new friends?"

"It…was pretty good, actually," the auburn-haired girl smiled. "So how are you doing?"

"Well, it's been pretty boring for me, actually," Sid admitted. "By the way, you might want to stop at the grocery store on the way back. There's basically nothing here, and…%%#$!"

"Ouch!" Mana cried out as a massive blast of static streamed out of the cell phone before it finally went dead. "What was that all about?" she wondered, looking at the cell phone oddly. "Huh? The service is out?"

Quickly looking around, Mana noticed that her cell phone wasn't the only thing to have failed. There was no activity around her; all the power was gone. "Okay, this cannot possibly be good," Mana groaned. "I better get home, and _fast!"_

Taking off at a run, Mana surveyed her surroundings, her concerns mounting when she realized that there was no sign of power anywhere in the city. "A city designed to fight against the Angels, and it gets taken down by a blackout?"

As she continued onwards, Mana heard an engine roaring from above her. Looking to the sky, she saw and airplane soaring overhead. Though the plane was relatively close, she could barely make out the military markings on the plane. "This is the Third District JSSDF. An Angel has been sighted heading towards Tokyo-3. All residents are advised to evacuate to their designated shelters," an amplified voice called out. "I repeat, an Angel…"

"An Angel?! Now?!" Mana cried out in dismay, unable to believe what was going on. "An Angel attacks now, when there's no power? Could this get any worse?" As the plane flew by, she quickly considered her options. "Okay, maybe I should do that. Just head to my shelter. But…I don't even know where I'm supposed to go _to!_ Maybe…I should just head home, wait this out?"

As Mana weighed her options, something else occurred to her. An idea that was reckless, foolhardy, and made her smile, all the same. "Dad wanted the suit tested, to see how well it would do against the Angels. Now seems like as a good a time as any to find out."

* * *

"I don't believe this! How can this be happening?!" Asuka swore hatefully, slamming down the telephone she had just tried. Since arriving at the entryway to NERV, she had tried all the doors there, everything she could think of, and had finally tried to call NERV headquarters, all with no success. "Is there something wrong down in the Geofront, too?!"

**That would seem logical,** Zarathos admitted. **Which means we have but two options now; try and reach your Evangelion, and hope it can be launched…or go and battle the Angel as Ghost Rider."**

Asuka grimaced at the very thought. "No way! I'm not going to lose this chance, Zarathos!" the redhead growled. More than anything, she wanted this victory, this proof of her worth to be hers as Asuka, not Ghost Rider. "Now, come on! Isn't there _some_ way to get inside?!"

**Perhaps you should make use of your emergency manual?** Zarathos suggested mildly.

Frowning somewhat, Asuka responded, "Well, of _course_ I should! In fact, that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do!" Studiously ignoring the disbelieving chuckle the demon issued, Asuka grabbed her schoolbag and eventually fished the manual out.

"Report to NERV Headquarters," were the words of wisdom Asuka found there. Several seconds of silence passed as the air around the German filled with the smell of brimstone. _"That's exactly what I'm_ trying _to do!! Who the hell came up with this useless thing, anyway?!!"_

**The manual also suggested using one of the access ports, one of which is to your left,** Zarathos pointed out, stopping Asuka in mid-rant.

"Oh, right…well, I knew _that!"_ the German lied unconvincingly. Turning to the port marked 'R-07', she looked at the crank for emergency access.

"Now…all I need is a little extra muscle to make this easier…" Quickly looking around to make sure that no one could see her, Asuka moved to the port, and with a thought, her arms were engulfed in the flames of Hell.

"Oh, yeah…" Asuka moaned in a mix of pain that was overwhelmed by the ecstasy of power that surged through her, barely able to withstand the temptation of allowing the Rider to fully rise up within her. "I don't think I'll _ever_ get tired of _this!!_" Grinning at the feeling of invincibility the powers of Hell instilled in her, Asuka took hold of the crank and began turning it. Effortlessly opening the door, Asuka allowed the power to leave her, flames reverting to flesh as she ducked inside.

Grinning victoriously, Asuka looked through the hatch. "Now, all I have to do is get down to the Geofront, tell them that an Angel is coming, and…!"

"Asuka?" came a voice that had the German visibly wincing. Turning to look with a face that was wide with shock, Asuka saw Shinji and Rei standing behind her, looking at her in confusion.

"W-what?!" Asuka stammered. "Hey, w-what are _you_ two doing here?!"

"Huh?" Shinji gaped. After blinking a few times, he replied, "Well…we're here for our harmonics test. Remember?"

_Dammit! I wasted so much time with these stupid doors and phones that I forgot _they_ were coming!_ Asuka snarled mentally.

Quickly trying to cover her displeasure, Asuka looked evenly at the other two. "Well…yeah! Of course!"

"I see you have opened the access port," Rei noted mildly. "I take it that you have been unable to contact NERV?"

"Yeah, and nothing's working," Asuka admitted, not wanting to wait.

_So what if these two are here? I've _still_ got more power than the two of them put together! _Asuka thought determinedly._ All I've got to do is get to Unit 02, and I'm all set!_

Satisfied with this analysis of their situation, Asuka continued. "Look, we have to get to NERV. I mean…what if an Angel shows up?"

"Why do you think an Angel would attack today?" Rei wondered, narrowing her eyes curiously.

"Uh…" Asuka fumbled, trying to figure out what to say to this. Then, shrugging helplessly, she answered, "I'm just saying that, if an Angel_ did _attack, then we should be ready, that's all. Why, do you have a problem with that, Wondergirl?"

There was silence before Rei replied. "No, I do not," she admitted. "Given the situation, your concerns are reasonable."

"I sure hope that doesn't happen," Shinji admitted. "Without power, how would we fight? The umbilicals won't work, and…"

"There are contingency plans in case of such a failure," Rei explained. "We should go."

Smiling as things were going her way again, Asuka grinned. "Right, but first…!"

**Wait, young Rider,** Zarathos cut her off.

"Yes?" Rei asked when Asuka froze and frowned.

"Um…" Asuka stalled before narrowing her eyes.

_What is it _now,_ Zarathos? _Asuka hissed inwardly._ We're in a hurry, here!_

**That was precisely what I was about to remind you of,** Zarathos stated. **You were about to declare that you should take the lead, despite the fact that you remain largely unfamiliar with NERV's layout. Without assistance, you would quickly become lost.**

_I would not! _Asuka countered immediately.

**Yes, you would,** Zarathos sniffed in a bored tone. **Now, hear me, young Rider. Your purpose is to defeat the Angels that plague this world, to prove yourself the best. You will not accomplish this by allowing your pride to stop you from doing so. You must remain true to your mission, or you will accomplish nothing.**

_So what are you saying?! That I should just take backseat to the damn doll?!!_ Asuka thought hatefully.

**Of course not. **Zarathos cooed soothingly. **You will simply…use her knowledge, the way you use my power or that of the Eva to accomplish your goals. Let her lead, if she wants. After all…when the time comes to battle **_**does **_**come, we know who the **_**real**_** hero will be…don't we, young Rider?"**

As Asuka considered the demon's words, a slow smile crossed her face. _Okay, I can live with that._

Speaking aloud, Asuka then looked at the 1st Child. "I, uh…was just saying, we should decide on the leader. And seeing as how Rei's been here the longest, I think she should lead the way. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Rei gave a quiet nod to this. "That is reasonable," the albino stated, moving towards the port.

_Enjoy it while you can, Rei,_ Asuka smirked. _Because when we finally get to that Angel, _I'll_ be the one taking the lead…when I kill the Angel all by myself!_

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, here's hoping I'm back in the groove. Please, read and review! And check out my other stories as well, please?

Now, at one point, I was giving serious thought to having Asuka find out that Hikari was Spirit and rat her out to Gendo. Now, not only have I decided not to that, but I've been reconsidering having Spirit having a cameo in 'Vengeful Devil.' For one thing, she's already shown up in 'Emerald Fury' and 'Lilith's Herald', and I don't want to overdo it, not when Storm and Iron Maiden haven't had their props. Besides, Spirit has already had a real bad time, courtesy of Misato in 'Emerald Fury'. I don't want to put her through even more suffering.

Also, I've been told in no uncertain terms that I've been rather harsh in my portrayal of the Red Devil. I still don't really see it, but I am trying to reign in my dislike of her. I'm sorry, I have had family go out to war, and I know from what've they've told me that people who care only about proving how great they are in battle are dangerous, not only to themselves, but to everyone around them. Anybody willing to get others killed for their own egos gets the Bad Listing in my book.

Still, I am trying, and I hope that I do a good job. So, until next time!


	5. A Devil vs An Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 5: A Devil vs. An Angel

"Say, Wondergirl," Asuka asked impatiently as they made their way through the various access tunnels. "You _sure_ you know where you're going?"

"Yes," Rei answered immediately as she led the way through labyrinth of tunnels of NERV. With each of them looking more or less the same to Asuka's eye.

"Come on, Asuka!" Shinji piped up from behind the redhead. "_You're_ the one who said that Rei should lead the way?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Asuka grimaced, eyeing the tunnels that they were trying to navigate. There were no lights, which by itself was unsurprising, since it seemed that all of Tokyo-3's power was offline. However, it looked as if there had never been any lights in these tunnels to begin with, and they were musty and in poor repair.

**What's the matter, young Rider?** Zarathos spoke in an amused tone. **Don't tell me you're…afraid of the dark?**

_Of course I'm not, dammit!_ Asuka roared back at the demon. _It's just…well, how do we _know_ Wondergirl really knows where she's going?_

**Given that she's been in Tokyo-3 the longest, it seems more likely that she can find her way better than you can,** Zarathos grinned deviously. **In any case, young Rider, can you say in all honesty that you know the exact layout of the base. That you know precisely how to get to the Geofront from here?**

_Okay, okay! I get the point!_ Asuka fumed, crossing her arms in annoyance. _But if the First screws thing up for me, you're in _big _trouble, Zarathos!_

**Oh, I wouldn't worry, young Rider. I'm sure we'll make it to the Evas in plenty of time,** the demon replied grinningly. **And then, you will have the chance to prove yourself. To show your strength to all these fools, and earn the adulations you so richly deserve.**

_You better be right about that!_ Asuka frowned, shaking her head in disgust at needing Rei to lead her to the Geofront.

**Trust in me, young Rider,** Zarathos chuckled deviously as the German continued on the path set for her. **That's you really need to do right now…**

* * *

"Come on, Sid! What's taking so long?" Mana Kirishima fumed, sitting on a street corner, tapping her foot impatiently. "I _know_ you had to have gotten that beacon! So what's the holdup?"

Frowning unhappily, Mana looked at her cell phone. Though the lines were all out, she had been able to modify it to send out an intense multi-frequency signal that she knew Sid would be able to detect. "Too bad that beacon used up the batteries," she grumbled, once again pondering her situation. "If Sid doesn't get here before the Angel does…I'm not going to be happy."

As Mana continued to grumble, she noticed something strange on the city's skyline. At first, she thought it was a black tower of some kind…until the tower moved. As Mana got to her feet and moved to better survey the situation, she realized that it wasn't a tower at all, but more closely resembled the leg of an insect. "Oh, no," Mana moaned unhappily. "I'd bet anything that _that's_ the Angel I heard about."

"Sure looks like it!" came an enthusiastic young voice from behind her.

After jumping out of her skin, Mana came to look around, and saw a figure that appeared to be a girl her age, with turquoise pigtails almost as long as she was tall. After taking a few moments to stabilize her breathing, Mana scowled irritably at the 'girl' behind her. "Sid!"

"Hi, Mana!" Sid replied, holding up the bizarre rifle she was carrying. "Look! I cobbled together something new for you!"

Narrowing her eyes, Mana slowly frowned. "What's it supposed to be? It looks like a bunch of…hey! Is that my toaster?!"

Shrugging helplessly, Sid smiled. "Well, you see, I got kinda bored, so I figured I'd put together some new equipment for you," the 'girl' explained. "It's an optical maser. I figured it would be good to have a long-range weapon. Plus, according to the information I got from the MAGI, it should be able to punch through an Angel's AT-Field."

Mana frowned at this. There were times when she truly hated when Sid made sense. "And…what _other_ appliances did you take apart to make this?" she asked suspiciously.

Sweat-dropping, Sid backed up a step. "Well…let's just say that...we _really_ need to go shopping later," she admitted sheepishly.

"Ugh," Mana groaned, the image of her apartment littered with disassembled appliances crossing her mind as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Unaware of how accurate that picture was, the auburn-haired girl sighed. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, there's an Angel in town, and I think it's time that the I-System got its first real field test!"

"Right!" Sid grinned…just before she disappeared. In her place was a skeletal mechanism that placed the maser-rifle on its back just before it started unfolding itself. Eventually, it took on the shape of suit of black armor with white trim and a white faceplate.

When the armor had finished taking shape, Mana grinned. "Alright, you damned Angel! It's time for you to find out why one of the nastiest torture devices of all time was called…the Iron Maiden!"

* * *

"We are almost at the Eva cages," Rei announced as the three pilots continued their trek through the access tunnels.

"Well, it's about time, First!" Asuka grumbled, the knowledge that an Angel was above her, just waiting to be killed prickling relentlessly at her.

"It's a good thing you insisted on us coming this way," Shinji admitted, smiling as he spoke.

"Yes. Your concerns about an Angel appearing were well-founded," Rei seconded.

Asuka grinned at this. A short while ago, they had heard Makoto Hyuga shouting over some kind of loudspeaker system, announcing that an Angel was attacking Tokyo-3. "Well…I just thought it was a reasonable thing to worry about," she downplayed, holding up her hands in a 'what-can-you-do' position. "Besides, now we can -!"

"Asuka?" Shinji wondered as Asuka broke off, coming to stop in mid-step with a look of horror on her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Huh? O-oh…it's nothing, Third! Nothing at all!" Asuka protested…all the while feeling a chill running down her spine as she looked at the wall of sin blocking her path. At the millions of screaming marks of death standing between her and her Eva.

_W-w-w-what…?! _Asuka thought, her expression falling in horror at what she was seeing.

**My…word…** Zarathos hissed, his voice low with awe.

_Zarathos, what's going on?!?!!_ Asuka demanded, utterly horrified by what the hideous wall of evil that lay before her. _Is that because of the Angel?!!_

**No. This is far beyond the foul aura of the Angel,** Zarathos growled, his voice low with desire. **So much…there's just so much…**

_But…what now?!_ Asuka asked, already on the verge of panic. _How can I get past that?!_

**I have no idea, **Zarathos admitted. **But…this evil aura…even in all my life, I have never encountered so raw malice and power! How could such a profusion of evil have been created in one soul?!**

_Forget that for now! _Asuka shrieked. _Focus! The Angel?! We have to get to the Evas! How do I do that?!"_

**I'm afraid there are only two options, young Rider,** Zarathos admitted, causing Asuka's heart to sink. **You must travel through that sinful aura…or abandon this attempt at slaying an Angel. That is your choice.**

Growling in frustration, Asuka stared hard at the evil wall before her _If that's the case, then I've got no choice at all!_ Asuka virtually shrieked. _No way I'm giving up now! I'm too close!!_ Without a second to the matter, Asuka screwed up her face and marched right into the sea of guilt marks.

The instant she came in contact with the aura of sin, Asuka winced in horror at the torrent of pain and suffering she was exposed to. It was like she was breathing in pain and terror, like the evil was filling her entire body. As the multitude of death marks swirled past her eyes, she saw the last tormented moment of hundreds of innocent lives flit before her. An old woman crying out in horror, a little boy on a playground just before his body was incinerated. A young couple dying in a car wreck, and so many more. All of them were seen in that sea of evil. All of them crying out in pain as their lives were ended. All of them begging for justice. For _vengeance._

"_Mein Gott!"_ Asuka hissed out under her breath, staggered by the sheer force of the agonized cries surrounding her. Clutching herself desperately, the German did everything she could to reign herself in, to shut out the tormented cries of millions of souls. The urge to release the demon within her had never been as strong as it was now. She could feel the flames of Hell welling up within her, struggling to unleash themselves and remake the German into the Ghost Rider. Closing her eyes, Asuka groaned in agony, grimacing in pain as the powers of the abyss tantalized her.

_Oh, _Gott! _Just kill me and get it over with! _Asuka begged. _Not even that damned volcano hurt this much!_

Just as Asuka thought she was going to collapse into madness, a voice cut through the darkness. "Asuka! What's wrong?!" the voice said. When the German opened her eyes, she saw the face of Shinji Ikari looking fearfully at her. Surrounded by a strange, soft light that chased away the sin. That lightened the burden on Asuka's shoulders.

_He…doesn't even see them!_ Asuka gaped as the cries of pain flowed off of the 3rd Child like water off a duck's back. _And…what is that light? It's…it's beautiful._

**That, young Rider, is the light of innocence, a light that shines brightest in the darkness of sin,** Zarathos explained. As Asuka continued to focus on the light, she once again groaned as the flames of Hell tried to take over. **Listen to me, Asuka. There is very little time. Unless you wish your secret of be revealed, you must trust me.**

_Trust you?!_ Asuka responded. _What's that supposed to mean?!_

**Exactly what it sounds like. I'm going to try to dampen my power as much as I can, but you must remain strong, and retain control over the flames of Hell,** Zarathos explained urgently. **Focus on the light of innocence. Do not allow your gaze stray to the sin about you, and stay close to the pure of heart. I will do what I can, but you must follow my instructions if you hope to succeed.**

With these words, the redhead concentrated as hard as she could on remaining herself, on remaining Asuka Langley-Sohryu. Focused on filtering out the marks of death that howled at her for revenge. "I'm…I'm alright, Third," Asuka got out as she slowly got herself back under control, keeping her eyes fully on the light surrounding the boy. And finding her battle easier to wage.

"Are you sure?" Shinji murmured, his blue eyes glowing with concern as he placed his hand on her forehead, only to wince in pain. "Ouch! You're…you're burning up!"

"I told you, I'm…okay! I…just got a little dizzy, that's all," Asuka stated, even managing a smile as she mustered up all the confidence she could. "Well, we're…almost there! So what are you…waiting for? Get moving!"

"Huh? O-oh, right!" Shinji stammered out before he started forward again. As he made his was through the hideous fog of sin, Asuka fell in right behind him, and stared right at his back. She didn't look at anything but Shinji, the light of his innocence chasing away much of the sin before her.

_Almost there…just a bit more…_ Asuka forced herself to think even as the stains of guilt slowly faded away. They never disappeared, but their onslaught became more manageable with each passing second. Her focus entirely on the battle that waited for her. On the Angel that was just waiting for her to come and it kill it.

**Well done, young Rider,** Zarathos told her as they reached the end of the access tunnel, where Rei was waiting for them. As Asuka looked at the soft light the 1st Child also emitted, she smiled hopefully. **I must apologize for this ordeal. You are for more sensitive to my powers than even I realized. I…underestimated you, it would appear.**

_Yeah, well…that's a pretty common mistake, Big Z,_ Asuka replied easily, feeling her confidence grow with each passing step.

"We have to go down this escape tube," Rei explained, gesturing to the rung ladder before them. "It will lead us to the Eva cages."

"Right," Shinji nodded as he knelt down. Without preamble, he opened up the simple hatch on the floor.

As Asuka watched the light of innocence well up in the tube, dispelling more of the marks of death, she eagerly rushed up to it, shoving Rei out of the way. "Excuse me!" Asuka grinned, taking hold of first rung before looking down to place her feet on the rungs below, never losing sight of Shinji's warm light. "Hey, Third! You better not look up at my dress!"

"Huh?" Shinji gaped, looking up without even a second thought.

"_You looked!!"_ Asuka shrilled instantly as she proceeded to bombard the 3rd Child with a barrage of kicks and German curses.

_Light of innocence or not, _nobody _looks up my dress and gets away with it!! _Asuka swore inwardly. _Especially not him!_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to -!" Shinji protested in vain, trying to shield himself from the onslaught.

"Pilot Sohryu, please refrain from your irrational behavior," came the calm voice of Rei. As Asuka looked up the warm light of the 1st Child, the albino continued. "We still have to get to the Evas, and we have no way of knowing if Lt. Hyuga was successful in alerting others of the Angel."

**Not to mention that you must maintain control of the flames of Hell,** Zarathos added.

Wincing as she almost saw the demon within her rolling his eyes, Asuka took a deep breath before reigning in her anger. "I know that!" she countered sourly before returning her attention to Shinji. "And don't do that again, baka, if you know what's good for you!"

"Right! Sorry!" Shinji answered, devotedly looking _anywhere_ but up Asuka's dress as he resumed his downward trek.

_Hmph. He's innocent, alright! _Asuka thought with a touch of satisfaction. _I guess he wouldn't have even thought of doing that if I hadn't mentioned it._

**If you know that, then why did you bludgeon the boy in such a manner?** Zarathos wondered.

_Well, I can't let him think that I'm going soft on him, now can I?_ Asuka retorted as she once again started down the tube. _Besides…if any perverted thoughts got into his head, he wouldn't be an innocent anymore, now would he?_

While Zarathos was thinking snippy thoughts about teenage girls, thoughts that the demon carefully kept to himself, Asuka heard the voice of Ritsuko echo up through the tube. "Shinji! So that's where you've been!" she said in a delighted tone. "And the others?"

"Coming!" Asuka announced, checking to make sure Shinji was out of her way before leapt from the rungs and landed on the floor.

"Are the Evas ready?" Shinji inquired as he moved closer to Ritsuko.

Jerking her thumb in the direction of the three biomechs, Ritsuko smiled. "We just finished preparing them a few minutes ago." A quick check revealed this to be true; the Entry Plugs of all three Evas were in place and ready for insertion.

"Huh?" Shinji murmured as he looked about, awestruck. "But…how'd you do it without any power?"

"With good old-fashioned elbow grease," Ritsuko noted with a twinkling of humor as she looked upward. "The Commander did it."

"My…father?" Shinji got out.

Asuka wasn't paying any real attention to this exchange. All she could really look at was the swarm of sin that surrounded everything in sight. Everywhere the German looked, guilt marks moaned relentlessly, inundating everything in millions of different shades of pain and despair. Even the innocence worn by Shinji and Rei couldn't blot out the massive storm of evil.

_The damn things are even covering my Unit 02!_ Asuka whined inwardly as she stared longingly at her prized Eva. It was like looking through a deep fog of pain and suffering, and was a torturous sight for the German. _Where the hell are they all coming from, anyway?!?!! How is this even possible?!!?? What, is there a mass-murderers' convention going on done on here, is that it?!!_

**Up there!** Zarathos cried out eagerly. **Look! See? On the catwalk! The source of all this sin!**

Immediately looking up, Asuka looked for the source…only to have her face collapse in horror. It was all she could to remain on her feet, her legs almost falling out beneath her. Above her, a crew of NERV engineers were grunting as they worked ropes and pulleys in order to open Unit 01's Entry Plug. For her, however, it was like looking into vortex of pure evil. The stains of guilt swirled and howled as they spun about the form of one man, like a black hole. Grimacing as the urge to surrender her flesh to the powers of Hell became even stronger, Asuka watched as Commander Gendo Ikari labored alongside his subordinates. Barely visible beneath the enormous maelstrom of death, of billions of agonized cries, caught forever at the moment of their extinction.

_Oh, no…it can't…what the…how could there be…how many are there…?_ Asuka thought, sick with horror at what she was seeing. _It's not…is that really…Commander Ikari?!_

**So…that is the source of this evil…** Zarathos hissed predatorily. His voice like that of a rabid wolf, just hungry enough to make it truly dangerous, seconds away from making a kill.** Young Rider, hear me now. I will help you triumph upon your enemy this day, make no mistake about that. But no matter what happens, I want that soul. It so thoroughly beyond redemption, beyond anything I've ever seen before. And I want it. He is mine. Gendo Ikari is **_**mine**_**. I want his **_**soul!**_

_I get the idea, Big Z, but first things first!_ Asuka thought back harshly. The fact that anyone could have such evil staining his soul so impossible for the redhead to comprehend that she didn't want to even think about it for now. _What do we do now?!_

Zarathos growled hatefully at this. His hunger all but uncontrollable as he answered. **Do not worry yourself, young Rider,** the demon finally hissed. **Once you are inside the living form of your Eva, it shall insulate you completely from the onslaught of Gendo's evil.**

_Really?! _Asuka demanded hopefully. _Then we better get moving! The sooner I'm out of this crap, the better I'll like it! We'll deal with Commander Creep later!_

**Oh, yes, we will,** Zarathos growled hungrily. **Of that, you can make no mistake.**

"Anyway, what are we waiting for?!" Asuka demanded aloud, her voice trembling badly. The German was unable to stop herself from darting nervous glances at Gendo. His soul the very essence of sin.

"We still have to get you into your plug suits," Maya pointed out. As Asuka turned to look at her, she was relieved to see another aura of pure innocence shining about the Lieutenant. "As soon as you're ready, we can use the diesel engines to insert the Entry Plugs."

"Oh, right!" Shinji piped up as he started towards the changing area, followed closely by Rei. "We'll be ready as soon as we can!"

_What now, Zarathos?!_ Asuka grumbled as the other two pilots moved away. Trying to stay focused on things _other_ than Gendo and his foul soul. _We can't let those two screw things up for me!!_

**Of course not, **Zarathos oozed in a placating manner. **And we won't. Just place your hand on that control panel the doctor is next to…and I'll do the rest.**

_Hmm? Like this?_ Asuka thought as she moved up to where Ritsuko was, placing both of her hands down on the panel and looking out at the Evas. Once again looking up at Gendo, only to look away again in utter revulsion. Wanting nothing more than to deny that awful sight, to blot it from her mind.

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Ritsuko wondered as she looked incredulously at the redhead, completely unaware that rivulets of hellfire were seeping into the sensitive equipment. "Go get changed into your plug suit!"

"I'm just…making that you don't do anything to mess up _my_ Unit 02, that's all!" Asuka replied in a sour-sweet voice, not bothering to look at the doctor as she left her behind. Trying hard to conceal how close she had come to completely losing it.

_Okay, and just what did we do? _Asuka demanded as she made her way to the changing room.

**Why, insure your triumph, of course,** Zarathos hissed in delight.

_And…how did we do that?_ Asuka asked numbly.

**All things in good time, young Rider,** Zarathos responded with a deep smile. **In good time…**

* * *

"Phew! That's better!" Asuka sighed deeply as she sat back in the Entry Plug, watching it fill up with LCL. As she allowed the foul fluid to enter her mouth and lungs, she finally felt safe and secure. A feeling that only grew as the Eva activated, surrounding her with light and linking her to the mighty biomechanical behemoth.

_You were right, Big Z! Those guilt marks can't get in here!_ Asuka thought. Knowing that she would never be able to fully express her relief at being free of Gendo's sea of evil. Or able to understand such cruel depths.

**Don't forget, the Evas are synthetic life forms, with souls of their own,** Zarathos reminded her. **Despite its appearance, the soul of your Eva is an innocent, whose light now shields you.**

Frowning, something occurred to Asuka. _But…what about _my _innocence? Why doesn't that help?_

For once, Zarathos didn't answer right away. Instead, several seconds passed before the demon answered, and when he spoke, he did so slowly. **Normally, it would, but…I'm inside of you as well, and as you may well have noticed…I am many things, but innocent is not one of them.**

_Hmmph. That figures,_ Asuka grumbled inwardly as she looked at the other Evas, and heard Gendo order the engineers to sever the primary hydraulic locks. Still in shock at what she had seen, and desperate to put it out of her mind in favor of other things. _Well, what now? As soon as those two launch, they'll be free to get in my way again!_

**Oh, ye of little faith,** Zarathos chided grinningly. **Watch and learn, young Rider.**

Confused by the demon's words, Asuka just sat back, listening as Gendo ordered. "Remove all remaining restraints and locks!"

"Right! I…" came Shinji's voice over Unit 01's external speaker. "Hey! What the hell?!"

"Shinji! What's wrong?!" Ritsuko demanded. Her voice appalled as Unit 01 remained completely still.

"Something's wrong with my Eva!" the 3rd Child responded, fear and confusion dripping from his every word. "It…it won't move!"

"_What?!!"_ Gendo roared in disbelief.

"Commander, Unit 00 is…also immobile," came Rei's voice, the albino sounding as close to surprise as Asuka had ever heard her. "It will not respond to my commands."

"But…how is that possible?!" Ritsuko shrilled in horror. "Could the Evas…have been sabotaged?!"

While everyone else was crying out in horror, Asuka was looking about in delight, all her prior woes momentarily forgotten. _Alright, Big Z!!_ she thought in triumph. _You did this, didn't you?_

**Naturally,** Zarathos answered mildly. **As I told you before, young Rider, the Evas are alive, with souls of their own. To channel enough hellfire through the control panel into the Evas to render them temporarily immobile was child's play for one such as I.**

_This is perfect! Now I can -!_ Asuka started, only to frown in confusion as her controls proved unresponsive.

"Huh?! Hey, what gives?! I can't move _either!!"_ Asuka screeched in outrage. Completely unable to reach the Eva with her mind.

**Of course you can't,** the demon chided Asuka. **I disrupted this Eva as well.**

"_Whaaat?!!"_ Asuka shrilled in disbelief.

"Asuka, everyone, please! Just…just stay calm!" Ritsuko called out. "We'll figure out some way around this! Just hold tight!"

**Don't be so surprised, young Rider. After all…don't you think that those fools from NERV would have been just a little suspicious if your Eva worked perfectly when the others had been disabled? **Zarathos asked rhetorically. **However, if all three had been disrupted by an unknown party, well…naturally, your Unit 02, being the most modern, the most advanced of the Evangelions, helmed by NERV's greatest pilot, would of course be the first to recover. Especially since I made sure that it received the lightest exposure to the flames of Hell.**

_Really?_ Asuka returned, pondering the demon's words. Though she hated to admit it, she found that Zarathos was making sense.

**In fact…try again. Right now,** the demon urged her. Automatically, Asuka tried the controls, tried to reach out to her Eva with her mind. This time, she could feel the link between herself and Unit 02, a link that was slowly growing stronger. For a time, Asuka struggled to get her Eva to respond, but slowly, the crimson beast's hands began to twitch, it's head slowly moved about, until finally…

"Unit 02 is back online!" Asuka cried out in triumph. Without hesitation, she urged the Eva onward, gritting her teeth in delight as it forced open the gantry that held it in place. After several seconds of effort, Unit 02 was finally free to move as Asuka chose.

"Good work, Asuka!" Ritsuko called out. "Now, free the other two!"

"Belay that order!" Gendo called out, drawing everyone's attention. "Unless the Evas are capable of moving, then it would be a waste of time and energy to free them."

Frowning, Maya turned to the Commander. "But, sir, we can't send Asuka out alone."

"We have no choice," Gendo declared. "Fit Unit 02 with the modular battery packs and a pallet rifle, and then get to work on mobilizing the remaining Evas."

"Yes, sir," Ritsuko responded before turning to the engineering and technical crews. "Well, you heard the Commander. Let's get moving!"

_Yessss!! _Asuka grinned triumphantly as she moved Unit 02 into position, watching as the emergency batteries were carefully locked into position upon the Eva's shoulder pylons. _No Wondergirl, no Third, nothing between me and that Angel! Big Z, you're awesome!_

**It's so refreshing, to have my talents appreciated,** the demon responded Unit 02 picked up the pallet rifle intended for it. **Just don't forget that you owe me, young Rider. I still want the soul of Gendo Ikari.**

_Yeah, yeah! I heard you the first time!_ Asuka countered, wanting nothing more than to _not _think of such things. Then the German turned Unit 02 so that she was looking at the trapped Evas. And smiled in delight at what was to come. Her big chance to prove herself alone.

"Now, don't you two strain yourselves, trying to catch up!" Asuka called out to the obsolete Evas and their mediocre pilots, having Unit 02 give them a mischievous wave as she got ready to move out. "I'll have this all wrapped up in no time! Later!" With those words said, Unit 02 broke into a run, heading for the nearest available access tunnel.

* * *

"Eew, I _hate_ spiders!" Mana groaned as she surveyed the new Angel from the air. "That thing is just gross!"

"It _is_ ugly, but it doesn't really look like a spider," Sid commented neutrally, even as the AI ran several scans of the target creature. "Spiders have two body segments and eight legs, while this Angel…"

"Sid, please, can we just stick to business?" Mana pleaded as she scrutinized the information coming through on the armor's Heads-Up Display, which included a three-dimensional image of the enemy. The central body was a dark green inverted dome dotted with several blue-and-yellow eyes, and sprouting from it were four extremely long legs.

"So…any ideas what this thing can do other than look ugly?" Mana wondered as she closed in, maser-rifle in hand.

"Nothing so far," Sid confessed. "Maybe the Angel is incapable of ranged attacks?"

"Maybe, but still…oh, _shit!"_ Mana cried out as blobs of brown fluid shot out from the Angels many eyes, flying straight towards her!

"Be careful, Mana!" Sid advised nervously. "Sensors indicate that this liquid is some form of highly corrosive acid!"

"Can the armor withstand a direct hit from that stuff?!" Mana demanded as she bobbed and weaved between the myriad globules of caustic fluid.

"I'd rather not find out the hard way," Sid admitted, grimacing at the very thought of being melted into a pool of metallic slag.

_Not that I'm thrilled with the idea, either,_ Mana admitted as she pressed onward. So far, her armor had proven fast enough to keep her out of harms away, outrunning the Angel's simplistic attacks without difficulty. However, the Angel was succeeding in leaving a wake of destruction as the barrage of acid melted the various buildings behind the Iron Maiden. "Sid! Is the maser-rifle ready for action?"

"Almost! It just needs a few more seconds to be fully charged," the AI responded, displaying the weapon's status on the HUD.

"Alright, then! Full power to shields! We're going in!" Mana declared. At her command, the arc-reactor in her armor's chest plate increased output, an aura of protective energy shimmered into existence around the armored girl. Her leg-mounted thrusters firing with greater intensity, Mana drew in closer to the Angel, not bothering to dodge the Angel's continued assault. As the acid flowed harmlessly off her shields, Mana took aim with the maser, and released a beam of turquoise destruction at the hideous creature before her. A wall of orange light suddenly shimmered into existence, deflecting the beam into another building!

"Oops," Mana sweat-dropped, noting the gaping hole the maser had left in its path. "Sid! I thought you said the maser could punch through an AT-Field!"

"I guess the beam wasn't powerful enough," Sid confessed, her avatar shrugging as the Angel sent even more acid in Mana's direction.

"Oh, gee, you _think?!"_ the Iron Maiden cried out, even as more acid collided with her shield. "Listen! Send maximum power to the maser! If we want to squash that bug, then that's our only chance!"

"Right. Recalibrating to maximum safe levels," Sid announced. "But, Mana, it'll take five minutes for the maser to recharge for the next shot."

"_What?!"_ Mana shouted as the Angel disgorged even more acid. Dodging as quickly as she could, Mana shot higher into the air before looking over her shoulder at the monster that was melting away the various homes and businesses of Tokyo-3. "We have to lead that thing away from here before it does any more damage!"

"Well, getting it to follow us doesn't look like it'll be that much of a problem," Sid understated as the Angel started after the annoying pest that had disrupted its destructive rampage. "Keeping it from wrecking the city before the maser is fully charged, _that's_ a whole different story!"

"Yeah, I'm getting that idea!" Mana responded as she flew across the city, when something caught her attention. Just ahead was a massive, circular hole in the ground. It was clearly artificial in origin, and as she flew closer, Mana could see no sign of the bottom. "Sid, what is this?"

"It's a shaft of some kind, but I'm not sure what it's for," Sid admitted. "It's possible that it's a ventilation shaft for the Geofront. Given its size, it would require high levels of air circulation for the air down there to remain breathable."

"Oh, really?" Mana responded, grinning broadly as she circled the opening of the shaft. "In that case, let's lead the big bad bug this way!"

Sid frowned at this suggestion. "You really think we can trick the Angel into falling into the hole?"

"I can't think of any better way of spending the next four minutes, Sid!" Mana replied sadistically. "And maybe if we're lucky, it'll melt some NERV creeps while we're waiting!"

"Okay, but…how do we get the Angel to come this way?" Sid asked.

"That's not a problem. All we have to do is keep it interested!" Mana stated as she broke away from the opening of the shaft and jetted towards the Angel once again. "Hey, ugly! Take this!" With those words, Mana fired off a repulser blast from her free hand, which was deflected by the AT-Field. In response, the Angel sent more acid at her, continuing its deadly march. Effortlessly evading the attack, the Iron Maiden sent another blast streaking towards the Angel, only to have the same things happen again.

"I think it's interested!" Sid commented needlessly as Mana took them out of the Angel's range, flying to the other side of the hole.

"That's right, ugly! Come here!" Mana grinned as the Angel steadily drew closer…completely unaware that something else was closing in on her position.

* * *

Down below, a massive red armored foot was kicking its way through an access panel in the shaft. "This is ridiculous, having to go through all this _schisse!_" Asuka swore loudly."When I find out who's responsible for this stupid blackout, he's getting the Penance Stare, big-time! I must look ridiculous!"

**Asuka, above! The Angel comes closer!** Zarathos informed her. **Soon, very soon, you will have what I promised you…**

"Then what're we waiting for?!" Asuka demanded. Everything, her discovery and horror at Gendo's foul aura, her ordeal with traversing it, and her complaints momentarily forgotten. Leaping from the tunnel to the shaft, the German landed so that the Eva's hands and feet were braced against the walls. With the pallet rifle carefully holstered against Unit 02's right shoulder, Asuka carefully step-climbed up towards her victory.

"Almost there…almost!" Asuka gritted, only to smile in delight when the Eva's head popped out of the tunnel…and right before her was the Angel. "Look! It's there!" the German cried out in delight.

**Asuka, there is something behind you!** Zarathos warned, breaking Asuka out of her moment.

"Wha -?!" the German blared. Unit 02 looked over its shoulder, revealing to Asuka what appeared to be a humanoid figure in some kind of mechanical armor, flying just above and in back of her. A figure that was carrying a weapon of some kind.

* * *

"An Eva, huh?" Mana gritted, looking down at the crimson giant that had wormed its way up to the surface. For an instant, she was dearly tempted to open fire on the biomechanical monstrosity, for the death its masters had caused, for the loss of the life she had suffered before coming to Tokyo-3.

"Mana, the maser-rifle is fully charged! Get ready to fire!" Sid advised, urgency shading the AI's words.

_But…which one do I shoot?_ Mana wondered, looking from the Eva to the Angel and back again. On the one hand, Mana knew that the Angels were a clear and present danger to humanity. However, her father had worked and died to create the armor she now wore, fearing that NERV would someday abuse the power that had been given it. _If I shoot the Angel, and the Eva attacks me…I won't be able to penetrate its AT-Field! But if I shoot the Eva and stop it instead…!_

"Sid, we're backing off!" Mana decided as she jetted away from the battle.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sid wondered.

"I just want to wait and see what happens next, that's all," Mana stated, frowning as the distance between herself and the two titans grew. "The last thing I want is to leave ourselves open to the winner!"

"Understood," Sid nodded. "But…what will we do now?"

"We'll keep an eye on things for now," Mana decided. "Let's see what that Eva does after the fighting is done. And if whoever's in there _does _decide to get nasty…I want to be ready to introduce him to your little toy."

* * *

While the unknown intruder was distancing herself away from combat, Asuka's attention was torn between the strange girl and the Angel, until her blood finally started boiling over. "_Grrr!_ I don't have time for this!" the redhead growled, not willing to risk Shinji and Rei appearing to blow her big opportunity to get in a solo kill. Not after all the crap she had put up with to get this far.

Giving it everything she had, Asuka urged the Eva to leap free of the shaft, taking hold of its pallet gun in mid-flip. As the Eva flew through the air, the 9th Angel spat hundreds of globules flying through the air. Many connected with Unit 02, causing its armor to hiss and burn away.

"_Eeerrgh!!"_ Asuka hissed in pain as she came down to land before the Angel, taking aim at the caustic monstrosity. "Die, you bastard!!" With a thought, she channeled the flames of Hell into the pallet rifle's ammunition clip just before she fired. The bullets that erupted from her weapon were laced with the deadly fires of the abyss, and dozens of them flew towards the Angel in an inescapable storm of death.

Watching in awe, Asuka saw the bullets slam into the Angel's AT-Field. The fires of the abyss shattering the sin-ridden barrier, allowing the rest of the barrage to impact into the Angel. The monster's flesh exploded in flames, the hellfire that laced the dozens of bullets showing it no mercy. Before the German knew what had happened, the center of the Angel's body was completely incinerated, leaving its legs to fall to the Earth, where they proceeded to burn away as well.

For a time, Asuka could only stare at the remains of the dead Angel in astonishment. It was almost impossible for her to believe that the battle was over so _quickly._ However, after several seconds, her lips curled into a smile, a smile that soon gave way to triumphant laughter. "I…I did it! I did it! _I _did it! Not the Third, not Wondergirl! Me! _Meee!!"_

**Well done, Asuka. Please, allow me to be the first congratulate you on your triumph,** Zarathos oozed, adding to the German's delight, even as she imagined the praise she would receive from others, the acknowledgements of her superiority. **However, there is one other matter that needs to be attended to. Namely…her.**

"Her?" Asuka wondered as she turned around, and once again spotted the armored figure in the distance. She was still hovering in place, as if wondering what to do next.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Asuka just smiled. Unable to think about anything but her greatest triumph. Her first solo kill. "Well, what _about_ her? If she tries something, I'll crush her the same way I crushed that Angel!"

**Don't you sense it, young Rider?** Zarathos asked incredulously. **Doesn't that girl's aura feel somewhat…familiar?**

"Familiar?!" Asuka wondered, furrowing her brows as she spoke.

**Remember, you need to sense more than with just your eyes,** Zarathos explained. **Now…open your mind…**

"Open…my mind?" Asuka repeated blankly as she focused her attention on the armored figure before her. Moving her Eva forward, she took aim at her…only to gasp in shock as a beam of turquoise energy shot out from her weapon and stabbed into the pallet gun's barrel. Before Asuka knew what had happened, the gun exploded from within, causing the Eva to fall backwards as shrapnel flew everywhere.

"Next time, it won't just be your weapon," a voice reverberated from the armored girl. With that, she lifted away from the battlefield, and soon was but a speck on the horizon.

As Asuka urged the Eva to sit up, she looked after the robotic figure for some time. She flashed back to that moment when she had spoken…and knew. Zarathos had been right. She knew this girl. She had met her just that day.

"Kirishima…" she murmured as the figure finally disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Several hours, all three Evas were restored to their rightful places in the Eva cages, and power to the Geofront had been fully restored. Restoring Tokyo-3 would take some time longer, but the immediate crisis was ended.

"Well, 3rd Child, looks like you were just a little too late this time, weren't you?" Asuka crowed as she sat in the cafeteria, looking at Shinji and Rei. "Aren't we just so lucky that _I _didn't any help from you, or Wondergirl over there? Aren't we, huh?"

Groaning somewhat, Shinji lowered his gaze to the floor. Rei just kept looking straight ahead.

"Oh, well. I guess I should have known that you two weren't going to be any help this time," Asuka continued, reveling in the moment she had been waiting for so very long. She had shown up both Shinji and Rei, and it wouldn't be long before everyone knew about her big win. "I mean, the two of you couldn't even get your Evas moving! How pathetic is that?"

Letting out another pathetic sigh, Shinji managed to look up at Asuka. "I wonder what's taking them so long to find Misato," he wondered. "I know Akagi-san told us to wait here for her, but…"

"Aw, who cares? It's not like _I'm _in any hurry to leave. Or have you forgotten there's still no power on in the city?" Asuka wondered.

Rei narrowed her eyes at this. "We have not forgotten."

The German just smirked even more, grateful for the opportunity to tease her fellow pilots. To rub their noses in their failure. It was far more preferable to thinking of…other things

_I don't get it, Zarathos, _Asuka thought, even as the image of Gendo at the heart of all that evil once again intruded on her thoughts. _How is it possible that Commander Ikari…that he had…how can that happen, anyway?! There had to be _millions_ of guilt marks all over him!! How could he have killed that many people! It's just not possible!_

**And yet you saw it. Therefore, I'd say it's very possible,** Zarathos commented hungrily. **Just don't forget our covenant, young Rider. I aided you this day, and I expect you to aid me in return. And you know the price that I demand.**

_Yeah, I know already!_ Asuka countered, still overwhelmed by what she had seen. _Just…not right now, okay?! I still…it's just…and besides, I can't go after him with everyone watching! What, you want everyone to find out that I'm Ghost Rider? Is that it?!_

**Of course not,** Zarathos returned easily. **I am fully aware of the value of secrecy, and have much patience. I can wait, young Rider. But know this; I will not be denied. I want Gendo Ikari's soul. Of all the souls abounding in your city, that is the soul I desire to claim most of all.**

_Uh, Big Z? I got a news flash for you!_ Asuka grumbled inwardly. _I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!_

**Just so long as you don't forget,** Zarathos commented pointedly. **In the meantime, you should consider our little discovery today. It would appear that Ms. Kirishima has certain…resources of her own. Potent secrets.**

_So? She's nothing I can't handle!_ Asuka sniffed dismissively. Grateful for the change in subject.

**I never said that she was,** Zarathos stated firmly, a slight tension to his words. **However, she remains an unknown variable for us. I suggest we learn more about her. And quickly.**

Rolling her eyes skyward, Asuka sighed. _Fine, whatever. But we'll deal with her later! Right now, all I want is to relax a bit…and revel in _my_ victory!_

While the German was thinking of the looks on the faces of everyone at school when they heard about how she had single-handedly defeated an Angel, the sound of approaching footsteps filled her ears. "I can't believe this happened! I swear, Rits is never going to let me forget this! _Ever!"_

"Oh, Misato!" Shinji piped up, standing as she looked past Asuka.

"Well, hello, Shinji, ladies," came a much more welcome voice, one that had Asuka let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Kaji!" she cried out, all her worries instantly forgotten. The redhead leapt out of her chair and turned about to look upon her crush…only to have her voice fall flat as her face collapsed in horrified confusion.

"Huh? What's the matter, Asuka?" Kaji asked, cocking his head in surprise as he looked at the redhead. Apparently unaware of over a dozen red _things_ that were gnawing at his body.

"Kaji! W-what the…!?" Asuka stammered out, pointing at his cheek. At one of the horrible little red things that was currently chewing on his flesh.

"What's wrong, Asuka?" Shinji wondered even as Rei shot her a look of confusion.

While the German turned to meet their puzzled gazes, Misato narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with this jerk…other than the fact that he's _him!"_ she stated, shooting Kaji a disgusted look, to which he simply grinned boyishly.

_They…they don't see those things!_ Asuka gaped in astonishment. _But…h-how?!_

**Of course they don't,** Zarathos smirked. **After all…only the one who wields the power of the spirit of vengeance can see the stains of guilt.**

_Stains of guilt?!_ Asuka retorted incredulously, focusing on the red marks. They were much smaller than the dark marks of death she had seen, and were far less distinct. _B-but…those things don't look like…I mean – they can't be -!_

**The dark marks of death you'd seen before appeared different because the sinful did not care that they had slain an innocent,** Zaratho explained while Asuka continued to stare in horror. **However, this man's own conscience allows the marks to feast upon him, and eases their influence on his aura. This is a sign that he regrets having slain the innocent, that he can be redeemed.**

_B-but…no! Not Kaji! There's no way he could _ever _kill anyone!!_ Asuka protested. This latest horror dwarfed everything else she had experienced that day. Leaving her helpless to do nothing but stare at the red marks, listening to the faint squeals of pain they emitted.

"No…" Asuka finally muttered aloud, utterly numbed with horror. Completely unaware that Misato had fixed the German with her formidable gaze. "It _can't_ be…"

* * *

Author's Notes: So much for the 9th Angel. And judging by everybody's reviews, I doubt anybody will be too surprised that Kaji has a stained soul. Please, read and review! And check out my other stories, please!

Now, as for the vertical shaft Asuka climbed up out of being a ventilation shaft…I really have no idea. It just seemed wrong that it had no apparent use, so I decided to just take a guess.

I've been working on the third SOE one-shot, starring Asuka's mother. I haven't made much progress so far, so I'd like to hear some suggestions on what hero they like to see Kyoko become. Personally, I've been toying with the idea of this one Marvel hero. I won't name names here, except to say that he's fairly obscure, and yet, out of all the Marvel heroes out there, he's the one who seems to have most likely to have been designed with the Eva-verse in mind.

Okay, enough seriousness! Time for some omakes!

Omake 1

As Asuka watched the light of innocence well up in the tube, dispelling more of the marks of death, she eagerly rushed up to it, shoving Rei out of the way. "Excuse me!" Asuka grinned, taking hold of first rung before looking down to place her feet on the rungs below, never losing sight of Shinji's warm light. "Hey, Third! You better not look up at my dress!"

"Huh?" Shinji gaped, looking up without even a second thought.

"_You looked!!"_ Asuka shrilled instantly as she proceeded to bombard the 3rd Child with a barrage of kicks. _Light of innocence or not, _nobody _looks up my dress and gets away with it!!_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to -!" Shinji protested in vain as Asuka let out various searing oaths in German.

"Pilot Sohryu, please refrain from kicking Ikari-kun," came the calm voice of Rei. As Asuka looked up the warm light of the 1st Child, Rei's eyes widened with shock, just before her face contorted with sudden rage. Without any warning, the albino delivered a crushing kick to Asuka's skull! _"And don't you _dare_ look up my dress, either! What kind of pervert do you think I am, anyway?!!"_

"Hey! Watch it! Ouch!" Asuka wailed, just before she lost her grip and fell down upon Shinji's head. While the 3rd Child was getting an up-close-and-personal view of Asuka's panties, he was also losing his own grip. Without any warning, the two of them came crashing down to the floor below.

"Ah, so that's where you've been!" Ritsuko cooed upon seeing the splattered teens, even as Rei came to land before them like a perfect gymnast.

"You two are very clumsy," Rei stated with a devious smile.

Omake 2

"Sid! Is the maser-rifle ready for action?"

"Almost! It just needs a few more seconds to be fully charged," the AI responded, displaying the weapon's status on the HUD.

"Alright, then! Full power to shields! We're going in!" Mana declared. At her command, the arc-reactor in her armor's chest plate increased output, an aura of protective energy shimmered into existence around the armored girl. Her leg-mounted thrusters firing with greater intensity, Mana drew in closer to the Angel, not bothering to dodge the Angel's continued assault. As the acid flowed harmlessly off her shields, Mana took aim with the maser.

"Hey, friends, are you looking for top quality merchandise at rock-bottom prices?!" came an obnoxious voice from the maser-rifle, even as the hologram of a salesmen appear from the weapon's barrel! "Well, just come on down to -!"

"What the -?!" Mana demanded…just before crashing into the Angel's AT-Field! Completely out of control, the Iron Maiden ricocheted into a nearby building, smashing through several walls before coming to rest in somebody's bathtub.

"Don't tell me. Let me guess, Sid," Mana growled disgustedly. "You cannibalized the TV, too."

As Sid's avatar sweat-dropped on Mana's HUD, she smiled nervously. "Okay…I won't tell you."


	6. Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 6: Secrets and Lies

_I can't believe it…I just can't believe that Kaji is a killer… _Asuka thought morosely. It was later that night, and she was lying in her room at Misato's apartment.

Power had finally been restored to Tokyo-3, but it remained dark in Asuka's room as she lay in bed, clutching the teddy bear that Kaji had given to her shortly before she had moved in with Misato. So much had happened in such a short time that Asuka felt like her grip on reality itself was slipping away, and she was desperate to find anchorage of any kind.

**And yet, I'm afraid you simply **_**must **_**believe it, young Rider, **Zarathos intoned sagely. **After all…you've seen the evidence of his guilt with your own eyes. **

_Oh, shut up, _Asuka shot back, not in the mood to be reminded of what she had seen. Of the dozen red marks that she had seen gnawing at Kaji's flesh, eating away at his soul. A horror that dwarfed even the sight of the maelstrom of evil that she had seen swirling about Gendo. And stabbed at her with a knife of betrayal and shattered images.

For a time, Asuka lay there in silence, staring up at the ceiling of her room, trying to quiet the conflicting voices in her mind that had nothing to do with the demon residing within her. Frowning as she failed to stifle the niggling questions inside of her, she decided to try a different tact. _Zarathos…tell me about the stains of guilt. How exactly do they form?_

**They form in response to the taking of innocent blood, young Rider, **Zarathos answered. **What more do you need to know?**

_But…what if…say, someone were to crash into somebody else's car by accident? _Asuka asked, displeased by the demon's evasiveness. _Or just dropped something on their heads? You know? Something like that? _

**In other words, you're hoping that your dear friend Ryoji Kaji may have somehow gotten those marks by causing an unintentional slaying? **Zarathos asked with a devious chuckle. When Asuka reacted by wrinkling her mouth like she had just been sucking on a lemon, the demon desisted from his mirth. **Well, Asuka, I'm afraid I must disappoint you. The stains of guilt usually form as a result of an intentional killing.**

_You said _usually _form, _Asuka pounced, seizing upon that one word like it was a lifeline. _So there are exceptions?_

**None that you would be interested in, **Zarathos answered evasively.

_Yes, I would! Now spill, already! _Asuka demanded harshly, not for the first time wishing she could beat the demon inside of her into a pulp. _Besides, I know there's something screwy about this whole thing! There's no _way _the Commander could have killed enough people to match up to those guilt marks he had! So explain that, Big Z! If you even can!_

With could only be described as a weary sigh, Zarathos answered, **Very well, young Rider, since you're so interested. And it seems inevitable that you would have to learn this, anyway. **With that, the demon almost seemed to clear his throat before beginning his explanation. **When a person intentionally slays another, this knowledge, this active desire to kill weakens a person's aura, leaving it vulnerable. As a result, when they slay someone of innocent blood, that innocent's aura stains the killer's. Even if the method employed leaves the killer a far distance away, they are still tainted. Even if the sinful act through a vassal, the guilt will still find his or her soul.**

_Yeah, but…you said Mana had killed someone, but she didn't have any stains! _Asuka protested.

**That's because she killed out of need or vengeance, not malevolence, **Zarathos countered. **True, she would have lost much of her innocence in that act, but she could readily be redeemed, and find that light again. Much the same happens when someone kills out of survival, or need for food.**

Asuka frowned at this. _But…why innocents? Are they the only ones who'll…?_

**Their souls will stain the killer's for the simple reason that auras, their karmas are good. They had done nothing to warrant their deaths, nothing to earn them, and yet their demises were meted out to them, nonetheless, **Zarathos continued sagely. **Thus, their last cries of pain cut that much more deeply into the killer's own soul, marking it, staining it with guilt. Those who have killed out of malevolence have earned their fates, no matter who gives it them.**

_So…let me see if I've got this straight,_ Asuka started, trying to sort everything out. _If someone else were to kill, say…Commander Ikari…?_

_**Never!! **_**His soul is **_**mine!! Mine, I say!!**_Zarathos roared, the demonic force of his voice ripping through Asuka's mind. **It will be **_**my **_**power that sets the scales right! Mine, and mine **_**alone!!**_

"Hey, watch it!!" Asuka hissed out aloud as she jumped from her bed, only to look about in mortification. Then, hearing nothing from outside of her room, she returned her focus on the demon.

_Good _Gott, _Big Z! I was just asking!!_ Asuka sniffed. _You didn't have to rip my head off!_

**Yes. My…apologies, young Rider, **the demon responded slowly, seeming to choose his words carefully. **However…the very **_**thought**_** of losing such prey to anyone else…**

_Heh. Been there, done that, _Asuka thought ruefully, the thought of the humiliation she had endured as a result of having to depend on Shinji in the past ghosting her thoughts. _But…if someone were to kill him or some other creep like that…_

**It…depends, **Zarathos began, seeming to hesitate. **Young Rider, one of the things you must learn is that there is more to Heaven and Hell than black and white. There are many shades of grey in between them. Therefore, if someone were to kill a stained soul out of pure maliciousness, then this person would be stained as well, as a result of their own guilt sullying his or her soul. However, without the cry of an innocent, it would not form a stain of guilt of the kind you have seen so far.**

_Then…what would happen? _Asuka pressed on.

**A haze of darkness would form about the killer's aura, formed of their own sinfulness. It would not have neither shape nor form, without the cry of an innocent's voice to form a mark. It would be a cloud formed by the malevolence of the killer alone,** Zarathos explained carefully. **In fact…if someone else were to…slay Gendo Ikari…then you would probably not be able to see this haze at all. Without some kind of visual amplification device, that is.**

_Like a magnifying glass? Or an electron microscope? _Asuka smirked, barely able to picture such a thing in the face of the marks of death she had already seen. Then, her humor slowly faded as she got back to the problem at hand. _But, anyway…let's say someone accidentally drove into a bus, killed the people on it…_

**Once again, it would depend on the condition of the aura of the driver, **Zarathos explained. **If the driver were completely blameless, he or she would not be stained, despite how they may personally feel about the incident. However, if the driver was somehow negligent in their duties, if the blame truly belonged to him or her, then it would be reflected in his or her aura. The driver would be stained. Perhaps with marks such as the kind you saw surrounding those bikers or by Gendo Ikari. Or, if the driver truly regretted what he or she had done, you would see marks like those slowly devouring Ryoji Kaji.**

With these words, Asuka slowly sank back into her bed, her expression twisting with horror. _I still can't believe it… _the redhead moaned inwardly, shaking her head as she struggled with the very thought of it. The Kaji, her crush, was a _killer…_

_It must've been an accident, _Asuka finally decided. _Maybe…he was driving, and he just wasn't paying as much attention as he could have been and…he slammed into a truck or something. Yeah! That must be it!_

**Such things are possible, young Rider. After all, I don't make the rules, I simply abide by them, **Zarathos admitted coyly. **Though personally…I highly doubt your theory.**

_Personally, I say you can stuff it! _Asuka growled inwardly as she looked about her room, and saw the teddy bear that Kaji had given her shortly after she had arrived in Japan…

* * *

"So, Asuka…have they found a place for you to live, yet?" Kaji had asked her when they had gone on a quick tour of Tokyo-3, which ended with lunch at the mall.

"No, not yet," Asuka responded casually, acting as if it were no big deal. Then, smiling as seductively as she could manage, she had beamed, "Of course, if you're staying in town, then maybe I can move in with you, Kaji-kun!"

"Ah, I'm not sure what I'll be doing next," Kaji had replied with a ready smile, playing with his food more than anything. "But just in case I don't see you again for a little while, I got you a little something…"

"Oh? What is it?" Asuka wondered, watching intently as Kaji handed her a shopping bag. Grinning eagerly, the redhead looked in…only to frown as she pulled out a big, brown teddy bear. "Kaji! Come on! I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't need a stuffed animal!"

"Hey, I know you don't, Asuka," Kaji had responded with his usual coolness. "But what can I say? I was thinking of you, settling into a strange place in a new town, and I thought that maybe a friendly face would help."

At these words, Asuka gave the bear a lopsided smile. On the one hand, she hated dolls with a passion. She hated the wretched little things ever since she had watched her own mother, her mind effectively gone, lavish all her attention on a filthy scrap of cloth while Asuka had been standing in the same room with her.

On the other hand, however, a stuffed animal looked nothing like the doll that Kyoko Zeppelin-Sohryu had thought was Asuka. Added to that was the fact that this bear was a gift from _Kaji…_

"Well…I guess it couldn't hurt…" Asuka had finally conceded, taking a loose grip upon the bear.

_My first gift from Kaji since we got to Japan…_ Asuka thought, holding up the bear to the light. _Too bad it's just a stuffed bear…_

* * *

Since that day, Asuka had slowly warmed up to the bear. Having it close was like having Kaji himself nearby. Only now…

"It can't be true," Asuka murmured, picking up the bear so that she could look into its eyes. However, when silence filled the room, she frowned deeply. "I just wish…you could say that to me…"

* * *

"Are you sure this is accurate?" Commander Ikari asked. He was looking at a report just handed to him by one of his people, with Fuyutsuki standing by his side.

The Section 2 agent standing stock-still before him gave him a slight nod. "Yes, sir. We've run a comparison on the 2nd Child's description of the armored figure we sighted, and have confirmed that there is 95% match with the specifications of Dr. Kirishima's project," he stated, every inch the picture of decorum as he spoke. "We've also confirmed that there is a girl by the name of Mana Kirishima currently living in Tokyo-3. The MAGI have her listed as being of no relation to Dr. Kirishima, however."

Gendo frowned at this. He was very familiar with the specifications of Dr. Kirishima's work; having kept track of the development of Project I from its conception. And unlike the Jet Alone robot, the armored exo-suit he had developed had the potential to be a serious threat, to both the Angels and the plans of SEELE.

Just one of the many reasons why such technology was best in his hands alone. One of the reasons why he had ordered the doctor's death…among other things.

"So, you believe that a girl with the same name as his only daughter moving to Tokyo-3, with this armored figure appearing shortly thereafter, to be a coincidence?" Gendo mused dangerously, looking at the agent like he was the insect he truly was.

Realizing his mistake, the agent stiffened. "Uh, no sir," he explained quickly. "Merely…stating what the MAGI have reported."

"In case you have not been paying attention, the MAGI have recently been compromised," Gendo stated flatly, the blackout that NERV had been subjected to weighing heavily on his thoughts. And making him wish once again that NERV had not been forced to enlist such mindless oafs for its secret police. Unfortunately, with the chaos the world had been facing since Second Impact, skilled mercenaries with no moral qualms were in high demand, especially in small countries. So he had been forced to make do with people such as the fool before him. "Do you have any idea where this…Mana Kirishima is currently?"

"She is listed as having an apartment in the city, sir," the agent responded. "However, it would appear to have been ransacked. Most of the appliances there have been taken apart, and there is no sign of any other technology in there."

Frowning, Gendo once again looked at the specifications for the I-System. Though the original research conducted by Dr. Kirishima was impressive, Gendo knew how geniuses like him worked. They would build one thing…while having something even better already on the drawing board. Perhaps even an improved version of the arc reactor he had designed, a portable power source that could prove very useful to Gendo.

And who else would the late doctor have left such information with…than his only daughter?

"Initiate a covert search of the city, and have a team stationed outside of Ms. Kirishima's apartment," Gendo ordered, savoring the potentials of this situation. "As soon as she's located, I want her captured…so that we can extract any information she may have regarding this…Iron Maiden."

"Yes, sir," the agent replied, giving a slight bow.

"You may go now," Gendo informed the man, who instantly turned about and departed.

"Ikari, are you sure about this?" Fuyutsuki asked, looking down at his former student as soon as the agent was gone.

"You know SEELE's plans, sensei," Gendo responded, thinking of the MP Evas that were presently being built. "When the time comes when they'll finally be able to act, I want to be ready for them. By any means necessary…"

* * *

"I'm telling you, Hikari, this battle was just _so_ easy!" Asuka boasted at lunch.

As the German smiled, she took a moment to look out the window, and smile at the sunlight that was presently shining upon her. Two days had passed since the battle with the 9th Angel, days in which she had been interrogated by the rent-a-cops employed by NERV known as Section 2, and NERV had been basically turned upside down in a search for whomever was responsible for the blackout. Two days for Tokyo-3 to pick up the pieces and recover from both the Angel, and the power outage. Time in which Asuka had been desperate to bury away all of the ugliness of that time.

"Really?" Hikari wondered, apparently concerned. "I'm still surprised that you were able to launch the Evas, what with this blackout…"

"Ah, don't worry about stuff like that. NERV is equipped with all kinds of safeguards! That blackout didn't even slow me down!" Asuka grinned, holding up her hands in a pose of false modesty. "And when I finally found that Angel, all I needed was one round of he…I mean, gunfire to take it apart!"

"Wow…sounds like it was pretty weak," Hikari noted, sounding dubious even as she spoke.

"Well…I guess that _some_ people would have some trouble with it," Asuka continued. "But, seriously, Hikari? You expect a little acid to bother me? Please!"

As Asuka and Hikari spoke, much of the redhead's gloom faded away. So much of what she had seen in the depths of NERV felt so much less substantial, less threatening in this environment. And while Asuka wasn't able to banish it entirely, still felt a chill at the thought of the stains of guilt adorning Gendo, all it took was a glance at Hikari's face to help chase the remaining darkness away.

Then there was Hikari's acknowledgement of Asuka's abilities. The proof of her existence, of her value to the world at large. The thing she had trained and sacrificed so much for over the past ten years. The acknowledgement of her skills, the sacrifices she had made in training to battle the Angels, and the irrefutable proof that she was indeed the best. These reassurances bolstered the redhead even more, enough so that she could put aside her woes almost entirely.

"So…is it true? What Shinji told me?" Hikari persisted, a look of further concern adorning her face. When Asuka returned with a gaze of confusion, the pigtailed girl elaborated. "He said that the Evas wouldn't start at first."

Wincing, Asuka rolled her eyes upward. _Can't that little baka keep his mouth shut? _the redhead wondered. _Honestly, he just opens his mouth and says whatever goes through his head! What a moron!_

Realizing that her friend was expecting an answer, Asuka held up her hands helplessly. "Well, yeah…we had a _little _trouble with _their _Evas, but what can you expect from those things? They're over a decade old, and they probably weren't all that great when they were brand new, anyway!"

"Still…when the next Angel shows up…" Hikari started.

"Relax, already! As long you've got me on duty, Tokyo-3 doesn't have anything to worry about!" Asuka grinned, jerking her thumb at herself in celebration. "So…how about we head out to the mall, cruise around…and celebrate!"

Sighing, Hikari looked at her friend with genuine affection. "Sounds good," she admitted.

**Asuka. Do not forget what we discussed earlier,** Zarathos butted in, causing the German to roll her eyes in dismay. **We have to learn more about Mana Kirishima, and I have detected no sign of her today. **_**Despite **_**your assurances to the contrary.**

_Oh, give it a rest, Big Z! Can't I just enjoy myself once in a while? _Asuka wondered. Then, with a frown, she realized that the demon wasn't the only one who hadn't seen Mana lately. Despite her efforts, the German had not seen any sign of her new classmate. Something that rankled her deeply.

"Say, Hikari…have you seen that new girl?" Asuka began. Doing her best to appear casual in her inquiry. "What was her name…Mana, right?"

The Class Rep immediately shook her head. "She called in sick. I guess she's at home today."

Narrowing her eyes, Asuka responded, "Sick, huh?"

**How very convenient, **Zarathos sneered.

_Tell me about it, _Asuka sniffed, almost seeing the demon in her mind rolling his eyes.

With a frown, Asuka realized that Hikari was still speaking. "Huh? What'd you say?" Asuka wondered blankly.

"Why'd you ask?" Hikari asked again, this time a bit more forcefully. Using the same voice she employed as Class Representative. "About Mana?"

A slight grimace tugging her lips, Asuka was determined to fake it. "Oh, I was just…wondering, that's all," she downplayed, waving her hand in negation. "I just thought it was strange that the new girl would just disappear so suddenly, that's all!" When Hikari seemed satisfied by this, Asuka renewed her grin. "So…are we still on for the mall, or what?"

Asuka was gratified when Hikari simply smiled at her, and nodded her agreement.

**Do not forget about Kirishima, young Rider,** Zarathos butted in forcefully. **I want you to find her, and quickly. I do not like unlike unknown variables in the ride. They tend to have…very unpleasant consequences.** He gave his words time to sink before adding, _**Especially**_** when there's such a prize as Gendo Ikari waiting in the winds.**

_Yeah, yeah, I get the idea, _Asuka countered, rolling her eyes at the killjoy in her head. _We'll look for her later, Big Z. Right now…all I really want to do is forget all that crap. My life is crazy enough as it is._

* * *

"How's it going, sempai?" Maya wondered.

Frowning intently at the displays before her, Ritsuko turned to look wearily at her understudy, who was seated next to her. The two of them were in the Eva test room, conducting an in-depth examination of the Evangelions. "Nothing," the scientist muttered unhappily. "I don't understand it! There's simply no reason for all three Evas to fail, and yet, according to the logs from their recorders, _something _affected their systems!"

"Could it have been a virus? Something connected to the blackout?" Makoto wondered, leaning back in his seat.

Ritsuko shook her head at this. "I've already run every diagnostic on the onboard computers. Nothing had been transmitted into the Evas for hours. The only one that had any kind of communication going with was Unit 00, from our tests. But neither of the other Evas experienced any kind of outside contact! And there's no sign of any kind of virus whatsoever! It just doesn't make any sense! And why was _Asuka _able to launch, when the other two were still paralyzed?!"

"Well…her Eva is one of the production models, right?" Shigeru pointed out. "Maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Maybe," Ritsuko conceded with a slight frown. "Still…something about this just doesn't seem right."

"But…what could that be?" Maya wondered.

Folding her arms, Ritsuko examined the data before her. _Maybe Misato isn't so crazy after all, _the doctor thought, thinking of the purple-haired woman's recent obsession with Asuka's odd behavior. Misato had told the doctor of how Asuka's had reacted with horror at the sight of Kaji, something that she knew to be very out-of-character for the redhead. Added to that odd brainwave patterns detected from her…

"Alright, run a full diagnostic on Unit 02, and compare whatever readings you get from it with the other two Evas," Ritsuko ordered, narrowing her eyes at the challenge that had been launched squarely at her pride as a scientist. "I want to know what's going on, before the Commander asks me for answers I don't have!"

* * *

As Asuka made her way down the streets of Tokyo-3, she frowned as she once again looked at the address Hikari had given her. "We're almost there," she muttered, looking up at the darkening sky. "Are you sure about this?"

**Mana was not at school today, either, young Rider, **Zarathos reminded her, to which Asuka rolled her eyes. **And I **_**still**_** want to learn just what role she plays in all of this.**

_Um, yeah! I figured that one out already, Big Z! You've only been telling me that for the past few days! _Asuka grumbled, recalling how yesterday's night of mall-crawling with Hikari had been bogged down by the demonic buttinski calling himself Zarathos. _But I still don't know what you expect to find. Assuming she's even there, which I doubt, what am I supposed to do then? Just ask her if she's the one who shot at me?_

**Of course not, young Rider,** Zarathos stated soothingly. **However, even if she's not present, I'm certain that there's a great deal to be learned, just from paying a visit to her apartment.**

Snorting, Asuka countered, _I'd rather just go in as Ghost Rider and get some answers that way! It'd be a lot simpler!_

**And once again you have proven that you have much to learn about patience,** Zarathos stated, causing Asuka to roll her eyes. **Asuka, there is more than one way of accomplishing our goals. And I'd rather not draw too much attention to our activities. Not just yet. There are still many things for you to learn, secrets you have yet to master.**

_Like _you're _one to lecture _me _about being patient?!_ Asuka thought irritably, stifling the temptation to throw her arms up in disgust. _Fine, whatever! We'll play it your way! But I still think that going in blasting would be easier!_

**Your methodology does have its moments,** Zarathos conceded. **However, now is not one of them. Besides, if I am correct, this girl is not our enemy, and instead may be a valuable resource.**

_Yeah, well, I'll believe _that _when I see it! _Asuka retorted as she once again checked the addresses of the buildings she was passing. _We're almost there,_ she noted…only to frown dangerously. _And we're not alone…_

**So I see,** Zarathos noted as Asuka noted to presence of two people standing outside of the apartment building. One was wearing a jogger's outfit, and was sipping a bottle of water. The other was wearing a business suit, and was leaning against a streetlight. And both had about a dozen stains of guilt swirling about them. **As I suspected. We are not the only ones interested in Ms. Kirishima.**

Smiling eagerly, Asuka looked at the two killers. _Well, well! Looks like this trip might not be so boring, after all!_ she hissed inwardly. _Big Z, summon my bike! We've got sinners to punish!_

**Gladly, **the demon growled hungrily…

* * *

In another part of Tokyo-3, an engine stirred to life. In the abandoned garage Asuka had taken for herself, the monstrous bicycle she had claimed slowly righted itself, its kickstand swinging upward. The engine growled even more loudly, and the main door to the garage slowly opened, animated by the arcane powers that had it had been instilled with by Zarathos.

Finally, the Ghostcycle gunned its engine, shooting forward and turning onto the streets of Tokyo-3, laden with the clothes and weapons of the Ghost Rider…

* * *

Carefully backing away from the two murderers, Asuka had found a convenient alley to hide in, looking about in every direction. _Is the bike on its way? _she asked impatiently.

**Of course, young Rider, **Zarathos assured her. **Have I ever disappointed you?**

With a wry smile, Asuka answered, _Not really. _

**Still, I would recommend caution, **Zarathos advised. **I sense several of the guilty about us. We must avoid being detected before your motorcycle arrives.**

_I know, I know! I figured that out all by myself! _Asuka snorted, feeling the corrupt auras as well. Making her heart pound that much more furiously in her chest. The anticipation of battle, and the inevitable victory, these were the sweetest things she had ever known. Coupled with the knowledge that soon, very soon, she would unleash the demon that lay within her, feel all that power at her fingertips, and her hands were sweating with anticipation.

As she awaited the bike's arrival, Asuka heard something moving. _Huh? What's that?!_

**More of the guilty, **Zarathos growled, demonic hunger mixed with an unusual amount of caution. **It would appear that your presence has been detected.**

_Oh, really?_ Asuka gritted, already detecting the weight of evil drawing closer. _Well, those assholes better not try anything, or I'll…_

**Do nothing, **Zarathos sniffed. When Asuka's eyes went wide at this, the demon continued. **I'm afraid that there's little you can do in you human form, and if you transform now, you run the risk of exposing yourself. Giving away** **your secret identity for no reason, and cause yourself a great deal of difficulty in the process.**

Knowing Zarathos was right but not liking it in the least, Asuka bristled angrily. _Alright, fine then! _You _do something about this mess! And fast!_

**Relax, young Rider, **Zarathos oozed wickedly. **Just reign in control over the flames of Hell…and wait for my word.**

_You'll excuse me if I'm not reassured, _Asuka returned unhappily, even as the onus of the unclean auras drew even closer. In less than a minute, a Section 2 agent appeared at one end of the ally, dressed in typical 'Men in Black' style. Two more weren't long in showing up at the other end, boxing her in.

"Uh…hi!" Asuka got out, saying that mostly because she had no idea of what else to do. Aside from transforming and killing them, just for the hideous guilt marks sullying their souls.

The three agents were not amused. The closest one simply frowned irritably. "What are you doing here, 2nd Child?"

"Me?" Asuka got out, having no idea of how to fake her way out of this situation. "Well, I was…just looking for someone, that's all!"

The agent who had spoken was clearly unimpressed. He looked up at the other two agents and said, "I'll escort her away from her. You two, return to your posts." As Asuka turned to look, the other two agents gave noises of confirmation, even as the first agent started towards her. "Now, you will come with me, 2nd Child."

Gulping as the stench of sin fell upon her, the stains of guilt begging her to avenge the deaths caused by this man, Asuka heard a welcome, familiar sound, and grinned. "What's so funny?" the agent asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Asuka stated in a superior fashion, folding her arms across her chest as she spoke. "Still, I think you'd better watch out behind you."

Cocking his head at her, the agent wore an annoyed look. "Don't even try something like that on me, young lady, or I'll…" The agent then trailed off with a deepening frown as the sound of engine registered with him. He then turned about, and saw a monstrous motorcycle sitting before him, ablaze with the fire of the abyss…and bearing no rider.

"What in the – _aaauurrggh!!!!"_ the agent cried out, his scream of agony his last act on Earth as the bike sprayed him with bolts of hellfire from its twin Gatling guns. Incinerated by his own evil, the agent's clothes collapsed to the ground as his body was rendered nothing but ash.

**Now, Asuka, before others come to investigate! **Zarathos ordered her.

_You don't have to tell me twice! _Asuka returned grinningly, relieved as she took position in the center of the alley. The moment she did, the motorcycle shot at her, laying down a trail of demonic flame behind it. Her grin growing wider, the German ignited the demonic inferno within her, her flesh incinerated by the powers of Hell. Cackling madly as pain was once again overwhelmed by raw power, as flame once again became as of flesh, the Ghostcycle began to rapidly circle her, creating a ring of hellfire.

Surrounded by the fires of the abyss, Asuka rose into the air, hovering within the circle of flame. She was aware of her clothes and weapons flying off of the Ghostcycle, and instantly wrapped around her body. _I'm telling you, Big Z, we've got this whole transformation bit down to a science!_

**Indeed, **the demon acknowledged when the transformation was completed, and the Ghost Rider landed astride her mechanical steed. **Now, we must deal with those agents. We cannot let even one of them leave this place alive. None must tell the tale.**

"With _pleasure!!" _the Ghost Rider grinned, revving her bike before shooting forth into battle. Following the trail of the two agents who had departed, the demonic girl drove her mechanical steed with the precision of a master. Taking a few quick turns, she saw the two agents. They didn't even have the chance to turn to look at her before they were gunned down in the same fashion as the first.

_That takes care of our immediate problem, _the Ghost Rider noted. _Now, for the rest…it feels like there's six more. What do you think, Big Z?_

**I concur. About six more; some stationed outside the building, some inside,** Zarathos answered. Then his voice became terse and lecturing. **Remember, we must favor speed over stealth, in case any of them are also aware that Asuka Langley-Sohryu was here.**

_Relax. They won't be a problem for much longer!_ the Ghost Rider assured the demon within her, even as she channeled additional power into the Ghostcycle. In response to her will, the bike's tires rotated so that the sides faced down towards the ground, and flames shot from them, causing both the Rider and her bike to rise into the air. Soon, they were hovering above the buildings, allowing a clear view of all the Section 2 agents within the vicinity.

_We've got four creeps outside, _the German thought, examining the area. There were the two people she had seen earlier, and two more in back of the building. All of them marked with sin. Without any hesitation, she swooped in on her motorcycle, gunning the four agents down before they even had a chance to draw for their own weapons. All of them writhed within the flames of Hell, their clothes hadn't even fallen to the ground before the Ghost Rider flew away from each of her strikes.

"Four up, four down!" the Ghost Rider cackled, looking down at her handiwork in delight. Then, looking towards the building she had been drawn to, she smiled in deep anticipation. "And now…for the rest!"

Following the stench of their evil like a bloodhound, the Ghost Rider circled the building until she found herself at the window of what had to be Mana's apartment. Looking in, she saw two more Section Two agents, this time dressed in their more familiar attire. Swinging her leg over the bike, the Ghost Rider braced herself, and leapt through the window.

As broken glass was strewn over the apartment floor, the Ghost Rider quickly surveyed the situation. The room she was in was littered with scattered electronics and the broken shells of various appliances. And in the center of it all were two killers reaching for their guns, completely unaware of just how doomed they were.

Not wasting any words, the two agents fired upon the Ghost Rider, sending round after round into her body. The mortal bullets passed through, melted by the flames of Hell that composed her body, the holes they left in her healed instantly as the fires of the abyss blazed up and restored her. "Pathetic," the Rider grinned, almost laughing at the very ease of it all.

And yet, the two agents continued to fire, their eyes widening as the Rider started towards them. They backed away, still firing upon her…only to stop when their guns finally were emptied.

As they continued to pull the triggers, staring at their useless weapons incredulously, the Ghost Rider grinned in anticipation. Drawing forth her chain, she then spun it about in her hand before sending it flying at one of the agents. Snaring him by his gun arm, she yanked him toward her brutally, dislocating his shoulder with a sickening pop in the process. As he cried out in pain, the Rider drew back her fist, and punched him in the face with all the supernatural might she could muster. The Section 2 agent flew away from her to collide against the wall. He then crumpled to the floor, never to rise again.

**Now, now, young Rider, **Zarathos chided her. **Don't be so eager. We need to leave the last one alive, at least long enough to get some answers from him.**

_And speaking of which,_ the Ghost Rider thought with mild annoyance as the man dashed through the nearest door. Hot on his trail, the demonic girl ran through the door. Similar to Misato's apartment building, the front of the apartment complex had an exterior walkway. The horned rider got out, just in time to see the agent get into the elevator, the doors closing behind him.

"And you really think _that _will keep you safe from me?" the Ghost Rider asked incredulously, even as she continued her pursuit. Arrived at the elevator doors, she wedged both her hands in between the doors and effortlessly forced them apart. Taking a moment to look at the cables from which the car was suspended, she then leapt forth and wrapped her hands about them. Looking down at the car below her, the Rider then loosened her grip on the metallic lines, and soon slid them down.

Before long, she landed on the elevator car. Not wasting a moment, the Ghost Rider knelt down with a grin of hunger, she drew back her fist before punching through the metal.

"No!" a voice cried out in terror. The Ghost Rider just grinned even more. That terror was like sauce for the goose, making things even sweeter. It was like he was saying, 'Yes, I am your prey! Please, come and kill me!'

_Not just yet, _the Rider thought as she ripped the metal open even further, and dropped into the car. The agent let out a strangled cried before the demonic girl grabbed him by his blazer and dragged him down to his knees, so that the two of them were face to face.

"W-what do you want?!" he wailed pitifully, his face pale with terror.

"The truth from your soul!" the Rider retorted, leaning in even closer. "Look into my eyes…!" Before the man could even protest, to spears of flame lanced out from the Rider's own fiery blue orbs, and bored into his soul.

She saw every evil this man had committed, all the innocents he had killed as a mercenary, and as a member of Section 2. She also saw the orders that had brought him to this place. He was here to find Mana Kirishima, as Zarathos had thought. She saw his orders to find something called the I-System, or anything pertaining to something called an arc reactor. And she saw the man who had given the orders. A man she had recently learned was irrevocably stained with evil.

Gendo Ikari.

As the Section 2 agent slumped over, his soul burned by his own villainy, the Ghost Rider thought over what she had just seen. _Good _Gott! _Looks like Mana is in it even deeper than we thought!_

**Yes, and this arc reactor Gendo is interested in…I am unfamiliar with such technology, **Zarathos admitted.

_You and me both, Big Z, _the German responded, shaking her head. _Looks like you were right about one thing; we have to find Mana, and the sooner, the better!_

**First thing's first, young Rider, **Zarathos advised. **You must first dispose of all the remains of Section 2. Their clothes and other articles must not be found. If there is anything on them that would reveal the presence of your human identity…**

"Heh. I was already thinking about that…" the Ghost Rider growled, drawing forth her chainsaw-sword. As its teeth ignited with the flames of hell, the motor roared, causing the chain to spin about the guide bar with increasing speed. She then raised the sword above the fallen agent…and sent him the rest of the way into the abyss.

* * *

While the Ghost Rider did her work, darkness moved about. The shadows of Mana's former apartment moved about in defiance of the light. Tiny sparks of red appearing within them as they surveyed the carnage left behind by the horned girl.

"Zarathos…" several voices hissed from the darkness. The name was spoken in many different inflections, and many times over. "Zarathos…is here…!"

An eerie cackling was then heard in Mana's apartment, and the darkness that lingered there returned to normal. Mephisto's agents already returning to their master.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry to take so long, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please, read and review. And hopefully, you'll also check out my other stories!

Now, I currently have an account on deviantart, under the same name, and I've posted some pencil sketches of the Superwomen of Eva. So if you feel like it, please, check them out and let me know what you think.

Mike313, I hope Zaratho's explanation regarding the marks of death clears everything up. As for Misato, just because someone's had military training doesn't automatically mean they've killed. Trust me, get a lady like Misato, and she won't stop defending someone they love. Like that old saying goes, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." (And don't even get me started on how scary they can be when PMS comes calling.) I really don't think Misato had killed before the events in EoE.

Also, while I'm not 100% certain that shaft we saw is an air vent, I know beyond any shadow of a doubt that it can't be an Eva lift tube, and for several reasons. As far as I've been able to tell, the Eva lifts have all been rectangular in shape, with tracks to guide the platforms. Not only is the shaft we saw in that episode a good deal wider than that the lifts, but it's also circular, and I can't see any tracks on the walls. Furthermore, the lifts have always been closed at the top when they weren't actually in use, while this shaft was exposed when the power in Tokyo-3 went dead.

Finally, my reasoning for why I think it's a ventilation shaft is simple; the Geofront is huge, and for a space that big underground, even with all the plant life we see down there, it would need large amounts of ventilation for the air to remain breathable.

Then again, I could be wrong. For all I know, it could be the 'The people at Gainax put it there for the convenience of the story' shaft!

Okay, enough seriousness. Time for some fun!

Omake

"Whew!" Hikari groaned beneath the weight of all the various bags they were hauling, sweat marking her face. "Wow, Asuka, I think we bought out half the stores in the mall!"

"Yeah, we sure did a good job, didn't we?" Asuka replied with a deep grin, as she grunted beneath her own burden.

"But…how are we supposed to get all of this stuff home?" Hikari wondered as she set her own bags down. "Even if we transform, there's no way we'll be able to carry all this stuff back!"

"Don't worry, I've already got it covered!" Asuka grinned even as she set down her own things. She then brought out her cell phone. Quickly dialing a number, she spoke into it. "Alright, Misato! Take it away!"

"You got it!" came the voice of the purple-haired woman.

"Um, Asuka…?" Hikari wondered, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Relax! Just wait for it!" Asuka responded. A few minutes passed, and then the mall echoed with the sound of destruction. The floor began teetering from one side, then the other, even as the shriek of metal tearing and the roar of concrete crumbling were heard.

"What in the -?!" Hikari wondered, looking this way, then that. "Asuka, what's going on?!"

"Why don't you go out side, and see for yourself?" the German answered cockily, even as the structure of the mall continued to tip one way, then the next.

Heading towards the doors, Hikari was astonished to see that the mall had been ripped from the very surface of Tokyo-3, and was now slowly moving seemingly in mid-air! "What?!" Hikari gasped as she carefully opened the door before letting loose with her transformation. As wings sprouted from her back, she flew out. Spinning about in midair, she angled herself down beneath the mall…and saw the She-Hulk hefting the mall above her head, letting out mild grunts of effort as she carried the entire mall down the street.

"Wow…" Spirit gasped, in awe of the strength wielded by the older woman.

She-Hulk just smiled wryly. "I decided that a trip to the mall would be much easier if it were in my backyard."


	7. For Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 7: For Power

As the flaming wheels of the Ghostcycle blazed a fiery trail across the streets of Tokyo-3, the Ghost Rider shifted her gaze in one direction, and then the next in a frustrated manner. _This is getting us nowhere fast, Big Z!_

**Agreed, but at the moment, we do not have much in the way of options,** Zarathos returned unhappily. **For the time, all we can do is patrol the city, and hope for some indication as to Section 2's activities…or a trace of Miss Kirishima's distraught aura.**

_Yeah, well, as plans go, this one sucks! _the Ghost Rider countered grumpily, her burning eyes taking in very inch of the city, searching for any sign of the marks of guilt typically born by Section 2…or anyone else who had slain the innocent. _So far, all we've got to show for it are two muggers and a druggie who are currently cooling their heels in Hell! Big deal! And thanks to the fact that we're so pressed for time, I didn't even have a chance to raid their wallets! Not to mention we spent so much time getting rid of the clothes those Section 2 morons had been wearing!_

**What we are searching for could be even more rewarding than simple money, young Rider, **Zarathos spoke sagely. **Be patient.**

_Hmph. Easier said than done,_ the Ghost Rider sneered. As she continued to roar down the streets, a ringing was heard over the sound of the Ghostcycle's engine. _What the…?!_

**That would be your cell phone,** Zarathos grated in irritation. **I really do wish you would simply turn that blasted thing off.**

_Hey! Misato's been giving me weird looks as it is, thanks to all these nightly romps! _Asuka retorted, recalling the way the purple-haired woman reacted to her coming in late constantly, the many excuses. _If I shut the phone off and miss out on one of her check-up calls, I'll have that old whore butting in even more than she already is!_

While Zarathos was growling in frustration, the Ghost Rider made a quick turn, and shot straight towards a convenient alley. Once the demonic girl was safely ensconced within, she took a moment to look around. **We are alone, young Rider,** the demon within assured her.

"Gotcha," Asuka replied, the flames of Hell already receding, leaving her an ordinary girl. Then taking a few moments to fish out her cell phone, she flipped it open, and with a casual smile, she spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey, Asuka!" came a welcome voice.

_Thank _Gott! _It's Hikari this time! _Asuka thought, not in the mood for another 'You should be home on time, always being out late is not a good thing, you're an Eva pilot, you should be more responsible, blah, blah, blah', speech from Misato. "Hey yourself, Hikari! How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Just going out of my mind over this one assignment," the pigtailed girl confessed. Asuka smiled, practically able to see Hikari seated at her desk at home, looking at her laptop in frustration as she wrestled with that one stupid problem that simply did not want to be solved.

"So…aside from that, how are you doing?" Asuka wondered casually, always keeping an eye out to make sure that no one saw her wearing the Ghost Rider's clothes, sitting on the Ghost Rider's motorcycle, and jumping to some unwanted conclusions.

"Okay, I guess," Hikari replied. "I just wish I could get Kodama to do her share of the chores…or at least do my homework for me!"

Asuka took a moment to chuckle over this. With the exception of Tanaka Horaki, who worked at NERV and brought in the family's income, Hikari basically did everything at her home. The cooking, the cleaning, and basically keeping the entire place from sinking into chaos. _If it weren't for the fact that she has a spine, a personality, and a face, she'd be like a female Shinji, _Asuka decided wryly, recalling the kind of household disasters Misato had concocted in Germany.

"Yeah, well…listen, Hikari, not that it isn't great talking to you and everything, but I'm kind of busy right now," Asuka spoke, rolling her eyes at the throat-clearing demon that was thoroughly lacking in subtlety.

"Right. I understand," Hikari returned, completely oblivious to Asuka's current circumstances. "Anyway, I called because I just remembered something you might be interested in."

"Oh? What is it?" Asuka wondered.

"You were asking about Mana before, right?" Hikari asked. "Well, I just remembered something. It turns out that Mana wasn't the one who called in to say she was sick."

"It wasn't?" Asuka replied, arching an eyebrow as she spoke.

"No. Toji did!" Hikari informed her, causing the redhead to jump somewhat.

"You're kidding me!" Asuka responded, noting that Zarathos had fallen completely silent. "Why did…?"

"I don't know," Hikari confessed, virtually shrugging through the phone line. "But I thought that, since you were interested in Mana, maybe he could tell you something. Would you like me to call him?"

"Uh, no. No, that's okay, Hikari," Asuka answered, her heart pounding with eagerness. "I'll…call him myself. No need for you to waste your time on the likes of him, anyway."

"Asuka, come on. I know you two don't always get along, but Toji really is a nice guy," Hikari spoke, her voice taking on the lovey-dovey tone of someone fallen victim to a pathetic crush.

_Thank _Gott _I never sound so pitiful, _Asuka thought, only to be cut off by snort of laughter from her demonic tenant.

Stifling the urge to tell him to stuff it, Asuka returned her attention to her best friend. "Listen, Hikari, thanks for the tip, but I better get going."

"Okay, sure," Hikari spoke. "And if you see Toji, please tell I said hi."

"Will do," Asuka replied, smiling as she switched her phone off. "Well, Big Z, looks like we know where to go next."

**Indeed, **Zarathos responded. **And we had better hurry. If Section 2 discovers Mana before we do, they may be able to exploit her.**

"Yeah, I know. We can't have that happen. You want first crack at her," Asuka jibed as she placed her cell phone back into her coat, before she reignited the demonic inferno. "Let's ride!"

* * *

"So…how are you doing today, Mana?" Toji wondered as he helped her with her bandages, the two of them seated in the living room of his apartment.

"Ugh…a bit better," the auburn-haired girl responded as she and Toji placed fresh bandages upon her slowly healing wounds. Wounds suffered when her armor had malfunctioned after her encounter with the Eva, resulting in a massive system failure and an even _more _massive crash. Sighing with both exhaustion and exasperation at being so helpless over the course of so many days, Mana looked from her own mending body to the wading pool that Toji had brought her, amongst other things. "Thanks for hiding me here. You and Kensuke…well…"

"Hey, like I said, it's no problem," Toji responded, looking over at the pool, as well as the table that was next to it. "So, uh…Sid?"

"Yes?" came an almost perfect rendition of a human voice from a laptop that was currently wired to a small AI core. On the laptop's screen was the image of a girl of about his age with turquoise hair that was bound up into two flowing pigtails.

"How much longer until you finish fixing that armor?" Toji wondered, raising his eye at pungent smell of oil coming from the pool. "For that matter…how the heck can you repair that thing with oil, a couple old computers, and...all that other junk you had us toss in there?"

"It's actually pretty simple, Toji," Sid responded with am air of intellectual superiority. "The oil is a construction medium for the armor's nanites to work with. It gives them something to work in and flow through while outside of the armor, so that they can absorb all that outmoded equipment."

"Outmoded? Those things were only a few months old!" Toji retorted, recalling how hard he and Kensuke had had to work, digging around in the scrap yards of Tokyo-3, searching for salvageable materials for the AI to work with.

"See? Outmoded and completely obsolete!" Sid agreed. "Fortunately, the basic materials inside are already refined, making it easy for the nanites to dissolve them and use the raw materials to create the new circuits and components for the revised armor." At this, Sid's image winked out. In her place was the image of the reforming armor, as well as all the modifications Sid had made to it. "Once I'm done, this armor will be much more powerful than the old one ever was."

"Uh, right," Toji responded, taking a look at the schematics presented him, only to find himself dizzied by the sheer technical sophistication before him. "So…how long until it's done?"

"Just need another hour, and we're all good," Sid answered.

"Say…Toji?" Mana started, looking almost embarrassed as she eyed the jock. When Toji turned to look at her, she could barely meet his gaze. "Thanks for…you know. Letting us hide out here."

Rewarding Mana with a cocky smile, Toji folded his arms across his chest. "I'm just glad that I spotted those Section 2 creeps wandering around your place," he returned, thinking of how he had decided to scope out the situation at Kirishima's apartment, only to see people who were just a little too ordinary, and a little too interested in her building. Something that had been confirmed when he had wandered too close, only to be escorted away by NERV's resident Morons in Black. "So are you sure you two are going to be okay? Even with that new armor?"

"It's not like we have much of a choice," Mana admitted. "NERV knows we're in town, and we can't just stay here forever. If it weren't for the fact that your father's been so busy with his work, we'd never have been able to stay here at all."

"But…what will you two do now?" Toji wondered, not liking this at all. "I mean…where will you go?"

"Toji, I understand what you're saying, and I appreciate it, but…this isn't the first time we've been through this," Mana admitted, shuddering at the memories that remained too close to the surface. The troops breaking into her home, destroying everything that had meant anything to her…her father's broken body…at being alone, with no one but Sid…and the armored shell hiding her fears and weakness.

Doing her best to wear a brave face, Mana kept looking at Toji, trying to ignore the agony of knowing what she would soon be facing, and being unable to avoid it. "Besides, the longer we stay here, the worse things could get for you. If Section 2 finds us here…"

Frowning, Toji was ready to contradict Mana's fears, to say that everything would be fine, that there was no chance that Section 2 would find her. But then he frowned, and thought of his own dealings with NERV's secret police. Of how he and Kensuke had been caught by them after the being saved from an Angel by Shinji, of the relentless grilling the two of them had been subjected to. Of how Shinji had been tracked down after running away from NERV, having been found with Kensuke at the otaku's little mock-military hideaway. And he realized that there was nothing he could really say to her.

_Besides…if they did find her here…_ Toji thought grimly, memories of his own brush with NERV coming to the fore. And given Mana's own stories, as much as he hated what NERV had done, and how much he wished otherwise…he knew that he did not want these things to befall him, or his family.

"Yeah, well…just make sure you take care of yourself, Mana," Toji spoke with tone of respect almost hidden within his voice. Then, with a cocky grin, he added, "After all, the next time your armor conks out and has you eating concrete, I might not be there to help you out."

Managing a smile of weary affection, Mana looked at Toji. _For a dumb jock…he's actually pretty nice. And cute, too._

"You don't have to worry about that, Toji," Sid cut in, drawing the attention of both teens. "I've already corrected the design flaws that caused the crash, and I've added new flight equipment and emergency systems to prevent a repeat of that disaster."

"Still…we might decide to drop in some other time," Mana chimed in, a hopeful tone to her voice.

_Assuming we can, _a more cynical voice added inwardly. Resulting in Mana's smile curtailing somewhat. _Assuming I ever have that kind of life again…_

"Uh, sure. No problem," Toji responded, with a shrug tinged with a hint of nervousness. "Feel free to drop by any time. But…"

"But…?" Mana prompted, confused by the hesitation.

Managing another smile, Toji jerked his thumb towards one of the windows. "Just make sure you use an opening that was already there, okay? My dad gets pretty mad about holes in the ceiling."

For a few moments, Mana could only look at Toji incredulously, but then a smile began wrapping itself around her face, even as a few muffled snickers began creeping through her lips.

* * *

"We're getting closer," Special Agent Akito Daigoji noted, a deep pleasure tingeing his voice.

For the past few hours, he and several other members of Section 2 had been surreptitiously making their way through the various back alleys of Tokyo-3, doing everything within their power to remain undetected as long as possible. Led by the tiny device in Daigoji's hand; a miniature tracking device, presently calibrated to detect the minute energy variances of a singular power source.

"Sir, are you sure we're on the right track?" another agent, one by the name of Izuki wondered.

"Yes, I am," Daigoji responded, stifling the desire to roll his eyes at Izuki's incompetence. "We've already been over this three times, Izuki."

"I know, but…if we can find where this girl is…why don't we just arrange for an air strike?" Izuki suggested. "All this creeping around…"

"Is necessary," Daigoji declared in a tone that made it clear that he was not going to tolerate any further whining. "Remember, the commander wants that girl and her armor intact if at all possible. And I'm not going to be the one to tell Commander Ikari that we lost both just because we couldn't be patient."

Despite the absolute logic behind his words, and the reminder of the potential risk of NERV's reprisal, Izuki just kept shaking his head, clearly unconvinced of the necessity of doing things subtly. But then, Daigoji really wasn't surprised by this. The man simply seemed incapable of grasping certain concepts, and preferred the 'shoot first, shoot second, and don't bother asking questions later', approach to every situation.

_Too bad mercs with brains are in such high demand, and in such small supply in Japan,_ Daigoji thought sourly, thinking of all the tyrants and despots in various Third World countries had risen up since Second Impact. Of the small armies they had raised to secure their little empires, armies that were by necessity composed of soldiers that were heavy on skill and light on morality. Leaving Section 2 forced to make do with what they could get hold of. Namely, morons like Izuki.

"Now, let's keep moving!" Daigoji muttered, gesturing for his troops to keep moving. "According to this, we're getting closer. And let's take it slowly. If there's any chance of taking our target by surprise, I want to take it."

It took a few more minutes, but soon the team drew within view of their target; a decent-sized apartment building, clearly intended for someone who wasn't exactly swimming in money. "The pulsations from the arc reactor are coming in clear," Daigoji noted with a feral smile, his heartbeat going up at the prospect of the kill. Or at least, the capture. "Alright, let's split up. Shino, take five men with you and come around the back of the building. Make sure that no one gets out before we're ready. And maintain radio silence. I don't want to give away our position."

"Yes, sir," was the muted response from Shino, something that actually had Daigoji smile. This was the ideal Section 2 man; skilled, dedicated to his work, did whatever the bosses wanted, and didn't talk too much. Daigoji smiled even more when Shino took Izuki with him.

_At least I won't have to look at him for the next couple minutes, _Daigoji thought with weary relief. "The rest of you, with me."

With these words, the Section 2 men proceeded carefully making their way towards the building, favoring stealth over speed all the way. Watching as the two teams moved into position around the building, Daigoji felt some of his concerns over this operation lifting. So far, everything was going by the numbers. If things continued this way, they should be able to apprehend the target without her having the chance to fight back.

Then everything went to hell.

"Sir, I've spotted something!" came Izuki's voice through Daigoji's headset. "I've got movement, and -!"

"_Maintain radio silence!"_ came a more distant voice, one that belonged to Shino, even as Daigoji rolled his eyes at the incompetence displayed.

_I swear to God, if that idiot tipped our hand, I'll kill him myself!_ Daigoji hissed mentally.

* * *

"Mana, we've got a problem," Sid announced.

Wincing, Mana looked at the laptop whose screen held the image of her friend and ally. "What is it, Sid? Is something wrong with the armor?"

"The armor is almost ready," Sid informed her. "However, I just detected a radio transmission from just outside the building! On a current Section 2 frequency!"

The two teens immediately tensed at this revelation. "How many are there?" Mana demanded, even as Toji got to his feet.

"I can't tell, not until the armor's activated," Sid confessed, her digital face filled with concern. "But judging from what I know about their procedures, I'd guess about a dozen, maybe more."

"Oh, swell," Toji grimaced nervously. "And Dad hates it when I throw parties when he's not around."

Ignoring Toji's attempt at humor, Mana looked from the laptop to the pool that held her armor. She clenched her fist in the knowledge that people like those who had stolen everything away from her were right outside the building, that they were closing in to attack, to steal even more from her. That even Toji, who had done nothing but try and help her, was now in danger all because of someone's greed. That knowledge hardened inside of her, and began to burn through her blood.

"Sid, how much longer until the armor is ready?" Mana demanded.

The AI frowned at this. "It's already 97.4% operational, and I should be able to get it up to full power even without the nanotech bath. But Mana, I used a lot of power from the arc reactor in order to rebuild the armor. Without a complete reinitialization, you'll only have fifteen minutes of operating power. Less if you try to fly."

"How long will it take to, a…re-a-what-a-lize the armor?" Toji wondered.

"An hour at best," Sid confessed, looking a little green around her digital gills. "Mana…"

"We don't have any choice, Sid," Mana stated tersely. "Transfer back to the armor and activate it. Full power to weapons. It looks like we're going to have to fight our way out of this. Toji…"

"Right, I got it," Toji returned, going over to his closet. Once there, he rummaged about for a second or so before retrieving a baseball bat.

Watching as the jock clapped the bat in his free hand suggestively, Mana's brows knotted with concern. "Actually, I was going to say that you should hide."

"What? Hide from a bunch of goons who are invading my home and plan on snatching you right out from under my nose?" Toji asked with mock incredulity. "Not going to happen, Mana."

"Toji, I'm serious. NERV is totally ruthless," Mana insisted, well aware that time was quickly running out. "Look, your friend may be a pilot, but Section 2…!"

"Oh, I've had a run in with Section 2 before, Mana," Toji grinning cockily. "And I'm still not going to run away and hide."

Her heart wavering in the light of a combination of bravery and ignorance, Mana could only smile. "Alright, Sid, you heard him. Activate the armor," she ordered. "The only way NERV is going to take any of us…is in pieces."

* * *

As the Ghost Rider bore down on the apartment where Toji lived, she frowned at what she saw. _Heads up, Big Z. We've got company._

**Indeed we do,** Zarathos noted, seeing the many stains of guilt that were now floating about the building. For once, the demon's excitement at finding more of the guilty to punish was diminished by irritation.

_No surprise there, _Asuka thought, annoyed herself. The Section 2 agents (whom she was sure were the source of the stains) were now officially in between the two of them and something Zarathos wanted. And the demon who now shared her body clearly took exception to that sort of thing. _Yet another thing we have in common._

As the Ghost Rider sped up to the building, she caught sight of something else. An armored figure that was now hovering about the building, sending bolts of energy at the invading agents. Much to her surprise, the armored shell was different from before. Instead of a generic armor with black paint and white trim, the armored figure flying above was most definitely female. Her armor was red with gold trim, and outfitted with wings and a variety of guns.

_Looks like Mana's upgraded her suit, _the Ghost Rider noted, her curiosity piqued, even as the girl sent a barrage of gunfire down at the Section 2 agents below her. A hailstorm of bullets rained down upon the agents, causing them to scream in pain as they collapsed to the ground.

**Yes, and I would very much like to know how,** Zarathos admitted. **But first…**

"Right," the Ghost Rider whispered aloud, grinning at the prospect at mayhem. Once again urging her mechanical steed forward, the demonic girl began her assault. Her first targets were a trio of agents in commando-style gear, all of them swimming in their own guilt. Deploying her bike's Gatling guns, she sent sprays of hellfire into the three of them, bolts that burned through their clothes, causing the men to squeal in agony as their flesh was utterly consumed by the fires of the abyss.

"This is just too easy," the horned superwoman sniffed disdainfully as she watched the emptied clothes collapse to the streets, filled with nothing but ashes. "Now for the rest…!"

Spinning her tires against the pavement, the Ghost Rider then launched her bike into the air, flying up towards where she saw several dark marks coming from within. Spying a shattered window, the horned girl moved up to it, and saw something that took her by surprise. One of the agents was already down, splattered against the floor. The remaining agents were harassing a familiar figure, who was bleeding profusely from his left shoulder, his face twisted with determination as he brandished a baseball bat with his right hand.

_I don't believe this. That Stooge actually took down one of those goons?! _Ghost Rider thought incredulously. _Either Section 2 is even lamer than I thought, or he actually has a brain buried somewhere beneath that thick skull of his after all!_

"Alright, kid," one of the commandos snarled hatefully. "Now, drop the bat, or we'll drop you. It's your call, but…"

"How about I drop you two instead?!" the Ghost Rider called out, leaping through the broken window, whipping out her chain as she did so. The links of metal burned with the flames of Hell, coiling about the agents' necks like it had a mind of its own. As the two of them gagged, grabbing desperately at the metal as it burned at their flesh, the Ghost Rider gave a sharp tug…and the two of them struggled no more.

"Holy…" Toji gasped out, paling at the death before him. His heart thundering with sudden fear, he took a step back, and raised his bat between the two of them. "St-stay back! I-I-I'm warning you…!"

_Not bad. He hasn't fainted just from seeing me. I guess this scum has a spine after all! _Ghost Rider thought. Then, realizing that it might be prudent to say something, she shot Toji an annoyed look. "I am not here to hurt you, you idiot! I am called the Ghost Rider," the flaming superwomen explained, gesturing at the bodies that now decorated the floor. "I am here to battle those who have shed innocent blood."

"Yeah, well…I'll still feel better with you there and me here," Toji retorted, his tone not covering his fear.

_What the hell _is_ that thing?!_ the jock wondered, trying not to show just how scared he really was._ And why…why does she sound so familiar?!_

"And what about you, huh? In case you haven't noticed, you're bleeding all over the place!" the Ghost Rider snorted, pointing at the bullet hole decorating Toji's frame.

"It's nothing, okay?!" Toji returned, grimacing as his injuries sent daggers of pain at him.

"Yeah, right!" Ghost Rider sneered, folding her arms across her chest, only to be started by what sounded like a jet engine. Looking about, she saw the same armored figure she had seen earlier fly in through the window.

"Toji, we have to get out of here!" came an electronically distorted voice. A voice that the Ghost Rider recognized nonetheless. "Those agents are down, but…huh?! What the hell are _you?!! _And what did you do to Toji?!

"I am…the Ghost Rider," the horned girl retorted. "And as for this idiot, you can blame these corpses on the floor for what happened to him."

The armored girl shot a look at Toji, who nodded weakly. "I-it's true," he explained. "And…she _did_ save me…so…"

"Toji, you're losing too much blood! We have to get you out of here! Right now!" Mana spoke, moving up to the boy and examining his injury.

"But, Mana…" Toji protested.

"Listen to me, Toji. Those agents are all down, but my sensors indicate that they have backup coming!" Mana explained, her faceplate incapable of hiding her concern. "Sid says that there's at least four helicopters coming this way, and I have less than five minutes before I have to shut down!"

"Then you better get out him out of here fast, girl, while you still can," Ghost Rider growled, already sensing the multiple auras of guilt approaching quickly. "I'll deal with NERV."

"But…!" Mana protested, her head swiveling quickly from Toji to Ghost Rider, then back. As she looked at the boy, saw the blood that was streaming down his frame, she sighed in resignation. "Alright, fine. But…Section 2…they know about Toji, how he's been hiding me here, and…"

"Don't worry about Section 2. Just get this jerk outta here," Ghost Rider growled, whipping out her shotguns. "Those sinners are no match…for me."

For a time, the two superwomen just stood there, looking at each other. Mana kept looking at Toji, saw his deteriorating condition, and knew it would only get worse without medical attention. She considered how much more operating time her armor had left to it, and how much power it would take to escape this place. Then, with fear that her armor couldn't hide, Mana grabbed Toji up and held him in the bridal position. "Make sure that nobody knows about him. That's all I ask."

"That won't be a problem," Ghost Rider agreed, nodding as she spoke. Though Mana was still unsure, she knew she had little in the way of options. With a mighty roar, the jets built into her boots and her back fired, and safely launched the two of them out the window.

Satisfied that the two of them would soon be out of the way, Ghost Rider looked down at the agent Toji had rendered temporarily insensate. Quickly drawing one of her shotguns, the demonic girl made his condition permanent with a blast of hellfire. "One down," she noted with a dark grin before angling her head to the growing sound of helicopter rotors. "And a whole bunch more to go."

**Remember, young Rider, we have to move quickly. Section 2 must not be allowed to report back to their masters,** Zarathos commented.

"Yeah, I know the drill, Big Z," the horned rider snorted as she made her way back to the window. Leaping out to her bike, she then gunned the engine and took even higher to the air. "Tell you what; you have the bike take out two of those choppers, and I'll handle the rest."

**Just be sure to be done with your end of this battle quickly, or you may not even be able to destroy one of the enemy, **Zarathos chided her with a slight laugh.

_Heh. I was about to say the same thing to you,_Ghost Rider returned, once again preparing to leap from her bike. She sent the bike going full speed at the nearest helicopter, and just when she could make out every single detail of horror engraved on the faces of the agent piloting it, she jumped upon the canopy, firing her shotguns as she flew towards him.

"Holy shit!" the pilot gasped out as the windshield shattered. These being his last words as his body was consumed by hellfire. The Ghost Rider made a sloppy landing inside through the broken glass, but quickly recovered, just as another agent was moving towards the front. The helicopter was filled with confusion as the horned superwomen once again took aim and fired. With each press of the triggers, fire and brimstone leapt from the barrels of her weapons, wrapping itself around the murderous, causing them to writhe in agony before they were completely incinerated.

Once the entirety of the helicopter's complement was firmly in the depths of the abyss, the Ghost Rider went to the side door and popped it open. Taking a moment to look around, she noted that the Ghostcycle had already downed one of the other helicopters and was now firing on another one.

_Better get moving! Wouldn't want the Big Z to outdo me! _Ghost Rider thought as she looked about for the last helicopter. As soon as she sighted her target, she drew forth her chain, and began whipping it about over her head. As it became empowered with the demonic inferno that made up her body, the Ghost Rider sent several links of her chain flying through the air. As the flaming links of metal flew, they actively sought out the helicopter's rotor, and slammed into it with absolute precision. With the screech of metal tearing, the doomed helicopter and all aboard were sent plummeting to their doom.

**Well, young Rider, it would appear that we are even,** Zarathos noted, even as the Ghostcycle flew over to its master.

_Yeah, it sure does,_ the horned girl agreed. _Now, let's catch up with Mana. That stupid Stooge is still out of it, and we still need to get some answers from her!_

**Indeed, **Zarathos agreed as the demon's host jumped astride her mechanical steed. Not even bothering to watch as the last helicopter slowly spiraled to the earth below, she guided her bike back down as well. Soon, the Ghost Rider felt the reassuring sensation of road beneath her wheels as she sped along the streets of Tokyo-3.

"Now…where'd that armored idiot run off to?" Ghost Rider wondered, looking up and down the streets that she was patrolling. "She couldn't have gone far…not with all that whining she was doing about her armor getting low on juice…so where?"

**Think, young Rider,** Zarathos urged. **The boy was injured. She would probably take him to where he could receive medical attention.**

_A hospital? _the German thought. _I already thought of that one, Big Z, but Mana wouldn't be able to check him herself, and I doubt she'd just dump him outside and hope for the best!_

**Then she would take him to somehow who would do these things for her,** Zararthos explained patiently. **Think. Who would do something like that for the boy?**

The list of potential friends ran through the Rider's mind in less than second. _Hikari, definitely, but…would Mana even know to go to her? And Shinji…nah, I doubt it. No way he'd ever get involved in something like this. And he couldn't keep a secret, even if he tried._ As she frowned at these two less than promising possibilities, one final one occurred to her. _Oh, of course! Stooge Number Three!_

**Then what are you waiting for?** Zarathos asked.

_Just one problem, _the Ghost Rider thought, irritation and humiliation flushing her already-flushed features. _I have absolutely no idea where he lives…_

* * *

_Toji…I'm so sorry…_ Mana thought dismally.

Almost an hour had passed since she had delivered Toji to Kensuke's house, with her armor's power reserves leaving her just energy to call Kensuke and inform him as to the situation…just before she had left him there. Left him to find an alley where she could hide once her armor died completely.

Now Mana sat there, more completely alone than she had ever been. Even more than she had been than the day her father had been murdered. Sid would be offline until her armor's reinitialization had been completed, and even though she was sitting on the ground, the full weight of her armor still sat upon her shoulders.

_I never should have gotten him involved in all this…I never should have even come to Tokyo-3! _Mana moaned inwardly as she removed her helmet. Sighing beneath the weight of the dead shell, the auburn-haired girl turned the helmet. Looking at the faceplate as if in search of the answers to what what plagued her, Mana shook her head miserably. _Father…what did you expect me to do? What…can I do alone?_

As Mana's thoughts continued to spiral downward, her ears pricked up at the sound. It was the sound of engine…and it was getting closer.

"Oh, no…not now…!" Mana moaned, her eyes widening at the possibility of another attack by Section 2.

_But…my armor needs another half hour to be ready!_ Mana realized, quickly taking stock of her situation. There was no way she could take the armor off fast enough, and even if she could, there was no way she could abandon Sid. _If it's NERV again…well, Dad, I guess I go down fighting._

Her heart pounding within her chest, Mana stood as best as she could, only to stagger slightly beneath the full weight of her suit. Replacing her helmet, she looked towards the open end of the alley through the narrow eye slots, expecting an army of Section 2 agents. Only to gasp in shock when she saw the horned girl from before.

"You…" Mana gasped, stepping back slightly. The demonic figure was riding a motorcycle that looked like it had been forged in the depths of hell, and the rider herself looked like something spawned by every nightmare Mana had ever had. Even if her armor had been functioning, the Ghost Rider would have been a terrifying thing to behold. As it was now, the auburn-haired girl was strongly considering passing out.

"Yeah. Me," Ghost Rider responded as she slowly rode up to the armored girl. Giving Mana a horrible smile. "Weren't expecting to see me again so soon, were you?"

"Wh-what…?" Mana got out. "H-how'd you find me? What are you _doing_ here?!"

_Well, the 'Find an Address' program on the internet comes in really handy every now and again, _Ghost Rider thought, smiling at how a few clicks of the keyboard gave her everything she needed to find Kensuke's residence.

"I have some…unfinished business with you, girl," Ghost Rider intoned as she came to a halt before Mana. "We need to talk."

_What the hell is this thing, anyway?! There's no way she can be anything human! _Mana thought desperately, staring into the fiery orbs that were the eyes of the Ghost Rider. _She's made of fire, she has horns…_ Then, with the realization that the creature was getting off her motorcycle and stepping towards her, she jumped backwards even more. Though with the heavy armor weighing her down, it looked more like a shuffle.

"Wh-what about?!" Mana stammered out nervously.

"Not here," Ghost Rider responded, her blazing blue eyes darting about their surroundings. "Come on. I know someplace where we can talk."

"B-but…my armor…it has no power!" Mana returned, wanting to be anywhere than where she was now. Not even thinking about how her confessing her vulnerability could be a mistake, the auburn-haired girl gestured at the transparency on her chest, where only darkness was to be seen. "The arc reactor…it's not ready yet!"

"Is that so?" the Ghost Rider asked mockingly. The demonic girl then placed her hand upon the armor's chest plate, and sent the flames of Hell into the arc reactor. Soon, the diamond-shaped generator burned red with flame, flames that coursed through the entirety of the suit. Suddenly, the various motors and machines that gave the armor its incredible strength and endurance came online, and once again bore the weight of the armored shell. Mana gasped as her HUD came back to life, sending various status reports before her eyes.

"It's ready now," Ghost Rider grinned. "So let's get going already. I've got a lot of questions, and I think you have some of the answers."

"Mana, what's going on?! The suit's reinitialization hasn't been completed yet, but…we already have power?!" came Sid's voice. "And where are we?! And what…ohmigosh! What's _that _thing doing here?! What the heck is she, anyway?!"

"Me? I'm your best chance for survival," Ghost Rider spoke, her voice holding more than a bit of gloating to it. "Now if there're no more excuses…?"

* * *

"Nice place you've got here," Mana sniffed as she looked about at her present surroundings, her helmet currently sitting upon an gasoline-stained crate. As impressed and fearful as she felt of the Ghost Rider, the same couldn't be said of her little hideaway. "What, is this the maid's day off?"

"Hey, it's not like I live here twenty-four-seven! Besides, you're not exactly in a position to be choosy, are you?" Ghost Rider sneered as she leaned back against a pile of crates. Despite the fact that she privately agreed with Mana's assessment, she wasn't in the mood for guff of any sort. "So, anyway…you said your father built that armor to make sure that NERV didn't get too powerful?"

Mana gave a quick nod. "He…he didn't have the time to tell me everything, but Sid told me about it. How NERV and the Evangelions were being built so soon after Second Impact, and that he was scared about what NERV would do once the war with the Angels." Frowning self-consciously, the girl looked down at her feet. "He…he wanted somebody to be able to stop them…just in case."

_And just the sort of thing Commander Creep wouldn't want happening, _Ghost Rider thought, recalling what happened to the last from of competition NERV had gotten. _You know, I really didn't think too much about it when Jet Alone crapped out, but…I guess it makes sense that he wouldn't like anybody else getting his share of the money._

Thoughts of sabotage and things too horrible to think about crossing her mind, the demon girl frowned deeply. Her unease prompting her to focus on something else. "Pretty impressive tech," the Ghost Rider admitted. Walking towards Mana and slowly circling her. "A sixth generation AI, high-power weaponry, strength amplifiers…and what did you call the generator?"

"The arc reactor," Mana reminded the horned girl before her. "My father developed it. Normally, it supplies the armor with more than enough power, but…"

"I know, all those repairs drained it. Yeah, you explained that to me once already," Ghost Rider returned.

**Actually, it was three times, **Zarathos cut in. **The young lady certainly seems to be rather defensive about the quality of her father's work.**

The Ghost Rider wasn't in the mood to quibble about details. All she knew was that the armor before her was clearly a highly advanced piece of technology. The German had seen her share of fancy electronic equipment and machinery back in college, but the armor Mana wore made even some of the stuff at NERV look sick.

"Anyway, that's why I came to Tokyo-3. To stop NERV and…avenge my father," Mana got out. The she heaved a despairing breath. "Only…I'm not doing too well. Am I?"

"Uh…no. I'd have to say no," Ghost Rider agreed. "In fact…I'd say you're in deep _schi- _uh, shit."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out myself," Mana responded, shaking her head numbly. "I guess…I don't even know why I'm tell you all this! Heck, I don't even know what you are!"

"She's not human, I can tell you that much!" Sid chimed in. The AI girl's image was being projected from the helmet, and she was giving a good impression of being severely creeped out. "According to my sensors, aside from her bones, this Ghost Rider has no organic tissue whatsoever! And as for the rest of her body…!"

"Fire, yeah, I noticed," Mana responded, giving Ghost Rider a suitably disturbed look. "No offense, but you are definitely freaky."

"Well, you get used to it," Ghost Rider replied, almost amused at the interplay between the two of them.

"And don't even get me started on how you jumpstarted the armor!" Sid whined. "I can't believe you actually let her do that to me, Mana! My circuits still feel all wonky!"

"Hey! It's not like I had a choice!" Mana shot back, looking like she was seriously considering throwing her partner out the nearest window.

_Been there, done that, _Ghost Rider thought wryly.

"Excuse me! In case you two have forgotten, I'm still here!" As Mana's attention returned to the horned girl, the Ghost Rider just smiled cockily. "Listen, I understand that you're mad at NERV for what happened, but let's face facts. You and you're little computer buddy are totally in over your head here. You don't have a home, or a plan…or much of anything else."

"What are you saying? That we should just give up and run away?! Let NERV do whatever they want?!" Mana cried out, staring at the horned girl with a mixture of rage and disbelief. "No way! I don't care what it takes, Sid and I are gonna finish this!"

"And get yourselves killed, just like you _almost _did today?" Ghost Rider sniffed, rolling her blazing orbs up at the thought. As Mana growled in impotent frustration, the demonic superwomen smiled. "Besides, it's not like you have to worry about NERV. I'll take care of them."

"You? On your own?! Don't make me laugh!!" Mana sneered. "Look, I might not know what you are, exactly, and I probably don't even _want _to know, but if Sid and I can't do this on our own, than you sure as hell can't, either!"

"Oh, yeah?" Ghost Rider sneered.

"That's right! I mean, if you're so great, then why haven't you done anything about NERV yet, huh?!" Mana demanded.

"What?! You mean that killing off all those agents and saving your butt doesn't qualify?" Ghost Rider sneered, leaning in closer. "Besides, you don't have any real power of your own! You're just a scared little girl in a fancy tin suit!"

"Watch it, freak!" Mana growled in return. "Like it or not, Sid and I are staying to finish this! We don't have any choice. We have to finish this, or stay on the run from NERV forever!"

"So is that why Section 2 came after you?" the Ghost Rider wondered. "For your armor technology?"

"You got it," Mana stated flatly, her brows furrowed with frustration. Then she pointed at the glowing diamond-shaped power source adorning her chest. "This arc reactor might not look like much, but it is fully capable of powering a positron cannon capable of cutting through an Angel's AT-Field, just like that!"

"What?!" Ghost Rider got out, taken aback by this revelation. Staring hard at the other girl, she narrowed her burning eyes. "Are you for real?!"

"That's right!" Mana growled triumphantly, her hands at her hips. "Now, if that fiery pit between your horns you call a brain isn't overheated enough so that it isn't capable of adding two plus two, you _might _be able to figure out what NERV would do with it if they ever got their claws on it!"

But the Ghost Rider was already thinking about that. She was thinking of a version of that reactor, scaled up to the size of the Evangelions. She thought of Asuka Langley-Sohryu, piloting an Eva that didn't require an umbilical, that was completely independent. Self-reliant. Self-sufficient. _If we had that technology…the Angels would be over in no time! We could take care of them…maybe even take the fight to them, instead of waiting for them to come to us!_ the German thought, growing ever more excited at the thought.

Even as the Ghost Rider felt herself being overtaken with excitement, caught up in the image of her as Asuka piloting a truly invincible machine, another one occurred to her. The image of Gendo Ikari flashed before her mind's eye, and the billions of dark marks that surrounded him. Each one the last cry of pain as someone's life ended as result of Gendo's actions. Then Ghost Rider thought of Mana's face and voice joining them, trapped forever in that abyssal pit.

Shuddering at the thought, Ghost rider shook her head in revulsion. _What am I even thinking?! I can't hand Mana over to him!!_ she screamed in her own mind. _I mean…sure, there's no way the Commander could ever have killed – or had killed – but…if he ever got hold of Mana…good _Gott, _what's wrong with me?! What was I even thinking?!_

**You were thinking that there is power to be had here, young Rider,** Zarathos chimed in deviously. **And you were quite correct. But not in the form you originally conceived.**

_And just what's that supposed to mean, anyway?!_ Ghost Rider shot back, not in the mood for any of Zarathos's games.

That was when the demon that lived within her began whispering in her ear. Hinting at the other ways such power could be employed. At the possibilities that were to be had.

That was when the Ghost Rider started smiling again.

"You know…you _might _have a point there," Ghost Rider admitted, placing an especially heavy emphasis on the word 'might'. "But you have to admit that you're still in a bad position."

Sighing, Mana backed off a bit. "Yeah, I know, but…"

"How fortunate for you…that I'm here to help you out of it," Ghost Rider concluded, smiling demonically.

Surprised by this statement, Mana cocked her head and frowned. "What?"

"Oh, yeah, I can get you just about anything you need for that armor of yours. Weapons, computers, raw materials. Maybe even help you find a new place to live while I'm at it," Ghost Rider boasted, holding her arms up in a manner that suggested that such a feat would be nothing to her. "Heck, you just make me a list of things you need, and…well, we'll see where we go from there."

Mana quickly frowned at this. "Oh, really? And why would you do that?" she asked suspiciously. "Somehow, I get the feeling you wouldn't be doing it out of the goodness of your heart."

"Especially since she doesn't even _have_ a heart! _Literally!!"_ Sid added squeamishly.

Ignoring her computerized ally, Mana continued to look suspiciously at the Ghost Rider. "So what do you get out of this, anyway?"

"You mean, what do _we _get out of this?" Ghost Rider corrected, pointing a clawed finger at Mana. "Look, you want a new place, and more equipment for your armor. And me…well, I'd certainly be interested in powering up my own arsenal."

"So, what? You honestly expect me to help you? Team up…with _you?_" Mana asked incredulously.

"No, I expect you to help yourself," Ghost Rider returned. "And as for teaming up…I don't work and play well with others."

"Now _that _I can believe!" Sid gritted.

"Then what exactly are you after?" Mana wondered, raising an eyebrow at the demon girl.

"A deal," Ghost Rider explained, even as Zarathos grinned hungrily. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours, and we stay the hell out of each other's way for the most part. And we both give NERV an even worse time as a result."

For a time, Mana seemed to consider the Ghost Rider's words. She knew she was in a bad position, and highly vulnerable. However, to trust a creature like this…something so clearly inhuman…

"How do you know you won't sell me out to NERV?" Mana finally asked.

"What, after killing all those Section 2 goons?!" the horned girl asked incredulously. "You honestly think NERV wouldn't be after me as well after all that?!"

Silence hung between them for a time, as Mana folded her arms and considered Ghost Rider and her words. "Mana, _please _tell me you're not actually thinking of having anything to do with _her!"_ Sid pleaded desperately.

_Toji nearly got killed because of me…I can't risk his life anymore…_ Mana thought, feeling her heart grow heavy at the thought of Toji, his face pale from loss of blood. _This Ghost Rider sure looks like she can take care of herself…and it sure as heck isn't like we're friends or anything!_

Giving a sigh of heavy reluctance, the armored girl looked the Ghost Rider straight in the face. "Alright, fine," Mana finally said. "You've got a deal."

"Excellent," Ghost Rider smiled, even as Sid let out a horrified squawk. "However, there's just one thing I must insist on."

"And that it is?" Mana wondered, her face hard as stone.

"Commander Ikari, the head of NERV, is my prey," Ghost Rider declared, eagerness dripping from every word. "I will allow no one to slay him…but myself."

Blinking, Mana slowly smiled. "I can live with that," she finally said. "Assuming you can get to him first!"

_That won't be a problem, _Ghost Rider thought, thinking of all the ins and outs she enjoyed as Asuka Langley-Sohryu…and the firepower she would soon wield as Ghost Rider. _I'm sure there's plenty of goodies in your arsenal that'll help me out on that one!_

**Well done, young Rider. Well done, indeed, **Zarathos oozed in her mind. **You have found the opportunity for power, and have made the most of it. I am very pleased, Asuka. Very, **_**very, **_**pleased.**

_Yeah, I bet you are, Big Z! _the German thought back. _And if Section 2 thinks I'm scary now, just wait until the next time!_

**In fact, I am so pleased, I've decided that the time has come for me to grant you one of the special bonuses I promised you, **the demon added, drawing his host's attention.

_Bonus? What kind of bonus?_ Ghost Rider demanded.

At first, Zarathos simply laughed malevolently. **Tell me, young Rider… **he started, his words slow and deadly with allure. **What would you say if I told you that there was a way for you to wield even greater power still?**

For a few seconds, the horned superwomen stood still, frozen as she processed the demon's words. Then, her lips twisted into a deadly smile. _I'd say…I'm all ears…_

* * *

Author's Notes: Ugh! This chapter just didn't want to be written! Still, I hope you'll all read and review! And maybe check out my other stories as well, please?

I'd like to take a moment to apologize for the slump I'm in right now. For those of you read "Lilith's Herald", you know I've recently been indulging in some self-pity. But I'm really down about some things on my end. RL has not been kind to me as of late. I came down with a severe cold over the holidays, among other things. Let's just say that I am not a happy camper, to say the very least.

Anyway, I'm not in a very funny mood, but I can try for some omakes. I only hope they turn out to be at least moderately humorous.

Omake 1

"Let me at him! I swear, I'll rip his head off for this!!" Toji growled as he stomped into the hospital, his arm and shoulder still bandaged up.

"Toji, please, just settle down!" Hikari pleaded as she tried to restrain him, clinging desperately by his good arm.

"Settle down! Hikari, I'll settle down once I'm done pounding that quack doctor's head into the floor!!" Toji declared as he marched up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but…can I help you?" asked the receptionist, looking at the two teens in confusion.

Toji was tempted to tell her where to get off, but she was clearly a nervous woman, and in any case, she had nothing to do with what had happened. "Yeah, you can tell me where the idiot who operated on me last night is!"

"Oh, you required surgery?" the receptionist asked. "What is your name, anyway?"

"The name's Toji Suzuhara," the jock gritted angrily. "Now, if you'll just tell me where to find that idiot…!"

"Just a moment, please," the receptionist returned as she began checking her computer. "Suzuhara, Suzuhara…ah, yes. You were in for surgery. You required a transfusion…and to have wound sutured, correct?"

"Yeah, that's correct," Toji grated. "Only the idiot doctor screwed it up!!"

"Screwed it up? Young man, what are you talking about?" the receptionist wondered. "It was a simple procedure!"

"Oh, yeah, it was simple, alright! Just one problem!" Toji shrieked as he placed one hand on his posterior. "_He sewed up the wrong hole!!"_

Omake 2

_Better get moving! Wouldn't want the Big Z to outdo me! _Ghost Rider thought as she looked about for the last helicopter. As soon as she sighted her target, she drew forth her chain, and began whipping it about over her head. As it became empowered with the demonic inferno that made up her body, the Ghost Rider sent several link of her chain flying through the air. As the flaming links of metal flew, they actively sought out the helicopter's rotor, and slammed into it with absolute precision. With the screech of metal tearing, the doomed helicopter and all aboard were sent plummeting to their doom.

**Well, young Rider, it would appear that we are even,** Zarathos noted, even as the Ghostcycle flew over to its master.

_Yeah, it sure does,_ the horned girl agreed. _We'll have to have a tie-breaker later on!_

**Indeed, we will,** Zaratho agreed. **Just name your contest, and I will gladly show the value of my many centuries of experience.**

_Heh! Experience won't count for nothing in the competition I've got planned! _Ghost Rider sneered.

* * *

**This is completely unfair! **Zarathos howled hatefully.

"Hey, you said to name the contest!" the Ghost Rider grinned as she held up her microphone, watching as the many patrons of the karaoke parlor fled, hands held to their ears as they screamed in pain. "So much for all that experience, huh?"

**I'll have you know that I've been singing the many dirges of hell for centuries, young Rider! **Zarathos snarled. **Many have been the times that I've been praised for my articulation.**

"You sure can articulate, Big Z!" Ghost Rider sneered. "You articulate like nails on a chalkboard!"


	8. Motivations

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 8: Motivations

Taking in a deep, satisfied breath, Ishimaru couldn't help but be pleased by what he saw.

It had been a long day in Tokyo-2, but at the same time, one of the most profitable he had seen in a long time. Ever since the Angels had started showing up in Tokyo-3, people had been moving away from the fortress city in droves, eager to seek relative safety in its less technologically advanced neighbors. And while people were busy moving in, they were wide open to people like Ishimaru and his fellows. People who were quite happy to relieve those people of their excessive burdens and give them to people who were far more deserving. For a very generous profit, of course.

Even as he watched, the various forms of punks and scumbags he had working for him were moving all kinds of delightful goods through the warehouse that he was proud to call his own. Cars, trucks, vans were being sliced up for parts, guns and ammo were being processed for distribution on the streets, and money was being counted before a healthy share of it found its way into his back pocket.

Taking a deep chug of his beer as he placed his feet on his desk, Ishimaru couldn't help but let out another sigh of contentment. Life might be a bitch for the honest people of the world. But for people like him, it was sweet.

Then a loud noise was rude enough to disrupt his beautiful moment, and Ishimaru looked about, searching for the source of the noise. _Must be Katsuhito getting back with that shipment, _the gang leader thought sourly. _Asshole's always late._

Getting to his feet and planning on giving Katsuhito a royal chewing out, Ishimaru went to the door of his office, and from there he went to the catwalk that ran above the bulk of the warehouse. He liked the view this gave him; it practically screamed power. Like he could just look down at everything within this place and say 'Mine, all mine'.

Right now, Ishimaru's focus was on one of the garage doors for the warehouse, and the fact that the engine noise was drawing closer. Any moment now, Katsuhito would open the door, bringing in a load of money and excuses, at which point…

The massive door exploded. Simply blew out of its frame, as if it had been tossed by a tremendous wind. And as Ishimaru reflexively brought his arms up to shield his face, he looked out between them…and felt his blood run cold.

"Hello, boys," rasped the girl who stood just beyond the aperture. She wore fairly typical biker girl, with plenty of dark leather. However, instead of skin, she had molten fire for flesh, and she had a horned skull surrounded with flames for a head.

"What hell are you, you damned bitch?!" one of the resident thugs demanded as the biker from hell marched towards them, twirling a chain about her. A chain that was burning as well.

"They call me Ghost Rider," she rasped horribly, seeming to smile at them all. "And you…are all dead."

There was silence while the people there digested her words, disbelief mixing with confusion and fear, inspired by her very appearance. Almost frozen, they all watched the Ghost Rider spin her chain above her head once, twice, three times. With the final circle, the horned rider lashed out with her chain, sending several links shooting off the end. The burning metal projectiles slammed into four of the punks, sending them flying into the air. Their screams echoed throughout the building before they fell to the floor. Three of them were clearly dead, with holes burned clear through their torsos, with the fourth groaning miserably.

Ishimaru had seen everything he needed to. The very next words that out of his mouth were, "Kill that goddamned bitch!!"

At that command, the entire building became lost to chaos. Everyone who had a gun drew it and opened fire. Those that didn't ran away as fast as they could.

Grinning with almost feral eagerness, Ishimaru watched as the Ghost Rider just stood there, not even bothering to try and avoid the hailstorm of metallic death that shot out at her. He could already see her falling to the floor, dead before her head even hit the concrete.

Seconds passed, and the Ghost Rider didn't move. Didn't fall. She just…stood there.

And when the guns finally expended every shell, she looked at her attackers, and laughed. It was slow at first, but then built up, becoming loud and mocking. "Is that the best you you've got?!" the Ghost Rider finally sneered, wrapping her chain about her shoulder with one impossibly easy movement. "Those guns of yours aren't _real _guns."

As the many punks started backing away, the Ghost Rider drew a pair of sawn-off shotguns from her hips, and grinned menacingly. "Now _these_ are guns!!" Pulling the triggers, the horned girl sent blast after blast of fire out at the workers. While some of them simply collapsed to the floor, most were incinerated, their ashes scattered to the winds as their clothes fell, completely emptied.

Not even wondering why flames hot enough to leave grown men as nothing but ashes wouldn't even touch their clothes, Ishimaru started backing away, just before breaking into a run. Completely ignoring the screams of his people as they fought and died.

Darting into his office, Ishimaru grabbed up as much as money as he could stuff into his pockets, and from there opened the window. Slipping through it to the fire escape, Ishimaru looked back at his former place of business, and noticed with dismay that the screams had stopped. This could only mean that the Ghost Rider was done with the people in there, and if she wasn't too busy ripping off the warehouse for everything it was worth, she would probably be after the rats who were trying to scurry away.

Rats like Ishimaru.

Taking the steps of the fire escape far faster than was safe, Ishimaru felt the metal shaking beneath every step, his heart pounding with fear. Instead of taking the ladder all the way down to the streets, Ishimaru jumped the final stretch, and with a check of his surroundings, the thug was off and running.

Before he was even halfway to the alley, Ishimaru was stopped in his tracks by a chain that wrapped about him, snaring him like a spider's web. Spinning to the ground as he squeal in pain, Ishimaru looked down at his bindings, and saw what looked like the chain off of a chainsaw, with blades cutting into his skin and burning his veins, filling him with agony.

Panting as sweat streamed down his face, Ishimaru looked about wildly, searching for the source of his imprisonment…and blanched when he saw _her. _The Ghost Rider was standing a short distance away, holding a machine from which the chain stretched out from. Grinning ghoulishly.

"Please…m-mercy!" Ishimaru pleaded as the horned woman held up the skull-shaped device.

"Mercy's a waste of time," the Ghost Rider informed him, before she pressed a switch.

The last thing Ishimaru heard was his own final scream of agony as the chainsaw-sword's blades ripped him to shreds.

* * *

_Not a bad haul, eh, Big Z?_ Ghost Rider thought, marching about the warehouse liked she owned it. Which she guessed she now did.

**Not bad at all, **the demon concurred, seeing the wealth before them.

With a devious grin, the Ghost Rider considered the stash she had won. She knew that everything there had been stolen, and yeah, the police would probably be interested in getting back most of the stuff back to whatever morons were stupid enough to lose these things to begin with. But there were quite a few things that she knew she could safely take for herself. Money being chief amongst them. Money that could be used to buy all kinds of things that she would need. And then there were all the guns, the computers that she could see littering the place.

And while the cars that were in the process of being sliced up were doubtlessly stolen, the Ghost Rider was certain that the vehicles that were parked away from the chopping block were hers for the picking. And if they weren't…well, she certainly deserved a reward for putting a stop to these goons. And besides, the insurance companies would pick up whatever slack there was for the losers out there. That's what they were there for, after all.

"Now, all we need is something to haul the spoils of victory away," Ghost Rider commented, swiveling her head this way, then that. Only to grin in delight at what she saw. "And what do you know? I think I just found it!"

Moving forward, the horned rider surveyed the immense van before her. Built like an armored car, with paneling the color of steel and a grill that looked like it was snarling. "This looks pretty badass as it is," Ghost Rider decided, her arms folded across her chest. "And after Mana gets done with it…"

**Yes, along with your motorcycle and the rest of the weapons, **Zarathos smirked inwardly. **Soon, very soon, you wield tools of destruction worthy of you, young Rider.**

Nodding, Ghost Rider placed her hands upon the armored van, channeling the flames of Hell into it. As fire rippled across the van's surface, the metal shifted and changed. Spikes and chains marked its surface, and its already huge, armored grill became a demonic image, with a massive lower jaw whose teeth stuck jaggedly into the air.

"Now to find the keys, and get packing!" Ghost Rider declared, bringing out a pad of paper and looking at in satisfaction. "That's only part of Mana's shopping list taken care of, and I've got about eight hours to get back!"

**Then let us waste no further time, **Zarathos declared. **What else do we need?**

"Computers, and lots of them. More than I can see here," Ghost Rider replied. "Doesn't matter how old they are, or what condition. She just needs the raw materials for construction."

**Then let us find what she need…and more sinners to punish,** the demon growled in anticipation.

* * *

"_Aauuuurggh!!" _the punk screamed, turning to ashes before he even hit the glass. What remained of his mass was sufficient to smash through the window of the electronics store. A store that had been engulfed in flames.

"So, you think its fun, running around, playing with fire. Burning buildings to the ground and having a big laugh, huh?" Ghost Rider sneered, stepping towards the punks friends, were currently armed with Molotov cocktails. Who were shrinking away from a girl who appeared to be the very embodiment of that which gave them pleasure.

Bringing her fingers together and cracking her knuckles, the horned girl gestured for them to come closer. "Well, now…why don't you boys try playing with something _really _hot?"

Shuddering with terror, the two of them leaned back, and threw the bottles of alcohol at the Ghost Rider. As soon as they smashed into her, the cocktails blazed to life, sending plumes of fire into the sky. Causing the demonic rider to laugh uproariously, just before she raised her arms at her would-be assailants. The gesture sent the resultant flames back at the two of them, and soon the arsonists were screaming in pain, a part of the bonfire that they had helped create.

Watching as the flames consumed the creeps entirely, the Ghost Rider turned her attention to the store, and the goods that were currently burning away inside. "Looks like we just found ourselves a fire sale!" she decided, marching without hesitation into the building. Mortal fire being less than nothing to one whose very body was made up of the flames of the abyss.

Surveying the interior, the Ghost Rider spied an ample number of computers. Already scorched by the heat of the flames, and totally useless as they were now. But perfect raw material for Mana's work.

Very pleased with herself, Ghost Rider turned towards the front of the store, and brought her fingers to her mouth. Whistling loudly, she was promptly rewards by the sound of two motors roaring towards her. Seconds later, the Ghostcycle smashed its way through the front of the store, coming to a stop right in front of her. Meanwhile, the armored van, which she was already thinking of as her Battle Skull, was turning about so that its rear was facing the opening the bike had torn for her.

"A whole bunch of electronics equipment, only _slightly _damaged!" Ghost Rider smirked, very satisfied with the way things were going for her. "That takes cares of the Iron Bimbo's list!"

**Indeed, **Zarathos agreed, practically salivating as he spoke. **Now…it's on to **_**my **_**list…**

* * *

The sound of the jewelry store's alarm filling the air, drowning out the sound of four pairs of feet pounding against the pavement. Muffled the sound of car doors being slammed shut, and an engine roaring to life.

"Aw, man! Talk about a haul!" one of the hoods exulted, the facemask he wore incapable of hiding his glee.

"Yeah! A ton of jewelry! The real stuff, too!" one of his fellows agreed. Even as they drove away, he held up the bag of gems, and ran his hands through the various necklaces. Blinding himself with the sight of wealth.

"Just so you know, I'm definitely keeping some of this," the girl of the group declared, her eyes gleaming as she examined the gleaming stones. "I've dreamed of having stuff like this for myself for years!"

"We know, we know!" the final member grumbled. "And like we keep telling you, it's stupid! Wearing hot rocks like those will just get you busted! _And _us!"

"Besides, with the money from this haul, you can buy all kinds of junk like this!" the driver informed the girl. "Now just stay focused! First we have to get out of her before the heat catches up!"

There were noises of agreement from the other guys, while the girl folded her arms in annoyance. Then one of the guys looked out through the rear window…and his face paled beneath his mask. "Uh…guys?" he started, his voice low with confusion.

"What is it?" the driver asked.

"I think the heat's…already here," the goon reported, weakly pointing behind them.

The driver looked over his shoulder, even as the rest of his crew looked as well. Expecting to see a police car, maybe even two or three of them. Even a motorcycle unit. Something like that.

Instead, they saw a motorcyclist who was literally on fire, riding a bike that looked like it had been torn from the depths of Hell.

"What the…?" the girl started, even as bolts of fire launched from the bike. The burning assault tore into their car, melting the sides and shredding the tires with equal ease!

"Hang on!" the driver cried out, struggling to retain control of the car as metal screeched against the concrete, sending sparks flying in every direction. Grinding one way, then the next, the car filled the air with the sound of screaming metal. Until at last, the car flipped onto its back, skidding all the way into a lamppost. More metal tore, as the car finally ground to a stop.

Caught between the waking world and unconsciousness, the driver, the only one of the group who had the sense to put on his safety belt, looked about dazedly. Blood streaked down the side of his face, even as he surveyed the situation to the best of his ability. The rest of his crew was all down for the count, groaning in pain.

_Not that I'm much better off, _the driver thought humorlessly. Slowly becoming more awake and alert, enough to begin to think that taking of his seatbelt and getting out of the car was a good idea, but still a few seconds away from having the strength to actually try it, the driver stopped. Stopped at the sound of footsteps.

Looking towards the sound, the driver saw a pair of leather boots just beyond the now-broken window. Then he saw someone get down on her knees, look inside the car…and that was when his heart stopped. For the face that now stared at him was bare bone surrounded by flame.

"Hmph. I see you haven't killed anybody innocent," the horned superwoman commented. "What a pity. For me, anyway."

"Huh?" the driver grunted as the girl proceeded to reach in…and take the bounty of jewels that had been tossed around when the car had flipped.

"My, haven't you been busy!" the demonic girl noted. Without hesitation, she then went from window to window, taking the bags of jewels that the four of them had worked so hard to steal. "Quite a haul, huh? Too bad you and your buddies won't be able to enjoy it!"

Speechless, the driver watched the horned girl stand and walk away with their loot. "Tell the police I'll be dropping these off…when I get around it," the girl commented, taking the bags and placing them on her motorcycle. Then she revved the engine to life, and with that, her motorcycle leapt forward, leaving a trail of fire behind as she rode off into the night.

Watching as his night was completely flushed down the drains, the driver could only sit there, upside-down, and listen to the sound of sirens approaching. _Why couldn't the cops have gotten to us first? _he wondered weakly, unable to understand what he and his friends could have possibly done to deserve this.

* * *

"Oh, talk about boring!" Ghost Rider grumbled as she drove her brand new Battle Skull to Tokyo-3, the Ghostcycle safely stored in back, along with the various prizes she had gathered that night. Her new machine screaming across the streets at speeds exceeding 200 mph. "And I was so looking forward to blowing those four morons straight to Hell!"

**Not every criminal bears the weight of innocent blood, young Rider,** Zarathos reminded her. **In any case, some must live to spread the tales of your ferocity.**

"Yeah, but I like that scream assholes like them make when I off them!" Ghost Rider commented, recalling that particularly glorious sound of pain when the guilty were given an express ticket to Hell. "Besides, I've already been letting a bunch of them go as it is!"

**All of whom will spread word of your power, **Zarathos assured her. **Now, let us get to Mana's current abode. We have much that needs to be done, and very little time before the sun rises.**

"Yeah, I know, I know," Ghost Rider gritted unhappily. "Dammit! And not only didn't I get any sleep tonight, but it's supposed to rain all day today! This sucks!"

**True, and I myself have told you that you do need your rest, **Zarathos commented. Ghost Rider could practically see the demon nodding thoughtfully within her mind. **My apologies, young Rider, but these tasks were most necessary.**

"I know, I know," Ghost Rider replied. "Y'know, if it weren't for the fact that that idiot they stuck us with for a teacher didn't insist on going about the pre-Impact days, I don't think I'd get any sleep at all!"

**Time wasted on the past is indeed bothersome, **Zarathos concurred. **For now, however, why don't you let me take over control of this vehicle? That way, you can rest for a while before we reach the city.**

"Huh? You can do that? Even if I change back?" Ghost Rider asked disbelievingly.

**Why, certainly. Anything for you, my dear, **Zarathos grinned. **After all, I don't require such a periods of dormancy.**

"Huh. Lucky you," Asuka commented as the flames of Hell subsided, leaving her a normal girl once more. Taking a moment to adjust the seat so that it was leaning back as far as possible, the German lay back. Despite the fact that she was somewhat uncomfortable, she was still asleep within seconds.

Fast enough that she missed hearing the words, **And soon, young Rider…you won't need them, either.**

* * *

"Mana, have I told you that this is a bad idea?" Sid spoke, eyeing her partner querulously.

Letting go an irritated huff, Mana nodded. "Yeah, Sid. You've only done it about ten times in the past few hours!"

"Well, you better make it eleven times, because this really _sucks!_" Sid grumbled. The AI's holographic projection crossing her arms in a manner that was almost cute. "Seriously, do you have _any _idea what that freaky Ghost Rider has been _doing _to get the stuff you asked for?!"

"No, and I probably don't want to find out, anyway!" Mana retorted, turning about to look at Sid, who was sitting near the new large-scale holographic projector she had recently finished assembling. "Look, Sid, we've been over this before! We don't have any options! Without additional equipment, we aren't going to make it on our own out here, right?"

"I know that, but -!" Sid started.

"And!" Mana cut in. "We need a base of operations so that we can build more armors and weapons, we need money, and we need a lot of raw materials for it all! Stuff that we can't get on our own right now without blowing our cover!"

"I know that too, but, Mana!" Sid whined. "I've been keeping track of the police bands, and that horned monster…she's been killing people left and right for the things you asked for! And you know whatever she brings us is going to be stolen!"

"Stolen from _criminals, _Sid! Murderers, like the people who took Dad from us!" Mana reminded her. "Look, I know you don't like it! And I'm telling you, I'm not real thrilled, either! But right now, we don't have a choice!"

"Yeah, well…don't come crying to me when this comes back to bite us both!" Sid grumbled, turning away from Mana and sticking her simulated nose up in the air. An act that was more show than anything else, since she was plugged into the cameras that Mana had installed into their current base of operations.

Shaking her head, Mana examined her surroundings. _The old abandoned warehouse bit, _she thought. She had seen it done in countless pre-Impact comic books and cartoons she had seen when younger. Mainly by the supervillain of the month or whatever, but she had seen the occasional superhero doing it as well. _And now it's our turn._

Mana had already made some improvements on the facilities since arriving there, with help from both Sid and Ghost Rider. The first thing to be installed was the massive vat that had been installed in the center of the work area, which currently held a large quantity of oil and nanites. Like the smaller bath Mana had used to reconstruct her armor at Toji's place, this larger version was perfectly capable of processing raw materials and reconstructing machinery into virtually any form that Sid could design. Such as the mechanical arms and various devices that already littered the building.

_Still, it'll be a long time before this place feels anything like a home, _Mana thought dourly. Not just thinking about the lack of furnishings, with only a futon for her to rest on. _A long time…and we still need to build a large-scale arc reactor to power it all…the electrical system here sucks._

"Hey, Mana!" Sid's voice piped up, drawing her from her thoughts. "Hell on wheels just rolled back into our lives. With a _serious _load!"

"Open the main door, Sid," Mana commanded, grateful for the distraction. Turning about, she noted the massive doors that had been used when this warehouse had still been occupied by a legitimate business, instead of someone whose AI friend had hacked into the proper computers and had made this place her own. Then she looked towards a section of wall that was presently splitting apart, revealing one of the recently devised private entrances.

"Well, well, haven't we been busy?" came an all-too familiar voice. "Love what you've done what with the place so far!"

"We _have_ been busy," Mana agreed tersely, trying to keep her eyes locked on the hellion from Hell without breaking a sweat. "So…did you bring the stuff we need?"

"Of course I did! You don't think I'd abandon my new…business partner, now do you?" Ghost Rider grinned in that ghoulish manner of hers, snapping her clawed fingers.

Wincing as a motor sounded, Mana watched as a huge, armored van that looked every bit as hellish as its master rolled into the warehouse. Turning about on its own, the monster machine's back doors opened up, revealing a huge pile of weapons, computers, along with the other materials Mana had requested. "I'll bet this junk will keep you happy for a while. And as for the cold-hard cash, I've got that up front!"

"Good," Mana nodded, moving towards the van so as to examine the goods. With a distinct frown, she rifled through the various materials. "Well, the guns and weaponry are all in good condition, but the computers…"

"Hey, you said that it didn't matter what condition they were in!" Ghost Rider pointed out, raising a clawed finger at the auburn-haired girl.

"And it doesn't," Mana agreed. Then she cast a look at her AI friend. "Sid, ready the nanotech bath. We've got work to do!"

Leveling a look at her human friend that reminded her yet again of just how much she did not approve of any of this, Sid let out a very human-sounding sigh. "Right. On it, Mana," the AI spoke before looking at the huge vat. Lights and various displays and interfaces surrounding it came to life, beeping and chirping happily.

"Good. You didn't forget your end of our…little bargain," Ghost Rider commented, rubbing her hands together gleefully as she looked at the machinery.

"Of course not. You don't think that I'd abandon _my_ business partner, now do you?" Mana stated, giving the demonic rider a hard stare.

Nodding appreciatively, Ghost Rider replied, "Touché." Casually turning about, the horned girl went back to the Battle Skull. "C'mon! Let's get this stuff unloaded! The sooner we get started, the better!"

"Right," Mana concurred, joining the Ghost Rider in helping unload the various bounties she had brought them. "Say, Sid, think you can lend us a hand or two here?"

"I'll even lend you three or four!" the AI returned as more machines came to life. Around them, mobile robotic arms rolled towards them.

"Very nice," Ghost Rider admitted. "Once you're settled in more, I might just have you help me with my own housing situation."

Considering this declaration, Mana decided it was best not to respond to it. On the one hand, the less she had to do with the horned superwoman, the better she liked it. On the other hand, she knew that she still needed her, and might well need her in the future. So saying or doing something that might cause her trouble down the road wasn't something she was willing to do. Not yet, at least.

"There's one thing I don't get," Sid commented as she watched the unloading process. "Why do you even want or need our help, anyway? It seems to me that you've got lots of power already!"

Rewarding Sid with a ghoulish grin, the Ghost Rider answered, "First of all, there's no such thing as too much power."

_That wasn't what my father thought, _Mana responded inwardly.

"And sure, I can power up just about anything I want. Just watch!" Watching as the horned girl moved about, Mana saw Ghost Rider make her way to the small kitchen area that the auburn-haired girl and Sid had managed to cobble together. "Ah, here we go," the horned girl commented, picking up a simple butter knife. Holding it up for them to see, Ghost Rider then channeled some of her power into the simply object, and it immediately began to change. It became longer, sharper, and serrated with spikes coming out the back.

"And behold, we have a nastier knife, but guess what. It's still _just_ a knife," Ghost Rider commented before tossing the thing away. Mana noticed that when it landed, the knife reverted back to its previous shape. "Now, if I use something more powerful to begin with, I get…"

"A more powerful weapon," Mana nodded, comprehension building. "Still, why do you want arc reactors for your gear? You were able to power up my armor before, so…?"

"I gave those armored pajamas of yours a jumpstart, bimbo brains. Nothing more," Ghost Rider retorted. "The more power I have to use for weapons, the less I have for myself! Got it?!"

Frowning, Mana found that the horned girl's words made sense. And possibly more important was the fact that she was now certain that Ghost Rider was not all-powerful. She was strange, alien, and quite inhuman. But she had limits. Weaknesses. Vulnerabilities.

_The sooner I figure out exactly what she can and can't do, the better, _Mana thought warily. _I don't want the next knife she juices up to be sticking out of my back!_

"Anyway, let's get to work," Mana declared. "I had Sid draw up the new designs for you weapons and motorcycle. But that van…we didn't know you'd be bring it, so…"

"I know, I know. I'm not in any hurry for that, anyway," Ghost Rider replied nonchalantly. "So show me what you've got so far."

"Right," Mana replied before turning to look at the AI. "Sid? Those new design schematics?"

Rolling her illusory eyes skyward, Sid shook her head despairingly before disappearing. In her place hovered a set of three-dimensional blueprints. "Mana and I worked our butts off on this stuff, so you better appreciate all our hard work!"

Walking up to the display, Ghost Rider placed her hands to her hips as she scrutinized the various improvements to the Ghostcycle. "Ooh, nice!" she cooed, her burning eyes soaking up every delicious detail. "Anti-grav systems, Gatling-repulsor cannons, missile launchers, lasers, holographic projectors…somebody must have stayed up all night on this!"

"We also made modifications to your other weapons," Mana went on, even as the display shifted to show her chainsaw-sword, guns, and chain. "Pulse shotguns, an electro-inductance chain, and that chainsaw-sword of yours will be fitted with teeth that vibrate at ultrasonic frequencies."

"Like an Eva's prog knife," Ghost Rider nodded, her grin deepening. "Like a whole bunch of them!"

"That's the idea," Mana agreed. "But you'll have to leave all that stuff here for at least three to four days. It'll take a while for the reconstruction process to be completed."

"Alright, fine," Ghost Rider answered. Like she couldn't be bothered one way or the other. "I'll be back later. But just make sure that my stuff looks as good in real life as they do on the hologram."

"Trust me, they'll look even better," Mana assured her before tilting her heads towards where the Ghostcycle stood within the van. "C'mon. Let's get this going already!"

However, even as the two girls went to work, something stuck in Mana's craw. _So…this Ghost Rider knows about Evangelion weapons, huh? _she thought warily. _I'd better learn more about her…and fast!_

* * *

When Asuka awoke later that morning, she felt like tumbling straight back to sleep. The rest she had enjoyed had been fitful at best, and she knew that she was nowhere near her recommended eight hours of sleep.

_Ugh…what time is it, anyway? _Asuka wondered, shaking her head free of the cobwebs that cluttered it up. As she looked about, the German then frowned at the sound of pouring rain. Groaning as she looked out her window, and saw the rain in question. Rain that was coming down so hard, it was like being inside of a waterfall. _Too early in the morning to put up with this _schisse_!_

Deciding that she really wasn't in the mood to be moving about just yet, Asuka lay back again, and was about to close her eyes when she heard the door to the apartment opening.

"Thanks for letting us in, Shin-man! That storm came out of nowhere!" came a painfully familiar voice.

_Is that Toji?! _Asuka wondered, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. _What's going on here?! Shouldn't that stupid Stooge still be in the hospital?!_

Getting to her feet, Asuka then heard Kensuke's voice going, "So, like, where's Misato-sama?"

"She probably still asleep," Shinji was heard answering. "She's been staying up working a lot lately."

"She's sure got a tough job," Toji agreed, while Asuka was busy getting herself together.

"Well, I guess we've got to be quiet so that we don't wake her up, right?" Kensuke asked.

"Well…" Shinji started. He was cut off by his fellow Stooges shushing him.

"Hey!" Asuka shrilled as she cracked open the door to her room just enough for her to stare balefully out at the proliferation of Stooges that were contaminating the air she breathed. "What the Hell are these _dummkopfs_ doing here?!"

"Uh…drying themselves?" Shinji suggested blankly, gesturing at the towels they had even as his fellow losers put their fingers to their lips.

"Oh, sure! Talk about lame excuses!" Asuka growled, unable to believe the kind of garbage that she had to put up with, closing her eyes in disgust. Then she opened them just long enough to glare pure death at the loser brigade. "Well, I'm getting dressed right now, and if you peep, you're dead!"

Slamming the door shut, Asuka went about getting dressed. Ignoring Toji snarling, "Grrr…you stuck-up, egotistical, little…you're a dog with or without clothes! What guy in his right mind would want to look at you, anyway?!"

_Why don't you ask my fan club at school about that, Stooge?! _Asuka snarled inwardly as she went about selecting a dress. Thoroughly not in the mood for any amount of crap after the long night she had had. _Honestly, if those two losers give me an excuse – any excuse at all –!_

Just as Asuka was imagining all the wonderfully horrible things she'd like to do them as Ghost Rider, she heard a door slide open. "Oh! M-M-Misato!" Toji was heard stammering out.

"We didn't wake you up, did we?" Kensuke asked in an unusually respectful tone.

"I was already awake, actually," Misato answered easily. "Thanks for asking, though. Look, I have to get to work now. Shinji, please don't forget that we're having a harmonics test at Headquarters this evening."

"Huh. Oh, right," Shinji answered.

"Hey, Asuka, did you hear that?" Misato asked, her tone growing just a bit harsher.

"Yeah, sure," Asuka retorted as she slipped on some fresh lingerie. Not wanting to think about NERV in general, and the proliferation of secrets that was becoming more and more obvious. As well as more dangerous.

While the German was getting dressed, she was when Kensuke gave a gasp of surprise. "Oh, wow! I mean, congratulations on your promotion, Misato-sama!"

"Yeah, congratulations!" Toji seconded, increasing the German's confusion.

A moment's time passed before Misato replied. "Thanks, guys. You're too kind."

"No, ma'am! You deserved it!" Kensuke was heard saying.

"Right," Misato replied, just as Asuka finished sliding a blue sundress on. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun! See ya!" two of the Stooges went, even as the door gently closed.

"So what's up?" Shinji asked after a few seconds. "Did…something happen to Misato?"

"You mean you haven't seen her new badge?" Kensuke asked incredulously. Cracking open her door, Asuka saw the bespectacled moron pointing at his neck, at the spot where such a badge would be on him. "It's got two stripes on it now. Two stripes means that she's been promoted to Major!"

"What?" Asuka got out as she exited her room, smiling broadly. "Promoted? You're kidding me, right?"

"I didn't even notice," Shinji admitted, stunned by the revelation.

"Neither of you noticed?!" Toji growled, wearing an annoyed look. "What a bunch of lamers!"

"Man, don't you guys ever pay attention to that poor, hard-working woman?" Kensuke asked, raising his hands iwhile looking at the ceiling. "Do you have any idea of how hard it must be to take care of the two of you with the kind of hours she has to work?"

"I guess it's a good thing that _some _of us still have a little human compassion," Toji comments with folded arms.

"Oh, it's not that," Shinji protested, a shamed expression darkening his features. "It's just that…well, she never said anything, and…"

"Say, I have an idea!" Kensuke started, his eyes popping out of their sockets as his frown turned upside-down. "Why don't we throw a party?! Y'know, to celebrate Misato-sama's promotion?!"

"Hey, yeah!" Toji grinned excitedly. "After all, it sure would be nice for her to get some attention from people who actually appreciate what she's doing!"

While Shinji was jumping in to defend himself, Asuka frowned slightly. _I…don't get it! If Misato was promoted, then why didn't she tell anyone about it?_

**Perhaps she doesn't care about such things? **Zarathos suggested.

_Doesn't care?! _Asuka repeated in her mind._ Her status just went up! Power, recognition, maybe even a better paycheck! Why _wouldn't _she care?!_

**I can only imagine that those things are not what she desires, **Zarathos conjectured.

_Then what does she want? It's pretty obvious that's she not a big fan of paperwork! _Asuka thought, baffled by this conundrum.

As much as she didn't care for the older woman's immature antics and drinking habits, Asuka was fairly certain that she wouldn't be involved in whatever nastiness was going down at NERV. Anybody who'd risk get herself cooked in Jet Alone's nuclear reactor while wearing a damaged radiation suit was many things, suicidal perhaps being one of them, but someone like that probably wouldn't be involved in whatever NERV was scheming regarding Mana and her father's technology.

_Oh, I can't take this! _Asuka thought unhappily. It was bad enough thinking of Gendo and his hopelessly corrupt soul. The fact that NERV, an organization that she had respected and been with for over ten years was clearly involved in some very nasty crap just made her head hurt. Finally, the German was forced to shake her head in a desperate attempt to rid herself of these things. Forcing herself to focus on more immediate matters. _So, Big Z! That book you had me get? When are we going to use it and that other stuff?_

**As soon as possible, young Rider, **Zarathos replied. **As soon as possible.**

* * *

"A party, huh?" Hikari grinned merrily.

"That's right," Asuka replied. The German and the pigtailed girl were walking along the streets of Tokyo-3, with a cloudless sky above them. "The Three Stooges decided to throw a party. You know, to celebrate Misato's big promotion."

"Misato got promoted?" Hikari started, her smile growing at Asuka's words. "Wow! That's great! Say, do you think I can come?"

"Why, of course!" Asuka grinned. "I just hope you can stand sharing the same space with all those losers!"

Rolling her eyes up at Asuka's obvious disdain, Hikari then allowed a frown to creep across her face. "Say, Asuka…about Toji…"

"What about that dumb jock?" Asuka wondered.

"Well…you heard about what happened to him, didn't you?" Hikari asked. "That he'd bumped into a gang, and…was shot."

"Yeah, I heard about it," Asuka nodded, keeping her expression as neutral as possible. Trying not to involve her knowledge of the truth. "So? The jerk was as obnoxious as ever last night!"

Her frown deepening, Hikari moved closer to her friend. "It's just that…whenever I try to talk to him about it, he refuses to say anything about it! He'll talk about anything else, but every time I try to talk to him about what happened, he just ignores me!"

"So, he doesn't want to talk about it!" Asuka retorted, rapidly losing patience with the subject. "So what? If he doesn't want to talk, then he…"

"Then he what?" Hikari prompted when Asuka suddenly trailed off. Then the freckled girl noticed that Asuka's attention was on something other than their conversation. "Asuka? What is it?"

The German was no longer paying attention to her friend. Instead, she was walking towards the newspaper box she had just spied. "Hey…" Asuka got out. Kneeling down so as to better look at the contents, Asuka grinned merrily before bringing out her purse.

"What is it?" Hikari asked, watching in confusion as the German took one of the newspapers, and smiled in deep satisfaction as she looked at the headline

_Check it out, Big Z! I made the front page! _Asuka thought happily. _'Ghost Rider Terrorizes Japan's Criminal Element'! And they even got a decent picture of me this time!_

**So they did, **Zarathos noted, examining the picture that showed Ghost Rider slashing through a lamppost with her chainsaw-sword, leaving nothing but destruction in her wake. And looking damned sexy in the process, if Asuka did say so herself.

_Aw, what's the matter? _Asuka asked, noting the lack of enthusiasm in her demonic ally. _You don't sound too thrilled about it!_

**Oh, but I am pleased, **Zarathos assured her. **It's just that this is nothing compared to the notoriety that shall be yours in times to come. In the past, I have seen much greater displays of fear and respect for previous Riders. Crowds roaring in adulation, utterly unrestrained in their reverence. People who dared the danger of battle for the sole purpose of witnessing their skill and triumph.**

_Really? _Asuka grinned, warming to the notion. Already picturing legions of people chanting her name, grateful just for the chance to breathe the same air as her. Then she returned her attention the article and picture in her hands. _Still, I might as well hold onto this. After all…every legend has to start somewhere!_

Just as the German became further lost in her fantasies, someone was rude enough to break into them. "Asuka?" Hikari spoke, her voice heavy with disapproval and her hands upon her hips. "Don't tell me you're actually reading about that Ghost Rider thing!"

"Hey, I was just…curious, that's all!" Asuka protested.

"Curious?! About a murderer like Ghost Rider?!" Hikari asked incredulously. "Asuka, what is wrong with you?!"

"Hey, it's not like that!" Asuka replied, feeling very much like a child who had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Then, letting go an exasperated sigh, Asuka crumpled up the newspaper before tossing it away. "Look! There! I'm done! Happy now?"

Still frowning vehemently, Hikari gave the German one last look before she started away. "You could at least throw it in the trash!"

Staring after her friend, Asuka let out a weary sigh before picking up the ruined paper and tossing it away in a garbage can. Making a mental note to pick up a fresh copy as soon as possible.

* * *

Several nights came and went after that conversation. With one night finally coming when a massive armored van with a demonic skull-image on its front grill and blazing tires sped away from Tokyo-3, moving faster than any normal land vehicle could ever hope to move.

It had taken Asuka dome doing to get to that point. After taking the usual measures to avoid any Section 2 morons who might be tailing her, the German had rendezvoused with the Battle Skull. Getting aboard the monstrous vehicle, she had gone to sit in the back, looking at the objects that she would need that night.

"Are you sure about this, Big Z?" Asuka asked, picking up the book she had secured She also held the gems she had retrieved from the robbers, as well as the other things Zarathos had had her bring.

**Of course I am certain, young Rider, **the demon responded. **Thanks to the various artifacts you have gathered, as well as the spells inscribed in this book, we will now be able to initiate a series of ancient and powerful rituals. Rituals that will enable to you release your full potential.**

Asuka was not impressed by this. "Because I've seen crappy spells and whatever like this all the time in the movies, and…hey, I've seen the things you can do, and I'm still having a hard time with that stuff! But…ancient rituals? Hocus-pocus and all that _schisse_?!"

**Ah, but the spells contained in the book you hold are another matter altogether, young Rider, **Zarathos assured her. **These ancient magics originated in the Darkhold, a grimoire whose secrets are as old as human history. And the rituals detailed within are essential to your evolution.**

Her lips tightening, Asuka struggled with what the demon was telling her. Though he had yet to let her down, she still had difficulty with the things he told her about.

Finally deciding to just go along and see what happened, Asuka continued. "So how exactly is this supposed to work, anyway?"

**There is a set of three rituals we must perform, exactly and to the letter. These rituals revolve around three of the most powerful symbols of magic; the Living Triangle, the Warding Pentagram, and the Eternal Circle, **Zarathos explained slowly, unable to disguise his eagerness. **When all three rituals are complete, they will form about you a mystical seal of such immense power, that you will transcend your mortal stature, and become a veritable goddess amongst…lesser mortals.**

Though Asuka had already grown accustomed to the way Zarathos tended to butter her up, she had to admit that she already liked the sound of this. "So, are we going to have to do all three tonight? I'm getting kind of tired of these all-nighters, you know that?!"

**I am aware of this, **Zarathos replied. **Do not fear, young Rider. We shall only be utilizing the first of the rituals. By their very nature, they have to be conducted one at a time, with the ritual of the Living Triangle forming the foundation for the later rituals. Now…ready the gems…**

Sighing, Asuka went about following Zarathos' instructions, rifling about the bag of jewelry in search of a ruby, emerald, and sapphire that met with the demon's approval. It felt good to do so, simply because it distracted her from other things. Like what had happened the previous night. The party for Misato's promotion.

It had started out relatively okay, with things basically back to normal between her and Hikari, and the Stooges acting like their normal, pathetic selves. She had gotten in fight with Toji, Shinji was being a wimp, and Misato was drinking. Everything had been normal.

Until Kaji had arrived, with Ritsuko Akagi right at her side.

Misato had clearly been annoyed to see her ex-boyfriend in the presence of her best friend, and at first, Asuka had felt that same annoyance. Until she once again saw the stains of guilt sullying Kaji's soul. Endlessly attempting to devour him. Trying to rip into his skin and eat him alive.

While Misato and Shinji had sat back, clearly not enjoying the party, while Zarathos had been grumbling at the fact that Gendo was presently out of town and beyond his reach, while everyone else had been their normal selves, Asuka had been staring at the hideous things adorning her crush. And trembling at the sight.

_It can't be…_she had thought the entire time. _It just can't be…_

**Now, the candles, **Zarathos instructed, shaking Asuka from her dour thoughts. Giving herself a mental slap on the face, the German returned to her preparations, and kept working. Preparing for what needed to be done.

It was well after midnight when the Battle Skull arrived at the place of Zarathos's choosing; a small hill in the middle of nowhere, miles away from Tokyo-3. There, Asuka got out of the armored transport, saw the full moon hovering in the skies above, and trembled, despite the perpetual heat of Japan.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this, _Asuka thought as she went to work, slowly, carefully following the demon's instructions down to the slightest detail. As the triangle took shape, placing the gems at the corners, the German shook her head. On the one hand, she couldn't help but feel rather foolish. It was like a scene right out of some lame pre-Impact horror movie, where the ditzy teenager followed some half-baked ceremony described in the creepy-sounding book, and accidentally opened up the gates of Hell. And was soon devoured for his or her stupidity.

And yet, despite this sensation of inanity, Asuka couldn't help but feel something was amiss. Like she was tampering with something more than she had seen in the movies. She could almost sense genuine power circling about, drawing closer to her, filling the air and grasping at her.

It was with great relief when Asuka carved the final details of the triangle into the soil. "Finished!" she got out, wiping her brow free of the sweat marking it.

**Excellent. And done with such exquisite detail. Well done, young Rider, **Zarathos murmured predatorily.

"Okay…so now what?" Asuka asked

**Step into the center of the triangle, but be careful not to touch any part of it, **the demon instructed tersely. **I will take care of everything else.**

Sighing at the realization that she was really going to do it, that she was really going to go through this hokey ritual. Asuka raised her leg, and stepped awkwardly into the triangle. As she brought her other leg in, the German stood within the triangle, and examined the setup. She looked at the candles and gems marking the triangle, at the arcane symbols she herself had inscribed, yet did not understand. And once again trembled worriedly.

**Do not fear, young Rider,** Zarathos cooed. **There is nothing in this place that can hurt you…and we will be done quickly enough.**

And that's when things got creepier.

The wind howled mightily in Asuka's ears, even as Zarathos began chanting, his booming voice sending the redhead's hands to her ears. Letting out a squeal of pent-up jitteriness, Asuka watched as the candles lit up at once, the jewels glowing in their light. At least, Asuka assumed that was what happening.

Until the words she had written in the dirt glowed as well.

"What the…?!" Asuka whimpered, every part of her body shaking like a leaf. Watching in horrified fascination as a wind gusted up, circling around the triangle like a gentle tornado. A tornado with a mind of its own. The wind growing in strength, the air within in the circle becoming heavier, Asuka's first thought was to break free of the triangle. To run and run and keep running, and to hell with Zarathos and his plans for her.

Just as this was going from an idea to an action, the candles flickered, yellow flame becoming a ghostly blue. As if this were a signal, the wind changed as well. At first, Asuka thought she was just seeing things, but as her eyes slowly bulged, a terrified squeak escaping her lips, she saw something moving about in the air.

Faces appeared before her, faces and figures that writhed as the wind blew faster and harder. Taking on greater definition, the figures looked at the German, stretching out impossible hands at her. Every one of them the picture of torment and agony.

"No!" Asuka cried out, stepping back. Only to cry out as she backed into the wind behind her, and bounced away from it. Looking over her shoulder, the German saw more of the things behind her, and Zarathos was still chanting, and the wind was growing stronger, and…

"Let me go!" Asuka finally cried out, fear claiming her entirely…just as the wind shifted, and the figures in it shot straight into her!

Face after face smashed into her from every direction, leaving Asuka gasping between the strikes. Her mind reeling as she swooned from it all, with each impact sending a wave of raw _power _shooting through her. With every strike, her body trembled with excitement. With an almost feral eagerness. Her mind was almost completely overwhelmed with sheer rapture, leaving the German to moan as the process continued.

Then, with one final strike, the wind funneled into Asuka, lifting her off her feet. Crying out in shock, the German was sent flying from the circle, and tumbled across the hill. Coming to a stop just before the lone tree that stood watch over this place.

Almost a minute passed while Asuka slowly came back to herself. Groaning as she sorted out which limbs were her arms or legs, and making sure that, yes, her head was still attached to her shoulders, the German slowly looked about…and saw nothing. Felt nothing. Everything had gone back to the way it had been before. Like the events of the past few minutes had never even happened.

Standing up, Asuka scanned the area, and then stepped towards where she had inscribed the triangle…and found nothing. The wind had wiped away all of her work, leaving nothing but the candles and gems scattered about in the dirt.

**The ritual is complete, **Zarathos announced with deep satisfaction.

"What?" Asuka got out, almost surprised by this statement. Turning this way, then that, the German finally looked down at her own hands. Furrows forming in her brow, the German recalled the sensations she had felt in the vortex, and now…

"But…I don't feel any different!" Asuka commented, almost disappointed. "I mean…it felt really good in there, but now…"

**Don't worry. You will soon see the impact my power has had upon you, young Rider,** the demon cooed, chuckling in his throat. **You most certainly will. Now, go back to Tokyo-3, to your home. After all…you need your rest. Don't you?**

Frowning, Asuka looked down at herself for a time longer, but eventually decided to return to the Battle Skull. Ignoring the demonic laughter that hung in the background…

* * *

"Wake up, baka!!"

Already wide awake from the familiar sounds of Asuka's standard wakeup call, Shinji was still unprepared for the swift kick to the ribs that inevitably followed. Tumbling off his futon and clutching at his latest injury, the 3rd Child quickly sat up and shook his head free of the remnants of sleep. With a sigh of weary resignation, Shinji looked at Asuka, who was standing before him, chuckling merrily.

"Come on, already! It's time for breakfast, or didn't you know that?" Asuka taunted, leaning over the boy with her hands at her hips. Practically glowing with energy. With life.

"Oh…you sure are…energetic this morning," Shinji noted, wishing that he felt the same way.

"Well, why shouldn't I be?" Asuka wondered, her smile never leaving her lips. Then, while the two of them just looked at each other, the redhead began to laugh.

"What?" Shinji wondered. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing! Just that stupid look on your face!" Asuka declared around her own sounds of mirth. Then, when she was finally done getting her jollies at Shinji's expense, she turned about and left his room. "Now hurry and get breakfast going! I'm starving over here!"

Not even bothering to point out that if she had been truly hungry, Asuka could have just cooked something for herself, Shinji reluctantly stood. _Besides, her cooking is almost as bad as Misato's! _Shinji reminded himself, painfully recalling the on time Asuka had actually gotten hungry enough to try making something on her own. And the horror he had felt at the absolute disaster area she had made out of the kitchen in the process. Not to mention the smell of burning scraps that used to be edible foodstuffs.

His sigh the only sign of protest Shinji made, the boy made his way to the kitchen, and went to work. With practiced ease, the boy soon had ready a splendid breakfast for the two of them. As well as a plateful of sardines for PenPen, which the water fowl was already gulping down.

"Here you go," Shinji smiled as he gave Asuka her food.

"Hey, great!" the German grinned, eagerly digging into her breakfast with almost reckless abandon.

"Wow, I guess you really are hungry," Shinji admitted as he went to fetch his own breakfast.

"Sure am!" Asuka agreed, even as Shinji sat down across from her. As the boy took a slow bite, Asuka looked about in confusion. "Say, aren't you going to make something for Misato?" Asuka wondered, narrowing her eyes. "Say, come to think about it…where _is _she, anyway? Don't tell me she's still asleep?"

"She never came back home last night," Shinji reported with a shrug. "Misato called last night, after you'd gone to bed. She told me that something was going on at NERV, and she might not be back for a while."

"Seriously?" Asuka got out, giving Shinji a lopsided look. "Did she say anything about what was going on?"

Giving a shake of his head, Shinji said, "No. She just said that it was important, and not to wait up for her."

"Huh," Asuka got out. Then she shrugged, and went back to her food.

As soon as breakfast was finished, Shinji went about his usual routine of cleaning up when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Asuka cried out, darting over to the phone before Shinji could so much as budge. "Hey, Katsuragi residence!" the redhead answered, only to smile even more broadly. "Hey, Misato! We were just talking about you!"

"It's Misato?" Shinji asked in surprise. He would have said more, but Asuka raised her hand to the boy, her smile fading as she listened to the receiver.

"Yes? Yes, I see. Okay, then. Fine," Asuka spoke, her side of the conversation giving nothing away. When she finally hung up, her expression was one of seriousness, and confusion.

"What is it?" Shinji asked, hating the feeling that Asuka's expression gave him. The feeling that he wasn't going to like what happened next.

"I don't know," Asuka admitted. "Misato told me that we're supposed to head to NERV right away, and that was it."

"You…think it might be an Angel?" Shinji suggested worriedly.

At his words, an expression of predatory desire flickered across Asuka's face, giving her the air of a jungle cat. Shuddering at the sight, Shinji was relieved when the redhead beamed at him. "So what if it is? If an Angel is stupid enough to show up here, I'll just take it apart! Just like the last one! Now, c'mon, Third! Let's get going already!"

"Oh, okay," Shinji muttered, unable to muster so much as a small smile.

_I wish I had that kind of confidence…_ Shinji thought with a hint of envy.

Completely unaware that Asuka's own confidence would be short-lived.

* * *

A few hours later, Asuka was standing alongside her fellow pilots. Like the rest of them, she had just been informed as to the current situation, as well as the approach of the latest Angel. And like the rest of them, she was staring at Misato. Whom the German had just decided was certifiably insane.

"_What?!_ You want us to _catch the Angel?!_ _With our hands?!"_ Asuka demanded, holding up her own hand for emphasis. Certain that she must have misheard the older woman.

Misato quickly proved her wrong. "That's right. We will deploy the Evas in the estimated drop zone, then, while maintaining your AT-Fields, you'll catch before it hits the ground."

Aghast at her, Shinji asked, "But what if doesn't fall where you think it will?"

"Then there'll be a little boom," Misato answered instantly.

"And if the Evas can't handle the impact?" Asuka wondered disbelievingly.

"You'll all be blown to the moon," Misato stated, only a bit of humor to her words.

"Uh…what are our chances?" Shinji squeaked out. Like he was afraid of asking, but figured someone should, anyway.

"I have no idea," Misato admitted with a wan smile. "Probably not too so good, though."

Snorting disgustedly, Asuka lowered her gaze to the floor. "It'll take a miracle to pull this off."

"Miracles aren't something that just happen, you know. They're something that people make happen," Misato countered. "Besides, I prefer acts of man to acts of God."

"You mean we actually have to be willing to sacrifice ourselves?" Asuka demanded, unable to comprehend what was being asked of her.

Back when she had been in training, she had always been aware that, yeah, maybe you could die in battle. Stuff like that happened, after all…to other people. People who were unlucky, who just didn't have 'the right stuff'. And besides, with all the technology NERV had, something like this would certainly never happen. Sure, the Evas came complete with Angel-zapping self-destruct units, but everyone knew that they would never have to use them.

Giving the three of them a hard stare, Misato blew that sort of thinking clear out of the water. "I'm sorry, Asuka, we have no other choice. If we lose Tokyo-3, we'll lose our primary form of support for the Evas, and our best bet to win this war. And this is the best plan."

"How can you call something this insane a plan?!" Asuka demanded shrilly. Glaring hard at her guardian.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. "I suppose I really can't," Misato finally admitted. "You can refuse to do this, if you wish. I won't force you."

_What, she actually expects me to back away from a fight?! _Asuka thought indignantly. _That'll be the day!_

For a time, Asuka just stared at Misato, looking at the three of them. Searching for any sign of hesitation. "I see," Misato finally spoke, relief and shame coloring her features. "So you are okay with this?"

Once again, one said anything. Did anything. They simply watched as Misato held up a brown packet.

"The regulations state here that you're all supposed to write out a will. Have you done that yet?" Misato asked, almost seeming to age before their eyes.

"I don't need to write one," Asuka snorted, sticking up her nose at the older woman's impudence. "I don't have time to waste on dying."

"Neither do I. There'd be no point in that," Rei stated in her usual quiet voice.

"Yeah, me neither," Shinji agreed, causing Asuka to glance his way.

_Not backing down, despite the fact that you don't stand a chance, huh, Third? _Asuka thought, a hint of reluctant admiration appearing in her thoughts. _Not bad._

* * *

That evening, Asuka lay back in one of the lounges at NERV. Waiting for sleep to claim her, thinking of Misato's promise to take the pilots out for a steak dinner, and studying the map she had, and more to the point, the listing of Tokyo-3 five-star restaurants. _So, Big Z, how do you like your steak? Raw, I assume?_

**Oh, I have no real preferences, young Rider,** Zarathos replied, almost amused by the question. **Besides…that's not what you're really thinking about. Is it?**

Setting aside the map, Asuka stared at the ceiling. "We've never seen anything like this Angel," she finally admitted. "And I hate to admit it, but…we really could use a miracle."

**You already have one, **Zarathos responded cryptically.

"Hmph. You mean you?" Asuka wondered. "In case you've forgotten, I'm not in the mood to blow my secret identity! Especially with the way Hikari's been acting! So you'll understand if I'm in no hurry to supercharge my Eva for this one, thank you so much.""

**Actually, I was thinking of the power unleashed by the first ritual, **Zarathos corrected. When Asuka frowned that much more, the demon chuckled knowingly. **Tell me, young Rider, do you feel sleepy? Even a bit tired?**

Momentarily confuse by the question, Asuka sat up straight. "No, I…" she started. Only to look at the clock on the wall, whereupon her jaw clattered to the floor.

"What…? It's already four in the morning, and…I'm not even sleepy!" Asuka marveled, unable to believe what she was seeing. "But…how…?"

**The power of the Living Triangle, young Rider, **Zarathos smirked. **Through it and the power I wield, you have begun to change. New power flows through your veins. Power akin to the Angels.**

_Power? Like the Angels?! _Asuka marveled, awe mixing with fear.

**Humans are not all that different from the Angels, young Rider. Your physiologies are remarkably similar,** Zarathos went on. **The power of the Living Triangle has given you access to certain Angelic powers. Your lessened need for sleep and new endurance are just a few of these abilities. A few amongst the many fledgling powers that we shall nurture into full bloom.**

_Other powers? _Asuka wondered, before gasping in shock. _You mean…I can generate an AT-Field?!_

**What you call an AT-Field is actually a manifestation of the soul. Everything that lives has one, **Zarathos explained. **For humans, an AT-Field normally serves to simply maintain their physical integrity and individual identities. But the Living Triangle has changed all that. Now you can use that power in the same manner the Angels do, without the telltale aspects of Angelic physiology to betray you.**

_Really? _Asuka wondered, completely in awe. However, a deeper worry set in. _But…how does that help us against this Angel?_

**On its own, it does not. But in conjunction with your Unit 02…well, let us just say that your odds of success are substantially greater than Major Katsuragi believes,** Zarathos informed her. **Now, just lie down, and be patient, young Rider. Soon, victory and glory will yours once again.**

"Hmph. Nice to know you're so calm," Asuka commented, laying her head back down upon her pillow. It would have been much easier if she had been able to just sleep.

* * *

Misato was not happy the next morning.

She knew that the odds of success were against them. She that there was horrible host of things that could go wrong with her plan, and that good people were in danger. That did not mean that she needed Murphy's Law to come at her right from the word go.

"The Angel's ECM jamming has caused us to lose track of it again!" Maya reported helplessly, looking at the Major like she didn't know what to say or do.

Taking a deep breath, Misato looked at the data that was available to her. _Fine, then, _she thought. _I'll just take the hand I have, and work with it._

Staring at the screen, Misato said aloud, "Since it's impossible to calculate the exact location the Angel will impact, the MAGI have estimated a probable drop zone radius from what data we have." At her words, a map of the designated area appeared on the main screen.

The reaction it got was pretty much what Misato expected.

"That's a huge area to cover!" Asuka protested.

"The Angel could drop anywhere in there?" Shinji gaped worriedly.

"Given the size of the Angel's AT-Field, it could completely annihilate all of Tokyo-3 simply with a near miss," Ritsuko informed them. Somehow saying 'This is a bad idea' without actually saying it.

Misato didn't bother to rise to the bait. "That's why we'll disperse the Evas so there's one at each of these three points." With these words, the map displayed the locations mentioned.

"What is this dispersal based on?" Rei asked, like this was another day at the office for her.

"Women's intuition," Misato replied. Like what she was saying wasn't completely ludicrous.

"What?" Shinji gaped, disbelief hanging from every word.

"Women's intuition. From someone who has never won the lottery in her life," Asuka sneered with a grimace. "So much for a miracle."

Misato didn't pay any attention to Asuka's dismay. She didn't care how bad the odds were. All she was really thinking of was the battle that lay ahead. That no matter how badly it went, at least the children would be safe. Shielded by the Evas' AT-Fields.

_And if I'm right… _Misato thought, suspicious thoughts returning to her. Thoughts of how Asuka had been staying out late so much, of her odd behavior and high synch ratio, and everything that had been happening since the day she had battled the 8th Angel.

_If I'm right, we might have an edge, _the Major finished grimly. _Though I think I'd rather be wrong._

* * *

**Are you ready, young Rider?** Zarathos asked as Zero Hour drew near. The two of them already situated within Unit 02, positioned according to Misato's instructions.

_Heh! I was born ready! _Asuka replied, all fear forgotten as her heart pounded in anticipation. Eager to prove once again that she was the best. To show the world she did exist, as Shinji had put it. _Have you got a lock on that Angel?_

**But of course, **Zarathos grinned. **Can you not already sense it? The stains of guilt upon this Angel's soul?**

_Oh, yeah! _Asuka grinned as she looked. Even within the Eva, even with the distances involved, she could still sense the Angel's tainted aura. It was like a beacon in the night, just waiting for her to come and kill it.

She wouldn't be keeping it waiting for long.

"The Angel's been sighted!" Misato's voice cried out within the Entry Plug. "All Evas, get on your marks!"

Smiling eagerly, Asuka eased her Unit 02 into position, the crimson beast looking much like a marathon runner as she readied for battle.

"Listen, we can only give you a rough trajectory, based upon optical observation," Misato informed them tersely. "The MAGI will guide you until the estimated distance is 10,000 meters. After that, you'll have to use your own judgment. Remember, I'm placing my trust in you!"

"The Angel is approaching. Distance; 20,000," Shigeru was heard speaking in the background.

"Right. Begin the operation!" Misato ordered.

"Yes!" Asuka cried out, her Eva's umbilical detaching, the time Unit 02 could remain active already ticking away. The German completely ignored it, spurring the crimson destroyer onwards with all the strength she could muster.

To her astonishment and delight, Unit 02 shot forth like a streak of light, blazing past the forests faster than she could have ever imagined. And even more importantly, Asuka could truly feel what her Eva was doing. She felt every step the crimson beast took as if it were her own feet that were impacting upon the soil and tree. She could feel the wind rushing past the faceplates, its arms pumping. As if she actually _was _Unit 02, and it her.

Crying out with glee, Asuka forgot about everything. The Angel, the danger it represented, even her latest chance for glory, it was forgotten as she reveled in what she was doing. Never had she been able to achieve this level of control and interactivity with her Eva. Not in any of the practice sessions, or in battle.

"Distance; 12,000," Shigeru was heard, even as Asuka looked up, and something drawing closer. A ball of fire falling to Earth, surrounded by marks of guilt that swarmed about it like angry hornets.

_It's mine…all mine! _Asuka thought eagerly, looking up. Knowing that all she had to do was wait…and the Angel would fall within her hands, and be hers to destroy.

It came closer, ever closer, until Asuka felt like she could practically reach out and crush in her hands.

"Expanding AT-Field!" Asuka cried out, and with a gasp of delight, she could feel her own power channeling into the Eva, adding to Unit 02's own strength. The very air around her turned red as the power of her AT-Field crushed both buildings and trees alike, shattering the very Earth. The very air around her twisted about, her AT-Field becoming visible to the naked eye, taking on an intensity that exceeded that of even the 6th Angel's.

It was then that she knew it. That Zarathos had spoken the truth once again. That Asuka's power was growing. And soon…no one would ever be able to challenge her worthiness. Whether as herself…or as the Ghost Rider.

Then, just as Asuka was gathering herself up to catch the Angel, she saw something. Just a flash in the corner of her eye. A slight frown twisting her lips, the German looked about…and saw _him. _

_Shinji…figures it would be you…_ Asuka thought with an edge of bitterness. Watching as Unit 01 rushed towards her position, along with the so-called prodigy known as the 3rd Child.

In the brief time before the Angel impacted, Asuka was jealous. Shinji didn't want to be a pilot; he had been blackmailed into it by his father, and had little idea why he remained to continue doing so. He had no demonic power fueling him, had no access to ancient magic. And he had come dangerously close to beating her there, just the same.

_No! No one is going to beat me! _Asuka snarled inwardly. _I'm the one with the power now! No one will ever beat me down again!_ _Not ever!_

Centering herself beneath the Angel, Asuka raised Unit 02's arms, just in time to stop the Angel right in its tracks. Grunting with effort, the redhead felt the Angel fight back, driving her Eva down into the earth. But even while she struggled with the Angel, Asuka realized that not only was she hurting, not straining beneath the Angel's power…she was overcoming it. Her Eva was straightening up, despite the burden placed upon it. Handling the Angel's weight and power like it was but a feather.

She had only begun her transformation, and yet, this Angel was no match for Asuka.

_And if I'm this way with just one ritual under my belt…what will happen when all three are done? _Asuka wondered, drooling at the thought. Already tasting the power that would soon be hers.

While visions of glory filled Asuka's mind, Shinji deployed Unit 01's prog knife. Taking the vibroblade in hand, the horned destroyer reared back, and drove it into the Angel's AT-Field. Its biomechanical muscles tensing with all their strength, Unit 01 ripped the Field, and then dug both of its hand into the hole it had just tore, and ripped it wide open. Leaving the crimson core of the Angel completely exposed.

"Now you're mine!!" Asuka cried out, her eyes shining with predatory hunger. With a thought, she willed Unit 02's right shoulder pylon to open, revealing its flechette launcher. A horde of metallic darts shot from it, driving deep into the crimson heart of the Angel. With each impact, the core cracked that much more, until it shattered completely.

Just as Rei and Unit 00 were arriving on the scene, the Angel swelled up horrendously, and exploded savagely, scarring the earth before her. Even as Asuka Langley-Sohryu was crying out in celebration.

* * *

Hours passed, as they usually did. Hours in which the many work crews of NERV did their duties. Duties such as retrieving the Evangelions and the children. Duties like flying the children back to base. And duties like escorting them to the bridge, where they now stood before Misato.

Taking a deep breath, Misato could only look at the children, at the smiles they all wore, even Rei. With relief filling her and tension fading, the Major forgot about everything. About revenge, about the Angels and the threat they posed.

She was even able to forget about her suspicions regarding Asuka.

"Our wireless communications have been restored," Shigeru announced, cutting through Misato's conflicting thoughts. "We're receiving a transmission from Antarctica. It's Commander Ikari."

Turning to face the Lieutenant, Misato nodded. "Patch him in, please."

"Yes, ma'am," Shigeru responded. A few keystrokes later, a holographic display appeared, baring the words 'Sound Only'.

"I apologize, sir," Misato started off, decorum clinging to every word. "Because of my irresponsible judgment, Unit 02 incurred some damage in the last confrontation. I take full responsibility for this, sir."

"No. Destroying Angels is an Eva's purpose," came Fuyutsuki's grandfatherly demeanor. "It's fortunate that the amount of damage done was minimal."

"Excellent work, Major Katsuragi," Gendo spoke tersely.

"Thank you, Commander," Misato responded, a hint of relief to her words.

"And on that subject, is the pilot of Unit 02 there?" Gendo wondered.

"Uh…yeah. I'm here," Asuka replied, ignoring the sharp intake of air from Shinji. Frowning at the thought of Gendo and his hopelessly corrupt soul. Her body warming somewhat from the flames of Hell welling up in her.

"I've just read the report. Excellent work, Asuka," Gendo told her.

_Excellent work? _Asuka groaned inwardly. _That's all that rat bastard has to say? Dammit!_

**What else can you expect from a soul as malignant as his?** Zarathos pointed out.

_Tell me about it! _Asuka grumbled, shuddering as she replied to her tenant. _Ugh! Just thinking about it makes me feel dirty!_

Stewing in her own disgust, Asuka then realized that everyone was expecting her to respond. "Well, thank you, sir!" the German spoke. Doing her best to hide her utter lack of sincerity, and not doing a very good job of it.

If Gendo noticed Asuka's discomfort, he did not deem to show it. "Now, Major Katsuragi, I'll leave the handling of the situation in your hands," was all the Commander would say.

"Yes, sir," Misato returned, just as the connection was cut.

_Ugh! I don't believe this! Just taking praise from that bastard makes my skin crawl! _Asuka growled inwardly. _I'm gonna have to take another shower before I can even leave the base!_

**Repugnant, is it not? **Zarathos commented. **By the way, in regards to the Major's promised reward, are you going to make her hold her end of the bargain? Such a meal would easily leave her broke for some time.**

_Not necessarily, _Asuka grinned, already thinking of what she had planned.

Just as she was anticipating the stunned expression on Misato's face, Asuka felt an odd tingling at the back of her head, of the kind experienced when a person realized that someone was watching them. Turning about, Asuka's eyes met with Shinji's…and the German flinched.

_What the…?! _Asuka started, taken aback by the look worn by her fellow pilot. Shinji's face was filled with various emotions. Anger, envy, disappointment, sorrow, and a thousand subtler shades of emotion were to be found in his blue eyes. It was quite possibly the most frightening expression of pain Asuka had ever seen before. Made even worse by the fact…that it seemed somehow familiar.

Stunned by the sheer force of Shinji's gaze, she could only stand there, transfixed by his eyes. Even when he turned away and left the bridge, Asuka still could not move.

**My, my,** Zarathos noted dryly. **It would seem that the boy is somewhat displeased.**

The demon's words serving as a bucket of icy water on her head, Asuka recovered, sticking her nose in the air. _Ah, he's just jealous! That's to be expected, of course!_

* * *

Life in Tokyo-3 was slowly returning to normal. The people who had evacuated had now returned, and the various businesses and services that maintained day-to-day life in the fortress city returned to their normal existence. Even the restaurant Asuka had chosen for their victory meal.

"A ramen place?" Misato spoke, her voice heavy with disbelief.

"Well, we all know how poor you are, Misato. This place will do just fine for us," Asuka declared with a superior stance. "And since there's no meat, Wondergirl can even join us!"

**I must say, I'm surprised by your generosity,** Zarathos oozed, even as the pilots placed their orders. **Given your relationship with the Major, I would have expected you to take full advantage of her offer.**

_Oh, but I did, _Asuka returned. _Now the next time she starts bugging me about my nightly romps, I can remind her of how nice I was to her and her so-called bank account. And besides, the look on her face when she thought I was actually going to insist on the five-star treatment was priceless!_ Then she shrugged helplessly, thinking of the beautiful light that she had emanating from Rei the day the 9th Angel had attacked. _Besides, it won't exactly kill me to make nice with Wondergirl once in a while._

Looking at the albino as she ordered her meal, Asuka thought of the other reason she had done what she had. Because no fancy dinner, no five-star treatment or anything of that sort could ever feel as good as the knowledge, the certainty of her superiority. The sweet nectar of victory that she was enjoying.

Nothing was better.

Soon, the children and the Major were seated at the ramen booth, enjoying their meals. While Asuka was sucking down her shark's fin ramen, the taste reminiscent of her one of her favorite German dishes, Shinji's tiny voice piped up. "Misato?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Have you…ever heard Father say that before?" Shinji asked desperately. "Has he…ever told you that…you were doing a good job, or said that to someone else?"

The purple-haired woman seemed to consider this question for a few seconds. "Hmm…no, I don't think so. Not that I've heard, anyway. Why?"

"Huh?" Shinji started, only to look down at his meal. Showing a complete lack of interest in it. "Oh…it's nothing."

Frowning, Asuka leaned forward over the counter, and looked at Shinji. When she looked at his face, he looked back…and she once again saw it. That same ugly look she had seen him wearing back at Headquarters.

However, what made his expression even worse was the fact that Asuka now recognized it. The tone of Shinji's voice had brought home where she had seen it before. On her own face. Every time she had gone to the hospital as a child, to visit her mother. Every time she had visited the woman, tired to get through to her damaged mind, to get her to recognize her…only to have her fob all of her attentions on the filthy doll she thought was her daughter.

Shinji was now giving her that look. That special look of envy to the person upon which Gendo, his father, had given kind words, instead of his own son.

After a few seconds, Asuka shook off the way that look made her feel, and returned to her meal. _It's not my fault the baka has an evil creep like that for a father! _she thought grumpily. _It's just another reason to off Gendo as soon as possible!_

**Indeed, young Rider, **Zarathos concurred. **Such a malignant soul does not deserve to remain amongst the living.**

With the demon's words, Asuka sucked down a large quantity of noodles. Trying to ignore the fact that the sweet nectar of victory…had just been soured.

* * *

Author's Notes: Asuka feeling guilty? It can only happen in fanfiction! Please, read and review, anyway! And maybe check out my other stories while you're at it, huh?

Not much to say right now. Onto the omakes!

Omake 1

Ishimaru had seen everything he needed to. The very next words that out of his mouth were, "Kill that goddamned bitch!!"

At that command, the entire building became lost to chaos. Everyone who had a gun drew it and opened fire. Those that didn't ran away as fast as they could.

Grinning with almost feral eagerness, Ishimaru watched as the Ghost Rider just stood there, not even bothering to try and avoid the hailstorm of metallic death that shot out at her. He could already see her falling to the floor, dead before her head even hit the concrete.

Seconds passed, and the Ghost Rider didn't move. Didn't fall. She just…stood there.

And when the guns finally expended every shell, she looked at her attackers, and laughed. It was slow at first, but then built up, becoming loud and mocking. "Is that the best you you've got?!" the Ghost Rider finally sneered, wrapping her chain about her shoulder with one impossibly easy movement. "Those toys of yours aren't weapons. Now…check out _my _toys!"

At this statement, the Ghost Rider brought out a large, golden staff. The headpiece contained a picture of immense green beast wearing a necklace of skulls and carrying a serrated sword, set against a black background. "By nature's hand, by craft, by art, what once was one, now fly apart!"

With each words the Ghost Rider spoke, the image on the staff pulsated, the form of dragon appearing behind it, until finally a blinding green light spat out of the staff!

"No! Run!" someone cried out as the light tore off the roof the building, just before solidifying as the immense beast depicted on the staff. With a demonic laugh, the huge beast stomped forward, shattering the ground with its sword.

"You like that? Well, check this out!" Ghost Rider grinned, holding up what looked like a pair of two-headed snakes that were intertwined. Flames spat out from both ends of the object, resolving into a set of massive, curved blades. "Meet…the Sword of Plun-Darr!" Rearing back, the Ghost Rider threw the massive sword, which spun about the warehouse, ripping through everything in sight!

Grinning at the carnage, the Ghost Rider brought up her cell phone. "Yo, Swindle! Everything's going according to plan! Be here in five minutes, and be ready to load up the goods!"

The Combaticon chuckled deviously. "You got it, partner! This is gonna be some payday, isn't it?"

Watching as all his hard work went up in smoke, Ishimaru could think, _Damn. I miss the eighties!_

* * *

On the other side of the fourth wall, and fanfic writer looks nostalgically at his computer screen. "So do I, man. So do I…"

(And this omake will undoubtedly make much more sense to those who love eighties cartoons as well!)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Thundercats, Visionaries, or anything associated with them. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Omake 2

Soon, the children and the Major were seated at the ramen booth, enjoying their meals. While Asuka was sucking down her shark's fin ramen, the taste reminiscent of her one of her favorite German dishes, Shinji's tiny voice piped up. "Misato?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Have you…ever heard Father say that before?" Shinji asked desperately. "Has he…ever told you that…you were doing a good job, or say that to someone else?"

The purple-haired woman seemed to consider this question for a few seconds. "Hmm…no, I don't think so. Not before today, anyway. Why?"

"Huh?" Shinji started. "Oh…it's nothing."

Frowning, Asuka leaned forward over the counter, and looked at Shinji. When she looked at his face, he looked back…and she once again saw it. That same ugly look she had seen him wearing back at Headquarters.

_Dammit, I can't take it! Seeing the baka like this, _Asuka thought sourly. Then, looking at Misato, who presently sat next to the boy, the German smiled diabolically. _Say. I know exactly what to do to get Shinji's mind off of whatever's bugging him!_

"Say, Misato?" Asuka spoke sweetly, placing her hand on the Major's back.

"Yeah, what is it?" Misato wondered, her eyes expanding at the realization that it was getting warmer. "Hey, wait! What are you -!?"

"Just giving this chapter a dose of fan service, that's all!" Asuka grinned, channeling the flames of Hell into Misato's clothes, incinerating them totally. Before any knew what had happened, the Major sat there, completely nude for the entire world to see!

Even as Shinji stared at the Major, a trickle of blood appearing from his nose, Misato's jaw fell open. "Dammit, Asuka! Do you know how hard it is for me to afford new clothes these days?!"

"What's the problem? Just go to the nearest secondhand store!" Asuka suggested grinningly. "That's where most of your stuff looks like it came from, anyway!"

"Why, you…!!" Misato growled hatefully, her eyes flashing green. Before everybody's eyes muscles erupted from the Major's frame, her skin darkening as she grew in height and strength.

"Time for a little 'She-Hulk SMASH!!'!" Misato declared, fully transformed, a snarl marking her green face.

"Oh, it's on, whore!" Asuka declared, the flames of Hell remaking her into the Ghost Rider.

As the superpowered catfight began, drawing stares from the various passerby, Rei looked at the people watched, looked away, and began sipping the broth of her ramen. "I don't know either of them," the albino said, wondering what she could have possibly done to deserve such embarrassment.


	9. Dark Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 9: Dark Rising

It was into the night in Tokyo-3, well past time for Shinji to be asleep. But in the past few days, sleep had not come easily to the 3rd Child of NERV. His mind constantly perturbed by images of the past, of memories old and new.

As he lay in his bed, Shinji's mind once again flashed back to ten years ago, to when his mother had died. He once again heard Gendo, his own father, telling him to leave. Once again saw him turning his back on him, leaving a tiny boy of four years of age crying helplessly, utterly and completely alone. Then his mind scrolled past the ten years of loneliness he had somehow managed to survive, to his father as he was now, the things he had done. How hard he had worked in order to launch the Evas when Tokyo-3 had been hit by a blackout. How Gendo had told Shinji that he had no time to waste on him, that he was Misato's responsibility, not his. How he had burned his hands saving Rei's life after Unit 00's failed activation test. And finally, how the one time Shinji had heard his father praise anyone for any reason at all…it had been Asuka who received his tribute, and not Shinji.

Just the thought of it was enough to make Shinji cry, the wounds of the past bleeding as fresh and brightly as they had when they were new. For it was yet another reminder of how Gendo did not see him as a son. Just as a pilot, another tool for him to use. That Shinji would only matter to him as long as he was willing to get in the purple monster NERV had created, and battle on their behalf.

_Why? _Shinji found himself once again wondering bleakly. _Why did he send me away, only to bring me back to pilot that monster?! Why is it like this for me?! Why…why…?!_

As a vast number of whys cascaded through Shinji's mind, for more than he could ever hope to articulate, he curled up more tightly in his bed, vague memories haunting him. Slender wisps of better times, when Gendo had not only been a father…but Shinji had enjoyed a mother's embrace as well. Memories that tempted him, gave him a slim hope that maybe he could at least regain his father's attention. Be a family again.

Gendo's giving Asuka the attention that Shinji wanted, calling her by name, shoved yet another knife into that hope.

_What do I have to do…to actually be worth something to him? _Shinji wondered miserably. _Is piloting Eva…is that the only way?_

Shinji couldn't help but sigh at this. He knew that Misato cared for him, he had no real doubts about that; the fact that she had come for him at the train station after the battle with the 4th Angel proved that much. But Misato wasn't his mother; he had never seen her in that role, and he very much doubted he ever would. The memories he had of Yui were too different from Misato, from the way she lived her life and how she showed her affections for Shinji. And while he was grateful for Misato giving him a place in her home and heart…Shinji still wanted to have a family again. To reclaim what he had lost. A dream that had grown ever more distant.

_Asuka has the highest synch ratio of any of us. That means that…Father will always pay more attention to her, _Shinji realized, feeling a great swell of depression at this.

But even as this ran its course, another idea formed in Shinji's mind. _But…if I could somehow…raise my synch ratio…go even higher than Asuka…then maybe…!_

Taking a moment to consider this idea, Shinji already realized that it would be extremely difficult. Asuka's synch ratio had been holding steady at 98.5 for a very long time, something the was happy to remind everyone about at every chance she got. Still…

_If the only reason most people will like me, have anything to do with me…is because I pilot an Eva…then maybe if I was a better pilot, they might like me better, _Shinji finally reasoned. This mental argument was all he needed to make his decision. As of that moment, he didn't care what it took.

Starting tomorrow, he would do everything he could to achieve a synch ratio of 100. For if that was what it took to get what he had always wanted, to get his father to look at him as his son again, then that was exactly what he would do.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Rits?" Misato asked as she entered the Head Scientist's office.

"Yes, I did," Ritsuko responded, a serious expression her face. The doctor was seated at her desk, looking at her computer before angling her gaze at Misato. "Remember how you asked me to keep an eye on Asuka's brainwave patterns, in case something strange happened?"

"That's right," Misato agreed, folding her arms as she drew closer to Ritsuko's desk. "Does that mean you found something?"

"It means something _very _strange has happened," Ritsuko responded, gesturing for the Major to come beside her. As Misato rounded the desk, the faux-blonde pointed at the screen. "This is the variation in Asuka's brainwave patterns, the way it's been since the 8th Angel. As you can see here, it's been fairly consistent for months now, right?"

"Right," Misato agreed, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "So?"

"So, these are the readings we recorded off of Asuka during the battle with the 10th Angel," Ritsuko commented, bringing up another chart. "Just look at this!"

Bending down to look at the screen, Misato's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "You've gotta be kidding! These readings…!"

"Exactly. The variation is at least ten times more distinct than it was before," Ritsuko concurred. "Furthermore, her synch ratio peaked at almost 200! We also detected various anomalies in her Eva's circuitry. We're still trying to figure them out, but…"

"Have you told the Commander about this yet?" Misato demanded.

"I told him first thing," Ritsuko answered, a look of patent irritation on her face.

"And…?" Misato started, her voice reflecting her impatience.

"He says that as long as Asuka's piloting ability isn't impaired, then this…anomaly is not a priority concern," the doctor muttered unhappily. When Misato let out a suitably disgusted groan, turning away from the scientist, Ritsuko sat up in her seat and stared into her friend's back. "Misato, what is this all about, anyway?! Why are you so concerned about Asuka?! What is it you're hoping to find, anyway?!"

Misato didn't answer at first. She instead let out a tired little laugh before saying, "Actually…it's what I'm hoping _not _to find, Rits."

"Huh?" Ritsuko started, blinking her confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sighing, Misato turned back to look at her best friend. "Ritsuko, this anomaly showed up right after the battle with the 8th Angel, right?" Ritsuko gave a quick nod. "Well, as I told you before, Asuka's been acting very strangely since then. Sneaking out at night, staying out late without permission, and she never tells me where she's going and what she's doing. And she won't even look at Kaji anymore, when she used to have this total crush on the jerk!"

Nodding in sympathy, Ritsuko responded, "I admit, that's all pretty strange, Misato. But still, don't you think you're making too much of this?" When Misato fell silent, the faux-blonde ed her head, giving her friend a sympathetic smile. "I mean, Asuka's teenage . When I was fourteen, I was a bit of rebel myself, too."

"That's…not all," Misato admitted. When Ritsuko gave her an odd look, the Major sighed reluctantly. "You've heard about that crazy er. The Ghost Rider, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Ritsuko wondered.

"Well, she showed up on the same day we discovered that anomaly," Misato went on. "Also, one time when Asuka came back home, she was carrying a newspaper with her. The Ghost Rider was on the front page."

"I'm not surprised," Ritsuko answered grimly. "That…whatever she is has been seen a lot lately. A lot of the tabloids have stories about her." When Misato nodded her understanding, the faux-blonde asked, "But really, what's so unusual about that?"

"C'mon, Rits! Asuka can barely read Japanese! And even in Germany, she was never interested in the newspaper!" Misato went on. Then she frowned intently. "Also…a day or two ago, I went into her room to check on her. She wasn't there, but…I did see some more newspaper articles near her bed. And all of them were about the Ghost Rider."

"Again, so what?" Ritsuko asked with growing impatience. When Misato just gave her a look of weary exasperation, the doctor's mouth fell open. "Wait a minute! You're not saying…you think _Asuka _is the _Ghost Rider?!!?!"_

"I know, I know! It sounds a bit crazy, but…!" Misato started.

"Misato, are you kidding me?! It sounds _completely insane!"_ Ritsuko countered incredulously. Giving a shake of her head, the doctor then stood from her chair. "Look, I admit that Asuka's been acting a bit strangely, and there _have _been some pretty unusual things going on around here…!"

"Things like Asuka's Eva being the _only one _that would launch when the 9th Angel showed up? Or how she's been able to outdo everyone else at every step?" Misato asked. Taking a deep breath, the Major stared Ritsuko hard in the eyes. "Look, I know that she's been through training the longest, and she's always been the best pilot _on paper,_ but Asuka has also frozen up in battle more than once! And her lack of judgment has gotten her _and _everyone else in trouble before! And now, all of a sudden, she's so perfect that nobody can even come close to her?!"

"I know what you're saying, but you have to face facts!" Ritsuko countered. "NERV has been doing medical evaluations of all the pilots consistently, and apart from this brainwave variation, we have found absolutely nothing else different about Asuka's physiology! Something I think we'd find if she could turn into a horned monster made of _fire,_ for God's sake!"

"I know about that, but you can't expect me to think all of these things are just a coincidence!" Misato declared. "The timing, her strange behavior, her staying out late…it's just too much!"

"Well, if you're so concerned, why don't you talk to the Commander about this?" Ritsuko wondered.

"Without proof? Are you kidding me?!" Misato retorted scornfully. "He'd just say I was wasting my time with this! The same way as you did!"

Frowning her concern, Ritsuko weighed her friend's words. "Misato…are you sure about this?" she started warily. "That Asuka really is…?"

Her expression hardening, Misato met her friend's gaze unflinchingly. "As sure as I can be without proof. Why?"

For a time, Ritsuko was silent, considering what she should say next. Misato might have been one of the biggest party s to have ever lived, but when it came to her duties at NERV, she was as serious and responsible as they came. And if she was this certain that something was wrong with Asuka, that she had something to do with the Ghost Rider…

"I heard Commander Ikari talking with Captain Chiron a few days ago," Ritsuko explained carefully. "Apparently, the Ghost Rider slaughtered a whole bunch of Section 2 agents who were on some kind of assignment."

This news resulted in Misato looking like she had spent the past hour sucking on lemons. Iwao Chiron was one of her least favorite people in the whole world. Not only was he a brutal thug with the morality of a serial killer, he was also a ist pig who had often commented how Misato could only have gotten her position by sleeping her way to the top. The idea that a bunch of his Thugs in Black had gotten roasted didn't exactly make her break down in tears.

The revelation that Section 2 officially had a grudge against the Ghost Rider did make Misato feel that much cautious about revealing her suspicions, however. Though she was certain she was right, the Major wasn't eager to broadcast her theory to NERV's secret police. If there was any chance she was mistaken about Asuka, she didn't want to think of what Chiron's people would do in the process of proving her wrong.

"Ritsuko, I have to be sure about this," Misato told her. "Is there anything you can do to help me here?"

"Hmm…" was the only thing Ritsuko could say, her expression turning thoughtful. "Well, I have a few ideas, but…it might take some time."

"Fine," Misato responded. "Just do me a favor and keep this just between you and me for now. The last thing I want if for Chiron or some other moron to go make things even worse."

"Alright," Ritsuko agreed.

* * *

"My, my!" the Ghost Rider noted as she entered the warehouse that Mana Kirishima now occupied. "You two have certainly been busy redecorating the place! By the way, I love the new look!"

"I'm so glad you approve," Mana commented as she led the demonic rider through the warehouse, which had undergone several changes since she had last been there. The robotic arms were busily reconstructing sections of the warehouse, replacing rusty metal and concrete with stainless steel and electronic circuitry. The sounds of welding and machinery filled the entire structure, and in addition to the massive nanotech bath at the center, there were now six smaller ones a short distance away, which were at present the center of activity. Mechanical arms and lifters went to and from them constantly, dumping various materials into some of them, while newly completed mechanical components were elevated from others.

"We've almost completed a full-scale arc reactor for this place," Mana explained, gesturing at the various robotic arms welding machinery into place at the far end at the warehouse. "As soon as it's done, we'll be completely independent of external power sources."

"Goody for you," the Ghost Rider returned. "Now, about my gear? You told me it would be done by now!"

"Oh, it's ready," Mana agreed. She then looked over at the holographic projector near the main nano-bath. "Sid! Show her the stuff!"

"You got it!" Sid agreed, at which a section of the floor before them began to slide open. Hydraulic mechanisms were heard, and soon the Ghost Rider's motorcycle and various weapons rose into sight.

Taking a deep breath of delight, the horned rushed over to her new, improved weapons of destruction. Picking up her weapons and examining them thoughtfully, she then went over to her Ghostcycle, and caressed it with her fiery touch. "Oh, they're perfect! Absolutely perfect!" she grinned, already imagining the carnage she could cause with them.

"Well, at least she knows quality when she sees it," Sid commented grudgingly.

For the better part of an hour, the Ghost Rider examined her newly enhanced arsenal, testing everything out. Making certain that every component of it all worked as advertised. With each success, she grew more pleased, until she finally placed each of her weapons upon her body, and was ready for battle.

"Well, it looks like everything checks out," the Ghost Rider commented, her face split by a truly satisfied grin. "Now, there's just one more thing we need to discuss…"

"Oh, yeah, that big, bad van of yours," Mana responded. Then she shrugged helplessly. "Well, you remember our agreement. I don't scratch your back…"

"Until I scratch yours," the Ghost Rider nodded. "So what is it you want this time?"

"Automotive parts. Cars, trucks, vans, it doesn't matter," Mana explained with a devious smile. "Just as long as they're reasonably intact, we can work with them."

The Ghost Rider grinned ghoulishly in response. "Auto parts, huh? Consider it done! Just make sure my ride is ready, and is at least as badass as the rest of this stuff!"

"Not a problem," Mana responded. "Now, unless there's anything else…"

Taking note of the prodding tone in Mana's voice, the Ghost Rider paused, giving her a hard look. Then something strange happened to the demon 's face. The bone and fire seemed to soften, the burning blue orbs in her eye sockets widened, then narrowed. And while the horned was as alien as anything Mana had encountered, the could have sworn the Ghost Rider was almost…afraid.

"Actually…there is one other thing," the Ghost Rider started, her voice free of the bravado that was as much a part of her as horns. "I'd like you to do some research for me."

"Research?" Mana repeated, surprised by this request.

"What is it, creepy?" Sid wondered, a look on her holographic face. "Need some ugly hints from Hell, Inc.? Maybe a brimstone bath to make you feel even nastier?!"

"Keep it up, _dum- _dummy!" the Ghost Rider growled, her eyes flaring fully as she looked over her should at Sid. When the AI was suitably cowed, the horned returned her attention to Mana. "I need some information on certain NERV personnel."

"NERV, huh?" Mana spoke, her curiosity peaked. "What are you looking for? Some new names to add to your hit list?"

"Background checks. On some very high up people," the Ghost Rider explained. Still using that same solemn voice. "There're some things I need to make sure of before I make my next move."

Frowning as she studied that Ghost Rider's face, Mana considered the demon 's request before finally shrugging. "Why not?" the auburn-haired decided. The corner of her lips curling up wryly, she then turned about, gesturing for the Ghost Rider to follow. "I was actually thinking of doing that anyway. And I guess there's no harm in sharing that info with you…partner."

"Good," the Ghost Rider answered, falling in behind Mana.

"Sid, we need a background check on…" Mana started.

"I know, I already heard you!" Sid cut in, giving her friend an exasperated look. "Just because I don't have a body of my own doesn't mean I'm deaf!" While Mana was forced to laugh at her friend's antics, the AI shifted her irritable gaze at the burning superwoman. "Okey-dokey, Ghost Toasties! Let's hear it! Whose closets do you want me to root around in search of skeletons?"

"Commander Gendo Ikari, Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Major Misato Katsuragi, and…" The Ghost Rider then paused, her burning face twisted in what could almost be called sadness. When she gave the last name, she almost seemed to be choking on it. "The UN Inspector. Ryoji Kaji."

"Wow, quite the list, huh?" Sid commented. "Okay, I'm on it. But it'll take awhile for me to get the necessary dirt on them all!"

"Fine, whatever," the Ghost Rider commented. Then her face twisted, her usual attitude becoming apparent. "Well, keep in touch, s! I've got a lot of things to do tonight, with breaking in my wonderful new toys being right at the top of my 'To-Do' list!"

"Sure. Go right ahead," Mana replied. "Just make sure you get those parts for us!"

"Easier done than said!" the Ghost Rider boasted as she got on her cycle. The flames that coursed over it transforming it into a hellish monstrosity with blazing tires.

"I wish she wouldn't do that, at least not right in front of me!" Sid commented squeamishly as the flames of Hell reshaped her handiwork. "Just _watching _that gives me the creeps!"

"Then maybe you should try growing a spine, chips-for-brains!" the Ghost Rider grinned ghoulishly as she gunned the engine of bike. The horned rider then rode towards the primary door to the warehouse…only to stop just in front of the door. She then looked back over her shoulder. "By the way, there's just one more thing I should tell you."

Frowning, Mana stared at the demon . "Oh? What's that?"

"I really didn't appreciate all the tracking devices you loaded my stuff with," the Ghost Rider grinning tauntingly. As Mana's face reflected her dismay, the horned smiled that much more deeply. "Just so you know, that little trick is gonna cost you. Big time."

Cackling maniacally, the Ghost Rider sent her bike up on its rear wheel as she sped out into the night, her laughter echoing behind her. All the while Mana and Sid watched the trail of fire she left in her wake.

"I'm sorry, Mana!" Sid finally managed to get out. "I never thought that that thing would have been able to detect the homing devices! At least not that quickly!"

"No, its okay, Sid. We had to try something," Mana responded, looking out into the night. After an ally she couldn't begin to trust, whose only interest in her was as a source of power. And a potential betrayer who could stab her in the back without warning. "Can we still get any readings on them?"

Sid promptly shook her holographic head. "No good! Creepy J. 's already fried every last one of them! I don't know how she did it, and I probably don't even _want _to know, either!"

"That figures," Mana grumbled, placing her hands to her hips.

"So what now?" Sid wondered. "Why did you ask for auto parts, anyway?"

Mana didn't reply right away. She just turned about and looked at her computerized companion, and smiled deviously. "That Ghost Rider isn't the only one with tricks up her sleeve," the auburn-haired explained. "Sid, are you familiar with the concept of supply and demand?"

"Of course I am!" Sid answered, almost insulted by the question. "It's the concept that determines how expensive something is! Why?"

"Well, let's just say that our demand for the Ghost Rider's help is about to go down. Right through the floor," Mana smirked, jerking her thumb downwards.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" the Ghost Rider cackled, gunning the Ghostcycle's new arc reactor for everything it was worth. The technological marvel burning brightly with the flames of Hell as its tires ignited the streets. "Say whatever you want about the Iron Bimbo and her buddy, but they sure know how to make one hell of a great ride!"

**So true, **Zarathos agreed. **Too bad they are such devious things, or I might even be inclined to trust them. How fortunate I was able to detect those devices as soon as I channeled my power into the weapons and motorcycle.**

_Hey, forget about all that, Big Z!_ the Ghost Rider replied, her hands tightening about the handlebars. _Right now, all I want to do is give this stuff a workout! And what do you know? I think I've just gotten a lock on some nasties just begging me to kill them!_

**Yes, I sense them as well,** Zarathos agreed, the familiar feel of corruption growing stronger. **And what a wonderful opportunity for you to test your new powers, young Rider!**

_You know it!_ the Ghost Rider agreed, gunning the engine. The front wheel of her bike lifted off the ground, folding over on its side. The Ghostcycle's new jets and repulsor-based flight systems coming online for the first time. Cutting-edge technology combined with dark powers, and the Ghost Rider once again took flight above Tokyo-3.

"Come out, you rat s!" the Ghost Rider growled hungrily, scanning the streets below for her prey. "Vengeance has a name, and I'm looking forward to giving it to you creeps in person!"

It wasn't long before the Ghost Rider caught sight of her prey. A bunch of creeps swerving wildly about the streets in the older part of Tokyo-3, riding in three different vehicles. A pickup truck was in the lead, with a smaller car and a motorcycle following close behind. All of which were surrounded in the stains of guilt.

"Oh, looks like somebody's been _very _naughty!" the Ghost Rider grinned, already looking forward to the carnage she was about to unleash. Eager to forget about the concerns she had as Asuka. Flicking a few switches on the Ghostcycle's controls, the horned looked at the targeting reticule that appeared before her. "Let's see now…arming splicer missiles! And fire!"

With that command, a small hatch opened at the front of the Ghostcycle, just below the metal skull. With a roar of hellfire, a single missile launched, screaming towards the soiled biker and his ride. The creep never even saw what was coming, barely able to turn his head and look before the missile found its target. The streets were then lit with a brilliant explosion, the bike completely shattered, its debris sent flying in every direction. There was absolutely nothing left of its master except ash and a few memories.

"Well, I'd say that qualifies as a successful test run!" the Ghost Rider boasted. "Wouldn't you say, Big Z?"

**Indeed,** Zarathos agreed, even as the truck and car screeched to a halt. The people in them spilling out, each of them wearing at least one mark of . **Now, why don't you go down and try out the rest of your arsenal? Enjoy yourself?**

"You don't gotta ask me twice!" the Ghost Rider answered, swinging her leg over the side of her bike. With an easy push, she leapt from her mechanical steed, allowing gravity to drag her down to the streets.

"What the hell?!" the Ghost Rider heard one of the creeps gasp as she fell to the road, landing effortlessly on her feet. Her body of hellfire unaffected by the impact, the horned gazed levelly at the hoodlums. A quick check revealing there to be about ten of them. All standing there stupidly, looking fearfully at her.

"All of you!" the Ghost Rider spoke, drawing forth her transformed pulse shotguns. "Guilty!" At this declaration, the horned pulled the triggers. Balls of fire and brimstone spat out from the barrels in a steady stream of destruction, striking their vehicles. Both the truck and car exploded instantly, becoming pillars of fire as the gang of creeps scattered, crying out in fear. Already running for their lives.

"Aw, don't leave just yet! The party's just getting started!" the Ghost Rider announced, holstering her shotguns and drawing forth her chainsaw-sword. The mechanical blade's teeth igniting, spinning about hungrily as its master watched five of the creeps ran towards and abandoned store. The first of them stopped just long enough to kick in the door, clearing the path for three others. All of them gasping in fear as their raced after them.

"Want to play hide-and-seek, huh?" the Ghost Rider asked redundantly, looking at the small building. Already feeling the tainted auras moving towards the back of the building. "Sorry. I don't play kids' games like that."

Rearing back with her sword, the Ghost Rider slashed, the blade stretching out to an impossible length, spitting out bladed chains as it burned through rotted timbers and concrete alike. The building soon collapsed, flames gnawing at it as screams of and pain leaked out from the falling rubble.

_Oh, _Gott! _It's just so easy! _the Ghost Rider gasped, practically swooning from the destruction that was her power. Quivering in delight at what she was now capable of, she then turned about, and saw the remaining hoods trying desperately to escape.

"Get back here!" the Ghost Rider howled wrathfully, spreading her arms out to her sides. A series of spikes then erupted from her torso, only to launch outwards, trailing thick, burning chains that led back to her body. Each and every spike sought out a different target, running each of them through. Screams of pain filled the night air as the Ghost Rider retracted the chains, dragging her still-living prey back to her.

Watching as each of the sinners scrabbled about helplessly, their hands desperately seeking any possible handhold as they were dragged back to her, the Ghost Rider grinned ruthlessly. Waiting until the five killers were finally before her, each of their faces visible, the light of her own burning body illuminating their sweating, agonized faces.

"Please…" one of them begged, running down his face.

"Shut up!" the Ghost Rider snarled. "I want all of you to do me a favor." Waiting as they all looked at her, almost hopeful that she would let her live, the demon grinned dangerously. "Tell the folks down in Hell that vengeance is an even bigger bitch than ever!"

Letting that moment sink in, the Ghost Rider channeled waves of hellfire through the chains and into her victims. Each of them giving one final howl of pain as they exploded into ash, leaving their empty clothes strewn about the street.

Her face split with delight, the Ghost Rider looked at her handiwork. "Big Z, I am never doubting you again!" she announced, trembling with excitement. "Those rituals are the real deal, alright!"

**As if there was any real doubt, **Zarathos cooed. **Well done, young Rider. Well done – huh?**

_Hmm? _the Ghost Rider started, surprised by her tenant cutting himself off. When he remained silent, her irritation increased. _Hey! Earth to Zarathos! What is it?!_

The demon didn't respond at first. When he finally did, however, there was an unsettled quality to his voice. **My…apologies, young Rider,** Zarathos spoke hesitantly. **I thought I sensed something.**

_Sensed what?_ the Ghost Rider wondered, smiling in anticipation. _Some more targets?_

**No, it's nothing,** Zarathos finally said. **In any case, it would seem that your evolution is progressing nicely. With each day that passes, your power grows. I am most pleased, indeed.**

"Heh! You're not the only one!" the Ghost Rider answered, already putting the demon's unusual behavior out of mind.

* * *

That very night in Tokyo-3, darkness was taking hold on another part of the city.. The clouds of darkness that hung above the massive fortressy were turbulent with thunder, despite the fact that there was no lightning to be seen. The wind caused the many clouds to convulse madly, resulting in many images to be seen in the sky. If someone were to be looking at the night sky, they would have seen what looked like hundreds of faces frozen in horror, pain, and looking down upon the city below.

In the midst of one of the parks, the lights lining the various paths flickered somewhat, going completely dark at one point…only to come back on again, casting light on a man walking the gentle causeways. A man who had not been there before. A man who had simply appeared out of nothingness.

At first glance, there was nothing remarkable about this man. An older man carrying a cane, the tapping of which reverberated eerily about the trees and bushes. But if someone were to look closely at him, they might notice the crystal skull sitting atop his cane. They might have looked into his eyes…and have been swallowed up by the darkness in them.

As the man approached one quiet section of the park next to a small pond, he stopped to look at a patch of shadows just beyond the glow of the various lights. A patch that was growing before his eyes, as if drawing in every bit and piece of darkness that happened to be close by. The shadow continued to grow, until it finally bubbled up, taking form and substance. First the arms appeared, then the legs, and finally a head. All of these things continued to take on greater definition, until a creature with spikes covering its head and back stepped out of the shadows and towards the old man, looking at him with eyes of dark crimson.

The man showed no fear of the creature that strode towards him. "Greetings, my son," the man spoke, smiling dangerously as he studied the creature, eyeing it almost playfully. "Don't you think you should change into something a bit more…appropriate for this place?"

Growling dangerously, the creature seemed to consider the old man's words. Then, without saying anything, its appearance began to change. The darkness of its body shifted about into the form of expensive clothing, its face softened, brightened, becoming almost human in appearance, with only deep pools of darkness hiding in the back of his eyes betraying his true nature.

Satisfied by the creature's disguise, the man looked about him, scanning the shadows looming just outside of the light. "Well, come on, boys. Don't be shy," the man spoke encouragingly. "I know you're here. Come on out…so we can get down to business."

Moments passed before there was any response to his words. Then finally, the water of the pond gurgled up before resolving into the shape of a longhaired man who seemed caught between solid and liquid states. Looking warily at the man with the cane, he stepped into the light, and fell next to the creature of darkness.

As if this was a signal, a gust of putrid wind blew through the park, before it too came before the creature. Like the thing of water, this creature of wind took human form, and yet remained decidedly inhuman. Then with great hesitation, particles of soil began churning up before the creature, before finally forming into a human that was as false as the others.

"Wallow, Abigor, and Gressill. It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?" the man commented mockingly.

The three beings the man had named froze up, standing away from him. Putting the creature of darkness between themselves and him. Taking a moment to look at the three of them over his shoulder, the creature frowned deeply before returning his attention to the man before him. "Why did you call us to Earth…Father?"

"Because…I have a job for you, Blackheart. You and the Hidden," the man explained, gesturing at the three other creatures.

"A job, huh?" Blackheart repeated derisively. "For us?"

"Indeed. A very important job, in fact," the man told them. "You remember Zarathos, don't you?"

Blackheart and the other creatures let out various noises of displeasure. "How could we ever possibly forget about Zarathos? The very heart of your most prized creation, the Ghost Rider?" Blackheart asked, his words dripping in sarcasm. "After all the times you sent him and the mortals who carried him after us and all the others?!"

"Yes, well, it would seem that the tables have turned," the man confessed. "As I'm…certain you already know, Zarathos has managed to escape his prison. And possess a mortal ."

"He _escaped_ his prison?" the one known as Abigor repeated disbelievingly, a cloud of toxic gas wafted along his words. "How is that even possible?"

"It would seem that this has a…very interesting lineage. One that drew her to the depths, and to him," the man explained. "Zarathos was able to catch her on the brink of , and made a deal with her. Forcing her to bring him back with her."

"And now he's here, with this , in Tokyo-3," Blackheart surmised. When the man nodded, the foul creature shook his head mockingly. "So, Zarathos is up to his old tricks again, huh? I'll never understand why you let him remain alive."

"Considering his power and true nature, Zarathos would be difficult to dispose of. And the power he grants me makes him most…useful. Would you not agree?" the man retorted, grinning evilly. Then he shook his head, tapping his cane to the ground. "But it would seem that he's…forgotten who his master is. And I need someone to remind him."

"You mean you want us to do it?" Gressill asked warily, his earthy form shaking a bit. Clods of mud falling from his body to the ground. "After what he did to us last time?!"

"All things considered, I'd rather not," the man admitted. "But Zarathos is playing a very dangerous game, and tampering with one of my…special projects."

"Ah, of course," Blackheart grinned. "You mean your little…plan for Gendo Ikari, eh?"

"Precisely," the man agreed. "And I really can't have that happening, now can I? Especially after all the work I've invested in him, and everything that hinges on his…precious scenario, hmm?"

Smiling deeply, Blackheart just stood there, shaking his head. "Well, well, well, talk about ironic," the demon commented. "How many times have you sent Zarathos after us, hmm? At least a dozen times in these past few centuries alone…and now you're sending us after him. It must really be tiresome, not being able to do your own work here on Earth, isn't it…Father?"

"Just another reason to make sure that Zarathos does nothing to impede Ikari's plans," the man responded dangerously. "Whatever happens, make certain that Ikari lives long enough for his scenario to prevail. Zarathos must not be allowed to claim his soul or those of the others. No matter what."

His smile now gone, Blackheart stared hard at his father. "And what's in it for me?" he wondered. "Why should I help you, after everything you've done to me?"

The man didn't answer at first. He simply looked at Blackheart before walking closer to him. His smile causing the Hidden to step away from him. "Because…if you don't do anything, and Zarathos succeeds in his quest, he will become even more powerful than ever. Perhaps…even more powerful than I myself am," he explained, causing Blackheart to grow more confused. "You see, Zarathos has begun the Transmigration of Lost Souls."

"What?!" Blackheart started, confusion giving way to fear. "You mean…he's initiated the Rituals of Watoomb?!"

"Yes. He recently completed the first of the three Rituals. My creatures have even seen this new Rider wielding the power the first Ritual as instilled in her," the man nodded, causing the four creatures to make various noises of fear. "I'm sure you know exactly what will happen if he is allowed to complete the third Ritual, and obtains the souls of Ikari and the masters he intends to betray. The power he will wield." Letting this sink in for a moment, the man stared coldly into Blackheart's eyes. "The very first thing he will do…is attempt to dispose of me. And if he succeeds…well, I'd say it's pretty obvious who else he'll be ridding himself of. Wouldn't you boys agree?"

The Hidden clearly knew what the man spoke of, their fear clear in their eyes. Only Blackheart was able to remain control of himself. "Are you sure of this?" he asked warily. "Does his host…can she…?"

"She is a human possessing the correct lineage, so she fulfills the basic requirements of the three Rituals," the man confirmed. "And as for the rest…I know Zarathos well. He's clever enough to make sure she does what he wants her to do."

"But who would be stupid enough to go through with all three?!" Wallow asked incredulously, moisture rolling down the whole of his body. "With just the first two, she'll be safe, but -!"

"You forget that much has been forgotten over the centuries. The ancient secrets all but forgotten by the mortals of this world," the man responded. "And while this…works to our favor for the most part, it also means that this is completely ignorant of what Zarathos has in store for her. Which makes her a very serious threat to my plans."

"And that brings us to why we're all here," Blackheart spoke, a tone of humor to his grim words.

"It does indeed," the man agreed. "Find the new Rider, and quickly. Do whatever it takes, but she must be killed. Before Zarathos can use her to kill Ikari, or makes her ready for the second Ritual. If you don't…"

The man didn't bother to complete his sentence. He didn't need to. Blackheart and his fellows clearly understood what was at stake. Something the thing of darkness made clear. Nodding, the demon said, "We'll find her."

"You'll do more than find her, if you know what's good for you," the man growled. "You'll kill her, and return Zarathos to me…to face his punishment." The man then brought down his cane, causing every light within sight to fade into darkness. When the lamps turned back on, the man had disappeared, leaving Blackheart and the Hidden standing alone.

For a time, the three of them simply stood there, looking at the spot the man had just occupied. "You think Mephisto is right about this new Rider?" Gressill asked worriedly.

"My Father would never have sent us to find her and Zarathos if he wasn't certain," Blackheart retorted angrily, already loathing the position he had been cast in. Turning to face the three creatures of the elements, the demon snarled, shadows returning to his face as he bared his fangs.

"What about the Rituals of Watoomb?" Abigor demanded, the air around him seething with his fear. "Is it true what he said about them?"

"It's true," Blackheart confirmed. "And if Zarathos has already completed the first of them, this new Rider will be far more of a challenge than her predecessors."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Gressill demanded.

Blackheart didn't answer immediately. He took his time, considering the situation. The irony that his father, the being whose power he wanted more than anything to usurp, needed him. And that Blackheart himself needed do Mephisto's bidding, if for no other reason to keep himself alive.

"We'll keep an eye on Ikari for now," Blackheart finally decided. "Zarathos will be coming after him, sooner or later. Which means that will be our best opportunity to deal with him and the new Rider."

"Why not just seek out the new Rider and deal with her quickly?" Wallow asked with a decided frown. "Before Zarathos can perform the second Ritual?"

Blackheart gave a slow shake of his head. "No. The second Ritual is more complicated than the first, and has further requirements. If Zarathos only completed the first one recently, then he will need time to make preparations for the next one. A few months, at least," the demon of darkness informed the others. Then he gave them a stern look of warning. "Also, I'm sure you all remember the last time we dealt with a host of Zarathos. If this is capable of fulfilling the Rituals of Watoomb, than she is already more powerful than the previous Riders, and with the first Ritual completed, she will wield even more power."

Giving the collective minds of the Hidden time to absorb these facts, Blackheart gave them something else to mull over. "Besides, if we come after this new Rider without taking time to find out what she's capable of, not only do we worsen our chances of succeeding, but we'll give ourselves away if we fail to defeat her." Shaking his head, the demon eyed his minions meaningfully. "No. When we finally confront the new Rider, surprise will be our ally…and we'll make sure we hold all the cards."

* * *

"What do you mean, we can't do the second ritual yet?!" Asuka demanded, her shock clear in her voice.

**Now, calm down, young Rider,** Zarathos responded soothingly. **I know you are eager to unleash your true potential, but there are still many things you must master. Patience is one such thing.**

"Hmph! Patience is ove !" Asuka snorted back as she lay back in her room, looking over her growing scrapbook of articles featuring herself as the Ghost Rider. It was late at night, closing in on dawn, and Shinji and Misato were presently asleep. Something at Asuka would have doing herself, except that her need for sleep had been halved. Leaving her awake and with little to do except for going over her growing scrapbook and arguing with her demonic tenant.

"What's the holdup, anyway! Were you even _looking _at what I did to those creeps we ran into?! Or what I can do with my Eva now?!" Letting her outrage set in, Asuka eyed the ceiling of her room. "If that first ritual did all that, then I say that the sooner we get the other two done, the better! So why wait?!" Zarathos chuckled lightly at his host's impatience. Something that made her that much more irritable. "Honestly, Big Z, I don't know why you didn't tell me about these rituals sooner! It would have made things a lot simpler!"

**My apologies, young Rider, but I had to be certain that you could handle such power first, **Zarathos explained gently. When Asuka snorted, sticking her nose up at the demon's explanation, he just laughed mildly. **After all, it's not as if you were trusted with an Eva after your very first day of training, correct?**

Grunting, Asuka flopped about on her bed. "But you know I can handle it now, right?! So why don't we just do it already?!"

**True, and if things were that simple, I would be more than happy to initiate the second of the rituals, **Zarathos murmured soothingly. **Unfortunately for us, things are not that simple.**

"And just what's that supposed to mean, anyway?!" Asuka fumed. "What is you're not telling me?!"

**That there are certain…requirements to these rituals, **Zarathos responded gently.

"Requirements?! What requirements?!" Asuka demanded incredulously. Then she frowned in memory of the last ritual, at some of the things Zarathos had had her acquire for it. "What, you mean we need more jewels or something first?"

**That is one such necessity, yes, but a relatively minor one, **the demon within her explained. **However, there are for more critical ones that must be met. The chief one amongst them…is energy to fuel the rituals.**

These words caused Asuka's eyes to shoot wide open. "Energy?" she repeated confusedly. Then the German frowned deeply. "What, you mean I have to sacrifice a chicken or something stupid like that?!"

**And once again, you fail to give these ancient laws of magic the seriousness they deserve, **Zarathos sighed wearily. Then he seemed to take a deep breath before elaborating. **As I once before explained to you, young Rider, I am a bounty hunter. My purpose…**

"Is to send evil creeps screaming off to Hell in a hand basket. Yeah, I got that already!" Asuka declared grumpily, setting aside her scrapbook and rising from her bed. Exiting her room and heading for the kitchen, the German decided some soda would just the thirst quencher for her mood. "So what?"

**So, did it ever occur to you to wonder exactly what bounty I gained for capturing these malignant souls, hmm? **Zarathos wondered.

Asuka stopped in mid-step. "Huh?" the German managed to get out. "A bounty? W-what do you…?"

**Don't tell me you thought I was simply doing it out of love for humanity! After all, while hunting the guilty is my purpose, the satisfaction I obtain is not the only thing I get out of it, **Zarathos chuckled. **And it's not as if you pilot your Unit 02 solely out of the goodness of your heart, is it?**

Frowning, Asuka knew the demon had a point. For the most part, she honestly could care less about the losers that proliferated the world. While she didn't like the idea of any s, she wasn't about to break down in tears because some worthless moron got squished by an Angel or something like that.

"Alright, fine," Asuka finally responded. "So what do you get out of it, huh?"

**Power, **Zarathos whispered in the German's mind. **As you already know, when someone kills an , their soul becomes stained with their . And whenever you slay one such sinner, I absorb the energy that makes up the marks of guilt. Energy I can then use for…various purposes.**

"And let me guess. One of those purposes is to power magic rituals. Am I getting warm?" Asuka demanded snippily.

**Why, you're positively smoldering, my dear! **Zarathos laughed deviously.

_That sure explains a lot, _Asuka thought, recalling the many visages she had seen in the winds of the first ritual. The tormented faces that had rammed into her body, causing her to grin in delight with the growing power running through her veins. All of it power drawn from the various marks of from her victims.

"Are you telling me that you used up all the energy we had on that last ritual?!" Asuka demanded…only to have her eyes widen when the answer to her question was a surprised wark. Blinking in surprise, she looked about, and saw PenPen looking at her like she didn't have her head properly screwed on.

Growling as the warm-water penguin ed his head curiously, the German glared down at Misato's pet. "I wasn't talking to you, you walking feather duster!" she growled, sending PenPen scooting away from her. Settling down as the penguin waddled away from her, Asuka returned her attention to her resident demon. "So, what's the deal, Zarathos?!"

**To answer your question, no, I did not use up all of my accumulated energy to fuel the ritual, **Zarathos returned calmly. **However, the fact remains that we will need much more energy for the next ritual. Far more than we needed for the previous one.**

"What?!" Asuka shot back. When she once again heard PenPen wark in confusion, the glared in his direction until the penguin decided that it might be best to hide in the bathroom for a while. At least until Asuka started acting somewhat like a normal person again.

**What did you expect, young Rider? Each ritual is more powerful, more complex than the previous one, with the third and final ritual being the most demanding of them all, **Zarathos explained coolly. **So, logically, each one needs more energy to fuel than the one prior.**

Asuka shook her head vehemently. "Just tell me how many more losers I need to kill before we can do the second ritual!"

**I can't put a number to that, young Rider!** **So much depends on just how many s each of the guilty have slain! **Zarathos protested. When Asuka's response was to growl with growing frustration until it seemed certain that she was about to explode, the demon in her mind stopped her in her tracks by laughing mildly. **Of course…we might need to kill only…one man for the power we need.**

"One man?!" Asuka got out, blinking in confusion. Then she sniffed in realization, bringing her hands to her hips. "Oh, wait. Let me guess. Commander Creep, right?"

**As if there is any other as sinful as Gendo Ikari within the limits of Tokyo-3? **Zarathos asked redundantly, laughing quietly at Asuka's irritation.

Frowning darkly, Asuka narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you sure this just isn't your little way of getting me to hurry up and kill the already?!"

**Of course not, **Zarathos returned easily. **I'm merely telling you the truth. Nothing more, nothing less.**

Letting out a weary sigh, Asuka shook her head. Security around NERV remained as formidable as ever, as well that surrounding Gendo's home. Forgetting the fact that even as Ghost Rider, making her way past such defenses would still be difficult, the fact was that Gendo spent relatively little time within Japan as it was. All of which meant that her windows of opportunity were limited at best. And even then, the very idea of once again facing that sea of sin that perpetually surrounded him was a daunting one. Just thinking of that horrible wave of evil made her sick to her stomach.

_But I have to do something! _Asuka fumed, the image of her last Eva battle coming to the fore. Of Unit 01 sprinting towards her, moments after she had gotten into position. Of how close Shinji had come to beating her to the Angel, despite her overwhelming advantage of power. How she had once again come so close to losing to someone who didn't have a fraction of her training, of being shoved to the side once more. _I can't let him beat me! Not again!_

Letting out a disgusted sigh, Asuka could only stand there and listen to Zarathos chuckle. **Oh, don't worry, young Rider. I'm certain that, once we have the rest of your weaponry ready, we will be able to find an opportunity. For now, we have other matters to discuss. Like Mana's latest request.**

"Huh? Oh, right. A bunch of auto parts for a new, improved Battle Skull. Complete with heavy arsenal," Asuka got out, grateful for the change of subject. "What about it? I thought you'd be glad to have all that extra firepower!"

**Of course I am, **Zarathos commented. **I just think it's a bit unusual, don't you? Why does she expressly need parts for automobiles? Why not other forms of machinery, or further computers?**

"Who knows? Probably because she wants to make more fancy suits of armor!" Asuka retorted. "So what?"

**True. It may be that she simply wants to increase her arsenal, just as we do, **Zarathos conceded. **However, given her latest ploy, I would think it's safe to say that she is…displeased with our current arrangement.**

"I say it means she wants to have a knife at my throat, just in case! Big surprise!" Asuka sneered as she once again moved towards the kitchen in search of a soda.

**True. Which is why I think we should make sure we have a way of keeping her in check. Just in case she has any further surprises in store for us, **Zarathos stated firmly. **The last thing we want is to lose such a convenient source of weapons and equipment, correct?**

"Heh. Great minds think alike, I guess," Asuka decided as she drew forth a can of soda from the refrigerator. Gulping down a couple mouthfuls, the then wiped her mouth with her free hand. "Guess we better make sure that Mana stays nice and helpful, huh, Big Z?"

**Indeed,** Zarathos agreed.

"And now that _that's _settled, let's think about where we can go shopping for some used parts for the Iron Bimbo!" Asuka declared, seating herself at the dining room table.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, a fairly short chapter. But this is where my muses gave out on me, and besides, I've got big plans for Asuka's next battle. So I hope you'll read and review anyway.

Mike313, what can I say? When you're right, you're right.

Animefan29, the new nasties have arrived. Hope you're satisfied.

Now, onto the omakes!

Omake 1

"Alright, you stupid jerk of a fanfic writer, where are you?!" Asuka demanded as she stepped into a room occupied by a table, a television, and nothing else.

As the German scanned the room, the television suddenly blinked on, revealing the image of OrionPax09. "Well, hello, you little bitch! I see you're right on time!"

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Asuka snarled, glaring hard at the image before her. "I thought you said you wanted to meet me here! Why the teleconference?!"

"Because if I learned anything from what happened in 'Rebirth', it's that a fanfiction writer crosses the fourth wall at his or her own peril. And I wasn't in the mood for any more electro-shock therapy," Orion explained mockingly.

Asuka was not satisfied by this explanation. She just stood there, glaring hard at the television with her hands upon her hips. "Hey, you had that coming! Treating a sweet and like me like some deranged monster!"

"Well, I could say that anybody who grins upon seeing people getting killed left and right by an Angel, then goes on about it being her big chance to prove how great she supposedly is has all the morality of , but I'd rather dispense with the hostilities," Orion says with a wave of his hand. "So let's just agree that you me, and I positively _loathe _you, and leave it at that, okay?"

"Fine, whatever!" Asuka growled in response. "So what is you want to talk about, anyway?"

"It seems that we have some things to discuss regarding 'SOE: Vengeful Devil'," Orion explained. "See, I've gotten some comments about the possibility of…alternate pairings."

"What do you mean, alternate pairings?! What's to discuss?" Asuka wondered. "I get the baka and make him my eternal slave and punching bag! I live happily ever after, and he gets frequent trips to the hospital! Business as usual, right?"

"Yeah, well, it seems that there's a problem with that," Orion commented, scratching his head. "You see, some of the readers would rather have you not wind up being with anyone at all."

"Huh?!" Asuka got out.

"In fact, some of them would rather have you wander alone, people all over the place, until you finally crawl under a rock and expire," Orion commented, shaking his head helplessly.

"What?! No way!" Asuka snarled. "There is no way you're gonna let that happen, right?!"

"Well, I don't know. The thought had crossed my mind," Orion admitted nastily. When the growled threateningly in response, the writer shrugged helplessly. "Hey, what can I say? I normally wouldn't touch a Shinji/Asuka pairing with a ten-foot long cattle prod! In fact, the only reason I decided to go with it is that there are actually some people who like it." Shaking his head woefully, Orion then gave the German a look. "I guess a lot of people must really love to see Shinji suffer at your hands, huh, bitch?"

"Grrrrrr!!" Asuka growled, clenching her fists. Wishing that she could take out her frustrations on Orion in person.

"And then there's another matter," Orion went on. "I've also had people request that you get paired, but not with Shinji."

"Huh?" Asuka gaped. Then a look appeared in her eyes. "Don't even _think_ of sticking me with one of the other two Stooges!"

"No, no! That's not what I'm talking about," Orion admits, even as the door to the room opens again. "Ah, great timing, Rei-chan!"

"Hey! What's Wondergirl doing here?!" Asuka demanded as Rei came up beside her.

"Orion asked me to come as well," Rei admitted quietly.

"What?!" Asuka shrieked, staring daggers at Orion's image on the screen. "What's this all about, anyway?!"

"Now, here's the thing s. It seems that some people have been requesting an…unconventional pairing for this story," Orion admitted. "Now, I'm not saying I'll definitely go with their requests in 'Vengeful Devil', but I think that exploring such possibilities for a 'What-If…?' story might be a good idea."

It was then that Asuka got the picture, at which she brought up her fists and growled nastily. "Don't even think it! What kind of pervert do you think I am, anyway?!"

"Hey, I do my best to listen to the desires of the readers!" Orion explained helplessly. "Besides, I have had a few requests to…expand on your partnership with Mana. And you have to admit, she _is _kind of cute!"

While Asuka was fast approaching her boiling point, Rei frowned somewhat. "If that's the case, then why am I here?"

"Well, Mana is currently busy with her SOE story," Orion answered. Then he gave Asuka a devious smile. "And besides…an Asuka/Mana pairing isn't the only request I've been hearing lately."

At this, Asuka completely exploded. "_What?! No way!! _You are _not _sticking me with Wondergirl! No way in _Hell _am I gonna accept that!!"

"What can I say, Asuka? I've been hearing about it quite frequently for some time now! About how opposites attract, and you two are about as opposite as it gets!" Orion commented. "Besides, I've also heard how such pairing would free Shinji up to fall into Misato's arms."

"You mean people would rather have him wind up with that stupid, drunken old than me?!" Asuka shrilled fully.

"Well, you have to admit, she prefers to hit _on _him than to just hit him in the face," Orion noted helpfully.

"_Arrgh! _I don't believe this!" Asuka shrilled before looking at Rei. "Wondergirl, talk some sense into this lunatic!"

Blinking, Rei turned to look at Asuka. "Actually, I would not mind such a pairing."

"_What?!!?!" _Asuka howled in outrage.

"Most writers portray me as being utterly without emotion," Rei explained. "Therefore, any story in which I can explore my feeling is enjoyable for me. And…some of those stories have been fun for the both of us."

Asuka's response was to blush furiously. "H-hey, don't get me wrong! I just do that stuff because…it's in the scripts we're given, and…" However, the German never got the chance to finish her sentence as Rei smashed her lips against the other 's, and began giving a demonstration of some of things she had learned in those stories.

While Orion watched the two s go about their business, he grinned deviously. _Sometimes, being a fanfic writer has all kinds of guilty pleasures! With tormenting Asuka being just one of them!_

Omake 2

Mana didn't reply right away. She just turned about and looked at her computerized companion, and smiled deviously. "That Ghost Rider isn't the only one with tricks up her sleeve," the auburn-haired explained. "Sid, are you familiar with the concept of supply and demand?"

"Of course I am!" Sid answered, almost insulted by the question. "It's the concept that determines how expensive something is! Why?"

"Well, let's just say that our demand for the Ghost Rider's help is about to go down. Right through the floor," Mana smirked, jerking her thumb downwards.

* * *

"That's right, ladies! Step right up to the Iron Maiden's Supermarket of Steel!" Toji called out, all decked out in his War Machine armor. He was standing in front of Mana's hideout, gesturing for people to come in. "Find all the weapons and equipment to fit your crime-fighting needs at rock-bottom prices! We accept cash, credit, or money orders!"

"Sure thing, Toji-kun!" Spirit grinned as she walked up to the doors. "I've been wanting to increase my arsenal, what with all the crazy powers that some of the other s have been showing off!"

"Aw, what's the matter, Spirit?" She-Hulk grinned. "You aren't still mad about that beating I gave you, are you?"

Turning a few shades paler at the memory of the inhuman mauling she had received at Misato's hands, she looked the older woman in the face. "Well, if you're so confident, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm a modern woman living in the big city! A 's got to be prepared!" She-Hulk returned. "Besides, Rei needs some tips on shopping."

"Yes," the Silver Surfer agreed. "I've been told that I need to learn how to accessorize."

"Well, if you want to learn how to shop, you've got the perfect teacher," Spider-Woman commented. Then she smiled as another member of their group arrived. "Why, hello, Mayumi! I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Why not?" Storm wondered. "I may have power over the weather, but my physical strength is barely more than a normal human! I have to be ready for close-combat, just in case!"

While the various superwoman talked, Sid edged up to the Iron Maiden. "Wow, Mana, you were right! We're gonna be rich after this!"

"Sure are! Especially since Ritsuko got the bank account numbers for all of the creeps from SEELE!" Mana smirked deviously. "By the time they're all done, not only we will be rich, but everyone else will be ready for battle, and all the bad guys will be broke! Talk about a win-win-win situation!"


	10. The Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 10: The Best Laid Plans

"I have to admit, for a Japanese store, the stuff here really isn't all that bad," Asuka commented as she looked at herself in the mirror. The German was holding a shirt across her chest as she shifted about on her feet, examining herself from different angles. "Actually got some decent western fashions here."

"I knew you'd like it, Asuka," Hikari spoke up, smiling as her best friend turned about, displaying her find. "When I saw this place opening up, I just knew it was your kind of store."

"You sure know my style," Asuka concurred, placing her latest acquisition aside. "And I have to admit, it sure feels good to do something normal now and again."

"That's for sure. And it feels like it's been forever since we've gotten together," Hikari returned. Sadness and worry ghosted the freckled girl's eyes. "You've been pretty busy lately. About the only time I ever see you lately is at school."

"I know that, Hikari," Asuka spoke, sighing as she held up her hands in an appeasing manner. "It's just…it's not exactly easy for me, okay? Between NERV and everything else…"

"Oh, believe me! I know _exactly _what you're talking about," Hikari told her, shaking her head in emphasis. "Sometimes, I can't even remember the last time Dad was able to have dinner with us, or even spend the night at home."

Listening as Hikari went on about what was going on in her life, Asuka couldn't help but smile. As much as she enjoyed wielding the power of the Ghost Rider, seeing her exploits being splashed in the newspapers and on television, unleashing her wrath on the dregs of humanity, it had been a long time since she had been able to do something as normal and familiar as raiding the mall and checking out the various sales. With the two of them actually being able to find something that was worth the effort a very nice bonus. And after their minor argument they had had regarding the Ghost Rider, Asuka was grateful for the chance to mend whatever damage had been done to their relationship.

As if this thought had tempted fate, an unwelcome voice broke into Asuka's mind. **Enjoying yourself, young Rider?** Zarathos asked with a demonic chuckle.

_Hey, butt out, Big Z!_ Asuka returned instantly. _Is there some ancient magical law against me having a nice day out with my best friend?_

**None whatsoever,** Zarathos answered in a wounded fashion. **In fact, it pleases me to see you being able to relax. Especially given how…frustrating our recent rides have been.**

_Don't remind me, _Asuka grumbled inwardly, rolling her eyes at the demon's words.

Ever since she had learned of the energy requirements for the three rituals, Asuka had put her lessened dependence on sleep to good use. The Ghost Rider had been coming down harder than ever on the criminals of Tokyo-3, and even the nearby cities, searching for those guilty of spilling innocent blood. With steadily decreasing encounters with regular criminals in general, and killers in particular.

_I guess I should have known this would happen, sooner or later, _Asuka thought sourly. Then she gave a bitter smile, trying to cheer herself up. _Seriously! I'm just too damned good! No wonder I'm running out of targets! Even the biggest morons on the planet have probably figured out that they should steer clear of me!_

"Asuka?" Hikari's voice cut in, stirring the German from her thoughts. When Asuka once again focused on her friend, the pigtailed girl's frown filled her vision. "Is something wrong? You kinda…spaced on me."

"Huh?" Asuka got out, blinking for a time. Managing a big grin, the redhead waved her friend's concerns away. "Oh, it's nothing, Hikari! I just got distracted, that's all."

"Okay. I'm sorry," Hikari responded. "Say, I'm getting pretty hungry. Wanna stop for a burger and something to drink?"

"Works for me," Asuka agreed, and with that, the two teens went to the cashier. Once their acquisitions were paid for, the girls went in search of a decent eatery.

Upon finding a restaurant that served according to their mutual tastes, it wasn't long before both Asuka and Hikari were seated at one of the booths. Eating and drinking contentedly with their bags set next to them, the girls caught up on gossip, talked about TV shows they had seen, old movies, and just about anything that had nothing to do with their respective responsibilities.

Taking a sip from her soda, Hikari gave a slight frown. "Say, Asuka…there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Yeah?" Asuka answered around a mouthful of cheeseburger. Quickly chewing it, the German swallowed it down. "What is it?"

"It's about Shinji, actually," Hikari answered frankly. When Asuka frowned, the pigtailed girl shrugged. "Toji says that he's barely said a word to him or Kensuke lately, and he hasn't been spending any time with them after school."

"Who'd want to?" Asuka retorted disdainfully. "Honestly, those two Stooges are the biggest pains in the known universe!"

"Asuka, I know you don't like Toji very much, but he's worried," Hikari explained. "And to be honest, so am I. I've seen the way Shinji's been acting around school, and…I haven't seen him this down since he first came here." Letting this sink for a moment, the pigtailed girl cocked her head to one side. "Did something happen to him at home?"

"Not that I know of," Asuka replied. Then she frowned in confusion. "Actually, now that you mention it, he has been spending some extra time at NERV."

"Really? Why?!" Hikari asked, her own concerns mounting.

"How should I know?!" Asuka countered, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "It's not like I'm the baka's personal secretary."

"Asuka, please," Hikari pleaded, clasping her hands together before her. "Could you at least try and find out what's wrong with him? I'm sure Toji would really appreciate it."

_And having him in your debt doesn't exactly hurt your chances with him, does it? _Asuka thought wearily. She honestly didn't like this sort of thing, and she totally didn't understand what her normally sensible friend could ever see in a pathetic waste of space like Toji. However, as she continued to look at the girl's face, she found her own resistance flagging. Especially in light of what had happened all because of that newspaper article. _Oh, I should have my head examined for this!_

Shaking her head in disbelief, Asuka finally said, "Okay, fine! I'll find out what the Third's little problem is."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Hikari replied, practically sweating her relief.

_Only for you, Hikari, _Asuka thought wearily, feeling the reassuring innocence and self-assurance that her friend wore about her clean aura. _Only for you._

Taking a moment to set her irritation aside, Asuka shrugged helplessly. "Anyway, it shouldn't be too tough to find out what the baka's up to." When Hikari looked at her wonderingly, the German smiled in a knowing fashion. "He's spending more time at NERV? I'll just ask Maya about it."

"Maya?" Hikari repeated questioningly. Then her eyes lit up in comprehension. "Oh, I think my father mentioned her. She's Dr. Akagi's assistant, right?"

"Something like that," Asuka confirmed. "Those two are almost always working together on something." The German then leaned over the table in a conspiratorial manner. "Some of the people at the base think they're really _close. _If you get my meaning."

"Huh?" Hikari spoke in a puzzled manner. Then her eyes went wide as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh! You mean…!"

"Hey, I don't know it for sure. I'm just telling you what I've heard," Asuka replied, spreading her hands to emphasize her ignorance. "But either way, she's pretty easy to deal with."

"Well, okay, but…why not just ask Misato?" Hikari wondered. Ignoring the frown that twisted Asuka's lips. "I mean, she works at NERV, so…"

"You're assuming the old cow actually pays attention to anything going on around the base," Asuka sniped, not wanting to even discuss her guardian. The way Misato was in her face for some reason or another lately was grating on the German more and more each day. "Besides, I'm sure Maya will know if Shinji's doing something strange there. Considering how much she does around the place, she probably knows more about NERV than just about anybody."

Exhaling through her nose, Hikari gave her friend a heartwarming smile. "Thanks a lot, Asuka. That means a lot to me," the girl spoke gratefully. "So when are you gonna have a chance to talk to her?"

"Well…" Asuka stalled, considering her schedule. Then her eyes lit up in recollection. "Oh, that's right! We're having some kind of experiment at the base in a day or so. I'm sure I'll be able to see her then."

"Experiment?" Hikari repeated curiously.

Shrugging, Asuka answered, "Eh, just some dumb new gizmo they're working on. It's nothing…"

Something was wrong.

A dull, foreboding chill crept its way up the German's spine even as her mouth fell numb, unable to complete her sentence. "Asuka?" Hikari asked, once looking concerned as the German narrowed her eyes, leaning back in her seat as she looked off into the distance. The redhead shifted about on her butt, straining as she looked for whatever it was that had perturbed her. Looking, but seeing nothing but the people perusing the mall. No stains of guilt, no unusual auras. Nothing but a strange sensation that quickly faded.

**Young Rider…** Zarathos hissed.

_I know, I sensed it, too,_ Asuka quickly answered. _Any ideas what that was?_

**No. The sensation didn't last long enough,** Zarathos admitted. **I advise caution, young Rider. Remember, there are forces in this world and the ones beyond you still don't understand.**

_Like I haven't already figured that out?! I have one of those forces living in my body!! _Asuka snorted. _Dammit! And on my first real day off, too! What does this always -!_

"Asuka, what's wrong?" Hikari tried again. Her concern mounting as the redhead blinked, returning to the present.

Realizing her blunder, Asuka faked it. "Oh, it's nothing," the German downplayed. "I just…thought I saw something. It's nothing."

Though it was obvious that Hikari was taking the redhead's explanation with a grain of salt, the pigtailed girl clearly wasn't willing to press the issue. Which suited Asuka just fine, considering the fact that she still had a slight chill weighing down on her. Like someone had just walked on her grave.

* * *

"Abigor, have you lost what little mind you had?!" Blackheart demanded of his gaseous companion. Still wearing the guise of a mortal human, the demon looked incredulously at the creature of the wind. The two of them hidden a short distance away from the mall where Asuka and Hikari were enjoying themselves, in the relative darkness of an alley.

"That girl sensed your presence!" Blackheart growled hatefully, wrapping his hand about the scruff of the air demon's neck. "I warned you not to get too close!"

"I didn't realize the new Rider was so sensitive," Abigor protested, the foul creature's air betraying his fear and confusion. "Is that the influence of the Rituals of Watoomb?!"

"I don't know. A human with her lineage would naturally be more sensitive to such things than most," Blackheart explained, his dark eyes stern and unforgiving. With a disgusted snort, he tossed Abigor aside, the creature of the wind staggering somewhat before recovering. "But the fact is that you betrayed our presence before we were ready. If Zarathos managed to recognize you, then we've lost the element of surprise."

"What does it matter?" demanded a voice. Pushing up through a deep crack in the concrete, a pile of earth built up beside the dark-clad Blackheart. A pile that slowly grew into the form of a man. "We've already identified the girl's friends. What she has of them, anyway." Giving a confident smile, the soiled figure moved closer to the demon of hatred. "What's to stop us from taking them all, waving them in her face, and…"

"A great deal is stopping us, Gressil," Blackheart countered viciously. "You don't know the ancient rituals as I do. The first one will have already increased Zarathos's influence on the girl. Not only is she more powerful than any previous Rider could ever have hoped to have been, but…"

"But what?" Abigor wondered, his gaseous eyes filling with suspicion. "This isn't like you. Being so worried about a little girl like that."

Snorting dangerously, Blackheart let his human façade slip somewhat. His eyes burned deep red as his flesh turned dark as the heart of midnight. Thick heavy spikes began to emerge from his body, his hands becoming clawed and deadly. "Have you already forgotten what happened the last time you battled a Ghost Rider, hmm?" Blackheart snarled. "We're only going to get one chance at taking the girl unawares, and you very nearly ruined that chance!"

Staring down his minions, Blackheart once again turned towards the mall. "No. We've already seen what this girl is capable of, and from what we've been able to glean of her, she has already been subjected to substantial military training. She will not hesitate to kill, and hostages may prove to be of limited value with her at best."

"So we take her," Gressil gathered. "All at once. No holding back."

"That's pretty funny, considering what happened the last time you faced a Ghost Rider," Abigor commented.

Sneering hatefully, the earth demon stalked up to the gaseous obscenity. "No funnier than how you let yourself get beaten!"

"Now, now. Let's not fight amongst ourselves," Blackheart grinned. Giving a nod to the earth demon, the beast of hatred continued. "Now, Gressil has the right idea. We wait for the right moment, and attack the new Rider as one. But that's not all we're gonna do."

"What do you mean?" Abigor demanded.

"As it happens, I've spied out some…local talent," Blackheart grinned, reverting to his human disguise. "When the time comes to battle this Rider, we're gonna have a new ally with us. Just the thing to put that damned bitch and Zarathos in their places."

"Local talent?" Gressil repeated. "What, you mean a mortal?"

"What can a mortal do…against a demon?" Abigor demanded, his fanged mouth twisted in a snarl.

"Oh, this isn't just any mortal. As it happens, she has a very…special background," Blackheart assured them, his satisfied smile a hideous thing to see. "True, she may be a diamond in the rough right now, but when the time comes, she's going to be my ace in the hole. Especially since she has one thing going for her that no Ghost Rider can beat."

"What do you mean?" Gressil wondered, his expression blank and confused. "What's so special about this mortal?"

"Aside from some very…unique qualifications?" Blackheart asked deviously. Savoring every word he spoke. "The fact that she just happens to be innocent. Totally, completely innocent."

* * *

Riding a lift up onto the bridge at NERV, Misato saw something that she was very much unaccustomed to seeing in the heart of the massive underground base. A total and complete mess that made her bedroom look neat and tidy by comparison.

Everywhere Misato looked, she saw notes and papers decorating the various surfaces. And in the midst of all that mess were two women and friends. Ritsuko was typing away at her station while Maya sat at her own, looking on in amazement at the data that was flying past her eyes.

"Wow," Maya spoke numbly at the sight. "Sempai, you are the master!"

"Hello!" Misato called out as the lift finally reached the level of the bridge floor. Sporting her usual carefree smile, the Major moved closer to the disaster area the two scientists had made. "So, are you all done with the MAGI's checkup yet?"

"Almost," Ritsuko assured her friend, typing away at her station. "I did promise you I'd be done before today's experiment, didn't I?"

Smiling as she shook her head in awe, Misato approached the table, spying a cup of coffee-flavored caffeine just waiting to help perk her up. Grabbing the cup, she looked down at her friend. "You're something else, Ritsuko. Three impossible things to do and you still beat the schedule!"

Satisfied that everything was going according to schedule, Misato upended the coffee into her mouth. Just as Ritsuko commented, "That coffee's cold."

Gagging and turning purple, Misato was barely able to rein in the urge to spit out the foul liquid. Normal coffee might taste okay when cold, but NERV's percolators did something to the humble coffee bean that made it tolerable only when hot. _Thanks for the advance warning!_ Misato thought grimly, giving the doctor a disdainful look.

Setting aside this latest black mark on her day, Misato eyed the status display for the MAGI, listening to the various technicians go about their business. When all three of the MAGi checked out and entered their self-diagnostic mode, the 127th routine maintenance was declared complete.

"That takes care of that," Ritsuko sighed as she got to her feet. Moving to the mike, the doctor spoke over the bridge's PA system. "Well done, guys. Go ahead and take a break until the tests begin."

"So, everything's ready for the examination?" Misato asked, a spark of eagerness. "All the recorders checked out?"

"All systems are go, Major," Maya agreed as she got to her feet.

"Great," Misato answered. Then, with a sheepish expression, the purple-haired woman asked, "Um, Maya? Would you mind going on ahead? There's…some stuff I need to discuss with Rits, okay?"

Much to Misato's relief, Maya nodded without hesitation. "Sure thing, Major. I'll meet you at the pribnow box."

Smiling in response, Misato watched as Maya got on the lift and departed. As soon as she was gone, however, the Major looked at the Head Scientist of NERV. "C'mon, Rits. Let's go."

"Right," Ritsuko nodded, falling in step behind Misato as she left the bridge. Soon the two women were walking along the hallways of NERV, neither of them speaking as Misato swung her eyes one way, then the next.

"Here we go," Misato finally said, moving towards the women's restroom. Already certain of what her friend wanted, Ritsuko followed as the Major opened the door, holding it open long enough for the doctor to follow. Once Ritsuko was inside, she watched as her friend quickly checked the stalls.

As soon as Misato was satisfied, she turned to look at Ritsuko with a gaze of utmost seriousness. "Alright, what is it? I know you didn't bring me here just to talk shop."

"You know me too well, Rits," Misato noted, none of her usual liveliness to her words. Snorting, the Major's expression grew ever the more serious. "You're sure this gonna work?"

Sighing wearily, the faux-blonde moved closer to Misato. "If you're asking whether or not we're going to find…what you're looking for, I can't say," Ritsuko confessed. "However, the test we're going to be conducting today will be measure the various forms of harmonics of the Children as precisely as we possibly can, both physical and mental. If there is something…unusual about any of them, then this is our best chance to isolate any abnormalities."

"That wouldn't happen to be techno-babble for 'I'm not sure', would it?" Misato wondered snidely.

Matching her wit for wit, Ritsuko curled up the corner of her lip. "Actually, that's exactly what it means."

"Swell," Misato grumbled.

Ignoring her friend's displeasure, Ritsuko went to one of the stalls. "Might as well take care of business now. The analysis is going to take some time," the doctor explained. "By the way, did you know that Shinji's been spending some extra time here?"

"Yeah, I know," Misato grumbled, her displeasure clear in her voice. "Every day now, he spends as much time as he can on base. Trying to increase his synch ability."

Making an appreciative noise, Ritsuko answered, "Well, it's nice that's he showing initiative, but…"

"Initiative has nothing to do with it," Misato returned grimly, painfully aware of what was wrong with Shinji. Even as she leaned back against the sinks of the restroom, her arms folded across her chest, the Major thought back to her own painful childhood. Of how desperate she had been to get her father stop for even one moment and pay attention to his family. How much she hated having to listen to her mother crying herself to sleep each night.

_Despite everything that Gendo has done to him, Shinji still wanted him to be a father, _Misato thought, her own pain coming to the forefront. Then she recalled she had dirtied herself, doing things she knew would get her into trouble. Doing everything in her power to destroy the good little girl she had been, just for a moment's attention from her own father. _And it looks like he's willing to do anything he can in order to make that happen._

For a moment, Misato flashed back to the desperate, hurt face her ward had worn that day. That wounded expression of a child who wanted to have a family again, and remembered every single time she herself had worn that face. _Don't do it, Shinji, _the purple-haired woman than thought. _Don't destroy yourself over Gendo. It's not worth it._

Misato wished she had the courage to tell Shinji that herself. She wished even more that she could make herself follow her own advise as well.

* * *

"_What?! _You want me to take my clothes off _again?!"_ Asuka was heard whining.

"The next chamber is an ultra-clean room environment," Ritsuko responded over the intercom. "Just showering and changing your undergarments is insufficient!

"Why do I have to go through all this, and all for a dumb autopilot test?!" Asuka demanded sourly.

"With the advance of time, comes the need for Eva technology to advance as well," Ritsuko answered tersely. "To do so, we need a constant influx of new data. Now, get undressed."

Even as Asuka groaned in dismay, Shinji sighed wearily even as he once again shed his own clothes. He felt so tired. So tired of so much.

Ever since he made that fateful decision, Shinji had spent every moment he could at NERV, inside Unit 01. Pushing himself as hard as he could, reaching out to the horned destroyer. Following Ritsuko's instruction and those of the other bridge crew members, he had worked as hard as he could, to built up his link with the massive Eva. With mixed results.

_I got my synch ratio up by seven points. Seven points since then. And even Akagi-san said that was good, _the boy told himself. But he couldn't bring himself to feel good about that. _But…I'm still lower than Asuka. A lot lower._

Even as Shinji went through the process of showering again, his thoughts once again rolled back to that moment when Gendo had praised Asuka's performance against the 10th Angel. _Maybe I should just give up, _the boy thought miserably. _It's not like…he's ever cared about me. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He…he even said that. I'm…Misato's responsibility._

Despite this, Shinji knew he wouldn't. Winning back his father was his hope. About the only real hope he had then. And to give up on his plan would be to give up on that. On everything. Which was why he continued on with the process, until he arrived at the end of the trek. Asuka and Rei were there as well, as bare of clothes as he was.

"Alright, I'm here! Just the way you wanted!" Asuka declared officiously, her hands on her hips. "Butt-naked and run through the wash cycle seventeen times!"

_How does she do it? _Shinji wondered enviously. Though he couldn't see Asuka, he could hear the confidence, the life in her voice. _Nothing ever gets her down. How…how can she be so…alive?_

"Very good," Ritsuko's voice sounded over the intercom, breaking into Shinji's thoughts. There was a camera aimed at the children, and Shinji focused his attention on it. "And I want the three of you to stay that way as you walk through the room and board the Entry Plugs."

"_What?!_" Asuka howled in outrage.

"Don't worry. The video recorders have already been shut off," Ritsuko spoke soothingly. As she spoke, the red light signaling the camera's operation was deactivated. "We do respect your privacy, after all."

"Oh, sure you do! What a pile of _schisse_!" Asuka sneered disdainfully. "And that's not the point! This is a personal thing!"

"The purpose of this experiment is to monitor the harmonics directly from your bodies, without the interference of your plug suits," Ritsuko explained, taking a more scientific approach.

As usual, however, Misato decided that subtlety was a waste of time. "Asuka, this is not a request! It's an _order!_ Now just do it already!!"

Lowering his eyes, Shinji felt his mood go down even more. Misato hardly ever raised her voice, but when she did, it could only mean trouble. And the 3rd Child, who didn't like yelling or loud noises to begin with, felt a heavy weight fall on him. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

"Oh…I'll go first," Shinji spoke somberly, proceeding to exit his stall. At any other time, he would have asked the girls not look at him, his natural shyness and timidity at the fore. But now he didn't even care. He knew he wasn't worth looking at.

* * *

"All pilots are ready for entry," one of the male technicians in the pribnow box announced.

"Start test sequence," Ritsuko answered, standing close to the glass as she observed the headless simulation bodies before her. Misato was standing at her side, her arms folded across her chest. The three incomplete Evas hung eerily within their liquid environment, serving as a bridge between the Children and their corresponding Evangelions.

"Beginning test," another tech announced. "Initiate autopilot recording. Connecting the systems with the simulation bodies."

"The Simulation Plug is now under the MAGI's control," Maya announced coolly. "Test duration will be three hours."

"How do you feel?" Ritsuko asked, her voice carried by the intercom to the three pilots.

"It feels quite odd," Rei answered in her usual quiet fashion.

"Yeah," Shinji agreed. "It's…a little different."

"Something's weird here," Asuka spoke up. "I can feel my right arm just fine. Everything else is fuzzy."

"Rei, focus on moving the right hand," Ritsuko ordered. As the albino did as she was told, the doctor went up to her understudy's side. "Maya, how's the data look?"

Maya just shrugged at first. "Well, Shinji and Rei both look normal, but…"

"Something's up with Asuka," Misato asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously. The Major strode closer to them, and when Maya looked up, she was almost afraid of the spark in the Major's green eyes. "Isn't it?"

"The variation of her brainwaves, her harmonics, it's worse than ever!" Maya confessed, frowning her distress. "I've never seen anything like it! It - it doesn't make any sense!"

"Just keep an eye on her for now," Misato ordered coldly. "Whatever's happening with her, I want to know about it."

* * *

_This is such a pain. All of this garbage for a stupid autopilot test, _Asuka complained inwardly.

**I could disrupt the test, if you like, **Zarathos oozed deviously. **Corrupting the data would be child's play for one such as I. Their little project would never reach fruition.**

_Why bother? _Asuka wondered in a bored fashion. _They'll never need to use it with my Unit 02, and besides, what autopilot could ever be a match for me, anyway._

**It was just a thought. I know how these futile tests annoy you, young Rider,** Zarathos answered. **In any case, you do seem troubled.**

Asuka didn't answer at first. She just sat there in the Entry Plug, considering her next words. _I dunno…I guess I never really noticed, but…Hikari was right. Something _is _wrong with Shinji._

**The boy did appear to be concerned about something,** the demon conceded.

_Yeah, _Asuka sighed. _I mean…he didn't even ask me or Wondergirl not to look at him when he was prancing about naked in front of us! Definitely not like the Third! I -!_

**Wait! **Zarathos cut in, much to Asuka's annoyance. **I sense something!**

_Huh? What is it?!_ Asuka wondered blankly. She looked about, only to have her mouth fall open. A patch of what looked like rust was forming on one of the walls of the chamber the simulation bodies occupied. Only in this case, a swarm of death marks spun about the patch in a frenzy of pain.

_What the hell?! _Asuka demanded. _How can _rust _be guilty of anything except tetanus?!_

**That's not rust, young Rider! **Zarathos corrected grimly. **That is an Angel!**

Several seconds passed as Asuka just sat there, her eyes bulging from her sockets. _What?!?!!_ Asuka hissed in disbelief. _But that's impossible! The Angels are _huge_! How can a patch of rust be an Angel?!_

**I very much doubt that is simple rust!** Zarathos corrected, even as the situation grew worse. The stains of guilt spreading beyond the patch on the wall.

* * *

In the pribnow box, Misato and the scientific team were learning just how bad the situation was. "It's no good!" Maya announced. "The corrosion is spreading along the walls! It's everywhere!"

"Activate the polysomes!" Ritsuko ordered coolly.

"Right!" Maya answered, her fingers raining down upon her controls. Within moments, several hatches within the water-filled chamber opened. From each of them emerged a robot armed with a laser, casting light on the contaminated area as they got in position.

"Maximum power to the lasers!" Ritsuko ordered. "Whatever the contaminant is, I want it destroyed the instant it gets here!"

"Corrosion has reached 6 through 38!" Maya announced, her finger hovering above the trigger for the lasers. "It's almost reached the pribnow box!"

"Steady…" Misato hissed, her eyes dangerous as the seconds passed, the tension grew. Everyone watching and waiting in silence for the moment to arrive. Only to have their attention grabbed by the scream of the 1st Child.

"No!" Maya shouted. "Rei's simulation body! It's moving!"

"But that's impossible!" Ritsuko protested, despite the evidence before her very eyes. The simulation body connected to Rei was shuddering, with glowing red patterns appearing on its skin.

"The corrosion is still spreading!" Maya announced fearfully. "It's gotten into the simulation bodies' active water system!"

"That does it! Eject the Entry Plugs! Get the pilots to safety!" Ritsuko ordered. She then heard somebody slamming down on the appropriate control, at which the three Entry Plugs were spat out of the simulation bodies. They shot up and through an opening in the water-filled chamber, which then sealed itself shut after them.

Satisfied that the pilots were safe for the moment, Ritsuko focused her attention on the more immediate problem. "Now! Fire the lasers!"

"Right!" Maya answered, pushing down on the button. As one, the robots fired their weapons, the deadly beams of light at the corrosion. Only to be deflected by walls of light the NERV personnel knew all too well.

"No! An AT-Field!" Misato gasped in horror.

"It can't be!" Ritsuko

"It is! Pattern analysis confirmed as blue!" Maya announced fearfully. "It's an Angel!"

* * *

"An Angel," Asuka grumbled sourly. It had been some time since she and the other pilots had been evacuated. Leaving her little to do except complain. "I don't believe this! I'm stuck out here, while the Angelic version of athlete's foot is attacking the base!"

**Each of the Angels have been different, young Rider,** Zarathos spoke sympathetically. **Although I must admit, I never could have foreseen such an…unconventional attack.**

"And if that wasn't bad enough, there's nothing I can do about it!" Asuka complained, really getting on a roll. "Dammit! The phony-blonde bitch launches me out to the middle of nowhere, and just _leaves _me here! How are we supposed to beat that Angel without the Evas, anyway?!"

**I very much doubt that the Evas would be any use in this situation,** Zarathos pointed out. **How could they battle such an entity?**

Heaving a sigh of deep disgust, Asuka leaned back in the Entry Plug. "Yeah, I know," the German answered, her heart sinking. Though she didn't like it, she couldn't help but think back to what Zarathos had said before. About there being a limit to the number of Angels out there, and how many times more there would be left for the Evas to be needed. How many times more she would see battle…before Asuka Langley-Sohryu had outlived her usefulness.

Her mind dodging about this thought, Asuka went on with her complaining. "Honestly! I'm an Eva pilot! I'm the best pilot they've got! I shouldn't have to put up with this crap!"

**Being forced to tolerate such nonsense is far beneath you,** Zarathos oozed in agreement. **However, it would seem to me that there is a dividend to this situation.**

"What are you talking about?!" Asuka grumbled sourly. "What possible good could there be in being stuck out here while an Angel is invading Headquarters?!"

**Simple. Right now, all of NERV's resources are occupied with dealing with the Angel. I wouldn't be surprised if they order an evacuation,** Zarathos explained, his voice growing hungrier and more eager with each word he spoke. **Which means that the sinful of NERV are exposed. Vulnerable.**

As the demon's words sank in, Asuka's eyes came to life, her mind awhirl. "And I'm…out here. With no one even looking for me. No one to see me…" the German went on. Her face twisting with a demonic grin. "The whole base must be in chaos right now! They won't even see me coming!"

**Correction, **Zarathos hissed. **They won't see the Ghost Rider coming. Nor will they be able to stop her when she comes for the soul of Gendo Ikari.**

At that moment, Asuka's mind was divided. On the one hand, she was in no way eager to once again face the suffocating cloud of evil that surrounded Gendo. The very horror of that sight still with her. And yet, the prospect of greater power, to become stronger, invincible, invaluable…

**Remember all of I have done for you, young Rider,** Zarathos oozed. **You owe me this. You owe me Gendo Ikari's soul.**

With these words, Asuka's internal war ended. If there was anything Asuka hated, it was feeling like she was indebted to anyone for any reason. And there was no doubt in her mind that she did owe the demon for the power she now enjoyed.

"Alright, fine! Let's do it!" Asuka growled in bad grace, reaching for the release for the hatch. "Summon my bike! Let's do this right!"

**Gladly, **Zarathos growled eagerly.

* * *

"I didn't see this coming," Blackheart commented. He and the Hidden were observing Asuka from a safe distance, obscured by a grove of trees. Watching as the nude girl clambered out into the small lake of the Geofront. Already sensing the call going out to her motorcycle. "Looks like Father's little project is about to go up in a puff of smoke. Literally."

"We should stop the girl now!" Abigor hissed noxiously, plumes of toxic gas wafting up from his body. "If what Mephisto said was true…!"

"Oh, we're gonna stop her, alright," Wallow agreed. "Right in the middle of the lake, too. My element."

"Not just yet," Blackheart growled, his eyes burning a bright, cruel red. "Just keep an eye on her for now. Abigor?"

"Yes?" the wind demon hissed.

"Let's get to NERV, and keep an eye on Father's…investment," Blackheart instructed. His face stretching into a horrible smile. "It's time to bring in our…new recruit."

* * *

"Mana, we've got a situation here!" Sid cried out.

Letting out a disgusted snort, Mana looked up from her latest project, a welding torch in hand. Lifting up the protective visor she was wearing over her face, the auburn-haired girl eyed her cybernetic companion. "What is it, Sid?"

"I've been monitoring the MAGI's activity, trying to keep a tab on NERV," Sid responded, her holographic face worried sick. "Get this! An Angel has invaded the Geofront! It's in NERV Headquarters right now!"

"_What?!" _Mana spat, all annoyance forgotten as she set aside her equipment. Wiping her greasy hands off on her tank top, which was already heavily stained, she rushed over to Sid. "Are you sure about that?!"

"Totally! It's some kind of nano-virus!" Sid explained. "It's already infected two of the MAGI and it's activated the auto-destruct sequence! The whole thing is gonna explode!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Mana demanded. When Sid shook her head, she was treated to a sight she would not have expected. Before her eyes, Mana's face almost split in half with a demented smile. The girl jumped up and threw her arms into the air. "Yes!" she exulted, her hands balled up into fists. "Take that, you bastards!"

"Um, Mana?" Sid spoke, raising a simulated eyebrow at her friend. "What are you doing? Didn't you just hear me? Unless we can stop the Angel, NERV Headquarters is gonna go boom!"

"Yeah, and take every last one of those monsters straight to hell with it!" Mana grinned, spreading her hands. "Don't you get it, Sid?! That Angel just solved all of our problems!!"

"Just two things wrong with that, Mana!" Sid complained, looking incredulously at her friend. "How are we gonna stop the rest of the Angels that come our way?!"

"What, are you kidding me?!" Mana demanded. She then gestured at the technology surrounding her. At the machinery being constructed. "In a few weeks, we'll have all the Angel-fighting power we could ever ask for right here! We won't need NERV or the Evas anymore!"

Wrinkling her face, Sid countered, "Yeah, but we'd still need to be in one piece in order to do anything about the Angels!"

This caught Mana's attention. Delight shifting to confusion, she asked, "What that's supposed to mean?!"

"It means that NERV uses a really _big _self-destruct system! Meaning it's gonna be a really _big _explosion!" Sid stated.

"Huh?!" Mana demanded. "What are you talking about?! _How_ big?!"

"Big enough to zap Tokyo-3 and everything in it!" Sid informed her. "Just so you know, that includes us and a whole lotta innocent people! Get the big idea?!"

Mana did get it. All emotion fled the girl, her heart almost coming to a stop as she pictured such an outcome. And as much as she hated NERV, that did not mean she wanted to her vengeance to cost the lives of innocent people. Taking a moment to swallow the bile that had formed in her throat, Mana quickly shook her head. Stirring herself back to action. "Well…do you have any ideas?!"

"Well, Melchior and Balthasar have already been taken over, and the Angel's calculation speed is way too fast for any human to match it!" Sid explained. "I might be able to do something about it, but they've changed the log-in mode for the MAGI. It's keeping the Angel busy right now, but if I try and hack in, all I'll do is let the Angel have full control that much faster!"

"Isn't there anything we can do?!" Mana wondered.

"Maybe. I'm trying to keep tabs on things here, but it's not easy," Sid explained. "There is some good news, though. Because of the Angel's hack, all of NERV's computer defenses are down. I can get at all their files, even their classified stuff!"

Frowning intently, Mana looked hard at her friend. "Then start grabbing everything you can, but keep an eye on things! If there's anything we can do to stop this Angel, then we have to do it."

"Right," Sid answered. "I've got a line with the security cameras. It looks like they've got a plan to stop this thing, but I'll keep on it."

"Good, but…Sid, be ready to transfer back to the armor," Mana told her. Already thinking of the consequences of her words. "If we can't stop it, then…"

Blinking, Sid frowned at her friend. "I see," the AI nodded, getting her friend's point. "But…don't you think we should try to alert the city? Tell them to evacuate?"

"Is there enough time?" Mana asked somberly.

"Not really. Not with the way the Angel's eating through the MAGI," Sid admitted. "If we use the Collectors, we might be able to get some people out, but…"

"Do it, but be careful. If things work out, then we don't want to wind up giving ourselves away," Mana stated. Then a look of pure sadness appeared on her face. "Just…"

"Yes?" Sid asked.

Mana fell silent for a time, unable to do anything but look at her friend. "Do me a favor," she finally said, her emotions swirling mercurially about her face. "Make sure that we can get Toji out. Okay?"

Blinking at this request, Sid finally nodded. "Alright. If we go, Toji goes with us."

Nodding, Mana felt a wave of guilt slamming into her. Placing priority upon one life when so many could very well be doomed. And yet unable to ignore this one life, all the same. "Thanks, Sid," she said, already hating herself for it. Only to have her guilt broken by a surprised squawk from her friend. "What is it?!"

"Mana, we've got another problem!" Sid explained. Her avatar disappeared, and was replaced by a hologram of a security camera feed. "You-know-who just joined the party!"

Watching in silence, Mana saw a biker riding down the halls of NERV. A biker with a horned skull for a head, whose body was made of fire. "Aw, crap!" the auburn-haired girl swore despondently. Shaking her head in frustration, Mana stared hard at the image of her so-called partner.

"You better not screw this up," Mana growled warily, watching as the Ghost Rider sped down the various corridors like she owned the place. "I'm in no mood to go to hell with you!"

* * *

"Oh, yeah! Now _this _is more like it!" the Ghost Rider cackled, the roar of her bike's engine filling her ears. The walls flashing past her as she effortlessly navigated the depths of NERV Headquarters, heading straight towards the bridge.

It had been a long and frustrating wait for her, slogging her way to shore in the nude, only to wait by the lake's side for the Ghostcycle to arrive with her clothes and weapons. But when it finally came, Asuka had gladly shed her human form for that of the Ghost Rider. Grinning at the carnage she was going to cause. At the power that would soon be hers.

When the Ghost Rider finally reached NERV, she was surprised by what she found. The halls were almost clear of personnel, and what few she spotted were quickly making themselves scarce.

_That's weird. I don't hear any alerts,_ the horned girl thought, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. _What's that damned Angel up to, anyway?!_

**I don't know, but look!** Zarathos growled hungrily. **See?! The foul aura of Gendo's soul?**

The Ghost Rider nodded tensely as she looked ahead. _I see it, _she answered, slowing her bike as she evaluated the fog of evil. At the many voices caught at the moment of their being forever silenced.

_How can anybody ever kill so many people…?_ the Ghost Rider asked, still wanting to deny the reality before her.

**I do not know, but it is obvious that a grievous wrong has been committed. A wrong that must be avenged,** Zarathos hissed demonically. **Now, do your duty. Fulfill your end of the covenant.**

Wishing she could take a reassuring breath but lacking the lungs needed for that, the Ghost Rider nodded. "Let's do this," she muttered, gunning the engine. The Ghostcycle shot forth, ramming right through the fog of death marks.

Much to her surprise, the Ghost Rider felt oddly exhilarated as she traversed the tainted aura of Gendo's soul. She heard them screaming their pain, crying out for justice, for vengeance, and found her demonic rage building, her resolve solidifying. The further she went into the depths of Gendo's evil, the more energized she felt, the more she wanted to see him die. Wanted to see his body torn asunder, his very soul consumed by the flames of Hell.

_Must be the power of the ritual, _the Ghost Rider finally decided. Then she grinned wickedly. _Then again, it's not like fighting my own power this time! _Laughter building up in her throat, the Ghost Rider continued, eager as never before to kill. And she continued to laugh as she finally reached the bridge.

"Here we go!" the Ghost Rider spoke, stepping off her bike and drawing her shotguns. "The bridge! Total geeks, the MAGI, and bastards waiting to burn in Hell! This is _definitely _my stop!"

Cackling maniacally, the Ghost Rider took aim, firing two monstrous bolts of hellfire at the door, blasting it right out of its frame. The horned girl strode triumphantly through, and took in the astonished faces confronting her. All the faces she was familiar with were there. Maya, Shigeru, and Makoto were present. So were Misato and Ritsuko, who were staring in horror at the horned girl. And as she swiveled her gaze about, she grinned at the sight of Gendo Ikari, Fuyutsuki at his side and a surprised look on his face.

Grinning as she took aim, unable to believe the ease of it all, the Ghost Rider looked straight at her target. "Gendo Ikari. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent," she growled, tightening her fingers about the triggers. "Your judgment day is at hand!"

Savoring this moment, the slow realization that spread across Gendo's face as he realized that he was doomed, the Ghost Rider was taken aback when she heard a gunshot fill the air. Looking for the source, she saw Misato jump between her and Gendo, her gun held tightly in her hands. Her face twisted with hatred and contempt, showing no fear at all.

"Stop right there, monster," Misato growled. No hesitation, no remorse in her eyes as she stood her ground. Showing no sign of the playful boozehound she often was at home.

_When the hell did this happen?!_ the Ghost Rider thought wonderingly. Unable to believe the difference she was seeing. _I thought all Misato could do was sit around and drink!_

While the Ghost Rider stood there, looking at Misato, Ritsuko turned her gaze to Gendo. "Commander! You have to get out of here!"

"Shut up, slut!" the Ghost Rider roared, stung by the very idea of Gendo escaping and fully in the grip of demonic fury. A chain exploded from her torso, lashing out at the doctor, who was too surprised to move. Taking the strike to her head, she was flung across the room, unconscious before her head even hit the floor.

"Ritsuko!" Misato cried out in horror.

"And you'll be next, whore, if you don't get out of my way!" the Ghost Rider snarled, stepping closer, her guns held up as she focused all of her attention on Gendo.

Inarticulate with rage, Misato once again took aim. The Ghost Rider just looked hatefully at the woman who had been giving her so much grief ever since she had come to Tokyo-3. Treating her like a child, ordering her about, making her out to be some inferior being. Delighting in the fact that she was in charge, and Asuka was not.

_You can't stop me, slut! _I'm_ the one with the power now!_ the Ghost Rider thought as Misato's finger tightened on the trigger. _And I'm gonna prove it to you!_

Continuing her advance, going for the perfect shot, the Ghost Rider basically ignored Misato. Growling hatefully, the Major's Heckler and Koch spat three rounds directly at the horned girl. Only to be stopped in mid-flight by a burning wall of light.

* * *

_An AT-Field?!?!!_ Misato thought, looking in horror at the burning barrier between her and the Ghost Rider. Her horror shifting to unbridled fury.

"Ohmigod!" Makoto gasped, practically falling over in horror. "That thing is _Angel!!"_

An Angel. Misato's mind went into overdrive at this word. Her mind filled with memories of horror and destruction, at four brilliant wings of orange annihilation rising up into the sky, leaving a tiny girl a helpless witness to Armageddon. And transforming her life forever.

"I'm no Angel. I'm far more dangerous than they ever dreamed of being!" the Ghost Rider grinning, continuing her advance. Ignoring everything but her prey, as she brought her shotguns to bear. "Come on, Commander! Your time is -!"

Before the Ghost Rider could finish her sentence, things became even crazier. The very air of the bridge came alive, a swirling gust of putrid wind spun about the air, causing everyone to shield their eyes. "Well, well…" said a cruel voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. "It certainly has been a long time, Zarathos."

"What the -?!" Misato spat out, trying to get her bearings. Only to gasp in awe as the wind solidified into a murky pillar, slamming right into the Ghost Rider's chest. The demonic monstrosity gasped at the blow, and was lifted away off the floor, and sent flying through the door through which she had came.

"I don't believe this!" Maya cried out. "How did that thing get in here?! What's going on?!"

Doing her best to remain in control, Misato looked about. Things were happening too fast, and there were too many unanswered questions piling up. She couldn't allow herself to get mired down in all that. She needed to stay focused on one thing at a time. Steadying herself, the Major rapidly ran through what she knew, and set her priorities.

"Ritsuko!" the Major cried out, moving towards her friend's prone figure. Falling to her knees, Misato grabbed up the doctor's arm and felt for a pulse. Finding it, she gave a weak sigh.

"Well, she's alive, but her pulse is weak," Misato reported unhappily, looking at the display that represented the MAGI's status. At the slow but steady progress the Angel was making at sending them all to oblivion.

Survival becoming her Number One priority, Misato called out, "Maya! Can you reprogram the MAGI? Do what Ritsuko had planned?"

Put on the spot, the techie froze like a popsicle. "Uh – I-I don't know!" Maya sputtered out. "I'm not sure…I mean -!"

"Just try it!" Misato ordered before turning to look at the other bridge people. "Shigeru! Makoto! Help Ritsuko, see if you can get her back up! We still need her!"

"Yes, sir!" Makoto replied as the both of them moved to aid the doctor.

That took care of Misato's main priority. She had done everything she could do in order to help them survive the Angel's assault. Now it was onto her next order of business. "Commander Ikari," she called out, moving towards the older man. "It's too dangerous for you to remain here. I don't know what happened to the Ghost Rider, but we have to get you out of here. In case she comes back."

It was clear that Gendo didn't like this idea. The Commander of NERV had not made a habit of running away from anything for any reason. But as he looked towards the door through which the Ghost Rider had been sent through, he decided that discretion was indeed the better part of valor.

"Very well, Major Katsuragi," Gendo finally conceded. He then turned to Fuyutsuki. "Sensei, you have the bridge."

As Fuyutsuki nodded, Misato gestured for Gendo to follow her. "This way, sir."

* * *

If the Ghost Rider still had a stomach, she was quite certain she would have lost her lunch by now.

After being dragged away from the bridge by the noxious winds, she had been spun senseless in the midst of the foul tornado that carried her about NERV, sending her flying from room to room. Unable to make sense of the evil power she was sensing from the ill wind.

"How're you doing, Zarathos?" came a sickly sweet voice. "Enjoying the ride?"

**Abigor!** Zarathos roared within the Ghost Rider's mind. **I **_**knew **_**that presence was familiar!**

"What the -?!" the Ghost Rider spat out as she continued to tumble about. Only to be released from the demonic vortex and sent crashing to the floor.

Quickly picking herself back up, the horned girl to stock of her surroundings. Seeing several tables and chairs, she realized she was in one of the cafés. With the Geofront visible through the windows behind her, and unholy wind before her. A wind that was resolving into human form.

Gaping at the cruel figure that had once been a cyclone, the Ghost Rider watched as he moved closer to her. "I must say, your current host is a lot more impressive than that last meat sack you wearing."

**Curse you, Abigor! **Zarathos snarled. **I have no time to waste on you! **

_Wait a minute! You know this freak, Big Z?! _the Ghost Rider thought, taking at her foe.

"He knows me, alright," the creature called Abigor answered, once again catching the Ghost Rider by surprise. "Zarathos and I…we go _way _back!"

**Abigor, demon of the wind! One of the Hidden!** Zarathos growled tersely. **I assume Gressil and Wallow are nearby as well?!**

"Why don't you…find out for yourself?!" Abigor grinned before launching himself forward. Spinning into a tornado, the wind demon smashed into the Ghost Rider once more. The horned girl fired off several shots, but was unable to aim effectively before being launched through the window.

Surrounded by shattered glass, the Ghost Rider once again flew through the air, her shotguns spilling from her grasp as she tumbled down the NERV pyramid. Though the impacts had little effect on her, she was still too surprised by the turnaround to stop herself. In the end, the horned girl spilled down to the grass and tumbled several times more before finally coming to a halt.

"Dammit! I was so _close!!_" the Ghost Rider howled, getting to her hands and knees. She then slammed a hateful fist to the earth as she looked up at the pyramid. "Who was that creep, anyway?!"

**The Hidden are demons who have taken on the forms of three of the elements. Abigor of the wind, Gressil of the earth, and Wallow of the water, **Zarathos explained tersely. **They're servants of Blackheart, an old enemy of mine! And if they're here, he must be close by as well!**

"How'd you guess that?" came another voice. Looking about in surprise, the Ghost Rider saw the soil beneath her feet shifting. The very ground sprouted a pair of hands and grabbed hold of her ankles. Once again surprised, the horned girl was hauled off her feet by the growing mass of earth, who looked more and more human with each passing second. Her latest attacker smirked ghoulishly as he proceeded to spin her about, and then launched her into the air.

Flying up above the trees, the Ghost Rider was then slammed by a sudden rushing of wind. Abigor again, who sent her flying even further away. Spinning crazily in mid-air, the horned girl soon found herself splashing into the lake.

_I don't believe this _schisse_!! I'm right back to where I started from! _the demon girl howled inwardly. The lack of air unimportant to her, the Ghost Rider windmilled her arms, only to once again be slammed about. A horrible, leering face appearing before her.

_Let me guess. The water demon, right?! _the Ghost Rider hissed, even as the demon dragged her back up to the surface.

**Good guess,** Zarathos snorted unhappily as the Ghost Rider was tossed into the air. Where she once again came face to face with Abigor. The wind demon was rushing towards her, his fanged mouth open and hungry

Snarling in frustration, thinking of how close she had come to getting Gendo's foul soul, the Ghost Rider sent a series of chains forth from her body. Seeing the trap he was rushing towards, Abigor tried in vain to stop his assault, but was too late as the chains encircled him, the metal blazing with hellfire.

Shrieking in pain, the wind demon's face was filled with horror as the Ghost Rider opened her mouth and spat out a massive wave of flame. The fires of the abyss ripped apart the wind demon, causing him to dissipate into a cloud of ash before disappearing entirely.

Her path clear, the Ghost Rider fired off another chain from her right arm. The metallic links wrapped about a nearby tree, allowing the horned girl to turn her fall into a graceful swing. Spiraling about the tree, the Ghost Rider was soon back on the ground. Ground that then started sinking.

"Dammit!" the Ghost Rider snarled, realizing that Gressil was back. _Zarathos! My bike and guns -! _

**I've already summoned them, **Zarathos replied curtly.

_Good! _the Ghost Rider growled, grabbing her chainsaw-sword. _But while I'm waiting, I think I better get to the bottom of this creep!_ The teeth of her sword than exploded into flames, the motor roaring as she drove down into the ground. Her reward was a howl of pain, one that was strengthened as even more chains shot out of her sword, burying themselves in the dirt.

Gressil's face appeared from the ground, a look of pure despair in his eyes as his body burned up. Soil turned to dark stone before the Ghost Rider finally pulled her sword free of his mass, causing it to shatter into gravel.

"Damn! These jerks sure don't have much!" the Ghost Rider sneered as she pulled one of her legs free of the mess of black stone. Getting solid footing on a grassy patch, she then managed to free herself entirely. "No wonder they're called the Hidden. If they don't _stay_ hidden, they get stepped on!"

**They never were a match for my power, but they did manage to distance us from our goal!** Zarathos complained. **And if Blackheart is present, then we have no time to waste! We should dispense with Wallow, and return to our mission!**

Sniffing disdainfully, the Ghost Rider retorted "No arguments here! I -!"

"Hey! Who are you?!" came a voice. A voice the demon girl recognized.

"Huh?!" the Ghost Rider got out as she peered in the direction the scream had come from. Seeing nothing but trees in her path, the horned girl's face fell in horror. "Oh, _Gott, no!!"_

Leaping into a flat-out run, the Ghost Rider rushed past the many trees that stood in her way. All the while aware that she was too late.

Getting past the woods and reaching the lake, the Ghost Rider came to a halt, and looked out across the water with panicked eyes. Wallow was still there, the demon of the water standing on the surface of the lake, leaning back against one of the Entry Plugs. A cocky grin on his face as he held a naked boy in his arms like he was a baby.

"_No!"_ the Ghost Rider cried out, her eyes bulging at the sight of the boy. Shinji was gasping pathetically in Wallow's arms, his skin a pale blue as his body convulsed hideously.

"Oh, yes…" Wallow grinned, rocking the boy about in his arms. "Such a fragile little thing, don't you think? This tiny little boy?" Chuckling menacingly, the water demon cocked his head playfully. "This…innocent boy."

Innocent boy. These two words struck a chord within the Ghost Rider, who remembered. Remember when she had been lost and choking within the hell that was Gendo's evil, Shinji's aura of innocence had chased away the darkness. Giving Asuka Langley-Sohryu a refuge from that evil, allowing her to keep going. Even now, the horned rider could practically see that beautiful light. A light that was slowly being extinguished by the ghoul before her.

"Let him go," the Ghost Rider snarled, taking a step forward. Brandishing her chainsaw-sword ominously. "Now!"

"Heh. I see you're a slow learner, just like your predecessors," Wallow chuckled ominously. His sloppy fingers dribbling water all over Shinji's face as he caressed the boy's cheeks. "And just like all the other Riders, you're crippled by your own sentimentality."

"I said, _let him go!"_ the Ghost Rider reiterated.

"I don't think so. In fact, I think you're going to drop that fancy sword of yours right now," Wallow told the horned girl. When the Ghost Rider failed to respond, the water demon's gaze narrowed in hatred. "Unless of course…you'd like to see me pour myself into this boy's lungs."

A chill running down her spine, the Ghost Rider snarled, "Don't you dare!"

"And why shouldn't I? It's been…such a long time since I've been able to delight in the killing of a mortal," Wallow smirked. "I was just imagining what it would be like, to sit in his lungs, feeling him try to breathe. I wonder; would I just wait until he finally stopped breathing, or perhaps…just rip him apart. From the inside-out?" Chuckling menacingly, the water demon looked at the burning motorcyclist. "What do you think, Ghost Rider? Which would you rather see?"

Her burning eyes locked squarely with Wallow's own orbs, the Ghost Rider slowly grinned. "I think I'd like to see you burn in the depths of Hell. And by the way, you better look out behind you."

"Oh, please!" Wallow groaned, a condescending look on his face as he rolled his eyes back. "That little trick was old even before I was born! What do you think you're -?!"

Before the water demon could say another word, the roar of an engine filled the air. Bolts of hellfire rained down upon both Wallow and his victim, striking both. The flames of Hell could not even touch Shinji, but the demon was another matter. Parts of his body exploded and evaporated with each strike, causing him to shriek out in pain. Looking up for the source of the attack, Wallow gasped in shock when he saw the Ghostcycle diving towards him, bathing him in death.

"Damn you!" Wallow shrieked, holding Shinji up between himself and the attacking bike. The boy still gasped like a fish out of water, his skin still blue from whatever the demon had done to him, but it was obvious that Wallow could no longer afford to kill him.

_Which works just fine with me! _the Ghost Rider thought hatefully. Tossing her sword into the air with then guided itself back to its sheath, the horned girl held out her left hand, firing off another chain from her wrist. The new chain snaked about Shinji's waist, and with a quick yank, the Ghost Rider ripped him free of Wallow's grip. Leaving him exposed as the Ghostcycle spun about to make another pass.

"Arrgh!" Wallow shrieked even as the Ghost Rider caught Shinji in her arms. The demon dissolved into the water he was standing on, disappearing from sight.

_Dammit! If I don't do something fast, he'll go after Wondergirl!_ the Ghost Rider thought hatefully, looking at the third Entry Plug sitting upon the water's surface. Then she remembered the other addition Mana had made to her arsenal. _Good thing I have this!_

"You know, you ancient demons should really keep track of the times," the Ghost Rider commented nonchalantly, bending down to gently place Shinji upon the grassy surface. She then stood back up and slipped her chain off her left shoulder. "Lots of really great technology floating around out there these days. Take this little item, for instance." Smiling sadistically as she noticed a thin trickle of water sliding up the unopened Entry Plug, the horned girl tossed one end of her chain into the water. "It's called an electro-inductance chain."

Smiling in anticipation, the Ghost Rider channeled the fires of the abyss into the weapon, activating it. Hellfire mixed with electricity shot into the water, the power of both lighting up the surface of the lake. And resulting in the tormented shrieked of one demon.

When Wallow's howls of pain finally died out, the strange feel of his foul aura gone, the Ghost Rider kept looking at the lake. _Did that kill him?_

**No. The Hidden are immortal creatures. You have merely banished them back to the depths of Hell, **Zarathos growled unhappily. **But it will be some time before they will recover enough to return to the mortal plain. Perhaps a decade at least.**

"Swell. Dumb, not very tough, and they just keep coming back for more. They must be Hell's version of Section 2!" the Ghost Rider scoffed before returning her attention to Shinji. Kneeling down beside the boy, she checked his pulse. "Is he going to be alright?"

**Yes. You stopped Wallow, so whatever influence he had on the boy will have been shattered,** Zarathos explained. **He is weakened from his ordeal, but he will recover.**

"Good," the Ghost Rider said, looking over the boy's frame. Already, some of the horrid blue was receding from his body, even as Shinji's eyes flitted wildly about.

_I owed you one. For helping me get through that mess before, _the Ghost Rider thought to herself, running a clawed finger across the boy's cheek. _Now we're even._

"Alright, first things first!" the Ghost Rider declared, removing her chainsaw-sword and its sheath. She then began shucking her jacket. "I better check on Wondergirl, see if she's still breathing. Then we'll see if there's any way to salvage anything from this mess!"

**Indeed,** Zarathos grumbled as the Ghost Rider draped her jacket across Shinji's body. **But with Blackheart involved, I suspect things are about to become much more complicated.**

* * *

"Just a bit further, sir!" Misato spoke, her gun still in hand as she continued to escort Gendo through NERV. "We're almost to the helipad."

"Good," Gendo returned, displaying nothing but irritation over his ordeal.

Moving as quickly as possible but careful to keep an eye out for any potential dangers, Misato remained on point. Swiveling her eyes in every direction every step of the way, her gun at the ready, the Major was on full alert.

Just as Misato turned the corner into another hall, her overworked nerves very nearly caused her to open fire when she caught sight of another person standing there. Then she realized that this was a man, and he didn't have any horns, barely in time to stop her trigger finger from making a mistake that she would forever regret.

"Well, there. Major Misato Katsuragi, isn't it?" the man smiled, speaking in an oily fashion that inspired the need for a quick shower. He was dressed in the uniform of a NERV technician, and had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Still tense from everything that happened, Misato growled in an exasperated fashion. "God damn it! You scared the hell outta me!" the Major got out, staring daggers at him. "What are you doing here, anyway?! Didn't you hear about the evacuation?!"

"Yes," Gendo agreed, stepping into sight. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Me? I'm your new best friend, Commander Ikari," the man replied, stepping towards the two of them. "You see, I'm in…the protection business. And judging from what I've seen today…you could really use my help."

Her scowl deepening, Misato once again raised her gun at the stranger. "You just stay where you are, mister. I'm warning you…!"

"And aren't we the little spitfire, huh?" the man commented. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Misato in deadly fashion, a red glint appearing in his eyes. "Too bad you don't have the power to match that attitude."

And then he was gone.

Just like that, the stranger disappeared. Blinking out of existence like has never even there. Her mouth falling open, Misato waved her gun about, trying to process what had just happened. When she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Fortunately…that's all about to change," the stranger murmured, suddenly behind her. Whipping about, Misato saw the man holding onto her by her shoulder, with his other hand resting upon Commander Ikari. Then the man began to change. His eyes burned red, his flesh going completely dark as Misato gasped. A wave of numbness slammed into her, causing her to fall to her knees. As the Major reeled from the man's touch, her head rolled about, and she saw that Gendo was in a similar state.

"Don't worry, you two. You won't feel a thing," the man-turned-creature laughed mockingly. "And you won't remember this, either."

* * *

"We're too late!" Shigeru cried out, his voice low with horror. "Balthasar is being infected!"

"MAGI ordered self-destruction sequence has been determined," came a female voice over the PA. "T-Minus twenty seconds til self-destruct."

"Ibuki!" Fuyutsuki cried out, looking at the young woman who had buried herself within Caspar. "How much longer?!"

"I'm working as fast as I can, but I need at least another minute!" Maya protested, her entire uniform soaked with sweat as she worked at her laptop.

"You don't have a minute!" Fuyutsuki howled. "Casper will be taken over in eighteen seconds! Once that happens, we're all dead!"

"I know that!" Maya cried out, her face creased with misery.

_That monster…why did she have to attack sempai?! _Maya thought miserably. Even with the blessed discovery of all the MAGI's secret codes and backdoors, there had been a limit to how fast Maya had been able to work. She just wasn't as intimately familiar with the MAGI as Ritsuko was, so there was a limit to how fast she could work.

And now, everyone in the city was going to pay for her ineptitude.

_Sempai…everyone…I'm sorry! _Maya wept as time counted down. Her incomplete program taking shape before her, but not quickly enough to do any good.

Seconds ticked away mercilessly. Until Fuyutsuki cried out, "We're out of time! _Do it!"_

Not even thinking about it, Maya pushed a button on her laptop, prayed for a miracle…and said her goodbyes to everyone in her life. Just before she squeezed her eyes shut and waited to blown to atoms.

Silence fell, and Maya started thinking of how she was going to apologize to everybody in the afterlife for her abysmal failure. Not even realizing that she wasn't dead until she heard a computerized voice.

"Autonomous self-destruct has been cancelled," came the computerized voice. At which point relieved cheers were heard, causing Maya to gasp in shock.

"You did it, Ibuki," Fuyutsuki commented. The older man lowered himself down and looked at the young woman, a grateful smile playing about his face.

"I…did?" Maya gasped, looking numbly at the older man. Her heart pounding as she realized that she had stopped breathing.

"Indeed. Well done," Fuyutsuki told her. "It would seem that Dr. AKagi was right to put her trust in you."

_But…I didn't even do anything!_ Maya returned, unable to believe what was happening. _That program I launched was incomplete! There's no way it should have been enough to do the job!_

Her hands trembling so badly she could barely move, Maya looked about the MAGI, and finally collapsed against the metal wall. "Oh, well…I guess I shouldn't complain," the tech finally said. Managing a weary smile, she added, "Maybe I've got a _good_ angel looking out for me."

Even as Maya voiced this thought, she squawked in pain as something pinched her hand.

* * *

"Way to go, Sid!" Mana cried out, wishing more than ever that she could hug her computerized friend.

"We sure got lucky there, Mana!" Sid admitted, giving a good impression of a sigh of relief. "If the people of NERV hadn't already started working on that program, there's no way I would have been able to finish it in time!"

"Yeah, well…you still did good," Mana sighed, wiping away the sweat that had gathered on her brow. "That sure was a close one!"

"A lot too close! My CPU wasn't made to take this kind of stress!" Sid admitted. "I can't believe I was able to pull it off."

"You want to know what I can't believe?" Mana asked wryly. When Sid looked blankly at her, the auburn-haired girl gave a sigh of absolute disgust. "I can't believe that we had to save the lives of all those NERV creeps! Ugh!"

"We also saved the city! And Toji, too!" Sid pointed out impishly. "So I guess it all works out!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Mana admitted. A smile curling her lips even as she spoke.

"Still, I wonder what Creepy J. Nasty was doing down in the Geofront," Sid commented.

"Don't know and don't care," Mana sniffed. "Right now, all I want is to take a nice, hot bath and call it a night!"

"Sure thing! I've been planning on treating myself to a flux shower!" Sid replied girlishly. Then she smiled excitedly. "Oh, and by the way! I was able to glom onto all kinds of files from the MAGI! I didn't get everything, but just from what I've seen, there's some pretty juicy stuff in there!"

"Good. We'll look at it later," Mana commented. "_After _I get some sleep!"

* * *

As Rei sat in her Entry Plug, totally quiet, she thought of the things she had heard outside. There had been many strange sounds coming from the Entry Plug's exterior, sounds she hadn't been able to readily identify. Some of them indicated that a battle of some sort, but Rei had not been able to ascertain their exact nature without exiting the Entry Plug. And if there truly was some kind of fight taking place outside, then exposing herself in such a fashion would be a bad decision.

While Rei was trying to figure out what, if anything, she should do, she heard another sound. The hatch on her Entry Plug was being opened from the outside. Looking intently at the hatch, Rei watched as it was pulled open, at which point a face made of fire and bone poked inside.

"Hey in there!" the horned girl spoke, smiling at Rei. "Are you alright?"

"I…am well," Rei returned calmly. She tilted her head as she examined the newcomer. "You are the Ghost Rider, I presume?"

"Yeah, that's me," the demonic rider answered with a nod.

"I heard some noises some time ago. Was there a fight of some sort outside?" Rei asked.

Clearly surprised, the Ghost Rider raised a bony brow. "Uh, yeah, there was," she admitted. "Some creeps showed who wanted to kill you, but I got rid of them."

"I see," Rei nodded. "I suppose I should…thank you, then."

Her burning eyes narrowed into slits, the horned girl commented, "You're taking this pretty calmly. You know that?"

"Is there some other way I should take it?" Rei wondered, cocking her head at motorcyclist from Hell.

Blinking several times in rapid succession, the Ghost Rider finally growled beneath her breath. "Well, just as long as you're alright," she muttered before closing the hatch.

For a time, Rei just sat there, staring at the hatch. Then she sat back and relaxed somewhat. "She…reminds me of Pilot Sohryu," the albino commented, contenting herself to wait for someone from NERV to retrieve her.

* * *

_Honestly! Doesn't anything ever get to that girl?!_ the Ghost Rider grumbled inwardly as she moved away from the Entry Plug, sitting astride the Ghostcycle. Unable to believe how cool the 1st Child had been, considering that she was bare-butt naked with a creature from Hell staring at her. _The least she could do is act a _little _scared around a real live demon!_

**She **_**is **_**quite unusual, this Rei Ayanami,** Zarathos admitted.

_Now that's putting it mildly,_ the Ghost Rider grumbled as she returned to shore, where Shinji still lay, covered by her jacket. Getting off her bike, she walked towards the boy, and once again knelt beside him. _He's looking a little better now._

**That he is,** Zarathos admitted. **Now, what of Gendo Ikari?**

"I dunno, Big Z," the Ghost Rider grumbled, running her hand through the fires of her skull. "Whatever's going on at the base won't last forever, and the Hidden may have been wimps, but they sure kept me busy enough!"

**True. Gendo has probably long since made his escape,** Zarathos snarled hatefully. **And even if he hadn't, a second excursion into NERV increases the risk of you being exposed. The advantage of surprise is gone, and whatever security forces are available have undoubtedly been mobilized. Possibly with the intent of retrieving you and the others.**

"Tell me about it!" the Ghost Rider groaned, shaking her head at the thought. "I hate to say it, but I think we should just call it quits while we're still ahead."

**Agreed. Though I am loathe to admit such a galling defeat,** Zarathos muttered darkly. **To be foiled by the likes of Blackheart's lackeys!**

"Trust me, I know the feeling," the Ghost Rider replied. "Still, I kicked their asses in, so we won't have to worry about them showing up for a return engagement any time soon."

**Not the Hidden, anyway,** Zarathos agreed. **But be warned, young Rider; there are far more dangerous things waiting in the depths of Hell. Dark beings of power that far outstrip the Hidden. **The demon inside then allowed himself a brief chuckle. **And I should know. After all…I'm one of them.**

"Yeah, you're a real badass, Big Z," the Ghost Rider answered in a somewhat mocking tone. "Well, I better put this little baka to bed. Knowing him, he'd probably catch a cold and die if I didn't. Then Misato would be on my case even worse than ever!"

It wasn't long before the Ghost Rider did as she said, leaving Shinji to rest inside his Entry Plug, her leather jacket still blanketing his form. Then she shed the rest of her garments and weapons, sending away her motorcycle as she escaped to her own Entry Plug. Allowing herself to return to Asuka Langley-Sohryu.

_Yeah, this sure has been a crappy day. Almost nothing went right,_ Asuka thought as she sat back, waiting for someone to come and retrieve her. _I didn't get to fight the Angel, Commander Iceblock got away scot-free, and now I have some more nasties to deal with._ Then she sniffed, a sense of satisfaction coming to her. _On the other hand, I beat the crap outta the Hidden, and they were bunch of _demons_! Not your garden variety thugs, but actual monsters from Hell! And I also evened the score with the Third in process!_

Nodding with a definite sense of satisfaction, Asuka allowed a smile to creep across her face. _Nope. Not bad, all things considered. Not too bad at all._

* * *

"Not bad at all," Blackheart commented. Once again, the malignant demon was watching from a safe distance, his form that of a human.

True, the Hidden had been vanquished, but Blackheart had never really expected much from them to begin with. What was important was that they had bought him time. Time to set up valuable precautions, and set his own plans in motion.

"You've won this day, Zarathos, but that won't last," Blackheart grinned, anticipating the carnage that was soon to ensue. "Now…to dig up some more of our old friends…for your new Rider to play with."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I hope I'm finally back on track with this story! Please, read and review! And look at some of my other stories, please?

Now, in recent times, I have been forced to take a good, long look at how I was portraying Asuka, and handling her in this story. As a result, I have recently gone this story, chapter by chapter, and more or less rewritten it. Some changes have been relatively minor, while others have been more substantial. The most significant of these changes, I think, is that I decided to eliminate any foreknowledge Zarathos had of Gendo's scheming and evil. I originally threw this in there because I figured that the only reason would ever do anything was out of her own self-interest, and while I still feel she is very self-absorbed, I decided I was being too extreme in that regard.

There have been some other changes as well, and I hope they are all to your liking. So on that note, I invite you all to go back over this story, and give it and me a second chance. I can hope the result of my efforts are a better story, and better enjoyment on the part of you, the readers.

Those of you who have read "SOE: Spirit" will have noticed a similarity in this chapter to a sequence from his story. I decided to put this in as a nod to that.

And now that that's done, it's time for some omakes!

Omake 1

**True. Gendo has probably long since made his escape,** Zarathos snarled hatefully. **And even if he hadn't, a second excursion into NERV increases the risk of you being exposed. The advantage of surprise is gone, and whatever security forces are available have undoubtedly been mobilized. Possibly with the intent of retrieving you and the others.**

"Tell me about it!" the Ghost Rider groaned, shaking her head at the thought. "I hate to say it, but I think we should just call it quits while we're still ahead."

**Agreed. Though I am loathe to admit such a galling defeat,** Zarathos muttered darkly. **To be foiled by the likes of Blackheart's lackeys!**

"Trust me, I know the feeling," the Ghost Rider replied. "Why the heck did the moron writing this thing decide to throw the Hidden in, anyway?! They never even showed up in the comic books! Just in that movie!"

**True, but they are actual fallen angels referred to in myth, **Zarathos answered. **And I suppose the author wanted to give something to the people who watched the movie.**

"Seriously? Those losers are mythical?!" the Ghost Rider asked. "I'm telling you, Big Z, ancient myths leave a lot to be desired!"

**Indeed. Comic book interpretations are much more enjoyable, **Zarathos agreed. **Though I must admit, I was a magnificent support role in the movie. I practically stole the show!**

"Give me a break! You barely even talked!" the Ghost Rider shot back.

Omake 2

"Mike, I really don't know about this," OrionPax09 commented glumly as he stood before his computer. A good-sized box in his hands

"C'mon! You know it's the right thing to do!" Mike313 replied, smiling encouragingly. "It's long past time the two of you got past your problems and starting together! Not against each other!"

"I dunno," Orion grumbled. "I mean, I've already completely rewritten "SOE: Vengeful Devil", which took a lot of time, I might add! Isn't that enough?!" Then the fanfic writer looked unhappily at his computer screen. "Besides, the last time I tried to make nice with Asuka, I got zapped! A lot!"

"Relax! That can't happen this time!" Mike told him. "We're on our side of the fourth wall, Asuka's on hers! There's absolutely nothing she can do to get to you!" Then he gave Orion an even look. "Besides, after all the grief you've given Asuka, don't you think you owe to yourself to at least _try _to play nice with her?"

"Well…alright," Orion says with remarkably bad grace. With a bit of hesitation, he takes the package and shoved through the fourth wall.

* * *

"Hey, Asuka!" Misato spoke cheerily as she arrived in the living room. "There was a package for you on the table."

"Really?" Asuka replied, looking up from her seat. "Huh. Any idea who it's from?"

"No. There's no return address on the box. Just a note saying, 'To Asuka'," Misato answered. She then handed the box over to the redhead. "Well, why don't you open it up?"

"Okay!" Asuka decided, taking the box in hand. Cutting open the tape, she popped up the lid of the box, and revealed a lovely raspberry pie, with a card alongside it.

Pulling the card out, Asuka began reading it. "To Asuka. Please accept this as a minor token of apology. I know that I do tend to be excessive in my writings regarding you, and in truth, there are many things I do not like about you. Your obsession with being the best makes you a danger to yourself and others, and your placing your ego above all else makes you come off as a bully. But it is also true that you have had a hard life, with many things happening to you that were beyond your control. I don't think I will ever truly like, but I will try very hard not to dislike you as much, and to treat you more kindly in my stories. Sincerely, OrionPax09."

* * *

"There, you see? Now don't you feel better?" Mike commented. "I mean, okay, the card was a bit much, but still, at least you were polite about it. And the pie was nice touch."

"Yeah, maybe," Orion muttered. "Still…"

That was as far as Orion got before the pie came flying out of the computer screen and smacked him in the face. Followed shortly by Asuka's upper body, the redhead wielding a massive hammer.

"You _dummkopf!!"_ Asuka shrilled before slamming the hammer down upon Orion's head, smashing it down between his shoulders. The German than disappeared back through the fourth wall.

"What the…?" Orion whimpered. "How'd she do that?!"

"I don't…hey! There's a note on the hammer!" Mike said. Turning the note around, he read it. "Orion, you asshole! If you think I'd ever forgive you for treating a sweet and innocent girl like me like a deranged monster, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought! And just for the record, I'm allergic to raspberries! Signed, Asuka! P.S. She-Hulk Misato showed me how to cross the fourth wall, so thank your lucky stars that I don't blast you to the depths of hell!"

Even as Orion growled his exasperation, Mike held up his hands pleadingly. "Now…Orion, be reasonable! I mean…you have done some pretty rotten things to Asuka, you have to admit that!"

"Mike…would you please excuse me?" Orion asked. When Mike nodded, the fanfic writer slowly tottered towards the next room.

As soon as he was in there, he closed the door…and began screaming and cursing things along the lines of, "I hate that bitch!!"

Blinking, Mike finally shrugged. "Well…it's a start."


	11. Skullduggery

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 11: Skullduggery

"Hey, Shinji-kun!" Misato smiled as she poked her head into his room at NERV Medical. Doing her best to mask the sadness she felt at his beleaguered condition. "How're you feeling today?"

"Oh, hey, Misato," Shinji returned, managing a weak smile of his own. Shrugging helplessly, the 3rd Child answered, "Well…I feel okay, but…"

"You're looking better," Misato agreed, speaking truthfully. Entering the room, she carefully lowered herself down to sit on his bed. Making sure not to jar him in any way, she rested her hand on his shoulder. A spark of teasing quirking her lips, she added, "Well, I'm glad to see the cooks here hasn't managed to poison you." Smiling even more, she leaned in closer to Shinji before adding, "Well, not…_yet, _anyway."

Heaving a deep sigh, Shinji's eyes wandered about the room for a time before he returned his attention to his guardian. "So…what happened, Misato?" he wondered in a nervous voice. When the Major cocked her head somewhat, the boy looked squarely at her. "The doctors…mentioned something about an Angel attacking, and some other stuff, but…"

"It's…pretty complicated, Shinji-kun," Misato answered as honestly as she could. "A lot of stuff has been going on here, and…" Giving a heavy sigh, the purple-haired woman tightened her grip somewhat. Looking squarely at the boy, she asked, "So…do you remember anything? About what happened out there?"

"No. Not really," Shinji murmured somberly. "I was just…sitting in the Plug, waiting for…someone to come, and then…"

"And then…?" Misato prompted. When Shinji pressed his lips tightly together, she sighed worriedly. "Shinji…you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay," he assured Misato. Shrugging helplessly, Shinji explained, "It's just…there's not that much to tell. The last thing I noticed was…it looked like something was seeping in through the escape hatch. Then I felt…really weak, and then…" Heaving a deep sigh that left him looking that much frailer, the 3rd Child looked helplessly at his guardian. "I can't really remember anything after that."

"I see," Misato nodded. Releasing her hold on the boy and turning it into a gentle pat on the shoulder, she stood up. "Well, you take care of yourself, Shinji-kun. I have to take care of some things right now, but I'll be back to see you later."

"Okay," Shinji nodded appreciatively. However, just as Misato was moving to leave, he made a quiet sound in his throat. "Well…actually…"

"Hmm?" Misato got out, turning to look at the boy. His words sparking a keen interest in her. "What is it?"

"Oh…it's probably nothing. But…" Shinji fumbled. Squirming before Misato, he finally gave her a puzzled look. "While I was out, I…felt like something was there."

"Something?" Misato pressed, feeling a greater urgency. "What kind of something?"

"I'm not sure," Shinji finally confessed. "There was…heat, I think. Something dangerous…and warm at the same time. I…don't really understand it, but…"

As Shinji faltered, unable to reconstruct the sensation, Misato gave him as much reassurance as she could. "Its okay, Shinji-kun," she told him. "Just to try to relax, okay?" As the boy nodded to her, the Major reluctantly turned to leave. "Bye."

"Seeya," Shinji murmured. The weariness overcoming him. His body nowhere near recovered from whatever had happened to him, his body still not completely free of the awful pallor that had tinged it in the past few days.

_What did happen out there? _Misato thought as she left the boy's room. Her mind awash with a horde of different puzzle pieces that simply didn't want to fit together, no matter how hard she tried to force them to mesh with each other.

On the day of the 11th Angel's invasion, Shinji had very nearly died. He had no idea of just how close he had come to death, and Misato wanted to make certain that he never learned. Or how he had been found within the safety of his Entry Plug, with a leather jacket covering his nude form. A jacket Misato had recently seen.

Moving about the maze of hallways that crisscrossed about NERV, Misato tried to focus. Tried to make sense of the various forms of conflicting evidence that swirled about within her mind. On the disaster on the bridge, and the aftermath of the Ghost Rider's invasion. Including the conversations she had had with the pilots.

Rei's report had been concise and to the point. She had remained in her Test Plug, awaiting rescue, and at one point heard sounds of battle. Then it was quiet for a time, and then the Ghost Rider had looked in on the 1st Child, reported that someone had been attacking and she had driven them away.

Asuka had been evasive. Giving a minimalistic account of a strange noises coming from outside her Entry Plug, and how she had just sat there, waiting for rescue. Something that didn't sound like the Asuka Misato had come to know. The fiery redhead was not someone who just sat around and waited. And the Major sincerely doubted that Asuka would have let something like her being completely naked stop her from at least poking her nose out and taking a glance. She had also mentioned the Ghost Rider looking in on her, but had not gone into any great detail regarding this. Glossing over it as quickly as possible.

Left with suspicions and frustrations, Misato went about trying to put them into order. Taking every little snippet of information available and trying to put it to use. All the while she kept flashing back to when the demonic creature had burst upon the bridge. The way she had talked when she had confronted them, the way she had moved. And despite her initial spook act, the way she had talked afterwards betrayed her.

_Asuka _is_ the Ghost Rider, _Misato thought furiously, more convinced of this than ever. A combination of instinct and a hundred tiny things coming together in her mind. Almost able to see the redhead's face behind the fire and bone as she looked into her own mind.

Her teeth grinding together, Misato thought of the many stories she had seen in the papers as of late. Of the many criminals the Ghost Rider had killed, of how she had slaughtered several Section 2 agents, and even her ability to utilize an AT-Field. All of these things causing her blood to boil, the anger and hatred she felt of the Angels coming to the fore. The need for vengeance stirring within her.

This came head-to-head with something else. The time she had spent with Asuka, the horror Misato knew the German girl had lived through. And even the time she had spent as Asuka's guardian, both in Japan and in Germany all came to the fore. All of them painting a very particular picture for her. The picture of someone who was brash, impulsive. Who fought for the wrong reasons, and placed her pride at the forefront at every single occasion, heedless of the danger to herself and others. Someone who was deeply wounded, and Misato had tried to help in the past.

_Something's very wrong, _Misato frowned unhappily. While she could believe that Asuka was capable of killing, if circumstances forced her hand, the fact that the Ghost Rider had killed so frequently and so repeatedly simply didn't jibe with what she knew of the redhead. _What did she say? That the Commander…was stained with innocent blood? And why did Commander Ikari order all records regarding the Ghost Rider's attack and the Angel be destroyed?_

With further questions rising up faster than she could answer them, Misato knew that she had but one recourse. She had to learn as much as she could about what was happening.

Fortunately for the Major, the Ghost Rider's invasion had provided her with a tiny crumb of knowledge. Hopefully the first of a trail that might lead her where she wanted to go. All she needed was someone to help her find the rest of the crumbs. This thought in mind, Misato made her way onto to the bridge, knowing the person she was looking for would already be there.

What Misato found was a form of controlled chaos. Something else she expected to find there.

"Ugh! Dammit!" was the ill-muffled curse that escaped Makoto's lips. NERV's resident otaku looking like he'd rather take a sledgehammer to his station then continue to slog through the various diagnostics Misato knew he'd be doing. With Shigeru grumbling beneath his breath, a blue cloud forming about him as he stared at the readouts he was being presented with.

"Hey, boys!" Misato cooed, invoking the carefree party girl persona that served her so well at times. Resulting in the techs looking away from the slow, painstaking process of analyzing the MAGI systems, making absolutely certain that not a trace of the Angel's corruptive influence remained within the three supercomputers. An extremely important, boring, and frustrating task.

_Its times like this I'm glad I'm not a scientist! _Misato thought ruefully. The standard NERV paperwork being more than bad enough for her.

"Oh, hi, Major Katsuragi!" Makoto piped up, grinning like an idiot as she sauntered closer. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, Makoto," Misato returned casually. Leaning in closer to him, she eyed the MAGI down below. "So, how's Maya doing? Any progress?"

"Maya?" Shigeru repeated. Only to wince as a blast of unfeminine cursing that somehow managed to be dainty at the same time was heard. Casting an apologetic look at the Major, he added, "To be honest…I think the MAGI ate her."

Heaving a sympathetic sigh, Misato found that something like that would not surprise her at that point. "It's too bad that Ritsuko isn't up and about yet," she confessed, and for more reasons than one. "I know she'd just love to be able to tackle this."

"No, she wouldn't," Makoto retorted. Looking down at the various technicians buzzing about the three techno-organic marvels. "We've been spending the past few days, going over every layer of programming in the MAGI, just to make sure that everything is fully operational."

"So I see," Misato noted ruefully. Trying to appear casual, the Major went on. "So what's the prognosis? Any sign of the Angel left in there?"

"Several," Shigeru admitted unhappily. "We've been able to purge the nano-machines from the rest of the base, but we can't do that to the MAGI. Not with completely destroying them in the process."

"I see," Misato got out. Grimacing unhappily as she studied the contaminated machines. "Is there any danger?"

"Not that we can tell," Makoto answered. "In fact, now that the MAGI have fully integrated the Angel, they seem to work even better than ever." As Misato raised her eyebrows in surprise, the tech gave a weary sigh. "But there is…another problem."

"What is it?" Misato asked, puzzled by the otaku's tone.

"When we were analyzing the MAGI's activity logs, we found evidence of another intrusion signal," Makoto replied explained wearily. "Now, it might just be another effect of the Angel's invasion…"

Picking up on the Lieutenant's tone, Misato was able to guess the rest. "Or it could mean that someone was able to hack the MAGI while our firewalls were down."

"Exactly," Shigeru grumbled, eyeing the MAGI poisonously. "Unfortunately, the only way to find out if that's case and how badly we might have been compromised is to go over every one of the MAGI's independent sub-systems."

"Ouch," Misato groaned sympathetically. Though not as computer literate as the technicians, she knew a nasty techno-babble when she heard it.

"You said it," Makoto agreed. "So, any word on Dr. Akagi? How's she doing?"

"A little," Misato informed them. "She's still pretty banged up from the Ghost Rider's chain and being slammed around that way. But I wouldn't worry about it too much. The doctors said that she should be back on the job in another day or so."

"Good to know," Shigeru replied. Then a devious smile split his face. "I'm sure Maya will be glad to have her back. Right, Makoto?"

"Boy, I'll say!" Makoto agreed, grinning wickedly. The two men obviously thinking the same thing, a fact that had Misato smiling herself as she thought about rumors about how deeply Maya 'admired' her mentor.

"Well, when you get the chance, you can tell her that, aside from a cracked skull, a dislocated shoulder, and a few other things, Ritsuko's looking okay," Misato informed them. Then she shot them an impish twinkling. "Not to mention bored to tears with being stuck in bed all day!"

The two of them gave a muted chuckling at this, something that soon faded as Makoto gave the woman a wary look. "Um, Major Katsuragi?" the tech started, wearing what was perhaps the worst poker face that history had ever seen. "Not that it isn't great to see you and all, but…was there something you needed to talk about?"

"I'm being that obvious, huh?" Misato replied, not missing a beat. "Damn, I must be losing my touch."

"No, it's just that you're using the same look you use whenever you want me to pick up your laundry," Makoto returned, leaning back in his seat.

"Obvious _and_ repetitive, huh? Damn and _double _damn!" Misato shook her head unhappily. Finally shrugging helplessly, the Major eyed NERV's resident geek. "Okay, you've got me. There's something I need some help with."

Smiling in return, Makoto finally sighed in defeat. "Okay, what is it you need this time? Groceries? Your car taken to the garage?"

"No, nothing like that," Misato informed him, feeling a twinge of guilt at this. The fact that it was easier for her to use Makoto's infatuation with her to get him to do certain odd jobs for her then to spare a few extra minutes to pick up her own laundry. Then she swallowed her guilt, and reminded herself that the matter at hand was important. "You two remember what happened during the attack? When the Ghost Rider showed up?"

"Are you kidding?!" Makoto gasped out while Shigeru looked incredulously at their superior. "I don't think I'll forget that monster for as long as I live!"

"What's this about, anyway?" Shigeru asked, narrowing his eyes warily at the Major.

"Remember when that other thing carried Ghost Rider off? That…wind-thing or whatever it was?" Misato asked. When the two techs nodded, the Major went on. "As best as I can remember, it called Ghost Rider a by some weird name. Zerethis…Zaratis…something like that."

"Zarathos," Shigeru corrected. When the other two looked at him, he gave them a lopsided smile. "It had an interesting sound. I thought it might make a good name for one of my songs."

"Yeah, well, I'd like for you two to do some research into your song title," Misato told them, resulting in perplexed expressions sprouting on their faces. "Whoever or whatever that thing was, I'm betting it knew more about the Ghost Rider than we do. And I'd like to know a lot more."

The two techs exchanged puzzled looks, seeming to consider Misato's request before returning their attention to her. "Well, I dunno. It seems like a long shot to me," Shigeru confessed.

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Misato admitted. Then her expression hardened the glint in her eye unmistakable. "But that thing broke into NERV and very nearly got all of us killed. And right now, that name is the only real lead we have on it."

Once again, a pair of frowns were her response. "Well…we'd like to help you, Major," Shigeru started, Makoto nodding sympathetically. "But with everything going on right now, I don't see how…"

"Oh, I understand. It must be rough for the both of you," Misato gently cooed. "I mean, it must've been _forever _since you were able to play with your band, Shigeru." While the long-haired Lieutenant was processing this statement, the woman shifted her gaze towards his partner in crime. "And Makoto…how long has it been since you've been able to find some time to just kick back, relax…maybe go to one of those cosplay parties or comic conventions…?"

Smothering her words with butter and dangling them before the both of them like bait on a hook, Misato hovered before the techs, waiting for one of them to bite. She wasn't long in waiting.

"Of course…if you could find the time for us…" Shigeru prompted, taking baby steps as he approached the subject.

"I think it might be arranged," Misato assured them both. Waiting for just the right moment to reel them in.

Once again, the Lieutenants exchanged glances. Liking the look of this particularly choice bait and not hesitating to bite. "Well…I guess it would be our duty to…find out anything about that freak," Shigeru finally conceded.

"Sure thing, Major Katsuragi!" Makoto piped up, grinning broadly as the two of them were reeled in.

"Thanks, you guys!" Misato gushed, smiling pure innocence at them. And almost hating herself for just how easy it had become to use people in that fashion.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…" Asuka grumbled, lacking the energy to do anything more vigorous as she lazed about in her room. A bag of chips in one hand, and her other currently engaged in the occasional turning of pages.

**Is something the matter, young Rider? **Zarathos oozed, the demon's words dripping with artificial sweetener.

_You mean you actually have to ask? _Asuka wondered grumpily as she flipped another page of her growing scrapbook. Articles and pictures of her as Ghost Rider filling her entire view as she read as best as she could stories she practically knew by heart. The frustration she felt at being cheated of another victory over the Angels leaving her able to do nothing but look over triumphs of the past.

**Still upset about our encounter with the Hidden, are you?** Zarathos wondered casually. **I feel the same. To have been so close, and so easily thwarted…!**

Asuka didn't say anything in return. She lay there, giving an especially vicious flip of another page, annoyed and bored and wanting more than anything to break something. Preferable a few necks, especially given how there were few things within reach that Asuka felt worthless enough to vent her ire upon.

Despite the ease of her victory over the Hidden, Asuka knew that she had been dealt a heavy setback. If the Ghost Rider hadn't been a priority for Section 2 before, her attack on NERV Headquarters would certainly have changed all that. Any element of surprise she might have once enjoyed was gone, and Section 2 would now be on high alert for the Ghost Rider. And while the usual specimen of NERV's secret police had the IQ of a hard-boiled rock, Asuka was not foolish enough to believe that their increased wariness would not affect her nightly activities.

And even that was not the main reason for her frustration.

After she and the other pilots had been retrieved, Asuka had had the chance to talk to Maya. The tech had been harried and haggard after everything that had happened, but she had been willing to listen to the German's questions, and even provided some answers to those questions. And had managed to give Asuka some rather surprising news.

_Shinji's been working overtime at NERV. Trying to boost his synch ratio, _Asuka thought sourly. The image of the 3rd Child, the boy Kaji had so readily lauded while they had been aboard the _Over the Rainbow._ The one who had taken charge while she had been panicking in the face of the 6th Angel, and had so nearly beaten her to the 10th.

Asuka had trained for ten years to become, not just an Eva pilot, but the _best _Eva pilot. The person the world would forever remember and be thankful for. The fact that someone who never even seen an Evangelion before coming to NERV, and yet having such natural affinity for the armored titans, put a very large stone in her craw.

_He's trying to get better. Trying to up his ratio, _Asuka thought, caught between a series of conflicting impulses. On the one hand, it was nice to see him finally showing some of the dedication that being an Eva pilot demanded. But on the other was a much stronger impulse. The anger that someone was trying to topple her, to invalidate all the years of work she had poured into becoming what she was today.

Still, as much as this annoyed her, Asuka found herself unable to truly be angry with her fellow pilot. The innocent boy who worn such pain before, yet whose innocence shone with such a beautiful light. And at one time, had looked at her with such agonized eyes. Agony that felt so familiar…

_Oh, knock it off! _Asuka snarled at herself. _Shinji got stuck with a total for a father! It's not like there's anything I can do about that! Except for killing Commander Scuzzball off as soon as possible! I'd probably be doing him a favor!_ Then another thought occurred to her, one that nettled her so deeply that she wished she hadn't even thought of it. _Besides…it's not like we can be pilots forever…_

Shoving this thought away, Asuka finally closed the scrapbook and turned about on her futon. Gazing up at the ceiling, and finding no convenient answers to her problems above.

_Say, Big Z, _Asuka thought, her efforts to distract herself meeting in failure. _What do you know about this Blackheart creep, anyway?_

**I know everything there is to know about Blackheart, **Zarathos told her smugly. While Asuka was rolling her eyes at the demon's arrogance, he asked, **What is it you wish to know?**

_Well, what he can do, for starters, _Asuka thought. _And maybe what he's doing, getting in my face to begin with!_

**I'm not certain why Blackheart is protecting Gendo Ikari, but I do know this. He must be doing so at his father's behest, **Zarathos hissed. **He would not involve himself so directly, unless Mephisto had commanded him.**

_Mephisto? Is that Blackheart's father? _Asuka wondered. _What's his deal?_

**A being from another world, another dimension, who has claimed dominion over the underworld, **Zarathos growled hatefully. **He is no demon of the depths, but a being of great power, all the same.** **One who delights in the bargaining of souls.**

Freezing at this, Asuka turned a shade paler. _Bargaining? As in, the selling of souls to the devil?! As in _the _Devil?!_

**One of many in the depths, young Rider. Just as Blackheart himself is, make no mistake about that, **Zarathos chuckled menacingly. **But while Mephisto enjoys ensnaring mortals in deals, the taking of their souls, Blackheart is a very different creature. He cares only about destruction, to cause pain and misery and destruction wherever he goes.**

_Great. Just great, _Asuka thought sourly, already hating this. _Sounds like a real fun guy._

**But one whose role in this situation is dubious at best, **Zarathos noted. Making a questioning sound in her throat, Asuka was soon answered by the demon saying, **Blackheart loathes Mephisto, and would gladly depose him as ruler of the underworld, if given the opportunity.**

_What?! _Asuka got out, frowning intently at this. _You mean this Mephisto creep sends someone who's out to get him to do his dirty work?! What kind of _dummkopf _is he?!_

**One who has little choice in the matter, **Zarathos told her humorlessly. **In any case, young Rider, Blackheart is capable of manipulating the souls of the living, and many beings of darkness heed his call. He is not an enemy you can afford to underestimate.**

_Yeah, that much I figured out, _Asuka grumbled inwardly. _Which leaves just one question; why is Blackheart so keen on protecting that evil creep?_

**I have a better one, **Zarathos told her, much to her surprise. **How do we claim his soul, now that he knows your intent?**

Rolling her eyes at the demon's one-track mind, Asuka found herself unable to answer that question. _Who knows? _she finally got out. The fact that NERV was apparently covering up the Ghost Rider's invasion the only real silver lining to this disaster, a silver lining she didn't want to throw out the nearest window by staging another direct assault on Gendo. Nor was she eager to once again be confronted by the overwhelming sea of sin that surrounded the Commander of NERV.

Not wanting to even think of how it was possible for someone to become so thoroughly soiled, and weary of the topic in general, the German thought of something else. _By the way, Big Z, didn't Mana say that the Battle Skull would be ready soon?_

**Indeed she did, **Zarathos told her, showing a bit more enthusiasm. **Tomorrow, if I recall correctly.**

_Good, _Asuka thought. Grateful for the distraction, the German thought of the death machine that would soon be hers, and hers alone. Stretching out and feeling rather lazy, Asuka folded her hands behind her head as she lay back. _Then how about we take it easy today, and drop by the Iron Bimbo's place tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe she'll have cooked up some new -Seeking Missile we can use. Make both our lives a lot easier._

A demonic chuckling was the demon's only response as Asuka slowly eased to sleep. Her fears and concerns slowly loosening their grip on the on the redhead.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Grunting as she stretched out on her new sofa, feeling the various kinks that had worked their way into her system snap and crackle on their way out, Mana was in an especially good mood as the midnight hour approached. She was in the delightfully lazy mood produced by having finished a delightful evening repast and dessert, she had enjoyed a long, soothing soak in her hot tub, and had accomplished much in recent weeks. The hard work and preparations she had made finally paying off.

The abandoned building she had settled into no longer even remotely resembled its former self. The machines Mana and Sid had devised and brought into existence had been working tirelessly, day and night, rebuilding the massive structure into something that finally felt like it could be home for them. And although Mana could still hear the machines working away elsewhere, the noise was heavily muted in the apartment-like loft from which the auburn-haired girl could see everything that went on in the main sections of the building.

Even the quality of her life had dramatically improved. Mana's living space had all the amenities of a luxury penthouse, with a plush bed and furniture to entertainment systems that were beyond anything found in any stores to an automated kitchen that could produce any food item she happened to crave.

_If only you could see what I've done, Dad, _Mana thought, a moment of sadness casting its shadow upon this otherwise perfect moment. _The things your technology can do…it can change this world. Make it so much better…_

Sighing heavily as she leaned back on her sofa, Mana tried to put the pain and rage that still hung with her to the side and focus on other things. But just as she was considering the possibility of firing up a movie and some microwave popcorn, a holographic projector activated, causing Sid's avatar to appear before her. "Say, Mana! We've got company! Our 'partner' has just arrived."

"Oh, really?" Mana smiled, giving a devious curl of her lips. Sitting up and looking directly at her computerized cohort, she gave a low chuckle. "Well, I'll give her this much. The bitch sure is punctual."

"I'll say," Sid agreed, matching Mana's smile with one of her own. "So…should I roll out the red carpet?"

"Not just yet," Mana answered deviously. "I think it's time we tried out our new…security system. Don't you?"

Her face exploding into a grin far larger than anything a human could produce, Sid replied, "I guess it _could _use a little…test run."

"Exactly," Mana nodded. Looking forward to this evening's events. "Get a wing of Guardsmen into position before letting her in. It's about time we saw how well our Remote Combat System handles."

"You got it!" Sid replied, snickering beneath her simulated breath. "Boy, I can't wait to see the look on Ghost Toasties' face! If I had hands, they'd be sweating in anticipation!"

---------------------------------------------------

Gott,_ what a pain, _the Ghost Rider grumbled as she rode up to the warehouse. Having taken extra precautions that evening in order to avoid being detected, both as she was and as Asuka. _It took forever to shake those Section 2 jerks!_

**Indeed.** **They were acting unusually competent today, **Zarathos agreed. **Perhaps in response to your attack, as well as the appearance of the Hidden?**

_Eh, who knows, Big Z, _the horned superwoman replied, not in the mood to discuss it. _I just want to get my new-and-improved ride, maybe smoke some s, and go home!_ That said, the Ghost Rider eyed the secret entrance to Mana's dwelling, one of several she had used since the auburn-haired girl had settled there. She watched and waited and frowned, her fingers clenching the handlebars impatiently. Puzzled, the Germanic demon asked, _Do you sense any Section 2 creeps right now?_

**I haven't sensed any sinful auras for some time, young Rider. We are alone, **Zarathos assured her. **You should know this as well.**

Nodding, the Ghost Rider frowned, her burning eyes flitting about her surroundings. _Then…what's taking the Iron Bimbo so long to open up?! _she demanded, the secret door as still as the simple brick wall it resembled. _She has to know I'm here! So what gives?_

Zarathos had nothing to say to this, which made the horned rider even more annoyed. Drumming her fingers as she growled within her blazing throat, she eyed the door grumpily. _Come on, open up already! I'm not in the mood for any _schisse_! Not ever, and _especially _not tonight!_

As the seconds continued to crawl on by and the Ghost Rider was giving serious consideration to just blasting her way in, a mechanical hiss was heard and the door's hydraulics finally kicked in. _Finally! It's about time! _the German grumbled inwardly as the door slowly slid open. Not waiting for the entrance to fully open, she gave the massive bike a little juice and rolled into the warehouse. Following a short corridor into the building's interior, she was aware of the doorway sliding closed behind her, just as she entered the processing area of Mana's base of operations.

It took the Ghost Rider only a moment to realize that something was wrong. Frowning deeply as she looked about, the demonic biker saw none of the activity she had seen every other time she had come by with something that Mana had requested. No robotic welders or lifters were in evidence, the nanotech baths were sealed up tight. No equipment was in evidence, the lights were dim, and there was no sign of anyone around. The only sign of activity was the arc reactor on the far side of the warehouse, humming with activity as its low, blue light offered some measure of illumination. Just enough for the horned superwoman to see that she was alone.

"Mana," the Ghost Rider grumbled, not liking this in the least. "If this is some kind of joke, I'm not laughing. At all."

There was no response to this. Not a verbal one, anyway. Instead, the lights of the work suddenly came on full, leaving the Ghost Rider hissing in displeasure. While she didn't know what was about to happen, she was quite certain that she wasn't going to like it. Something that the sound of jets firing reinforced.

A surprised growl passing through her bony lips, the Ghost Rider looked upwards, and was stunned by the sight of what looked light six large men garbed in green armor. They were several feet above, and had already encircled her.

_What, did Mana go on a recruiting drive?! _the horned superwoman wondered, only to frown inwardly. These things had no auras, foul or clean.

**Your instincts serve you well, young Rider, **Zarathos hissed. **Those are simple machines. They have no life, no souls.**

Narrowing her burning orbs at the humanoid machines, the Ghost Rider's hands drifted to her weapons. "So, I see we've been making some new friends, huh, Mana?" the burning superwomen commented nonchalantly. "Did you find them on the streets, or manufacture them yourself?"

A girlish laugh reverberated throughout the warehouse, a laugh carried by several loudspeakers. "Oh, my Guardsmen?" Mana spoke, as if this were all some big joke to her. "Well, you know how it is. Single girl in the big city, with no one to watch over her. It's kind of dangerous. Especially when you consider the kind of scum hanging around in a neighborhood like this."

"And by scum, she means you," Sid added mischievously. "Of course, we haven't had the chance to beta test them, so we're not exactly sure how…effective they'll be when push comes to shove."

There was a very pregnant pause before Mana spoke again. "So how about it…partner?" the armor-wielding superwoman cooed deviously, her tone sounding to the Ghost Rider much like nails on a chalkboard. "Care to put my new boy-toys through their paces?"

Placing one hand on the hilt of her chainsaw-sword, the other on one of her shotguns, the Ghost Rider eyed the hovering Guardsmen. "Heh. Wouldn't you know it? I've been hoping for something to break!" the demon girl smirked, the fires of Hell igniting about her weapons. "Get ready to kiss your toys goodbye…partner!"

Not waiting for the Guardsmen to move, the Ghost Rider launched a series of chains from her chest, chains that ensnared one of the armored figures. "Charge!" the horned girl cried out as she reeled in the chains, lifting herself into the air, brandishing her sword.

Realizing its predicament, the targeted Guardsmen gave additional power to its boot jets, rising upwards rapidly, even as its fellows held up the palms of their hands and fired bolts of pure energy at their opponent.

Repulsor blasts rained mercilessly upon the Ghost Rider as she drew closer to her target, shredding her coat and piercing through her fiery form. "Not bad, Mana!" the demon girl cackled as she was holed through and through, only to have the damage to her body and clothes undone by the hellfire constantly welling up about her form. The Guardsman she had latched onto flying crazily about the ceiling, swerving this way, then that. Then it headed towards two of its brothers, the automated aggressors firing constantly.

Grinning at the opportunity provided her, the Ghost Rider reached out with her free hand and snagged the leg of another Guardsman. "And if I were anybody else, I might actually be in trouble!" the horned motorcyclist sneered as the robotic guardian was pulled off balance. Dragging by the snared Guardsman, it began spraying repulsor blasts in every possible direction, even as it collided with two of the green mechanoids hands-first.

"Ouch!" Sid cried out in dismay as the green armor of the two Guardsmen was shattered by a pair of point-blank blasts. Electricity crackled from the huge gashes, the eyes and jets of both of them sputtering badly. "Note to self: reinforce the armor around the Guardsmen's arc reactors!"

"Good idea!" the Ghost Rider grinned, firing up her chainsaw-sword as she eyed the Guardsmen she still held onto. Giving a savage yank, she upset its balance enough so that it toppled forward, allowing her to drive the whirring teeth of her sword directly into its chest. The flames of Hell showed no mercy as they melted through steel and plastic, cracking open the Guardsman's arc reactor.

Laughing as the green mechanoid died out and fell to the ground, the Ghost Rider released her hold on it and drew forth one of her shotguns. Even as the Guardsman she was still anchored to began to pull her about once again, she aimed and fired with practiced ease, directed bolts of hellfire into the opened chests of the two damaged machines. Crying out in delight as two more of her victims fell to the unyielding ground below, the Ghost Rider once again flew wildly about, still under by the two remaining Guardsmen.

"Three down, three to go!" the Ghost Rider cackled as she replaced her sword and drew forth her other shotgun. "And now to make it an even six!"

Laughing delightedly, the horned superwoman fired at the remaining enemies, the energy pulses infused with the flames of Hell hammering at her targets. Only to frown somewhat when her assault only damaged the Guardsmen, not defeating them.

_Right. No sinful souls, no exploding into ash, _the Ghost Rider reminded herself. _And it looks like their armor must be heat-resistant. Smart move, Mana._ Then she looked down below, at the motorcycle that remained idle and ignored. The Guardsmen having completely ignored it so far.

_Nah. I don't need my bike to finish these creeps off! _the Ghost Rider finally decided. _Besides, I wouldn't want this to end too soon, anyway! I haven't had this much fun in forever!_

Even as the Guardsmen continued to pepper her with fire, the many blasts holing her over and over again, the Ghost Rider focused on withdrawing the chains into her body, the one Guardsmen she was anchored to. A hastily formed plan already in mind as she finally drew close to her enemy.

As she finally came within range of the Guardsman, the mechanoid tried to bring its repulsors to bear. "Oh, no, you don't!" the Ghost Rider crowed as she grabbed hold of the Guardsman's wrists. Dissipating her chains, she pivoted and flipped over the machine, twisting about in mid-air so as to wrap her arms about its neck.

Trying to adapt to this situation, the Guardsman attempted to reach over its shoulders and grab its adversary. Allowing her foe no reprieve, the Ghost Rider drew forth the chain from her shoulder and whipped above her head. "Not happening, buckethead!" the horned girl grinned as she flung the chain about its forearms, the burning links tightening until the machine's wrists were bound together, the flames of Hell welding the Guardsman's arms together permanently.

But the machines were not done yet. The other two were already moving into position, trying to get a bead on the Ghost Rider, while the one she was perched moved to give its brothers the best possible target. And incidentally give the demonic biker the chance she had been waiting for. Wrapping her legs about the Guardsman's waist, she gestured at the remaining machines, and fired off twin lines of chain at them, catching them about their midriffs.

"Gotcha!" the Ghost Rider grinned ferally, pulling the lines taught as she looped them about the Guardsman's neck. As soon as the chains were secure, and heedless of the other Guardsmen's renewed aggressions, the horned girl loosened her hold on the Guardsman until she was about its legs. "Now to give these tin cans the ride of their lives!"

Coiling her arms about the mechnoid's thighs, the Ghost Rider brought all her supernatural strength to bear as she spread them open, one to the front, the other back. The motion already starting the world turning about her as she imagined Mana's reaction. "Okay, creeps! Wanna go for a spin?" the demonic superwoman cried out as she set the mechanoid picked up speed. Lacking the necessary cunning to figure it's way out of its situation, the Guardsman increased the power to its jets in attempt to escape. This turned out to be precisely the wrong move to make, as it all did was increase the speed with which it spun. Laughing manically as the sweet nectar of victory filled her mouth, the Ghost Rider watched as the spinning drew the remaining Guardsman closer and closer.

"This is my stop!" the Ghost Rider finally cried out, releasing her captive. Tumbling to the ground, the horned superwoman went into a roll and regained her feet effortlessly. Just in time to watch as the Guardsmen slammed into each other. Hopelessly jammed together, the three armored figures thrashed against each other.

"And now if you three aren't too busy screwing around," the Ghost Rider grinned, drawing her chainsaw-sword. "Mind if I cut in?" The blazing teeth whirring malevolently, the horned superwoman leapt up at her foes, and drove the edge of her blade into her enemies. Metal met a hundred of tiny progressive blades laced with the fires of Hell, and metal lost. The sword ripped through the first Guardsman like warm butter, as it did to the second and the third. By the time the Ghost Rider came down from her leap, the three mechanoids had already collapsed to the floor in several pieces, each one of them sparking badly.

Satisfied that she was victorious, the Ghost Rider sheathed her sword and turned away. "Clean and elegant. Just how a battle should be," she decided as she started away. Only to squawk in dismay as she felt a repulsor blast bore its way into her posterior!

Growling hatefully and mentally kicking herself for declaring victory so quickly, the Ghost Rider turned to see one of the shattered Guardsmen raise its hand at her, ready to fire another repulsor blast. Not giving it the chance, the demonic biker dashed towards it, once again drawing her sword. With a series of quick slashes, she put an end to whatever lingering threat the machines might yet pose.

As soon as their arc reactors flickered out, the horned superwoman once again sheathed her blade, frowning as a demonic chuckling filled her ears. _Big Z, whatever you're about to say, do yourself a favor, _the German growled mentally. _Don't!_

**Oh, and why would I do something like that? **Zarathos oozed, derisive snickers lacing every word he spoke. **I'm sure that, whatever lessons that were to be learned, you already got them in the end.**

As further laughter exploded in her mind, the Ghost Rider clenched her fists. _One of these days, I'm gonna get him for this, _the burning superwoman vowed before setting about recovering her inductance chain. _I'm not sure how, but I will!_

Just as she was replacing her chain, the Ghost Rider frowned as a slow, rhythmic clapping filled the air, as well as footsteps. A low growl filling her throat, the horned superwoman turned about to see Mana approaching, a look of amusement on her face as she was followed by two more Guardsman, and the holographic image of Sid.

"Not bad…partner," Mana commented, folding her arms across her chest. "I was hoping that my Guardsmen might do a bit better, but I guess their tactical systems still need a little work."

"They need to be completely revamped and replaced by some actual brains," the Ghost Rider sneered, jerking her thumb at the ruined robots. "If you actually think that those useless canheads actually had a chance of beating me -!"

"Well, you never know," Mana grinned cockily. "But either way, this little test run wasn't completely wasted. Right, Sid?"

"You know it!" the AI replied, grinning wickedly at the Ghost Rider. "I'm already making revisions for the new models! They won't be nearly as easy to beat as this bunch were!"

"And in the meantime…well, the Guardsmen have all kind of nice extras," Mana commented, holding out her right arm. Acting to an unspoken command, one of the Guardsmen began to gently run his metallic hands up and down her arm, while the other gently massaged her shoulders. "Hmm...they may not be ready for combat yet, but they have plenty of uses around the house."

"Hooray for you," Ghost Rider grumbled as she approached the only organic being present. "Just so you know, I'm not about to forget this little stunt."

"I'm sure you won't," Mana grinned carelessly. The Guardsmen falling back, the auburn-haired girl cocked her head at the demonic rider. "So…I guess you're here for the van, right?"

"You're damn right, I am!" the Ghost Rider growled. "So where is it?"

With a deepening smile that the horned girl most definitely didn't like, Mana cast a sideways glance at her artificial ally. "Sid, show her the goods."

"Sure thing!" Sid replied instantly. The hologram turned to look in another direction, where a large garage door slid open.

Frowning as she watched the Battle Skull be revealed, the Ghost Rider started towards the massive machine. "Don't worry. It's in perfect working order," Mana informed her as the demonic biker began to inspect her new battle vehicle. "Just as we agreed upon."

Not taking her fellow superwoman's word at face value, the Ghost Rider critically looked over the Battle Skull. Inspecting every element of the vehicle from the tires up, she then invoked the powers of Hell to reshape it. The armored plates shifted about, spikes appearing from various surfaces as a monstrous skull image appeared from the grill, the headlights turning on, looking much like baleful eyes in the relative darkness of the warehouse.

_Well, Big Z? _the Ghost Rider wondered.

**All is as it should be, **the demon reported. **The Battle Skull now feels as does all of the rest of Mana's creations. Including tracking devices that I shall have to put out of commission, of course.**

_Really, _the Ghost Rider thought back, even as she turned to look at the girl. _So why do I feel like I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop?_

**Oh, it's quite obvious she has something planned, alright, **Zarathos concurred grimly.

_Yeah, it is,___the horned girl agreed. _Let's find out just what it is._

Slowly walking back towards Mana, the Ghost Rider locked gazes with her. "Well, it looks like it checks out," she spoke aloud. "Now…how about that information you promised me?"

"Wait. Before we get into that, there's something I want to do first," Mana smirked. With an extremely pleased look, she snapped her fingers. At this, another Guardsman appeared, this one carrying a tray with two wineglasses filled with some bubbling beverage.

Watching as Mana picked up one of the glasses, the Ghost Rider frowned before taking one herself. "I'd like to propose a toast. To a most…productive partnership," Mana spoke, holding up her glass and downing the contents in one gulp. She then tossed the glass away, and leaving it to shatter before wiping her mouth. "And it's long overdue…termination."

Silence fell down upon the warehouse like a heavy fog, leaving the Ghost Rider unable to speak for a time. When she did speak, however, it was with a cruel smile. "So, that's what this is all about," she muttered, eyeing the glass that was still in her hand. Allowing the flames of her body to rise up, she watched in grim amusement as the glass melted away, the liquid inside instantly vaporizing. "You honestly think you're ready to go it alone, now, do you?"

"Actually, yes, I do," Mana grinned coyly. "You see, bitch, our little arrangement was built upon a simple principal. Namely, supply and demand."

"Meaning, of course, that we needed _supplies_, and you _demanded_ we cough up our technology before you'd help us get them!" Sid growled in accusing fashion.

"But, of course, that only works if you're the only way we can get what we need," Mana explained smugly, folding her arms across her chest. "But, as you may have guessed…that's no longer the case."

"Is that so?" the Ghost Rider returned, placing her hands at her hips as she stepped towards her fellow superwoman. Studying Mana's face, the fiery motorcyclist's mouth slowly curled into a demonic smile. "Let me guess. Those Guardsmen aren't the only toys you've been cooking up lately, are they?"

"Ooh, got it in one," Mana smirked unflinchingly. Warming to the subject, the auburn-haired girl nodded. "Yeah. I managed to whip some little helpers. Even now, they're scouring Tokyo-3, looking for all the raw materials I could ever need."

"And with the Collectors on the job, your outta business, you hellish bitch!" Sid commented. The AI then sighed sadly, giving a look of such sarcastic pity that it was almost nauseating. "Looks like technology has put yet another person outta work. What a shame."

"I see," the Ghost Rider returned, nonplussed. "You must be pretty sure that these…Collectors can get you everything you need. Or you wouldn't be doing something this damned stupid."

Smirking deviously, Mana retorted, "Just one of the benefits of living in a city that's constantly recovering from Angel attacks. There's plenty of scrap materials lying around, just waiting to be recycled into something…useful."

Matching Mana smirk for smirk, the Ghost Rider answered, "Oh, sure. Lots of scrap and junk and whatever." Then she narrowed an eye meaningfully at the other superwoman. "But that doesn't change the fact that there is…one very special item up for grabs that these Collectors can't get you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Sid cried out indignantly.

"Meaning that you use nanites in your tech, right? You use them a lot," the horned biker murmured deviously. Cocking her head dangerously, the Ghost Rider smiled at the auburn-haired girl. "Well, what would you say if I knew where there are some…very _special _nanites? Nanites with unlimited internal power, that were capable of generating an AT-Field?"

Refusing to let the Ghost Rider get the other hand, Mana remained casual. "You're talking about the 11th Angel. The one that attacked NERV."

"My, looks like somebody's been keeping up on current events," the Ghost Rider grinned.

"And it looks like somebody knows a lot more than she should about the going-ons at NERV," Sid pointed out, glaring hard at the demonic biker.

Having already seen this line of questioning coming, the Ghost Rider held up her arms in patent immodesty. "Well…let's just say I have a few a friends in high places," she said in way of explanation. "Friends who happened to tell me about those nanites. And how there's a large number of them, ripe for the picking…inside the MAGI."

"And you expect me to believe that you could just waltz into NERV Headquarters and take as many as you want?" Mana asked pointedly. "Maybe ask these 'friends' of yours to get them for you?"

"Hmm. Maybe," the Ghost Rider replied, warming to the situation. "Of course…I'd be expecting a…little something in return."

Frowning slightly, Mana glanced over at Sid. The AI gave a large grin and a wink that a blind person could never have missed, at which the armor-wielder smiled as well. "I have a better idea," Mana told the horned rider. "We'll get the nanites ourselves, and you get squat."

"Yeah! I like that idea a lot!" Sid grinned. Then she leaned in closer as well, her holographic eyes shining with triumph. "Oh, and about those files you wanted on those NERV higher-ups?" Giving the Ghost Rider a moment to speak, the AI continued when the demonic anti-hero let the silence speak for her. "Go look for them yourself! Try starting at the library! That is, if they don't kick you out, just for being so ugly!"

Frowning intently, the Ghost Rider stared at girl and the hologram. "You two are making the worst mistake of your lives."

"I don't think so. See, while you were running around, getting us the stuff we needed, we were taking care of some loose ends. And you…you just happen to be one of them," Mana grinned deviously. "Now, the way I see it, the main problem we have is that NERV is still on the lookout for us, trying to get hold of my father's tech. The same way you were. And then it hit me. The perfect way to throw NERV off our scent, and make sure you can't burn us, all at the same time." Her voice hitting a crescendo, Mana looked at her digital partner. "Sid! _Hit it!"_

"With pleasure!" Sid returned. Whipping about, she gestured at the massive generator. "Initiating overload sequence now!"

"What the -?!" the Ghost Rider got out, only to be cut off as the arc reactor whined in protest. Before her stunned eyes, the massive translucent ring's interior began to crackle with lightning, lightning that was already spreading about the external machinery. "What are you doing?!"

"Sending this place to hell! And unless you don't want to go with it, I suggest you beat it! I know that's what we're doing!" Mana crowed as Sid's hologram dissipated, revealing a new version of the Iron Maiden armor. Stepping back into the armor as it opened up, Mana quickly donned the armor before rising up into the air, followed by her remaining Guardsmen.

"So long, bitch!" Sid crowed as the three armored figures disappeared. "See you in the funny papers!"

Dumbstruck by the rapid turnaround, the Ghost Rider quickly considered pursuing the Iron Maiden and exacting her revenge. But then she heard the growing levels of lightning lashing out from the arc reactor, and growled her frustration. _Zarathos, can you get the Battle Skull out of here?!_

**Certainly. It is already under my control!** the demon replied. **Now I suggest we get ourselves out of here as well! **

_My thoughts exactly! _the Ghost Rider returned, even as her Ghostcycle approached. Getting on the monster bike and giving a quick check to make sure that the Battle Skull was moving as well, the horned superwoman revved the engines and headed straight for the exit way. Upon seeing the door closed before her, the demonic biker fired a barrage from the bike's Gatling guns. The hailstorm of hellfire bolts easily shredded the doorway, weakening it enough for the Ghostcycle to smash through it.

Free and gunning the engine for all it was worth, the Ghost Rider was vaguely aware of the Battle Skull following suit. The horned superwoman and her vehicles speeding away as quickly as possible, the growing whine of the arc reactor filling her ears. Until finally, the whine turned into a roar, and the entire world went white around her.

A massive shockwave slammed into the Ghost Rider, lifting her from her bike and sending her tumbling across the streets. Grunts of protest escaped her lips even as the screech of metal against concrete was heard, even as the light slowly diffused, shifting from piercing white to the dull reflection of flames.

Lifting herself up off the streets, the Ghost Rider turned and looked at the remains of Mana's former base. There was very little left of the building itself, save for the shattered outer walls, now little more than kindling for the fires still eating at it.

Moving closer to investigate, the horned girl taking in every detail, she once again heard Zarathos within her mind. **Mana's method of destruction was quite effective, young Rider, **the demon commented as they came to the outer limits of the shattered building. **But it appears there remains some evidence of her…residency.**

The Ghost Rider already knew this. Ironically, it had been the arc reactor itself that had best survived its own destructive force. The support beams and energy ring itself were tattered, damaged beyond repair, but still recognizable as the machine that was at the heart of all of Mana's technology.

_Mana's technology…_ the Ghost Rider thought, letting out a slight gasp of surprise. This single thought slowly winding its way through her mind, being tossed and churned and processed, slowly building itself into an understanding. An understanding that obliterated the demonic biker's confusion.

It was slow at first. The Ghost Rider herself didn't realize what was happening as she studied the ruins of Mana's former base, but soon she became aware of a low sound, reverberating within her own throat. A sound that quickened and built up into a low chuckle. **Young Rider? **Zarathos finally asked, the demon's voice causing the horned superwoman to break out in raucous laughter that echoed wickedly about the streets of Tokyo-3.

"_Gott! _It was so _obvious!"_ the Ghost Rider finally got out, laughter still forcing its way out of her lips. Clenching her fists, the demonic superwoman stared at the ruins of Mana's former base. Stared and laughed as she turned towards the Battle Skull.

**Asuka? **Zarathos tried again, his tone seeming to question his host's sanity. **I fail to see what is so amusing.**

"Oh…it's nothing much, Big Z…" the Ghost Rider spoke aloud, her mirth finally subsiding enough for her to manage coherent speech. "It's just…I shoulda seen this coming. I really shoulda…"

**Seen what coming?** Zarathos asked blankly.

Looking at the ruins and considering the possibilities, the Ghost Rider turned away from the ruins. "I'll explain on the way," she said in way of answer. "For now, let's load up the bike and get the hell outta here. Because unless I miss my guess, Mana's already tipped off some people in uniforms, and I'm talking about the ones that _aren't _covered in innocent blood!"

The demon silenced, the Ghost Rider quickly moved her bike into the Battle Skull's cargo area. Once this was done, she sat behind the wheel and gunned the engine. But as the monstrous assault van left tracks of flame across the city streets, the horned girl cast one final look in the side mirror, at the aftermath of Mana's handiwork.

_I'm not gonna forget this, Mana, _the Ghost Rider thought, already grinning at the plans she had in mind. _And when the time comes…I'm gonna own your little ass! Lock, stock, and barrel!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Paperwork. If there was anything Captain Chiron hated about his position at NERV, it was constantly being forced to sit around in his office, signing off on the marching orders for his people, filling out reports that probably were never even read, and basically doing nothing but sitting around on his butt, with his fingers the only part of his body enjoying any exercise.

_Figures that's the only thing that strutting slut and I agree upon_, Chiron thought with weary amusement as he filled out the last bit of paperwork that was littering his desk. Though the memories of Misato's hateful cries as she waded through the aftermath of the first engagement with the 7th Angel still brought a smile to his face.

Satisfied that he was finally done for the day, Chiron slowly got to his feet, stretching out in relief as he considered what to do with the rest of his day. Thoughts of his favorite bar tantalizing him with thoughts of release. As well as the possibility of several young lovelies who lived solely to crawl into the beds of real men, such as himself.

Already feeling more relaxed, Chiron was stepping towards the door…just as his telephone rang.

Looking over his shoulder at the irritating item, Chiron gave serious consideration to just ignoring it. To pretending that simply hadn't heard it on his way to an evening of well-earned rest and relaxation. The possibility of some after-dinner entertainment giving additional strength to this thought.

_Of course, if I do that and it turns out to be important, Ikari will probably have me relegated to Maintenance Team 13, _Chiron realized. Knowing that this particular crew was known around the base as the Unluckies for a _very_ good reason.

Then he thought of Major Katsuragi, perpetual thorn in his side and the biggest whore to have ever lived. He saw her laughing in his face as he was sent to work in her favorite dumping ground for NERV's screwups, and knew that missing out on fun and games was a small price to pay to avoid such a denigrating fate.

Resigning himself, Chiron finally turned about and picked up the phone. "Chiron here," he said. Mentally adding 'This better be good, or else!'

"Captain Chiron, sir! This agent Hayame, sir!" came the voice on the other end of the line. "I just received word of a massive explosion down in the old Hakone section! An old warehouse was destroyed."

"Fascinating," Chiron grumbled, already giving serious consideration to firing this agent. "And this should interest me because…?"

"The police found the wreckage of some kind of machine there, sir!" Chiro explained quickly. "From the initial reports, however, it matches the description of a large-scale arc reactor!"

These words were all that were needed to cause Chiron's eyes to balloon out of their sockets. "What?" he got out. Already certain that his night out on the town had effectively been cancelled.

Gritting his teeth as urgency and professionalism took over, Chiron focused on the situation. "Have a team deployed to that sector. I want a full investigation of the area carried out at once!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"So, it has been confirmed?" Gendo asked dangerously, glaring hard at the two men before him. His fingers steepled together in what was frequently referred to as the 'Gendo pose', and his glasses reflecting an eerie light.

"Yes, sir," Captain Chiron replied instantly. All decorum, despite the air of malevolence that abounded in Gendo's office. "The wreckage found at the warehouse is a perfect for the Dr. Kirishima's model, and the residual energy confirms it. It was large-scale arc reactor."

"What?" Gendo asked, his face creasing dangerously. "Are you sure of this?" When Chiron gave an affirmative nod, the Commander's expression became even more dangerous. "Then why didn't your people detect it before? They were given the necessary sensory equipment!"

"True, but the an examination of the remains of the warehouse revealed a substantial amount of lead in the walls," Chiron explained. "With that kind of shielding in place, it would have been impossible to detect any emissions."

"And what of the arc reactor itself?" Fuyutsuki wondered in his usual quiet voice. "Is it salvageable?"

"We've already arranged for the remains to be sent to Dr. Akagi, but to be honest, I doubt it, sirs," Chiron went on. "From what my people can tell, there was a massive overload of some kind. One that completely destroyed the reactor's inner workings. It's useless now."

Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, Gendo considered the situation. This hastily convened meeting in and of itself evidence of the urgency of this situation. "What else did you find there?"

"The remains of six…armored robots of some kind, sir. From what we can tell, they were destroyed before the overload ever took place," Chiron reported crisply, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Fuyutsuki. "It appears that an…unknown party attacked and destroyed them."

"Is this party responsible for the arc reactor overload?" Gendo wondered.

"Impossible to tell at this point, sir," Chiron admitted. "However, we did find some additional equipment there. Computers, as well as some additional hardware, all of it in ruins. And…" Taking a moment, the Section 2 man eyed his Commander suggestively. "We also found a body. What's left of a body, that is."

"A body?" Gendo repeated, his interest peaking. Leaning closer, he eyed the Section 2 head. "Is there any indication as to who it might have been?"

"No, sir. It was too badly damaged. Just a skeleton and some charred scraps of meat on it," Chiron admitted. Rigid with discomfort, he then added, "However, judging from the body structure…I would guess that it was a young girl. Mid-teens."

The result of these words was Gendo looking like he had just spent the past few hours sucking several overripe lemons. The Commander of NERV just sat there, glaring a hole in Chiron's chest, before speaking again. "Any evidence as to who it was?"

"Not yet, sir. The remains are very badly damaged, so we'll have to wait for a DNA test," Chiron admitted. Already aware of what Gendo was thinking. After all, it had been Chiron himself who had orchestrated the initial raid on the house of Dr. Kirishima. A raid that had succeeded only in the death of the good doctor and many of Section 2's best men.

The arc reactor was the most powerful stable generator ever devised by mankind. So powerful that a large enough version could power an Evangelion as easily as an S2 organ could, and a lot more safely.

As far as Gendo was concerned, such technology belonged solely to NERV. Solely to _him._

Unfortunately, all of Dr. Kirishima's current research had been destroyed, and the older research was of no use to them. Which mean that his daughter Mana was the only one remaining who held that precious technology.

Watching as these things went through Gendo's mind, Chiron smiled. Knowing that he just the thing to push himself into a far more favorable position. "There is one other thing, sir," the Section 2 head said. His words riveting the attention of the older men, he smiled in anticipation as he continued. "We found evidence of tire tracks coming to and from the warehouse."

"The attacker," Gendo concluded without preamble.

"That's what we're assuming, sir," Chiron confirmed. "However, one set of tire tracks were only one-way. Now, our team has determined that this set of tracks conforms to a very large van or truck. And we found no sign of such a vehicle amongst the remains of the warehouse."

"The logical assumption being that, whoever attacked and destroyed those robots and presumably the arc reactor took this vehicle as well," Fuyutsuki gathered. The he looked meaningfully at Gendo. "And if it belonged to the Kirishima girl…"

Gendo didn't say anything. He didn't need to. "Any indicators as to who was responsible for this attack? Or where they went?"

"No, sir. We lost the tracks about three miles away from the warehouse," Chiron admitted. When Gendo's gaze intensified to match that of a basilisk, the Section 2 man smiled suggestively. "However, we did get a good at the first set of tracks. They happened to be motorcycle tracks."

"Is that so?" Gendo asked pointedly.

"Yes, sir," Chiron nodded, his smile gaining an edge of cruelty. "What's most interesting about these tracks is that they were heavily scorched. As if the tires were on fire."

"On fire?" Fuyutsuki repeated, raising a questioning eyebrow at the Captain. His face deeply furrowing, the old professor considered the man making this report. "Then you assume that it is this…Ghost Rider that is responsible for this attack?"

"She _was_ the one who prevented our agents from intercepting Kirishima before, sir," Chiron reminded them instantly. "It's possible she learned of her father's technology."

"And decided to steal it for herself," Gendo concluded, nodding as he examined Chiron's hypothesis from every angle, and found that it did in fact add up. Then he proceeded to analyze the overall situation, looking for just the right way to turn it to his ultimate advantage.

"Captain Chiron, given the murderous and destructive tendencies of this…vigilante maniac, would you say that she may pose a threat to the safety of the citizens of Tokyo-3, as well as NERV personnel?" Gendo asked rhetorically. Playing a game of words that all three of the men there knew very well.

"I would, sir," Chiron agreed. Carrying out his role in this game.

Nodding in controlled fashion, Gendo went on. "In that case, what would be the best way to…deal with this sociopath?"

"Well, ideally, sir, I'd like to be able to declare martial law. Put the entire city in lockdown," the agent answered.

"But this is not an ideal situation, is it?" Gendo answered. Reminding the Captain that he didn't want to tip his hand to this security breach. "I don't want the Committee to know what I have planned. And taking such actions would raise some questions that I don't want to have to answer."

"Yes, sir. I understand that," Chiron agreed, not showing any signs of discomfort. "In which case, I believe a general increase in base security would be in order. Additional agents to watch over the Children, better security precautions…perhaps a curfew on NERV personnel. Restrict their activities to Tokyo-3 and the surrounding area until she is captured."

"Exactly," Gendo agreed, warming to the notion. "Have all Section 2 agents put on full alert for the Ghost Rider. And Captain, I want you to make a list of any security increases you may feel to be necessary. As well as any member of our personnel you feel may need…additional scrutiny. And restrictions."

For the first time since the meeting began, Chiron found himself genuinely smiling. "Yes, sir," the Section 2 head replied eagerly. "I'll have a list of proposals to you by the end of the day, sir."

"Excellent," Gendo returned. "Oh, and there is one more thing." When Chiron frowned his confusion, the Commander's hands tightened with eagerness. "When you assign additional security for the Children…be sure to give priority to the 2nd Child."

"Sir?" Chiron got out, his frown deepening. "The…_2__nd_Child?"

"That is correct," Gendo assured him. Already focusing on plans of his own, the Commander gave Chiron one last look. "Start making your list, Captain. I have…other matters to attend to."

Nodding, Chiron saluted the Commander. "Very well, sir." The Section 2 head promptly turned about on his heel and departed.

As soon as Chiron was gone from their midst, Fuyutsuki gave his former student a puzzled look. A look that did not go unnoticed. "What is it, sensei? You look…disturbed."

"Merely curious, Ikari," Fuyutsuki told him. "Why the focus on the Second? If anything, I thought it would be Rei that you would most…protective of."

"Rei is of great importance to me. Make no mistake of that," Gendo assured his former teacher. The roles of master and disciple having long since been reversed, and the Commander now teaching the older man the fine art of manipulation. "However, it behooves me to see that our…best pilot be taken good care of as well." Fuyutsuki said nothing to this, his expression saying everything for him. The tiny creases about his eyes and mouth allowing the various unspoken questions he might have to bleed through, as well as what disapproval he could muster to send at the Commander.

_After all this time, sensei, you still don't understand, _Gendo thought, enjoying the feel of superiority. _Man survives by adapting. By taking any available element, planned for or not, and using them to his advantage._

Aloud, the Commander of NERV added, "And considering how well the Second has been fulfilling her role in the scenario as of late, I think it only prudent to…assist her in doing so. Wouldn't you?"

------------------------------------------------------

Letting out a slight groan of boredom, Asuka sat back within the Entry Plug of Unit 02. Sitting about and waiting while the various eggheads of NERV went about their duties, analyzing her synch ability with her prized Eva. Unable to do anything but listen to the techno-babble that was being piped in there with her as Ritsuko and her people went about this latest experiment.

"How are you doing, Rei?" Ritsuko asked the 1st Child. "What's it like, piloting Unit 01 for the first time?"

"It smells like Ikari," Rei answered simply. Something that sent the entire world spinning about Asuka.

_Did she just say what I think she just said?! _Asuka demanded inwardly.

**I believe so, **Zarathos answered, sounding somewhat bemused himself.

Closing her eyes in mock-pain, Asuka tried to relax and forget about everything. _I don't believe this. I already knew that Wondergirl was weird! The last thing I need right now is to be reminded of that!_

A few days had passed since Mana had destroyed her former base of operations. Days that Asuka had spent brooding about the apartment, cursing herself for not having seen the girl's strategy long beforehand.

_It's so obvious! I can't believe I didn't see this coming before! _Asuka grumbled inwardly. _Of _course _Mana wouldn't want to live where someone would know where to find her! That'd be about the dumbest thing she could do! And if NERV thinks she's dead, then they'll be after the person they think killed her! Namely, me!_

**You don't know that for sure, young Rider, **Zarathos said in the all-too sweet tone of voice Asuka knew was intended to be soothing. **After all, nothing has been announced as of yet.**

_Not yet, it hasn't, _Asuka grumbled irritably. _But just you wait! I bet the Iron Bimbo has already leaked it out to some jerk at the police or at the newspaper!_

**And how do you know that? **Zarathos wondered.

_Simple! _Asuka instantly retorted. _Because that's exactly what _I'd _do if it were me! _Letting a suitably disgusted snort escape her lips, the German focused on other matters, matters that left a nasty smirk curling her lips. _Just wait until that bitch get's a load of what I've got planned for her! She'll regret ever having messed with me!_

**And what exactly is this plan you have, my dear? **Zarathos asked, this time with greater force. **Does it have anything to do with -?**

"Data collection for Unit 02 has been completed," a technician was heard saying, cutting the demon off. "Pilot status appears to be normal."

_Well, of _course _I'm normal! What were you expecting to find? Except for a certain buttinski demon? _Asuka thought sarcastically. Then, aloud she added, "This sucks."

"What was that, Asuka?" Ritsuko asked casually.

Surprised by the fact that she had been audible, Asuka sputtered momentarily before finally recovering. "Oh, nothing," the German finally got out. Then she leveled a concerned look at the faux-blonde. "So…why aren't you running these tests on me, anyway?"

"No reason," Ritsuko answered instantly. "We just decided that you wouldn't to pilot either of the earlier Evas, that's all."

Snorting in disbelief, Asuka contented herself to watch and wait as the tests were continued. Tests designed to further the creation of an autopilot system intended to render the children obsolete.

_What, it's not bad enough that we'll run out of Angels sooner or later, anyway?! _Asuka thought irritably. Thinking of all the years she had spent training to become a pilot in the first place. _You want to kick us out, just so you can have the spotlight, you phony-blonde bitch?!_

While Asuka was grousing, her attention was being drawn to where another portion of that day's experiments was being carried out. "So, how's the baka holding up, anyway?"

Appearing to be surprised by this question, Ritsuko eyed the redhead. "He's a bit jittery, but other than that, there doesn't appear to be any problems."

"Why so interested, Asuka?" Misato asked, her image appearing in the Entry Plug with a devious smile attached. "You wouldn't happen to be just a bit…concerned for him, now would you?"

Flushing somewhat, the redhead lowered her gaze. "Hey, it's not like that!" Asuka protested. Lowering her gaze, she then added, "I mean, the little baka only got out of the hospital a few days ago, remember? Are you sure he's up for this?"

"I wouldn't worry," Ritsuko answered with no detectable emotion. "The doctors have given him a perfect bill of health. I'm sure he's fine."

_Hmph. If I were the Third, I'd want a second opinion, _Asuka thought derisively. Contenting herself to sit back and wait, frowning as she did so.

_Still…I hope he's up for this. That creep Wallow really did a number on him, _Asuka thought somberly, recalling how close the boy had come to death. The image of his skin turned a deathly blue returning to the German, the beautiful light of his soul flickering so dangerously as it was being pulled away from life. Leaving a sickened feeling in her stomach. _I wouldn't wish that on anybody. _Then Asuka smirked somewhat before she amended, _Well…except for his father!_

Unable to do anything but wait, Asuka continued to listen in on the techs (and make a biting comment in German when Shinji commented that Unit 00 smelled like Rei). However, just sitting around was not the redhead's strong suite, so as the third connection was being established, she opened a channel to Unit 00. "So…how're you holding up in there?" Asuka asked, trying to act disinterested.

"Hmm?" Shinji replied, seemingly surprised by the German's sudden interest. With a smile that didn't even come close to touch his face, he answered, "Oh…I'm okay, Asuka."

"Asuka, please don't interrupt," Ritsuko cut in. "We're at a very delicate stage here!"

"Okay, okay! _Schisse!_" Asuka grumbled as she cut the connection. Then, being careful to speak beneath her breath, she went, "Figures that anybody who'd boink the Commander would have the compassion of a piranha…"

While Asuka was thinking evil thoughts about NERV's resident mad scientist, Shinji's agonized voice came through to her. "_Arghh!_ I…what the hell?!" Shinji gasped out. "S-something's…inside my mind!!"

_What the -?! _Asuka wondered, her eyes widening in shock. _What's going there?! Is it the Hidden? Or Blackheart! Or - ?!_

If Zarathos had an answer this, Asuka never heard. For it was just that point that the thunderous roar of Unit 00 was heard, and everything went to Hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think this has anything to with what happened to Rei?" Misato wondered, glaring pointedly at the Head Scientist.

Some time had passed since Unit 00's aborted rampage, one that had sent Shinji straight back to NERV Medical. Time in which the data recording had been abandoned in favor of trying to get the prototype Eva back to its gantry, and making sure that the pilots and personnel were all safe and taken care of.

"There's not a lot I can tell you right now," Ritsuko admitted. "All I'm sure of is that we have to reconfigure Unit 00 for Rei's personal data, and run a new synchronization test between Rei and the 00, as soon as possible."

"Fine. Then get it done as soon possible. The last thing I want is something else to go wrong," Misato declared, forcing down a throbbing pain in her temple.

"I understand," Ritsuko nodded. Then she narrowed her eye at the Major. "By the way…I'm a little surprised that you didn't want to involve Asuka in the cross-compatibility tests." When Mistao frowned in response, the scientist elaborated. "Given your…suspicions of her, I thought that you'd be eager to find out for sure. Any way you could."

Nodding, Misato returned her friend's question with, "Because, to be honest…I'm still hoping I'm wrong."

Seeming to be satisfied with this lie that was mixed with a bit of truth, Ritsuko allowed Misato to leave without further question. The purple-haired women frowning inwardly as she considered what to do next, even as she thought of the look of concern Asuka had worn when Shinji had been hauled away on a gurney.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn, this sucks! _Asuka thought irritably as she made her way through NERV Medical. The events of the past few hours still clear in her mind. Of how she had been forced to sit in her Entry Plug and watch as Unit 00 attacked Shinji mentally and the people in the observation room physically.

_If only I could have gotten out of the damned and gone Ghost Rider, I know I could have stopped that outdated piece of crap! _Asuka snarled inwardly as she continued onwards. Recalling how the flames of Hell had subdued the Evas once before. _Sometimes having to have a secret identity really sucks!_

**Now, now, young Rider. Don't be so upset,** Zarathos oozed consolingly. **After all, no real harm was done to the boy.**

Furrowing her brows, Asuka found that she couldn't say anything to that. All she knew was that she was upset. It wasn't bad enough that she knew Shinji had been stuck with a thorough of a father who had treated him like dirt, but the double-dosage of abuse that he had received in recent times seemed like adding insult to injury. And while she wasn't sure if she liked him or not, while his natural talent for the Evas seemed like an affront to all the work she had put into becoming an Eva pilot herself, Asuka knew for a fact that an innocent didn't deserve _this _level of grief.

The fact that she hadn't been able to do anything to stop what had happened increasing her already foul mood, Asuka continued towards Shinji's room, having gotten that information from a helpful nurse. Counting off the room numbers, the German soon arrived. Just as she was about to enter, however, she heard a voice from inside.

"Again," Shinji was heard muttering around the sound of the radio. "I hate this ceiling..."

Standing outside the door, Asuka considered her next move. On the one way, she wasn't eager to just go in there. But on the other, she really wasn't in the mood to just dither about outside the boy's room. Finally, she took hold of the door handle and stuck her head in the room. "Hey, Shinji!" she spoke up, taking the boy by surprise. While he was sitting up in his bed, watching curiously, the German made her way into his room. "Well, you don't look to bad. Guess Wondergirl's useless kludge didn't mess you up too much, did it?"

"Oh. Hi, Asuka," Shinji murmured wanly, watching as the German came up beside his bed. Giving her a puzzled frown, he asked, "Uh…what are you doing here?"

Blinking back her surprise, Asuka placed her hands at her hips and leaned over the boy. "Well, isn't it obvious?!" she demanded, causing him to recoil. Sighing at his reaction, the German stood up straight and looked at him squarely. "So…how are you doing, anyway?"

"Me?" Shinji asked. As if the very fact that Asuka would be interested in his well-being was a surprising one to him. Taking a moment to consider his response, Shinji finally answered, "Well…I'm okay. I guess."

Nodding, Asuka then found herself with a quandary, for she honestly didn't know what to do next. She didn't want to just hang around, doing nothing, but she didn't like the idea of just taking off, either. Especially after what happened, how she had been so powerless to do anything. Which left her wondering what exactly to do at this point.

Struggling for something to say, Asuka eventually frowned and asked, "So…what happened there, anyway?" When Shinji just looked at her blankly, the German asked more forcefully. "The Eva. Any idea what set it off?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Shinji replied, "I'm…not sure. I really…don't remember much."

Unhappy with this answer but ultimately unsurprised, Asuka rocked back on her heels. In all honesty, Shinji was lucky to have gotten out of there without a severe case of mental contamination. Especially since it had been the prototype that he had been dealing with.

"Well…just as long as you're okay, I guess," Asuka finally muttered.

"Actually…there was this one thing," Shinji went on, to which the German raised an eyebrow. "Just before I…blacked out…I saw something."

"You saw something?" Asuka got out, not liking the sound of that. "What? What kind of something?"

Seemingly abashed, Shinji lowered his gaze somewhat before he finally answered. "I…it was Rei."

"Wondergirl?" Asuka asked querulously. Unable to resist taking advantage of this opening, she smiled nastily. "What's the matter, Third? Did her smell get the better of you? Is that it?"

Flushing with embarrassment, the boy shrank back somewhat. "Uh, no! That's – I mean…" seeming to deflate before her eyes, Shinji looked helplessly at his own hands. "It's just…it felt like Rei…only there was something else as well."

"Something else?" Asuka wondered. Something at the back of her head twitching at this.

"I…I don't know what it was," Shinji admitted. "But…I felt…hatred. Anger…rage…"

Asuka didn't like this. This was sounding a bit too nasty for her tastes. Especially considering that the Hidden had already taken a shot at Shinji.

_What do you think, Big Z? _Asuka wondered. _You think this Blackheart creep could have something to do with this?_

**It's possible. As I already told you, he does have the power to manipulate souls, **Zarathos informed her. **However, I detected no trace of his presence.**

This did nothing to soothe Asuka's concerns. _Then I guess I'll just have to find out for myself, then! _the German declared.

**And how do you intend to do that? **Zarathos asked mildly.

_Simple, _Asuka returned instantly. _The baka says he saw Wondergirl before he got zapped, remember? Then maybe it's time I found out something about Commander Creep's favorite Child!_

Nodding at the simplicity of it and gratified by the prospect of action, Asuka then looked down at the boy before her. _In the meantime, I might as well keep an eye on Shinji. Just until he's ready to get outta here, _the German decided, sitting down on the bed. _No demon gets away with messing with the Third! That's _my _job!_

However, even as Asuka thought this, she saw a sad smile appear on Shinji's face. She could almost see the pure, beautiful light of his soul. And to her annoyance, a trace of guilt appeared as well…

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Okay. Here's hoping I'm finally on track with this story, and that I managed to keep it relatively hate-free. Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories while you're at it.

Mike313, I will neither confirm nor deny Maya getting to do the hero bit in this story. I will say, however, that sometimes it's lots of fun to mess with people! XD

SMO2, Asuka doing good because of her flaws is basically the only way she _ever _would do something good in my opinion. I won't say anything more, because I _am _trying to avoid Asuka-bashing just for the sake of Asuka-bashing.

Anyway, I'm glad people like the reworking I've done with this story, and I just hope I don't fall of the wagon again. For now, let's have some fun!

Omake

"Well, you never know," Mana grinned cockily. "But either way, this little test run wasn't completely wasted. Right, Sid?"

"You know it!" the AI replied, grinning wickedly at the Ghost Rider. "I'm already making revisions for the new models! They won't be nearly as easy to beat as this bunch were!"

"And in the meantime…well, the Guardsmen have all kind of nice extras," Mana commented, holding out her right arm. Acting to an unspoken command, one of the Guardsmen began to gently run his metallic hands up and down her arm, while the other gently massaged her shoulders. "Hmm...they may not be ready for combat yet, but they have plenty of uses around the house."

"Oh, really?" the Ghost Rider gritted, cocking her head at her fellow superwoman. "What kind of uses?"

Smirking deviously, Mana answered, "Care for a demonstration?"

---------------------------------------

"Oh, yeah…!" the Ghost Rider growled dangerously, the feel of soft, supple metal hands roaming her body driving all the tension away from her. "Damn, these things are good!"

"And they do more than just give great massages!" Mana added, lying facedown on the table next to the demonic biker. "I added some holographic projectors and modulated force-field generators, so they can look _and _feel like a real human being."

"Really?" the Ghost Rider asked.

"Really," Mana nodded before looking over her shoulder at her cybernetic cohort. "Sid? Hit it!"

"You got it!" Sid returned. Instantly, the Guardsmen attending to the two superwomen buzzed with static before resolving into the likeness of Toji and Shinji. Though these versions were wearing togas, and looked as if they had been spending a great deal of time at the gym.

"Oooh, nice! Very, _very _nice!" the Ghost Rider grinned.

"Wait! It gets even better!" Mana added, a wicked smile on her face. "Sid programmed them all kind of…special positions that every man should know!"

"Positions, huh?" the Ghost Rider asked, shifting her blazing body about provocatively. "And do they have all the tools they need to do the job?"

"If you're that curious, how about we…take them for a ride?" Mana asked, wiggling her hips as the Toji-simulacra continued about its work. "Then you can learn the _hard_ way!"

"Hmm! My f_avorite_ way of doing things!" the Ghost Rider returned, casting an eager look at her aide.


	12. Burning Tempers

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 12: Burning Tempers

After school synch tests. For an Eva pilot, they were as much a part of life as pop quizzes, and several times more annoying. Sitting immersed in the blood-like LCL for two hours at a time, doing nothing but thinking to a bio-mechanical nightmare conceived to destroy monsters. To get as close as possible to effectively fusing with the minds of these beasts as was possible.

His eyes closed in concentration, Shinji strove to do so. To reach out to the being known as Unit 01, and feel it as his own flesh. To forget the lingering weakness that still haunted him, and to find the strength he needed.

It was boring and grueling at the same time. And making it even worse was a lingering trace of fear that still lay with Shinji after the disaster with Unit 00. The horrifying images and onslaught that had overwhelmed him continued to dog his heels every minute that passed as he sat within the Entry Plug.

_Just relax, _Shinji told himself, over and over again, as he tried to focus on what had to be done. _Unit 01 might be a bit crazy, but it's not as unstable as Unit 00. Ritsuko said so herself, remember?_ But fear did not respond well to logic. It kept gnawing mercilessly at the boy's heart, distracting him from the test, promising him a horde of terrible fates, each one worst than the last.

_Aw, dammit! Just shut up and leave me alone!!_ Shinji screeched at his own infernal imagination. His hands tightening mercilessly about the control yokes until it seemed certain that they would shatter. _I have to do this, okay?! I can't run away from this! I have to prove myself! I have to show them…that I can do this! That I…_

"Shinji, is something wrong in there?" came Ritsuko's voice. Startled by this intrusion, Shinji practically jumped out of his seat. As it was, his eyes flew open and took in the sight of the holographic display holding the image of both the doctor and Misato, each of them wearing expressions of concern.

"Uh, no! Of course!" Shinji retorted, stammering somewhat in the process. "Uh, why do you ask?"

"Your psychograph was registering heightened brainwave patterns. Specifically, activity associated with stress and fear," Ritsuko answered tersely.

"Which is basically tech-ese for the computers think you were upset about something," Misato chimed in with obvious concern. "Shinji, if you're still worried about what happened last time…"

"No! Um, I mean – well, that is -!" Shinji sputtered out somehow, his cheeks warming with a tinge of humiliation. Gulping and swallowing down a lump of bile, he took a few moments to try and steady himself before speaking again. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just…distracted, that's all."

Nodding thoughtfully, Ritsuko murmured. "We understand. But please, don't worry, Shinji. It's just like your other synch tests, okay? It's just taking a bit longer because we have to make sure Unit 01's systems have been correctly recalibrated."

"That's right," Misato assured him. "So why don't you just relax, okay? Besides, we're almost done here."

Exhaling sharply at Misato's reassurance, Shinji nodded before returning his focus to the test. Trying not to let either woman know that their reassurances had no effect on him, did nothing to take away from the fears that gnawed at him, and the haunting need to be stronger. To show that he was getting better. That he was useful. That he was meaningful to those around him. That he…

"Alright, Shinji, that's enough," Ritsuko spoke again, cutting through his iron curtain of concentration once more. "Data collection has been completed."

Slowly cracking his eyes open, Shinji was aware of his link with the Eva being disengaged, of the Entry Plug shutting down. And after he left the Eva behind, he still felt the various aches and pains that resulted of being cooped in such a tight space for such a prolonged span of time, still smelled the stench of decayed blood and fresh sweat even as he showed them away. He was aware of these things and more, but they didn't matter to him. All that really mattered was the results of this test. And its various results.

So as he came to stand before Misato, Ritsuko, and all the others, with Asuka and Rei standing nearby and watching and all of them in their regular clothes, he waited for the doctor to tell him the result. "Well, Shinji, I have to say, you're doing quite nicely, all things considered," the faux-blonde commented, wincing as she moved just the wrong way. Jarring her arm, which still hung in a sling. Her shoulder still too weak and hurting for her to use her arm without support. "Not only was the recalibration of Unit 01's systems a complete success, but it looks like the accident didn't have any negative effect on your synch score."

"R-really?" Shinji asked nervously. Gazing upon the people who needed him there to pilot. "So…it's still the same?"

"Actually, it's improved a bit," Ritsuko assured him with a look of wan pride. "According to these readings, you're synch score had improved by two points since your last test."

"Huh?" Shinji got out, unable to mask his disappointment.

Seeing his face crumple, Misato took a posture of pure compassion. "C'mon, Shinji-kun! You just got out of the hospital! And besides, I think this is a good score."

Taking a moment to smile slightly at his guardian, Shinji's eyes then fell to the floor as the weight of his own fears came crashing down on his head. _But it's not good enough, _he thought unhappily, looking towards Asuka. Knowing that she would inevitably remind them of who the better pilot was. That she would _always_ be better than him. That she would always be the one everyone looked at and appreciated.

Including his father.

Much to his surprise, the German said nothing. She just stood there, looking at him. Shifting about on her heels, as if unsure of what she should say. A notion that was impossible for Shinji to process.

"Rei, Asuka, the two of you are holding steady," Ritsuko added, as if as an afterthought. Smiling at the group and then giving another wince of pain, the doctor went on. "Alright. We're done for today. Why don't you all get dressed and head on home?"

"Okay," Shinji nodded. Without any further words, he turned and left. The footsteps behind him signaling that he was not alone.

And yet he was still alone. All he could think of was Ritsuko's dismal report, and feel it stealing even more of his strength. _Two points…_ Shinji thought, unable to bring himself to think any further. Knowing full well that he was still far from Asuka's near perfect score. This reality weighing down upon him like the bottom of the German's Eva, causing every part of his body to feel like lead.

"Hey, Shinji?" came an unexpected voice. A voice that didn't seem to fit the manner with which his name was spoken. Puzzled at first, the boy stood up straighter and looked about, and was astonished to see another set of blue eyes gazing at him.

Asuka was looking at him. Why was Asuka looking at him? Asuka didn't like him, Shinji knew that much. He wasn't good enough. He was the wimpy baka-Shinji. How many times had she told him that, and…

"Hey! Earth to Shinji!" Asuka spoke again, this time her voice sounding much closer to that tone Shinji was used to from the redhead. Snapped out of his dour thoughts, the boy studied the German, who seemed to soften before his eyes. "What's with you, anyway?"

"Huh?" Shinji got out. Then he lowered his gaze before turning away. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Asuka replied as Shinji started away. "C'mon, Third! What's going on?" Shinji didn't say anything to this. He just kept going, marginally aware that Asuka was walking alongside him. "Hey, if this about the synch test, c'mon! Give yourself a break! You just out of the hospital, for crying out loud!"

Heaving a deep sigh, Shinji lowered his gaze even further. "I know that, but…"

"But what?" Asuka wondered, looking at him more intently. Seemingly confused as she studied the boy like he was some minor anomaly that was just barely worth her interest. "C'mon, just spit it out already! Don't just stand there like a statue! What is it?!"

Heaving a reluctant sigh, Shinji looked at the redhead, knowing full well that he couldn't tell her the truth. That he was doing everything that he could in order to surpass her as the top pilot at NERV. Considering the number of years Asuka had spent perfecting her prowess as a pilot, he knew that such a confession wouldn't sit well with her. So instead, he heaved a heavy sigh before saying, "I'm just…feeling a bit out of it. That's all."

Her face wrinkling up at this declaration, Asuka snorted derisively. "Whatever," she grumbled dismissively. "Listen, I'm getting kinda hungry. So how about we stop for a bite to eat before we head back?" A questioning noise echoed in Shinji's throat as he eyed the German, his confusion mounting when she smiled at him. "Tell you what. It'll be my treat. So what do you say?"

Arching an eyebrow, Shinji studied the redhead, feeling a horde of question marks forming over his head. Asuka was offering to treat him? Asuka was actually being nice to him? Was the world coming to an end? Had someone replaced the redhead during her sleep and hadn't bothered to tell him about it?

Even as he was entertaining the thought of asking the German who she was and what she had done with the real Asuka, she frowned that familiar frown of hers. "Hey, aren't you going to say something?" the redhead growled impatiently. "Do you want something to eat or not?!"

_Yup, it's the real Asuka, alright! _Shinji quickly decided, feeling a wave of relief at this proof that reality as he knew was still functioning. Then he realized that if he didn't answer this question quickly, he might soon wind up swallowing his own teeth, he shrugged. "Oh, sure. That…sounds good to me," he told her. Then he frowned in concern. "Um, shouldn't we tell Misato first? I mean…well…"

"Well, aren't you the considerate one?" Asuka smirked in a half-respecting, half-mocking fashion. Then she brushed his concerns aside with a wave of her hand. "C'mon! It's not like we need her signed permission to go for a snack, do we?"

"Well, no. I guess not," Shinji returned somewhat uncertainly. Then he thought of the annoyance demonstrated by their guardian regarding some of Asuka's comings and goings. "But if we're gonna be late…"

"Then we'll call her and let her know where we are then!" Asuka declared, clapping Shinji on the shoulder. "Now, c'mon! Stop worrying so much and trying living a little! Besides, I wanna get some real food for a change!"

Looking at the determined girl, Shinji could feel himself caving in. Asuka clearly wasn't in the mood to be a pushover, something he had never had problem with being. Deciding that he was already effectively doomed, he finally nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Asuka to take the lead. Smiling in triumph, the redhead started forward, leaving the boy to wearily follow behind.

A short time later, the both of them were seated at an American-style fast food place that carried the usual burgers and fries, amongst other things. As Shinji carefully chewed his food, he slowly looked about his surroundings, including the people that were there. Most of whom looked pretty much like you'd expect people to look like. The average citizenry of Tokyo-3, just doing whatever it was they did from day to day, and decided they deserved a break from the rat race.

Then there was something else, something that drew Shinji's attention. There were several men dressed in black hovering in the distance, standing in various positions surrounding the restaurant. Section 2, obviously. That part wasn't a surprise; ever since he had been commissioned as the 3rd Child of NERV, their own version of the Keystone Kops had been following in his footsteps wherever he went, just to make certain that he didn't talk to the wrong people, and that he most certainly didn't go someplace he couldn't be found, in case an Angel decided to drop by.

What surprised Shinji that day was the sheer number of Section 2 agents present. Normally, there was just one nearby while others kept watch a distance away. This day, however, it seemed as if NERV's secret police was holding a small convention outside. There had to be at least six agents out there that Shinji could identify, and perhaps even more wearing civilian clothes.

"What're you looking at, Third?" Asuka wondered as she chomped down on a burger. "Anything interesting out there?"

"Hmm?" Shinji started, looking up in surprise. Then he shrugged and answered, "Well, it's just…is it me, or…those agents. Aren't there…more than usual?"

"Hmph. You noticed, huh?" Asuka grumbled before taking a heavy sip of her drink. "Yeah. Looks like somebody's really worried about us, doesn't it?"

Pressing his lips tighter together, Shinji studied the waiting agents a moment longer before returning his attention to the redhead. "Do you think it has something to do with what happened to me before? You know…with those things and…the Rider?"

"Oh, gee. That's a tough one. Let me think about that for a moment," Asuka smirked, placing her hand to her chin. "A bunch of monsters go crazy and put the zap on you, one of the few people capable of making an Eva work and thus necessary to the safety to the entire planet, and you have to wonder if NERV wouldn't be worried?" Rolling her eyes in seeming awe of Shinji's stupidity, the German gave him a lopsided look. "Well, duh! Why else do you think they'd be there?! Certainly not showing off their brainpower!"

As Shinji processed these words, he considered pointing out that this attack had happened a while ago, while he had only noticed the increased Section 2 presence this day. But then something else Asuka said stuck in his mind, causing a wan smile to appear on his face.

Upon noticing this smile, Asuka frowned even more. "Hey, what is it? What are you grinning about?"

"Hmm?" Shinji started, taken aback by this inquiry. Himself surprised by the fact that he was indeed smiling, and unsure of why he would do so. However, all it took was a quick analysis of Asuka's own words to realize why they had impacted him so.

_At least she knows that I'm…I am trying, _Shinji thought with a sad fondness. _And besides…maybe this means that others know that, too._

Having thought this out, Shinji was returned to the present by the continued presence of Asuka's inquisitive gaze. "Oh, it's nothing, really," he finally told her. Then he frowned as her words brought to mind another concern. "Still…I wonder what those things were, anyway. I mean, they couldn't have been human, could they?"

"Not a chance in hell," Asuka agreed around another mouthful of burger. "How about we talk about something else, Third? Just thinking about those creepy things is making me lose my appetite!"

Nodding agreeably, Shinji took several French fries and dunked them in ketchup. "Okay," he murmured as he tenderly munched on them. "So…is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Asuka appeared to consider this question for a moment before leaning closer to him. "Actually, there is something I've been wondering about," she admitted, taking a moment to secure some fries of her own. "It's about Wondergirl."

"Huh?" Shinji squeaked out with a raised eyebrow. "What about Rei?"

"Well, you _did _tell you me saw her when…well, you know!" Asuka grunted evasively. "Besides, there's something else about her that kinda bugs me. Like how she was able to find her way to base so easily when we had that blackout. What, does she have a map of every nook and cranny in NERV?"

Considering this matter for a moment, Shinji finally shrugged. "I guess I never really thought about it," he admitted. "After all, she's been here longer than either of us. And with my father as her guardian, well…"

"Wait a minute," Asuka broke in. When Shinji met her gaze, he saw a level of intensity in her eyes that he had seen only once, when they had been aboard the cargo ship _Othello. _"Your father is Rei's guardian? Are you sure about that?!"

Shinji nodded quickly, off-balance by the urgency with which Asuka had spoken. "That's right. I found out shortly after I got here," he explained quietly. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Frowning intently, Asuka's eyes slowly moved about their sockets, as if she were scrutinizing Shinji's very words for any hidden meanings. "No, but it sure explains a lot," she muttered. When the boy made a puzzled sound in his throat, the German added, "Well, you've seen those two talking together at the base, right?" When Shinji made an affirmative noise, the German's foul expression soured that much more. "Hmph. I bet she gets all kinds of special treatment from him…"

"Well…actually…she doesn't," Shinji got out nervously. When Asuka's frown deepened into a chasm, the boy shifted about unhappily in his seat. "I mean, I used to think the same thing when I first met her, but…"

Glaring harshly as he trailed off, Asuka sat back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. "Hey, what's the big deal, Third?! If you've got something to say, then just say it!"

A hint of nervousness appearing at her abrasive attitude, Shinji took hold of the straw of his own drink and began fiddling with it. "Well, it's just…the place where my father makes her live…in it's a bad part of the city. I think it's part of what used to be Hakone, and…" Heaving a deep sigh, he shook his head in memory of his first venture into that horrible place. "I couldn't believe it. Her apartment…the entire building is falling apart. Her place smells horrible, it's stained and dirty, and I saw some used needles and beer cans through the halls. And…"

Once again, Shinji trailed off, but with different results. Asuka just sat there, staring at him incredulously, her eyes and mouth hanging wide open. "What?!" the German spat out, the word tumbling like a boulder off her tongue. "Are you serious?!" Shinji quickly nodded to this, at which Asuka huffed several deep breaths as she looked about. "But that's crazy! Why would anybody put an Eva pilot in a place like that?! It doesn't make any sense!!" Before the boy could agree or disagree with this assessment, the redhead leaned in closer. "Are you sure about that? Really sure?"

"I was there once before!" Shinji retorted, feeling a bit annoyed at the implication that he was being less than truthful. "I had to drop off Rei's new ID card, so Akagi-san asked me to do it for her, and…"

"You were there? For real?" Asuka demanded, leaning in closer with each word she spoke. When Shinji nodded both times, he wrinkled his nose as a foul scent of rotten eggs began penetrating the air. Before he could comment about it, Asuka asked, "Where is it?"

"Huh?" Shinji got out, his attention divided between the foul stench and Asuka's demand. "Where's what?"

Growling in exasperation, Asuka rolled her blue orbs about her head before fixing them with burning intensity at Shinji. "The imperial palace, naturally," she muttered with words drenched with sarcasm. Then she flicked her finger into Shinji's forehead, leaving him wincing in surprise more than pain. "What do you think I'm talking about, _dummkopf?!_ Where's Wondergirl's apartment, duh?!"

"Oh, right!" Shinji sputtered out, his mind snapping into focus on that one thing. Looking about quickly, he then grabbed up his school bag and started rifling through it. Before long, he had retrieved a pen and some notepaper. "Here, I'll write it down for you," he murmured even as he did so.

A few moments later, he ripped the sheet of paper off the pad and handed it to Asuka, who quickly studied the written address. "Thanks, Third," she muttered as she got to her feet. Then she brought out her wallet and handed him some rumpled bills. "Here. Why don't you have some dessert or whatever?""

His face wrinkling with confusion, Shinji watched as Asuka quickly gathered up what remained of her half of their meal. "You mean…you're going to her place? Right _now?"_

"Well, yeah!" Asuka nodded as she picked up her own school bag. "After all, isn't that what it looks like?"

"But…shouldn't you call Misato?" Shinji wondered nervously. "If you're gonna be late, then…"

"Then you can do me a big favor, and tell her where I'm going when you get back home for me," Asuka cut in, shooting Shinji a devious grin as she started away. "Just explain that I decided to check up on her, and I'll be back in time for dinner, okay? Oh, and feel free to keep the change!"

Sputtering in disbelief, Shinji watched as the German headed for the door. Before he had the chance to get his mouth back into functional order, Asuka had already exited the restaurant, and was dashing down one of the streets. Then something else caught his attention. Some of the Section 2 agents he had spotted before were also moving, following in the path taken by his fellow Child. Sighing at this, Shinji returned his attention to the rest of his. Only to frown before looking back outside.

Blinking in confusion, Shinji watched as several of the men garbed in black took off after the redhead. They were followed by at least three people in civilian clothes departed, none too subtle as they moved along the same street taken by Asuka. Within seconds, there was only one visible Section 2 agent present near the restaurant. Only one man in uniform watching over Shinji.

As he studied the lone agent, Shinji frowned in confusion. Unable to understand why only one Section 2 agent would remain to tail him. Until he realized that of course Asuka's safety would be a priority for NERV. She was their best pilot. She had the highest synch ability, she had two of the most recent Angels, one of them all on her own. So of course, she would be the most important to them. Most important…to his father.

As this realization hit him, Shinji's heart began a slow descent into the depths. Leaving him helpless to do nothing but fall against the back of his seat, much of his strength gone from him. _I guess even they know...whose more important to Father…_ he thought sadly. His head hanging listlessly from his shoulders, the 3rd Child swung his eyes towards the small pile of bills Asuka had dumped onto the menu. At least one of them was worth 2000 yen.

Lethargically lifting up the rumpled bill and holding it up before him, Shinji wearily looked towards the counter of the small restaurant, over which hung the menu, and more importantly a fairly decent listing of desserts. _I guess I might as well, _the boy thought miserably before returning his attention to the bill in his hand. The tiniest of smiles curling his lip. _At least…not everyone…thinks I'm useless._

* * *

**So, you've finally decided to investigate the 1****st**** Child in her domicile, young Rider,** Zarathos oozed in the back of Asuka's mind. **I was wondering when you would get around to that.**

_Hey, watch it, Big Z! _Asuka retorted instantly as she walked along the streets of Tokyo-3. _You know I've been busy with other stuff! So knock it off!_

**True. I suppose setting the stage for Mana's comeuppance did require some effort,** Zarathos conceded in a bored tone. **Still, considering Rei's potential involvement in the boy's…incident…I would have thought you would be more efficient in your investigation of her.**

Rolling her eyes at her demonic tenant's attitude, Asuka thought back over the past few days. Days in which she had spent watching Rei's activities in school and at NERV, as well as staying close to Shinji. Just close enough to make certain that his condition didn't take a turn for the worse, but not so close that she would be seen herself. _Look, I just wanted to make sure that nothing nasty happened to the Third before he got back on his feet, okay?! _the German muttered inwardly. _Or are you gonna tell me that this Blackheart creep wouldn't use him as a hostage?!_

**Blackheart? Above taking a hostage if it suited his needs? **Zarathos snorted just before he broke into a spurt of laughter. Wrinkling her face in disgust, the German rolled her eyes as demonic laughter echoed in her mind for several seconds, rising and falling and almost seeming to end more than once, only to break into another spurt of uproarious chortling.

_Uh, Zarathos? _Asuka grumbled, her head falling beneath her shoulders. Coming to a halt, the German balled up her hands, silently wishing there was some way of taking them to the demon within her. _Would you kindly cut it out?!!_

**My apologies, young Rider, **Zarathos returning, snickers and chortles punctuating his words. **But I haven't heard something so funny in many centuries! Blackheart, unwilling to take a hostage! That will be a cold day in Hell, indeed!**

Breaking into another fit of laughter, Zarathos continued to grind his host's nerves. _Ha ha, yuck it up, why don't you?!_ Asuka growled as she started off again, irritation punctuating every step she took. _So I just wanted to make sure the little baka was okay?! Is there something wrong with that?!_

**Of course not, **Zarathos chuckled deviously. **After all, I have been around for some time. I know how these things happen.**

Another row of chuckling echoed the demon's words, once again stopping Asuka in her tracks. _Hey, what's _that _supposed to mean, anyway?!_

**Why, nothing. Nothing at all,** Zarathos told her in a manner that was filled with false seriousness. As if he was enjoying some private joke at her expense. **In any case, there is another matter that requires your immediate attention.**

_What? You mean them?_ Asuka growled. Grateful for the change in subject, she looked over her shoulder at the Section 2 agents behind her. Some of them in black, others in civilian dress, and all of them plainly marked by at least one or two stains of guilt. Feeling a surge of annoyance at this particular hiccup in her plans for the day, the German grumbled, _Yeah. I don't need these idiots following me around. If I find something nasty at Wondergirl's, the last thing I'll want is an audience when I go Ghost Rider._

Not bothering to wait for Zarathos to toss in whatever thoughts he might have, Asuka picked up the pace. As was usual when she had to ditch a Section 2 idiot, the agents increased speed to match. _Damn. Why are they even bothering? _the redhead wondered as she eyed a nearby alley. _They know they're gonna lose me anyway, so why even try to keep up?_

Fortunately for Asuka's sanity, Zarathos decided to keep his big mouth shut. Leaving her free to focus on more important matters. Namely, ditching her tails, and with a quick turn down the alley, she began her maneuvers. Once within the confined space between two massive buildings, the German broke into a dash. Her heart readily up to the pace her legs were now demanding, she was halfway through to the other side before the first Section 2 goon showed his ugly face. Soon, several sets of footsteps echoed about to Asuka's ears.

_Okay, so they're not going to be as easy to shake as usual, _Asuka thought with a mental shrug as she shot out the other side of the ally. With the ease borne of eluding similar pursuits in the past, the German instantly scanned the buildings ahead before sighting the ideal place to ditch her pursuers. _No problem._

Breaking into another run, Asuka shot across the empty streets before arriving at the door of some restaurant. Unlike many of the buildings and businesses that had slowly emptied out since the Angels had reappeared in the world, this particular eatery was still functioning, with even a few customers present. Not even bothering to sniff the air, the redhead shot through the place, ignoring the startled cries of both patrons and staff alike. It wasn't long before she sighted would could be described as an opportunity. There was a short hallway at the back of the restaurant which ended in three doors. Two of which were the restrooms, with the third marked with kanji. And despite her limited understanding of Japanese writing, Asuka could make out enough of the chicken scratch to know it was another exit.

"Hold it right there, 2nd Child!" came a voice from behind. A quick glimpse revealed that the jerks were a lot closer than they usually got. With all five of the suits she had seen in pursuit right there. Typical Section 2 mistake.

Grinning almost in the manner of a dare, Asuka charged towards the exit, no one bothering to get in her way as she slammed through the rear door. Emerging into a back alley, the German shut the door as quickly as she could, grinning dangerously as she felt the flames of Hell rise up about her forearm. Not enough to truly be visible, but more than enough to give her the strength she needed to jam the door shut.

"There. Try to get through _that!!"_ Asuka sneered, taking a moment to celebrate her victory. Just before she looked up, and sensed even more tainted auras approaching her.

_What?! _Asuka thought incredulously, wondering how the agents could have gotten out so fast. Then she recalled the plainclothes agents that had been following her, and let out a disgusted growl and placed her hand to her temples. _Can't these idiots just take a hint and go away already! I'm not in the mood for this _schiesse_!!_

Thinking evil thoughts about what exactly she'd do to the agents if she didn't have to keep her identity as Ghost Rider a secret, Asuka looked about wildly, searching for anything she could use to conceal her presence. She saw nothing. No dumpster or garbage cans to hide behind, no convenient doors.

Nothing except…

_Aw, damn…! _Asuka thought, practically sagging beneath a wave of revulsion as she spied the manhole cover just before her. _I oughta have my head examined for this!_

As she studied the metal disk and the potential route of escape that lay beneath it, Asuka gave serious thought to just giving up this chase as a bad job. To just let Section 2 follow her to their hearts' content and go to Rei's place some other time. But even as this idea took form, it was crushed into nothingness but two things. One was the fact that if Section 2 was on an increased alert, she probably wouldn't have an easier time of ditching them another day.

The other was the very thought of conceding defeat to Section 2, the biggest bunch of morons and assholes on the face, was so utterly appalling that it shook her to the core. Even Shinji's unnatural piloting ability was nowhere near as galling as the humiliation she would feel at being outdone by these idiots.

_Ugh…what did I ever do to deserve this?! _Asuka thought miserably as she bent done to the manhole. She didn't smell anything, but was certain that could change at any second. Once again summoning the demonic forces within her, she effortlessly lifted the lid away. Not even bothering to sniff again, she scooted down the manhole, making certain that she had secure hand and footholds on the metal bars protruding from the sides. Once her head was just below street level, she pulled the lid down after her, making as little noise as possible.

Just as Asuka was setting the manhole cover in place, she saw a couple people march into view. Mostly, she saw their feet…and the sinful auras they radiated. Auras that called out to the demon within her, sending thrills of fire and destruction surging through her. Filling her with the lust for battle, and hunger for their lives.

"What the…?!" one of the men got out. "Where the hell did she go?!"

"Could she have gone around the other side?" another wondered as he marched through the alley.

"If she had, then Hoshi and Kanakura would have nailed her!" the first one countered. Growling impatiently, he added, "The dumb bitch must still be in the restaurant."

_Dumb bitch?! _Asuka repeated mentally, these words adding extra spark to her fire.

While the German was thinking evil things about this agent, silence reigned overhead. "I don't suppose she could have gone down there," the second agent muttered, stepping right next to the manhole. His words resulting in a hiss of surprise exiting Asuka's lips, just before she went completely rigid.

"You gotta be kidding me! _That _scrawny thing?" the second agent rejoined. Even as Asuka let out a sigh of relief, she wound up swallowing it when he added, "She doesn't look like she has a single muscle in that entire tiny body of hers! Or much of anything else, for that matter!"

"I guess so," the second agent agreed. "She's probably holed up in the ladies' room, hoping we'll get bored and take off!"

"Yeah, that's gotta be it," the first man agreed with a bit of a laugh to his words. "C'mon, why don't we head on in? We can have a bite to eat while we wait her out!"

"Sounds good to me," the second agent smiled as they started away. "And maybe later we can give her a lesson why she shouldn't mess with Section 2!"

"Sounds like a plan!" the first agent agreed, chuckling at the thought. "If you ask me, somebody should have taught that stupid brat her place a long time ago! Always running off like that…we're security people, not babysitters!"

"Exactly! Why should we have to put up with this sort of thing, anyway?" the second agent went on, his voice fading as they got further away. "It's not like we get paid enough for this kind of abuse to begin with! And besides, I…"

Asuka wasn't able to make out the rest of the conversation; only indistinct mumblings reached her ears. The fact that she was growling beneath her breath didn't help matters, either. _Stupid brat, huh?! Scrawny thing, am I?! _the German snarled, two tufts of hair curling up to form perfect devil horns. Tongues of hellfire leaping up from her body as she forced down the desire to send them to the dark abyss where they belonged. _That does it! I don't care if I have to waste every single jerk Section 2 has, those two are gonna die in pain!!_

**And what do you intend to do now, young Rider? **Zarathos wondered casually. **Don't tell me you're gonna to just go back home, after going to so much trouble?**

_Me? Give up? _Asuka laughed inwardly. _Now _that _will be a cold day in Hell, Big Z!_ Taking a moment to chuckle at her own wit, the redhead relaxed somewhat, taking a steadying breath that she almost choked on. _The first thing I'm gonna do is get out of this damned sewer, and then I'm going to Wondergirl's and find out what her deal is! And then I'm gonna figure out how I'm gonna get back at those jerks for putting me through all this!_

**Very well. But I might suggest that you wait for a minute or so before departing,** the demon oozed. When Asuka threatened to counter this, Zarathos added, **After all, what's the use of taking such measures if all you do is betray yourself to them upon leaving?**

Blinking rapidly, Asuka's face then curled up in disgust as she pinched her nose shut. _Easy for you to say! You probably can't even smell all this crap I'm stuck over right now!_

**On the contrary, I experience these sensations just as readily as you do, young Rider,** Zarathos corrected her. **But I have scented far worse things than this modern sewer. It's actually quite refreshing, compared to some of the more primitive versions of such structures that I have encountered.**

_Yeah, I'll bet!_ Asuka thought sourly. _Welcome to Tokyo-3, the city of the future. Comes complete with antiseptic sewers and everything._ While she had to privately admit that she had also smelled worse things herself, with LCL numbering pretty high on that list, she looked up through the tiny holes of the sewer lid. _But that doesn't change the fact that those creeps are going to burn!!_

* * *

As Misato sat back in her couch, taking a long, refreshing draft of beer, she did her best to put all the bullshit she had had to put up with that day out of her mind. It had been another long and irritating day at NERV, no more than was normal there. That didn't mean that she had grown to enjoy having to deal with the paperwork, the dealing with the various department heads, and the usual loads of bureaucratic garbage that went on there. And if that didn't warrant some time with her little bit of canned heaven, then she didn't know what did.

Downing another chug, Misato idly wondered if there was anything worthwhile on television. But before she could pick up the remote and check that out, she heard the front door slide open. "I'm home!"

Grinning at the familiar voice, Misato leaned back and looked in its direction. "Hey there, Shinji-kun!" she grinned broadly as she watched him approach. "I was wondering when you'd be getting back! I -!" As the 3rd Child moved up to her, the Major's smile turned upside down as she realized something was missing. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Asuka?"

"Oh, she told me to tell you that she'd be late," Shinji replied nonchalantly. When Misato frowned that much more intently, the boy quickly explained their conversation at the restaurant. "Anyway, she said she wanted to check it out for herself."

"Really?" Misato frowned somewhat.

"Misato?" Shinji began, frowning as well now. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Misato started, returning her full attention to the boy before. Then, forcing a smile on her face, she waved his concerns aside. "Oh, it's nothing, Shinji-kun!" she told him playfully. Then she leaned forward and asked, "So, got any plans for dinner?"

"Well, I thinking of something simple," Shinji answered with a weary shrug. "Maybe…some sweet 'n' sour chicken and shrimp-fried rice?"

"That sounds good," Misato told him agreeably. When Shinji started away, the purple-haired woman held out her hand. "Wait, you don't have to start right now! Why don't you take it easy for a while? Maybe we could put on a DVD to pass the time? How's that?"

"Okay," Shinji nodded, sounding like he didn't care one way or the other. "I have to put my stuff away."

"Sure. Go ahead," Misato nodded. Without another word, Shinji moved to his room. Leaving the Major to her thoughts.

Asuka was going to Rei's place. This thought bounced around in Misato's mind several times, failing to compute every single time. The German had basically been ignoring Rei ever since she had arrived in Japan. According to Shinji, she had made precisely one attempt at making friends with her, and considering the number of times the Major had failed to engage the enigmatic 1st Child in an actual conversation, she could guess how well that had gone. And now Asuka was going over to Rei's place to see if what Shinji had told her about it was true?

_Of course, that's assuming that she's actually going where she said she's going, _Misato thought grimly, her near-certainties regarding Asuka's nightly activities floating dangerously about in her mind. The recent news stories regarding a major warehouse fire, one that eyewitnesses claimed had been caused by the Ghost Rider. Stories that left the Major hoping that much more fervently that she was completely wrong, or that there was some hidden factor in the situation that could explain everything away.

Frowning her concern, Misato switched on the television, automatically putting on the news. _If she isn't back before dinner, I'll call her, _she finally decided. Frowning intently as she added, _And if she doesn't pick up…then I'll just have to call Section 2._

* * *

As Asuka continued through Tokyo-3, she looked about the buildings surrounding her, checking both addresses and street names as she continued towards her goal. _Say, Zarathos…are we still heading the right way?_

**Yes. According to the boy, we are getting close to building where Ms. Ayanami resides,** the demon responded instantly. **Why do you ask?**

_Because…well, _look_ at this place!_ Asuka responded, gesturing at the various buildings surrounding her. Buildings that had grown steadily more decrepit the closer she came to their goal. All of them were old, many of them were either abandoned or condemned, and none of them were places that the German would want to be anywhere near for fear of becoming diseased. _The only times I've been anywhere near this area is as Ghost Rider! The only people who live here are criminals or poor slobs who can't afford to live anyplace else! An _Angel _wouldn't feel safe living here!_

**It is not surprising. I can sense several unclean auras,** Zarathos admitted slowly. **A few carry the weight of innocent blood, but not many. And seeing how fertile a hunting ground it has been for us…**

_Exactly! So why in _Gott's _name would Rei live out here!? It doesn't make any sense!! _Asuka declared, shaking her head in disbelief. _The Third must've botched the directions!! That's the only thing that makes sense!_

**Young Mr. Ikari did mention that the girl lived in a bad part of the city,** Zarathos pointed out. **And by your statement, this place would certainly qualify.**

Her mouth creasing into a distinctive frown, Asuka thought back to the conversation from before. It was true that Shinji had told her some horrible things about this part of the city, and she had certainly seen parts of Tokyo-3 that lived up to his words as Ghost Rider. _But it doesn't make any sense!_ Asuka declared in her mind. _Even while I was hip-deep in training, I never had anything but the best! The top apartments, the best food! Everything! _Thinking back to those days, Asuka recalled the many precautions taken to keep her safe, the luxuries provided to her, the tutors, the training. Everything that went with the glorious title of 2nd Child. _Why in hell would even the idiots here in Japan stick an Eva pilot out here? Even if Wondergirl's synch ability sucks, she's still a pilot!_

**All very good questions, young Rider,** Zarathos admitted. **And perhaps when we reach our goal, we will learn the answers to them.**

Rolling her eyes at this, as well as the condescending chuckle that went with it, the redhead grumbled inwardly. _Okay! I get the big idea! _Asuka finally shot back. _And if the Third sent us to the wrong place, I'll just call him or somebody who knows what they're talking about!_ When Zarathos let out a low growl of approval, Asuka shook her head before continuing along her way. Her insides slowly knotting themselves up as she continued, she kept telling herself that this had to be some kind of mistake.

Eventually, Asuka arrived at what had to be the oldest, most horribly rundown apartment building she had ever seen. The entire thing creaked and groaned at the tiniest winds, and the German didn't even want to think about what would happen if a big one ever came along. A building whose address matched the one given her by Shinji.

"How the hell has this thing even stayed up during a single attack?!" Asuka demanded, thinking that all an Angel would have to do was look at this place cross-eyed and it would fall over. Shaking her head at the crumbling structure, she turned about to leave. "That tears it! The Third _had _to have messed up the directions! There's no way in hell that Rei could possibly live _here!_ I -!"

Just as she was getting ready to really speak her mind, Asuka stopped in mid-step. Her tongue falling flat in her mouth, she whipped back towards the building. She had caught a glimpse of something, just out of the corner of her eye. But it was bright and beautiful, so familiar, and yet it was impossible. There was just no way she could have seen what she had seen.

_I'm losing it. That's the only explanation,_ Asuka told herself as she scanned the ramshackle structure once more, this time with greater care. _There's simply no way that…_ Before she could finish her thought, however, her eyes bugged out as she caught sight of what she had seen before. The light of a pure aura, completely bereft of evil or cruelty, unsullied by malevolence. The pure light of innocence, a light she had only seen radiated by three people. Shinji, Maya…and Rei.

A light that was coming from one of the apartments.

_No. There's no way,_ Asuka moaned inwardly as she stared up at the apartment in question. _She can't…this can't be…_ Her mouth opening and closing several times in rapid succession, the German then gave a quick shake of her head before heading towards the main entrance. It wasn't long before she spotted both an elevator, and stairs leading to the next floor. All it took was a single glance at the elevator's condition to convince Asuka to take the stairs.

As Asuka continued upwards, checking the numbers against the address told her, she saw several signs of habitation, and not of a good kind. Used hypodermic needles, bandages, broken beer bottles, and other forms of detritus littered the staircase. Even worse was that every surface marred and stained, and a foul stench that was worse than even the sewer stench she had been exposed to earlier clinging to every surface. All of these things increasing her inner protests as she drew closer to her goal.

_This can't be the right place, _Asuka moaned inwardly as she approached the apartment, still able to see the pure, precious light somewhere behind the wall. _It must be…someone else. It has to be…_

Still protesting the idea, Asuka finally arrived at the front door of the apartment. Frowning as she checked and double-checked the number on the door, she finally held out her hand, and knocked on it solidly. Only to gape as the door popped backwards. Startled by this, the redhead peaked in to study the door. Gasping in surprise, she realized that there was no lock. Nothing to keep potential intruders outside.

"Yes?" came a quiet, familiar voice. Once again floored by shock, Asuka looked up. Just in time to see the figure of Rei Ayanami approached, sheathed in the light the German had seen before, and still wearing her school uniform.

"Uh…" Asuka got out, completely numbed by what she was seeing. All of her earlier protests shattered by this reality.

"Pilot Sohryu," Rei went on, frowning as she studied the redhead. Seemingly unconcerned that someone had just entered her apartment. "Why are you here?"

"I…uh…" Asuka sputtered out, her mind completely emptied. However, it wasn't long before she regained her normal temperament, and retorted, "Well, I was about to ask _you _the same question!"

"This is my apartment," Rei answered in that same quiet fashion that tended to drive Asuka clear up a wall. "Where else would I be?" While Asuka was processing this, the albino frowned just a bit more. "Why are you here?"

"I…" Asuka got out, completely floored as she looked around. The inside of Rei's apartment was so utterly filthy that it was impossible for her to wrap her mind around it. It was as if no one had ever even so much as tried to mop up the floors or dust the walls.

_Then again, what's the point in that?!_ Asuka grimaced, utterly and completely repulsed by her surroundings. _This place is permanently filthy! It's practically _made _of dirt!!_

As the German studied her surroundings, she soon became aware that Rei was still looking at her. Still waiting for an answer. Finding herself discomforted by the blue-haired girl's gaze, Asuka shrugged hesitantly and said, "I…well, I was just…in the neighborhood, that's all." When Rei didn't say anything to this, her face betraying nothing, the German asked, "So…can I come in?" A moment's time was all Rei needed before she nodded her approval. "Great. Thanks," Asuka grumbled unenthusiastically as she stepped in, wincing at the smell of the place even as she closed the door. "By the way, you might want to have this looked at. It's kind of missing a lock."

"I know," Rei answered with a nod. "That is the way it was when I first moved in here."

If Asuka had thought her capacity for feeling shock over anything about this building had been worn out, this statement would have proven her wrong instantly. "What?" the redhead groaned distastefully, looking from Rei to the door and back again. "You mean…you moved into this place…and the door had no lock then, either?!" The albino just nodded to this, increasing Asuka's revulsion. "What the…why are you even here, anyway?!"

"This is my apartment," Rei repeated, as if this was all the explanation that her fellow pilot needed. When Asuka growled low in her throat, the 1st Child added, "I was assigned this apartment two years ago."

_Yeah, and by who? Adolf Hitler?! Maybe Jack the Ripper?!_ Asuka mentally screamed, her reasons for originally coming there completely forgotten as she walked further in. Once again shaking herself back to her senses, the German returned her focus to Rei, who was retreating further into the depths of the emaciated hovel that she apparently called home.

"But…why would anybody have you live in a place like this?!" Asuka demanded as she studied the blue-haired girl's dwelling. "In case you haven't noticed, this isn't the safest of neighborhoods! So why don't you get something better?!"

"Why would I need other quarters?" Rei wondered, genuine confusion in her words as she sat down. "This place is sufficient for my needs."

"Sufficient for your -?!" Asuka started, practically choking on the words even as she spoke them.

"And in regards to any safety issues that may rise up, Section 2 provides adequate security," Rei went on, apparently unaware of the unadulterated shock her words inspired in her uninvited guest. Just as Asuka was about to ask why in God's name the albino would ever think that the morons who made the Keystone Kops look like an elite police force could ever provide adequate security for a little kid's piggy bank, Rei added, "There is no evidence that my apartment has been broken into or tampered with in any way."

_Well, of course not! Why would anybody bother with this place?! _Asuka demanded as she studied the sparse furnishings, the virtually non-existent décor. _There's absolutely nothing worth stealing in here! And this dump would even turn total scum off! Even _Misato _would never let our place get so absolutely filthy!_

While Asuka was figuring that even criminals must have some standards of decency, Rei added, "In any case, there has been reduced criminal activity in this neighborhood." Taken aback by this, the German just stood there as Rei went on. "I believe that the Ghost Rider's recent activities have had something to do with that."

Another noise of confusion echoed in Asuka's throat before a smile slowly curled her lips. _Oh, right. That,_ the German thought, feeling a bit of satisfaction at this. _Yeah, that's me. Saving Tokyo-3 from the scum of the Earth by sending them to Hell instead._

As if mentioning Asuka's demonic other was some kind of trigger, her tenant chose that moment to put in his two yen's worth. **Young Rider, I sense nothing of Blackheart or any other minion of Hell here or anyplace nearby,** Zarathos reported. **Whatever happened to the boy before, I doubt it has anything to do with any of Mephisto's schemes.**

_Oh, forget about that for now!_ Asuka fumed, wishing she had some method of muzzling her demonic tenant. Waiting for Zarathos to say something in response, and immensely satisfied when he kept his mouth shut, the German returned her attention to her fellow pilot. "But, seriously…how can you even say that this place is 'sufficient for your needs'?! I'm amazed that the power still works here! And do you even get any hot water?!"

Taking a moment to consider this, Rei finally answered, "Sometimes. The utilities here are…somewhat intermittent."

On the verge of declaring her amazement that the utilities worked at all, Asuka frowned as something else occurred to her. "Say, Wondergirl…when did you say you moved in here?"

"Two years ago," Rei answered immediately.

"So…where did you live before then?" Asuka wondered as she continued to scan her surroundings, privately thinking that they simply _had _to be better than this disgusting nightmare.

"I was given private lodgings within NERV Headquarters," Rei told her.

Surprised at this revelation, Asuka pursed her lips as she considered her next question. "And you haven't had any home other than there and this place?" When Rei confirmed this with a slight nod, the German pressed on. "And…why did you move here, anyway?"

"Commander Ikari decided that it was important that I gain experience in dealing with children my age. In anticipation of additional Evangelion pilots be chosen for Japan," Rei told her.

"What?!" Asuka got out. "You mean that he…he didn't let you go to school with other kids?"

"No. He arranged for me to be privately tutored," Rei informed her.

"Privately tutored," Asuka repeated, feeling a sick pit opening up in her stomach. Giving a quick shake of her head, the German took a step forward before demanding, "Wait a minute…are you telling me that you never saw any other children until _two years ago?!"_ Once again, Rei confirmed this was so, adding to the lump of bile forming in Asuka's throat. "Did he even let you outside the Geofront?!"

"No," Rei answered in the same exact tone she had been using the entire time. While Asuka's jaw fell to the floor with a clatter, the albino added, "He told me that such things were unimportant, and would only serve to distract me."

Asuka wanted to cry out. She wanted to shriek at the absolute wrongness of what was being told her, to smack Rei over the head, to drive the reality of how horrible such treatment was straight and true into the core of her brain. And most of all, she began thinking that facing the impossible sea of sin that surrounded Gendo in order to make him pay for such an atrocity might not be so horrible, after all. However, two things stopped her. One was the fact that her mind was still recovering, still trying to process what was being told her, reconcile it with the attention and caring that had been lavished upon her throughout her training.

Just as Asuka was recovering from what she had been told, the second thing occurred. Her cell phone rang.

Startled by the sound, Asuka practically levitated into the air as she looked about in shock. After recovering from her heartbeat leaping through the ceiling and the next dozen besides, the German automatically drew forth her phone and flicked it open. "Hello?"

"Asuka, where are you?" came the stern, demanding voice of Misato. Already rolling her eyes in exasperation, the German groaned as her guardian went on. "Shinji's going to be serving dinner in ten minutes!"

_Oh, great. This is all that I need, _Asuka fumed sourly. Feeling a headache coming on, the German returned, "Hey! I told the Third to tell you that I'd be late! What, did he forget to mention that?"

"He didn't forget anything," Misato grumbled unhappily. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you were supposed to be back by now! Where are you, anyway?"

"Like I told him, I'm at Rei's place!" Asuka retorted. "What, want proof? Here!" With that, the German held out her phone to the albino. "Hey, Wondergirl! Do me a favor and tell this woman where I am!"

Her expression remaining completely blank, Rei took the offered phone. "Hello, Major," she murmured into the object. "Pilot Sohryu wanted me to tell you that she is in my home." Watching somewhat impatiently, Asuka listened to Misato's response. And while she couldn't make out any of the words, she could still detect the surprise with which she spoke. "Yes, ma'am. Yes, I understand," Rei nodded quietly before handing the phone back.

"Thanks," Asuka got out as she took the phone and held it up to her ear. "There. Satisfied?"

"For now," Misato returned, her displeasure apparent. "Now, would you be so kind to get back so you can grace us with your presence for dinner? That is, if that's not too much to ask?"

"Oh, I think I can manage that," Asuka replied easily. "Seeya in a few. Bye." With that, the German clicked the phone off and returned it to its pocket. "Well, I better get going."

"I understand," Rei returned with a nod. Exhaling shakily, forcing herself not to grimace as she tasted the horrid air of the albino's apartment, Asuka was about to leave when Rei added, "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," Asuka nodded, not really paying attention to Rei's words as her mind busied itself elsewhere. And continued to do so long after she had left the 1st Child's horrid apartment building far behind. Forcing herself not to look back, to not see the pure light of Rei's soul trapped in that abysmal dungeon.

* * *

It was a relatively quiet evening as Shinji ate dinner alongside Misato. PenPen was gulping down sardines with his usual enthusiasm, and things were fairly normal when he heard the front door sliding open. "I'm home," Asuka was heard calling out, and it wasn't long before the German herself appeared.

"Well, hello there, Asuka," Misato spoke, looking up from her own meal as the redhead dumped her bag on the couch. "I was wondering when you'd get back. You made good time."

"Yeah, whatever," Asuka muttered in response. As she drew closer, Shinji found himself frowning at the expression she wore. It was dark, somehow. Distracted. Like the normally fiery 2nd Child wasn't actually there.

Disquieted by Asuka's obvious mood and the way she was moving, Shinji looked from her to Misato and back before asking, "Um…would you like me to get you some dinner?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure," Asuka replied carelessly as she drew up to the table. Not saying a word as Shinji went to bring her a plate and glass. Not offering a single complaint about the fact that they weren't eating something European in origin. She just sat there, eating very sparingly, her eyes floating about, seeing nothing.

Looking from Misato to Asuka and back again, Shinji found himself wondering what to do. He knew that something was very wrong with this situation, but was at a loss as to what he could do in order to correct it. So he waited for one of the others to make the first move.

He wasn't long in waiting. Loudly clearing her throat, Misato forced a smile onto her face and said, "So, Asuka…you decided to drop by Rei's place, huh?"

Asuka didn't say anything to this. She just maneuvered a lump of rice into her mouth before slowly chewing it.

Her smile taking a hit, Misato leaned in closer before trying again. "I guess she must've been pretty surprised, seeing you at her door."

Asuka set her silverware on the table with a definite force before she looked up at her roommates. Her face tensing up dangerously. "Misato…do you know where Rei lives?" When both Shinji and Misato only made questioning sounds in their throats, the German's face became that much more dangerous. "Did you know that her entire place smells worse than a sewer? That the entire building looks like it's gonna fall apart at any second?"

"Well…yeah," Misato replied, clearly not understanding Asuka's intent. "Shinji told me about a while ago, and…"

"Then why don't you _do _something about it, huh?!" Asuka demanded, bringing her fist down on the table, causing the flatware to leap up. "And what about you, Third?! Why didn't anybody _tell me _about this before?! How can NERV just _leave _someone in a hellhole like that, anyway?! Doesn't anybody _care?!"_

"Wha -? Wait, of _course _we do!" Shinji protested, bringing his hands up before him. Shrinking back that much more when Asuka eyed him menacingly, growling deep in her throat. "It's just…"

"Just what?!" Asuka growled, sending Shinji scooting further back.

"Asuka, we tried to get Rei out of that place a long time ago!" Misato countered, pain and understanding in her words.

Now it was Asuka's turn to jump back. Swinging her gaze towards Misato, the German's face shifted from anger to confusion, leaving her tottering off-balance. "What?"

"That's right. After the mission with the 5th Angel," Shinji elaborated to Asuka's growing surprise. "Misato asked her if she'd like to move in with us, but…but she said that she couldn't."

"Huh?" Asuka squeaked out, her confusion growing to unprecedented proportions. "She…what do you mean, she couldn't?! Why…why would she…?"

"Because Father…he had told her that she had to live there," Shinji explained tentatively, unwilling to draw Asuka's wrath upon him once more. "We asked her about that, and…well, she wouldn't say anything else. She just said that…she had to stay there. That Father had said so."

Frowning her disdain, Asuka demanded, "What kind of answer is that, anyway?"

"The only kind that she would give us," Misato answered. She looked back down to the table, her expression taking a downturn as well. "Later on, I did some asking around base, to see if I could find a better place for her. But the Human Resources department said that Commander Ikari forbade anything that could be considered tampering with her."

"Tampering with her?!" Asuka repeated with a voice of pure disgust. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Why didn't somebody tell me about this before, huh?! What's the matter with you two?!"

Misato didn't say anything to this, which soon resulted in Asuka turning her deadly glare back on Shinji. Feeling a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face, the 3rd Child squirmed in his seat before finally coming up with the only answer he could think of. "I guess I…just didn't think of it," he admitted, knowing how pathetic that sounded, even to him. When Asuka confirmed this by intensifying her glare to match that of a basilisk, Shinji tried again. "I mean…it's not that we don't want to help her, but…"

"Asuka," Misato broke in, causing both teens to switch their gazes over to her. When they did so, they saw the look of command she whenever she oversaw one of their missions against the Angels. "Look, I understand that you're upset about what Rei has to deal with. But unfortunately, as long as Commander Ikari is her guardian, there's not a lot any of us can do for her."

As these words settled down about them like a cloud of gloom, Asuka just stood there, studying the two of them. "Fine," the redhead finally muttered. Snorting out loud, she picked up what remained of her meal and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm going to bed now, okay?"

"Um, okay," Shinji spoke, feeling a chill at the way Asuka had said those words.

Frowning herself, Misato took a quick sip of her own beverage before adding, "Just be sure you do your homework, okay?"

"Sure. You bet," Asuka returned. Using that same vaguely dangerous voice she had used before.

* * *

Asuka didn't bother with her homework. The stupidity of the Japanese educational system was the furthest thing from her mind as she lay in her futon that even, studying her ceiling. Her mind swirling about as she considered everything that she had learned that evening. Leaving her doing her best to try and make sense of the madness that had been presented to her that day. And getting a headache in the process.

_Why? Why would the commander do something like that? _Asuka wondered quietly. _It just doesn't make any sense! Why would he go through all that trouble to keep Wondergirl away from everyone else?_

**Does he actually need a reason?** Zarathos wondered rhetorically. **He is a man whose soul is steeped in evil and cruelty. Do you honestly think this is beyond him?**

_That's not what I meant, _Asuka grumbled sourly, once again not wanting to think of the sheer amount of evil that was to be seen within Gendo's foul aura. _ Why would the Commander even want to do something like that? What's he get it out of it? A totally screwed up girl?! Why would he want to do that for?_

Zarathos didn't say anything to this, which was just fine by Asuka. The demon's yap was making her head hurt that much worse, and she needed to think. _Okay, think. Why would anybody want to do something like to Rei to begin with? Screw up her life like that?_ the 2nd Child wondered, culling forth various possibilities. _It can't because he wanted to make her a better pilot. Her synch ability is even lower than Shinji's! And…he couldn't have wanted to make a total bitch out of her. She's about the quietest thing I've ever met! Does whatever she's told do, doesn't complain about anything, just…wait._

**Young Rider?** Zarathos wondered, his frown almost visible as Asuka's mind slowly exploded with comprehension. **What is it?**

_I…oh, _Gott_! It was just so damned obvious!!_ Asuka realized as she shot up into the sitting position. _Rei does whatever somebody tells her! She synched with Shinji during those dumb training exercises for the 7__th__ Angel just like that! She almost got fried when she protected him from the 5__th__ Angel! She does…whatever she's told to do!_

**She's completely obedient to the will of others,** Zarathos oozed in agreement. **I can see how that would be of use.**

_Yeah! _Asuka growled, already considering the possibilities. _She's probably blow herself up if Commander Creep told her to! The perfect pilot for a suicide mission!_

**The perfect pilot for **_**any **_**kind of mission, young Rider,** Zarathos corrected her. **A man with such a foul soul could undoubtedly think of any number of purposes for someone who only knows how to obey his will.**

Instantly realizing that Zarathos was correct, Asuka considered the possibilities. Rei probably didn't have much physical strength, but a girl who could pilot an Eva, even one with as little ability as her, could do a lot of damage to anyone. All with just a word from Commander Ikari.

_The perfectly obedient pilot. Somebody who's a slave and doesn't even realize it,_ Asuka thought to herself, a wave of nausea rising up at the thought.

**Indeed. Just another example of Gendo Ikari's evil, **Zarathos growled. **Just another reason why he should burn in the fiery depths.**

_Yeah, yeah, and with you getting all the credit and magical power for the kill. I get the idea,_ Asuka grumbled, rolling her eyes as she lay back in her futon. Eyes that still saw the hideous abomination that Rei had been raised to consider as home. Her entire life manipulated for the soul purpose of insuring that Commander Ikari would always have at least one pilot still loyal to him, no matter what his atrocities.

Unknowing and uncaring of the passage of time, Asuka continued to lay in her futon, idly looking up the ceiling. Automatically comparing this tiny place to both the homes she had enjoyed in the past…and the filthy hovel that was the home of one of her fellow pilots. A home she shared with another.

_Is that why Misato decided to take Shinji in when he first came here?_ Asuka found herself wondering, thinking of the day she had first moved in. On how she had taken this room from Shinji without thought or care of what would happen to him. Completely certain that NERV would take care of his needs quickly enough as she delighted in his horror. _Was he…was his father gonna put him…in that same building?_

This thought was it took to leave Asuka's insides twisting with even further guilt. A feeling the German hated with a passion.

"Hmph! What am I getting all worked about, anyway?! Who cares about that stupid little doll?!" Asuka finally snorted, disgusted with herself and the situation in general. "Besides, it's not like it's _my_ problem! I've got more important things to worry about!"

**Of course you do,** Zarathos oozed unpleasantly. **Blackheart is still roaming about with plans of his own. And we still have to deal with Mana.**

_Precisely! _Asuka nodded emphatically, already focusing her mind on these things.

Only to have her thoughts slowly shift focus. The image of the gentle soul trapped in a hell created by one man.

Growling in disgust, Asuka shoved this image away. _Anyway, it's like they said before! It's not like there's a lot we can do for her, anyway! _she declared with as much force as she could muster. _As long as Commander Creep's in charge, Wondergirl's stuck with him!_

**Which is all the more reason to dispense with Blackheart and Gendo's other protectors,** Zarathos chimed in. **As long as they are free to interfere with us, taking his soul will be that much more difficult.**

_Exactly! I don't have time for any charity cases! We'll let the others handle that part! _Asuka grinned superiorly._ We just have to kill the scumbag off, Misato will probably become Wondergirl's new guardian, and everybody will live happily after ever! End of story!_

Smiling in deep satisfaction, Asuka could picture that scenario in her mind very easily. Gendo gone, Shinji probably inherits his money, he and Misato take Rei in and find someplace to deprogram her or whatever it was they did. And they find a new, probably bigger place to live. Everyone goes home happy. A perfect plan.

Except for one thing. A thing that slowly twisted Asuka's smile and turned it upside down; the image of Rei, living in a prison she didn't even realize that she could escape. That pure, beautiful light that was her soul trapped amongst the very filth Asuka had purged from the Earth.

_In any case, there has been reduced criminal activity in this neighborhood_,Rei's voice sounded in her mind. _I believe that the Ghost Rider's recent activities have had something to do with that._

As these words echoed about Asuka's thoughts, her face twisted once more. An even more devious smile appearing as she thought, _Of course…I suppose that a _real _hero would…I don't know…find some way to help the dumb bitch right away._

**Oh, I suppose,** Zarathos chimed in, sounding a bit annoyed with this turn of events. **Do I take this to mean that you have a plan of some sort?**

_But of course, Big Z! _Asuka grinned, more-or-less telling the truth. She did have something that vaguely resembled a plan. Something that, with a little hammering here and there, might actually do the job. _And you know the really great part about it?_ When Zarathos didn't answer, the redhead shifted about in her futon eagerly. _We'll even get to take care of some of those creeps watching over Commander Iceblock while we're at it!_

**Really? **Zarathos oozed, finally sounding intrigued. **Then please, do tell me about it.**

_Sure, why not? _Asuka thought with growing anticipation. _After all, this is gonna be some fun. For the both of us…_

* * *

Several nights passed, nights in which Asuka and Zarathos made some minor adjustments to their scheme. They took into account the various problems, the potential solutions, as well double-checking all the little details that could make or break their plan. Whenever she had the opportunity, the German gathered up what little she needed for her strategy to work. Then they waited for the weekend, when Asuka would be freer in her schedule, and after another runaround to ditch her Section 2 keepers, she was free to go to her base of operations. To be the Ghost Rider once more.

After making sure that everything was perfectly positioned, the Ghost Rider rode out on her hellish motorcycle, careful to avoid as much attention as was possible as she headed towards her goal. A nasty-looking bar in the depths of Tokyo-3, a place that was just legal enough to exist amidst the many legitimate businesses, but with several not-quite legal going-ons to satisfy the more unpleasant needs and wants of their clients. In short, it was a perfect place for Captain Chiron, the head of Section 2.

**Hmm,** Zarathos purred within the mind of the Ghost Rider. **We should come back here after our current business is taken care of. It seems that a number of the guilty come here for refreshment.**

_Yeah, tell me about it! _the horned rider replied as she studied the bar. There were at least a couple hundred stains of guilt floating about the premises, probably more. _But first thing's first. Let's make sure that that male chauvinist porker is actually here._ The Ghost Rider then reached into one of the Ghostcycle's cargo pods, and brought forth one of the many devices she had gotten Mana to part with; a long-range viewing device that allowed a person to listen in on conversations, and came equipped with infra-red and x-ray mode, amongst other things.

Holding the viewer up in the right way, the Ghost Rider zeroed in on the bar, the exterior of which was immediately peeled away, revealing a vague image of several people within. Smiling in delight, the demonic motorcyclist realized that she could still perceive the marks of death through the viewer, and slowly scanned the interior. Making note of the guilty at the tables, she then panned over to the bar itself, and almost instantly focused on the person with about forty or fifty stains of guilt hovering about him.

" –pid, strutting, slut! Ordering my men around like they were her own personal playthings!" came a voice over the viewer's mike. "As if the purple-haired freak wouldn't have gotten where she was without jumping into the sack with every official at NERV!"

_Yup, he's here, alright! _the Ghost Rider grinned in delight, instantly recognizing the heavily inebriated voice. _Now all we have to do is…huh? What's that?_

" –ot bad enough, I've gotta have a special detail following around that little whore of hers!" Chiron continued, speaking so loudly that the Ghost Rider hardly needed the viewer to hear him. "That useless little tramp, always going on about how great she is! I swear to God, if she weren't the Commander's favorite, I'd take a cattle prod to those tiny things on her chest! Put her in her place, but good!"

_Wh-what?! _the Ghost rider shrieked in her mind, almost dropping the viewer in her shock. _Little whore?! Useless tramp?! TINY THINGS?!?!!_ As these thoughts ran their course, the Ghost Rider leveled a deathly glare in what she knew to be Chiron's direction. Shaking her head slowly, she snarled, "That tears it! You are _so _gonna burn tonight!!"

**Well, far be from me to stop you when you are so determined, **Zarathos chuckled malevolently as the Ghost Rider put the viewer back in storage. **So, now what? How are you going to get his attention? Run in there with guns blazing?**

_Naw, nothing like that, Big Z!_ the Ghost Rider returned, still thinking of all the awful things she was planning on doing to Chiron. _Don't forget, we have to get the creep to where we want to come before the party starts! And we have to have him mad at me! Not scared; just mad and drunk! The perfect recipe for stupid decisions!_

**Oh, I agree. I've seen that particular combination spell doom for many a sinner in the past,** Zarathos concurred in amusement. **How fortunate that he's already taken care of the intoxication for us.**

_That's right! And since Captain Creep thinks that a girl's place is either in the kitchen or bed, I know exactly how to completely piss him off!_ the Ghost Rider informed her resident demon. Without further ado, she revved the Ghostcycle's motor, and rode over to the bar. Completely ignoring the gasps of surprise that she elicited as she came into the open light, she aimed her mechanical steed towards the walkway between the bar and the parking lot. When she came up to the first car in the line, she raised her fist above its hood, and quickly brought it down.

Her burning hand slammed harshly on the car's hood, causing to jump off its rear tires momentarily before slamming back down. Resulting in the car alarm squealing its electronic head off. She then rode over to the next car in line, and subjected it to the same treatment. She repeated this again and again before she finally reached a long, black vehicle with obvious armor plating that could only be Chiron's ride.

This time, she didn't settle for bopping it on the hood. She drew forth her chainsaw-sword, it's teeth already laced with the flames of the abyss, and then slashed off the car's front bumper and grill with one easy slice. Sending them crashing to the ground as another car alarm sounded, the line along the cut nothing but molten slag.

_There! That oughta do it! _the Ghost Rider decided with grim amusement as she rode away. Getting just enough distance so that she wouldn't be seen by the emerging barflies, but close enough to watch the show.

Within seconds, the various bar patrons scrambled out the door, eager to check on the condition of their rides. One by one, sounds of dismay and anger erupted from the people as they discovered the condition of their rides. With one voice sounding above them all.

"_My baby!!"_ came the anguished cry of Captain Chiron, the Section 2 head falling to his knees before his defaced ride, his face the picture of consummate horror.

An uncontrollable shriek of laughter tore free of the Ghost Rider's throat at the sight of Chiron, sobbing at the sight of his mutilated vehicle. _What kind of loser calls his car 'his baby'?!_ she wondered as she rode back up closer to the bar. _This is gonna be more fun than I thought!_

Grinning cruelly as she watched Chiron examine the ruined front of his car, the Ghost Rider rode up closer to the bar. "Hey, asshole! Did you lose something?!" the horned rider cried out as she spun about, positioning her back towards him. Watching over her shoulder as the Section 2 head looked up, his expression shifting from shock to amazement as he realized who was talking to him.

Then the Ghost Rider did the last thing anyone could have expected her to do. Lifting herself off the Ghostcycle's seat, she presented her posterior to him, and gently slapped it with her hand. Making kissy sounds as she finally gave him the finger.

This was it took to eradicate the drunken stupor Chiron was in. His eyes ballooning in rage, the Section 2 head staggered to his feet, fire leaping from his eyes. "You goddamned_ bitch!!_ I'm gonna -!" Chiron didn't have a chance to complete his sentence, however. Throttling the Ghostcycle for everything it was worth, the demonic biker sent a spray of half-melted asphalt into his face, sending to him gagging and sputtering to the ground.

_There! If that doesn't get him pissed off, then I don't know what will!_ the Ghost Rider grinned as she rode away. _Now all I have to do is move slow enough for him or one of his creeps to keep up!_

* * *

Coughing and sputtering as he got back to his feet, Chiron watched as the Ghost Rider casually rode away from the bar. The demonic bitch acting like absolutely nothing had happened. As if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Oh…ugh…that…that _goddamned bitch!!"_ Chiron shrilled, every shred of reason flying from his mind. He didn't care about the people watching him, he didn't care about NERV's reasons for wanting her or how dangerous she supposedly was. All that mattered to him was tracking down the useless bitch that had dared humiliate him and making her suffer.

Without another thought, Chiron rushed to the door of his poor, mutilated car and got in. Starting it up and pulling out after his attacker, he then turned on the secure radio and brought up the mike. "This is Captain Iwao Chiron to all available Section 2 units!" he roared as he began following the still-burning trail left by his quarry. "The Ghost Rider has been sighted! Moving along Fifth and Main! Repeat, Fifth and Main! I want all helicopters in the air ten minutes ago, and every man we've got in pursuit! We're gonna run that bitch right into the ground!"

Putting the mike back down, Chiron floored the accelerator, quickly catching sight of the demonic bitch who had so humiliated him. "Nobody messes with Iwao Chiron and gets away with it!"

* * *

_Well, that definitely got his attention! _the Ghost Rider grinned ghoulishly as she looked over her shoulder. The stains of guilt that marked Chiron's soul making it child's play for her to spot his car amongst the rest of the cars that were on the road. _Now all I have to do is make sure I don't lose him. Not just yet!_

**I don't think that will be much of a problem, young Rider,** Zarathos decided as his host wove about the other cars there. **In case you have forgotten, this vehicle leaves a most distinctive trail.**

_Oh, right! _the Ghost Rider returned as she glanced down at her wheels, and the blazing trails they made. _Still, let's not move too fast until the helicopters show up. Seriously, a turtle with arthritis could ditch any one of these morons!_

Zarathos didn't have anything to say this, and so left the Ghost Rider to her work. And so she continued to move about the other cars that were there, cars whose drivers almost wet themselves when they realized exactly what was riding amongst them. Reactions that spurred the fiery motorcyclist on, increasing her delight. _That's right! You know me! You fear me! And you better get used to it, because the Ghost Rider is here to stay!_

Cackling at her own wit, the Ghost Rider continued onwards, until the sound she had been waiting for was heard. The roar of a helicopter soaring though the air, a sound that was soon echoed by other such vehicles approaching. When she looked up at one of them, the demonic biker saw that it had its spotlight on, the light of which was stabbing the ground below.

_C'mon, stupid! I'm right here! _the Ghost Rider muttered inwardly as the light fluttered about, finding everything except her. After making several passes but never quite connecting, the horned superwoman snarled her frustration. _Aw, dammit! Just how hard can it be to spot me, anyway?! I'm _on fire_, for crying out loud!!_

Finally, after much cursing on her part, the Ghost Rider was gratified to see the spotlight finally settle on her. _It sure took you idiots long enough!_ the horned biker growled with a hint of satisfaction. _Okay, now that you've managed to find me, let's see how well you can keep me in sight! _Gunning the Ghostcycle's motor, the Ghost Rider sped forward. Always careful to make sure that her pursuers didn't lose her as she shifted to the next street, setting course for what had once been Hakone.

Over the next several minutes, the Ghost Rider maintained her lead on her Section 2 pursuers, smiling as she drew closer to her destination. _Not that much farther now, _she thought with growing satisfaction. _  
We just have to get to –_

The Ghost Rider's chain of thought was then cut off by something she hadn't expected. Section 2 did something borderline competent. Before her eyes, four black cars streamed in along the cross street ahead of her, their brakes squealing as they ground to a halt before her. In a few seconds time, the agents that had been within them poured out, aiming at her with guns and even a couple rocket launchers.

**And now the hunt begins,** Zarathos growled in feral anticipation.

However, the Ghost Rider knew that it was too soon. She didn't want to kill them just yet. She wanted them mad, not scared and cautious. She wanted to draw as many agents as she could out into the open, and that meant no flying Ghostcycle, no shooting back. Nothing that would bite her pursuers, and make them twice as shy.

Revving the engine that much more, the Ghost Rider sped forward, leaning forward as the agents opened fire. The bullets that ripped into her form did no damage, and the Ghostcycle was utterly impervious. The rockets were simplicity in itself to dodge, not even slowing her down as she drew closer to the impromptu blockade…only to swerve into the building just before the cross street. A slight jarring and a shift of gravity's pull was all the demonic motorcyclist felt as her steed rode up onto the building, clinging to it as easily as it clung to the streets.

Frozen with surprise, the Section 2 people below stopped shooting. They just gawked as the Ghost Rider continued to speed up the building. _That's right, just sit back and watch the show!_ she thought as she looked down at them. Then she fired off a stream of hellfire from her forearm that quickly resolved into a chain, one that anchored itself to the next building. Clamping her legs securely about her bike, she then pulled on the chain, yanking her and her ride off the wall and into a death-defying swing that even the bravest of stunt riders would never even think of trying. _It just gets better from here on out, boys!_

Once she had swung past the blockade, the Ghost Rider allowed the chain to dissipate into nothingness, letting gravity reclaim its hold. Completely devoid of fear, she spun her bike about as it fell, carefully guiding so that it landed on its wheels. It's heavy landing resulting in a very large crater in the center of the street. An impact that the Ghostcycle's rider hardly even felt. Unlike the stunned silence emanating from the Section 2 people, who were staring at her with their jaws decorating the street.

"Not bad, huh, boys?" the Ghost Rider grinned, invoking the same tone of voice that she knew pissed off macho dorks like Toji. Breaking into a spurt of maniacal laughter, she reared her bike back on one wheel, spun it about, and gave them the finger before speeding off into the night.

* * *

"_What do you mean, you lost her?!!?!"_ Chiron shrilled, holding the mike with such force that it seemed impossible that it was still intact.

'I'm sorry, sir! She just…she rode up the _goddamned building_ and leapt over the blockade!" the man on the other end replied. "It was like it was totally nothing to her, sir! We couldn't even get close!"

Feeling the blood rush to his face before it began to burn, Chiron held out the mike, sorely tempted to throw it down to the floor. "Dammit! I'd fire you all if I thought it'd be worth the time!" he shrilled, wishing he could choke the life out of every single idiot that he had been stuck with. Giving a quick shake of his head, the Section 2 head changed tactics. "Echo Units! Is there any sign of her?!"

"This is Echo 1, sir! No sign of the Ghost Rider!" one of the helicopter pilots.

Chiron cursed at this, just as he cursed at the next two reports. But then a voice said, "This is Echo 7, sir! We've sighted the Ghost Rider!"

"Where is she?!" Chiron demanded, mentally adding the words 'that horned bitch' to the end of his request.

"She's gone into one of the warehouses, sir!" Echo 7 reported before giving the exact address. "We're holding position over the building. The moment she comes out again, we'll be right on her!"

"Right, good work!" Chiron responded. "Attention, all Section 2 personnel! We have confirmed position on the Ghost Rider! Converge on Echo 7's coordinates and be ready! She is believed to be in possession of a precious cargo that we must retrieve! So the instant she comes out, use whatever means necessary to bring her down! Is that understood?!"

A chorus of 'yes, sirs!' sounded at this, leaving Chiron to smile deeply. "Your little ass is mine, you horned slut!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, I'm making something of a habit of these cliffhangers. But I've been kinda jammed up with the holidays, and I know I haven't been posting as frequently as of late. So I decided to just post what I've got, and hope it works out. Still, I hope you will still read and review, and maybe check out my other stories? Please?

Neferius, you're right about Shinji never catching a break. And trust me, Asuka is going to have a few words with Section 2

Belthasar, thank you for the kind words. I hope I do not disappoint in the future.

nased0, yeah, I kind of like the commonalities. Asuka is definitely an anti-hero type.

Mike, I'm glad you liked the battle. Beyond that, I doubt we will ever see Asuka in the same light.

dennisud, yeah. I've gotten enough rips regarding Asuka. And as for Mana, let's just say that things are going to get even nastier in the future.

Enough of that, on to the omakes!

Omake 1

_This can't be the right place, _Asuka moaned inwardly as she approached the apartment, still able to see the pure, precious light somewhere behind the wall. _It must be…someone else. It has to be…_

Still protesting the idea, Asuka finally arrived at the front door of the apartment. Frowning as she checked and double-checked the number on the door, she finally held out her hand, and knocked on it solidly. Only to gape as the door popped backwards. Startled by this, the redhead peaked in to study the door. Gasping in surprise, she realized that there was no lock. Nothing to keep potential intruders outside.

"Who goes there?!" came a fierce voice, one that caused the hairs on the back of Asuka's neck to rise up. As she looked wildly about, the German gasped in astonishment as she saw Rei approach her. The albino was still surrounded by the pure light of innocence. But the things she wore were anything _but _innocent.

"What the…_Wondergirl?!"_ Asuka shrilled, caught between astonishment and horror as she studied Rei's garb. She was dressed in a crimson leather thong bikini, along with knee-high boots and arm-length gloves. A whip was held tightly in her hands, and a look of genuine confusion was on her face.

"Oh. Pilot Sohryu," Rei replied, sounding more like her normal self as she studied her unexpected guest. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question!" Asuka replied, raising an eyebrow at the albino's shocking attire. "I mean…what's with the getup?"

"Hmm? Oh, this," Rei answered, shrugging as she studied herself. "Commander Ikari asked me to help him with something." Pulling back, the albino gestured inside her apartment. Craning her head around Rei, Asuka gasped when she saw Gendo, all trussed up and with several lacerations about his form, having been beaten into unconsciousness.

"Huh?!" Asuka gasped, looking from the girl whose pure soul had blotted out the darkness, to the man whose soul was steeped in evil. "Hey, wait a minute! How'd you manage to tie him up like that, anyway?!"

"The Commander helped me restrain him. He sometimes comes by here for such…treatment," Rei explained. While Asuka's jaw was clattering about the floor, the albino added, "Apparently, he finds it very reminiscent of his honeymoon with Yui."

Taking a moment to process this, Asuka looked from Rei to Gendo and back again. "No wonder the Third is so screwed up," she finally declared, just before she passed out onto the floor.

Omake 2

" –pid, strutting, slut! Ordering my men around like they were her own personal playthings!" came a voice over the viewer's mike. "As if the purple-haired freak wouldn't have gotten where she was without jumping into the sack with every official at NERV!"

_Yup, he's here, alright! _the Ghost Rider grinned in delight, instantly recognizing the heavily inebriated voice. _Now all we have to do is…huh? What's that?_

" –ot bad enough, I've gotta have a special detail following around that little whore of hers!" Chiron continued, speaking so loudly that the Ghost Rider hardly needed the viewer to hear him. "That useless little tramp, always going on about how great she is! I swear to God, if she weren't the Commander's favorite, I'd take a cattle prod to those tiny things on her chest! Put her in her place, but good!"

_Wh-what?! _the Ghost rider shrieked in her mind, almost dropping the viewer in her shock. _Little whore?! Useless tramp?! TINY THINGS?!?!!_

"And then there's phony-blonde bitch that the Commander's got on his leash!" Chiron went on, his voice slurring badly. "Acting so high and mighty! Ha! That stupid whore doesn't have even a bit of spine! A whipped little dog who doesn't even take a leak if the boss doesn't give her the okay!"

Blinking rapidly as she processed these words, as well as the commentary that was following it. **Young Rider?** Zarathos spoke. **Isn't it time to take action?**

Studying the boozing man through the viewer, the Ghost Rider slowly grinned a truly ghoulish grin. _Actually, Big Z…I just had a better idea._

**And that would be…?** Zarathos wondered suspiciously.

_Oh, you'll see!_ the demonic motorcyclist answered mysteriously. Even as she made sure that the viewer was recording every single word the inebriated captain spoke.

* * *

"Ahh…" Captain Chiron sighed, placing his feet on his desk as he sat back, the picture of contentment. "Now, _that's _what I call a night out on the town!"

While the Section 2 man was wondering idly why he couldn't enjoy such simple pleasures more often, the door to his office was sent flying to the floor. "What the -?!" Chiron gasped, practically falling over as he sat back up. "Who the – Katsuragi?!"

"That's right, you male chauvinist porker!!" Misato snarled as she strode into his office.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Chiron demanded. As he got to his feet so as to look the purple-haired woman in the eyes, he frowned as he realized that she was far from alone. Seemingly every woman who worked at NERV was right behind her, all wearing expressions of anger. "What the…?"

"So, you think I jump in the sack with every official on base, huh?" Misato wondered dangerously.

"A whipped dog without a spine, am I?" Ritsuko chimed in.

"A little girl with a tiny brain and a tinier bust? Isn't that what you said about me?!" Maya added, positively livid. This comment was followed by several others, all repeated by the ladies they had been applied to.

"Hey, now wait a minute!" Chiron protested, gaping at the horde of furious females before him. "Now how did you -?!"

"How could we _not _know?! You've been yammering away about how useless we are outside of bed over the PA for the _past hour!!_" Misato snarled hatefully, pulling out her gun. "So we thought that we would drop by…and shut that mouth _permanently!"_

"And maybe we could shut a few other things up as well!" Ritsuko grinned, bringing out a soldering iron.

Blanching as similar implements of torture appeared in the hands of the other women there, Chiron raised his arms before his face. "Mother of mercy! Is this the end of little Chiron?"

* * *

**You have a spectacularly evil mind, Asuka,** Zarathos oozed with deadly appreciation.

_Aw, you say the sweetest things, Big Z! _Asuka grinned as she sat back in the comfort of her room. Watching over a portable television as the numerous women at NERV swarm over Chiron. _And thanks for helping me set up the spy camera! Not to mention playing that recording for everyone to hear!_

**Why, it was my pleasure, young Rider,** Zarathos cooed devilishly. **It's true, you know. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!**


	13. Chiron's Last Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 13: Chiron's Last Stand

The air was cool and crisp as Gonsuke Kimishima moved about the grounds of his shrine, a broom in hand and a smile on his face. Working by the light of the nearby streetlights, and not needing or wanting anything further.

Over the course of his life, the shrine priest had seen much, endured much. He had seen fields of grass and forests filled with life as a youngster, and made such places his playgrounds. He had lived and trained about his family shrine, learning the ways of a priest from his father, just as he had learned from his own. He had witnessed humanity's capacity for violence, and had always been saddened by the atrocities such people willing subjected others to. He had lived through Second Impact, and had been both horrified by the destructive forces unleashed and gratified by the way nations had banded together to heal their world.

So now, with his own children sleeping securely in their beds, dreaming happy dreams, Gonsuke worked the grounds. Maintaining the air of serenity and peace that the shrine had always radiated, despite its close proximity to the city. Things that had always made him feel safe and secure in this place that was his home.

_Ah, these late night rounds of mine, _Gonsuke thought as he swept away a couple leaves on the ground. _I know Junko doesn't like it when I take them, but this about the only time when I can enjoy a measure of peace and quiet._

Shaking his head at his wife's worrying ways, Gonsuke took a deep breath and stood straight, working out the kinks in his back. As much as he enjoyed these late nights, he knew that he would have to get some sleep soon. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to keep up with his children in the morning. And seeing as they were just hitting their teens, he would need all the energy he could muster to keep them in line and teach them the ways of the family shrine.

Just as he was starting towards his home, however, Gonsuke paused in mid-step. The hairs on the back of his neck rising as the wind blew past him.

Something was wrong. Something was _horribly _wrong.

Every sense he had now on full alert, Gonsuke looked in the direction the ill wind had blown from. His eyes saw nothing, nor did he hear anything strange.

But that did nothing to erase his dread. In fact, the fact that there was nothing visibly wrong, nothing rational or ordinary to pin his unease on only made it worse. Causing Gonsuke's heart to pound that much more quickly as he stepped backwards, slowly retreating towards the relative safety of home. The only sounds reaching his ears were the faint whispers of the wind, his tender footsteps…and his heart pounding with growing fear.

Then an electric buzz was heard, followed by a flickering of light. Looking about, Gonsuke watched as one of the nearby streetlights sputtered hideously before exploding, shards of glass and electric sparks showering down upon the street. It wasn't long before another light followed its example, and then another. Light after light exploded, and soon the shrine was cloaked in darkness.

If Gonsuke had had any remaining doubts about his predicament, this would have erased them instantly. The priest narrowed his eyes even as he reached into his kimono, taking hold of the sutra talismans that resided there. Chanting the words taught him by his father, he worked to clear his mind. To free himself of the fear that was clouding his other senses. Keeping him from detecting…

"Good evening, priest," came a voice from the darkness. A voice that immediately set the priest on edge. Triggered every instinct that had been instilled by centuries of coexisting with things not of this Earth, that had been honed to sharpness by his training. "A little late to be…tending the grounds, isn't it?"

Sucking in sharp breath, Gonsuke took a stance of readiness as he continued to search the darkness. Then he caught sight of something nearby, something shrouded in the darkness left by the streetlights' destruction. Two slits of burning red that cut through the darkness that had spawned them, and that were drawing closer.

Hissing beneath his breath, Gonsuke drew back his arm, ready to throw the talismans with all his strength. "I don't what you are," he told the approaching entity. Summoning up all his courage in order to stand his ground. "But you have no business here at this shrine. I suggest you leave at once."

As the burning red slits continued to approach, the priest's courage suffered a blow when his words were met with a low, cruel chuckle. "Well, well, well," the creature muttered laughingly. "How unusual to find a mortal these days who knows something…unearthly when he sees it." The creature continued to draw closer, close enough for Gonsuke to begin to make out its form. It was roughly human in shape, but there was a definite wrongness to the way the different body parts meshed together. And didn't seem to walk so much as flow through the darkness. Like all of the night was its body, and all Gonsuke was looking at was the focus of its form.

"But you're wrong about one thing. I _do _have business at this shrine," the creature explained as it stepped even closer, shedding waves of darkness as it stood up straighter. By the time it was within a dozen feet of the priest, it was almost human in appearance, and garbed in dark clothing.

Gonsuke didn't relax his guard. The human shape only made him warier, for there was nothing right about it. The color of the skin, the eyes that still burned into him, the grin of pure malevolence this creature wore. It was as if something had stolen a human skin and was now wearing it like a costume. And though the general appearance was correct, it could not conceal the foul malignancy within. "What do you mean?"

The creature looked Gonsuke dead in the eye, and it was all the priest could do not to run away. "Several years ago, a map was entrusted to the former priest of this shrine," it oozed, its eyes lighting up an even deeper red. "And that map…is the reason I'm here."

"A map?" Gonsuke repeated, a deep frown furrowing his features as the creature's words awakened memories of times past. Of a summer roughly a year before Second Impact, when a stranger had come to his home, his shrine, and had met with his father. And while many memories of those more youthful times had faded, the oddity of the stranger's face and appearance had imprinted themselves in his mind.

The man had been a gaijin, a foreigner of western appearance, and had been garbed in biker apparel. But what had really stuck with Gonsuke was the haunted expression worn into the stranger's features. It was the look of a man who had traveled to hell and back so many times that it no longer held any true horror for him. A man who had been cursed for all time, and knew there was no escaping it. The stranger had met with Gonsuke's father, the two of them had exchanged a few words, words that had took had left the strong, indomitable priest pale with terror. He had then ushered the stranger into the office, and demanded that they not be disturbed for any reason. And when the stranger finally left, Gonsuke's father would not speak of what had transpired between them. No matter how Gonsuke or his mother tried, he refused to say a single word about it. He gave no reason, no excuse. He simply refused to speak of it.

The accident eventually passed from memory, and was forgotten entirely with the coming of Second Impact. And it remained forgotten until the day came that Gonsuke's father decided to pass on the title and duties of priesthood to him. And the new priest was given explicit instructions about the dangers of this map, and its nature.

Seeing the realization on Gonsuke's face, the creature smiled wickedly. "Yes. You know what I'm talking about," he oozed, taking another step closer. "Years ago, a…former enemy of mine successfully captured and sealed away beings of…immense power."

"Demons," Gonsuke whispered, his voice low with dread awe. Afraid of the reality even as he voiced it.

"That's right," the creature confirmed, looking at Gonsuke like he was a child who had just guessed that two plus two equals four. "He was a foolish, weak little man, like many of you mortals, who had rid himself of the power that enabled him to triumph over these creatures. And so was no longer capable of fighting them, should they ever be freed." Smirking in memory, the creature's crimson eyes blazed that much brighter. "Which is why he brought a map marking one of the locations here. To a family with a history of vanquishing demons."

A dread chill running down his back, Gonsuke took a tentative step backwards. "My father told me that…and more," he retorted, all his years of training coming to the fore. "He told me that I would need it, that it would warn me if the seal it led to was in danger of being broken. That I must always be ready to protect it." Focusing on the talismans in his hand, he then added, "And then he swore me to secrecy, to keep it safe from the likes of you!"

With this declaration, Gonsuke hurled the talismans at the creature. It didn't even move, and instead took the sutras head on. The instant they came in contact with him, each of them began to burn even as the creature's body began to turn dark. His human skin and even his dark clothing crumbled away, revealing something truly inhuman. It was still humanoid in shape, but with monstrous black spikes sprouting from his head and back. Its face contorting and twisting with malice as it swelled in size, wisps of darkness rising it up from its frame.

Hissing in disgust, Gonsuke backed away from the transformed monstrosity as he watched his talismans burn away to nothingness. He quickly grabbed for more of them, and dug out a circle of prayer beads. Chanting beneath his breath, he prepared for his greatest test. Only to halt when the creature looked at him…and laughed.

It laughed low and cruelly. Mocking Gonsuke's efforts against him. Mocking the priest's very existence.

"Humans," the demon hissed laughingly. "So sure of themselves. So sure of their supremacy, their infallibility. They plan, they strategize. They scatter their prisoners to the ends of the earth, always keeping them apart, always moving them from one so-called 'refuge' to another. Always thinking that such efforts will keep them safe." Before Gonsuke could do anything, say anything, the creature pounced upon him. Grabbing him by his wrists, he lifted the priest into the air. Raising him high enough to look him in the eye. "When all you ever succeed in doing is delaying the inevitable…and annoying _me._"

Staggered by his helplessness, Gonsuke began to struggle against the demon's implacable grip. Grunting in pain, the priest's efforts only succeeded in making the creature laugh. "It doesn't matter, though. I'll still get what I came for," the monster told him, showing off dozens of dagger-like teeth with its grin. "I'm sure your wife and children will be very cooperative…when I show them what will happen if they refuse me."

The demon issued another laugh, leaving Gonsuke to gasp in horror as he felt a wave of nausea assault him. Looking about wildly, the priest moaned as he saw his own arms begin to turn a sickly blue, his flesh shriveling up as the life was being driven from his body. And as the effect spread through him, he knew true despair. He knew that he had failed in his duty, not only as a priest. But also to his father, and his own family. For soon as he was dead, this demon would go to his wife and children, and present his corpse. Demand the map from them. And they would be unable to comply, simply because Gonsuke had never told them of the map's existence.

_Tsune…Mizuki…Ryota…I'm sorry…_ Gonsuke thought as his mind began to cloud over. The world around him was being fogged over with the same darkness as the demon who held him. _Kami…please have mercy on them…_

Just before Gonsuke fell into the darkness, he heard something. It was very distant, but the dying priest could have sworn he had heard someone say something…

* * *

"Stop!"

Freezing up, Blackheart immediately ceased his efforts, his spell of death sundered before it was completed. With the priest just on the edge of death, the creature of pure hatred turned and looked towards the source of the voice. And was greeted by the sight of another demon, cloaked in the form of a mortal human.

"What are you doing here, Father?" Blackheart growled, unable and unconcerned with concealing with outrage.

"I've come here to oversee your efforts. To make sure that you succeeded in eliminating the new Rider," Mephisto intoned as he approached. A look of purest scorn on his face. "And here I find you. Not only having failed in so simple a task, but you've left my…investment…unattended. Completely unguarded."

Growling in his throat, Blackheart turned and locked gazes with his detractor. "You needn't worry, Father. I've already taken precautions to insure Ikari's safety. The new Rider won't be able to so much as touch him." The demon of malice grinned cruelly, snorting at Mephisto's concerns. "Not that I'd worry too much about her."

"Really?" Mephisto retorted, narrowing his eyes at the other demon. "And why is that?"

"Because this Rider is a coward," Blackheart declared, savoring the words even as he spoke them. "I watched her as she made her only attempt on Ikari's life. I saw her tremble at the sight of the stains marking his soul." The demon chuckled at this, at the memory of the possessed German as she hesitated at the sight of the sea of evil surrounding Gendo. "Besides, she won't betray herself. Not even with his soul as the prize."

"For now, perhaps. But that won't last. Not with Zarathos wielding her," Mephisto countered, his eyes glowing as he began to shed his human guise. "He knows how to manipulate this new Rider. And more importantly, how to turn fear into hatred." Within seconds, the ruler of the underworld had completed his transformation, and had become a crimson demon with deep, cruel eyes. "Once she learns the truth about Ikari's deeds, she won't stop until he is dead. And that is something I cannot afford to have happen."

The monstrous being that was Blackheart snorted loudly. "I'm well aware of that, Father," he explained mockingly. "And that's why I'm here." Mephisto looked on impassively at the creature he had taken as his son, who proceeded to explain. "I've been tracking down some old associates of mine, and it turns out the essence of one of them was hidden here. In Japan." The demon gave a cruel shake of his prisoner, who wheezed in his torment. "And this priest…has a map that will lead me right to her."

Now it was Mephisto's turn to laugh. "A map. You need a map from a mortal?" he asked in a voice heavy with sarcasm.

"If I want to find her _quickly,_ then yes," Blackheart retorted gruffly. "What's the matter, Father? I thought time was of the essence."

His eyes turning into slits, Mephisto growled, "If time is so important, than why are you wasting it on this mortal? Find this map of yours, and put it to use."

"That's exactly what I was planning on doing," Blackheart sneered. The ebon abomination then glared at the priest, and grinned wickedly. "Just as soon as I show this one the price of refusing me…"

"No," Mephisto ordered before Blackheart could renew his deadly curse. "Leave him be. Simply find the map and be on your way."

Growling deep in his throat, Blackheart glowered at the crimson monstrosity. A glower that Mephisto matched and exceeded, the two underworld beasts standing perfectly still, until at last at the dark horror snorted in disdain. "Showing mercy, Father?" he wondered as he set the priest down with surprising gentleness. "That's not like you."

"No, my son," Mephisto grinned, shaking his head as he looked down at the gentle priest. A rare man who glowed with the light of true innocence. "Mercy would have been allow you to finish what you started." He then returned his focus Blackheart, allowing his ire to surface. Taking pleasure in the way his adopted son quailed, no matter how well he concealed it, the crimson horror added, "And mercy is something you will beg for, unless you find that map and put it to use. _Immediately._"

Again, Blackheart growled his displeasure, but soon relented. Casting one last look at the priest, who was already slowly recovering from his brush with death, the malicious creature stalked off into the night. Moving quickly upon the hallowed ground, where few such creatures could ever tread.

Satisfied that his rebellious son had been put in his place, and would eventually track down the required object, Mephisto once again looked down upon the innocent priest. "When the time comes, holy man, you will wish that I had stayed my son's hand," he told him, thinking of the dark times that were soon to come. "Instead, you will be here to witness the birth of the new Hell…and my new age of glory." Chuckling at this, at the picture of this world's future, Mephisto found himself looking forward to the reward that all this innocent priest's goodness will ultimately reap him. "Perhaps, when that is done…I'll let my son have his fun with you. He will have all of eternity…to make you scream."

* * *

The Ghost Rider couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun.

Fully aware of the spotlight beam from the one Section 2 copter that had managed to keep track of her, the horned motorcyclist guided her mechanical steed towards an abandoned warehouse. Just one of many that had been emptied as people decided that a city that was under constant threat of annihilation wasn't the best place to live. And thus the perfect place for her brilliant strategy.

Aiming the Ghostcycle at one of the doors, the demonic biker gestured at it. With a thought, a spiked chain exploded from her wrist, smashing into the door with just enough force to knock it open without knocking it down. With the path clear, the Ghost Rider rode into the dark, gloomy confines of the warehouse. The rumbles of her bike's engine echoing as she disembarked and moved towards the door.

Sparing a moment to look outside, the skull-faced biker grinned as the Section 2 helicopter settled into an easy orbit above the warehouse. "Heh! So far, so good!" the Ghost Rider chortled before slamming the door shut. Certain that her heart would be pounding if she still had one, she darted towards the center of the abandoned structure. There, hidden in the gloom of the warehouse she had escaped to, was the Battle Skull, waiting right where she had left it just that day. Looking fierce and monstrous and hungry for battle.

_Just like me, _the Ghost Rider thought wickedly as she moved to the back of the armored vehicle. Flinging open the back doors, she barely paid attention to searchlight shining through the many cracks in the roof. Instead, she leapt into the Battle Skull, fully aware of the time constraints that were now on her.

_Even with a bunch of idiots like our own Keystone Kops, it shouldn't take too long for the rest of the gang to show up,_ the horned motorcyclist thought. _And I have to have everything ready before that happens!_

**Then I suggest you move quickly, young Rider,** Zarathos prodded, his hunger clear with every word he spoke. **Once our pursuers have surrounded this place, I doubt they will wait very long before storming inside.**

_Yeah, I kinda figured that one out. Section 2 people might not have any brains, but they all know how to shoot something right in front of them,_ the Ghost Rider returned as she tore open the storage lockers that lined the walls of the Battle Skull. _So while we're waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive, I think I'll get some additional…party favors!_

Rubbing her burning hands in delight as she surveyed the selection of weapons that lay in wait within, the Ghost Rider then began bringing out a selection of armaments. First she clipped a set of progressive knives to the strap that held her sword's sheath in place, as well as several grenades within her jacket. A couple of positronic machine guns were easily clipped to her belt, and a rocket launcher was readily slung over her shoulder. Finally, a Gatling-repulsor found a home in her right hand, and a bag filled with high explosives was held in her left.

_Ah, you gotta love that Iron Bimbo!_ the Ghost Rider grinned as she held up the massive weapon, felt the weight it had, even with her superhuman strength. _She may have burned us, but she left us with quite a treasure trove in the process!_

**Obviously, she was hoping to use us to keep NERV distracted while she made plans of her own,** Zarathos growled deeply. **All the more reason to remind her who her betters are.**

_No arguments here, Big Z,_the Ghost Rider nodded. _But for now, let's let her think her plan's still working._ Then she cocked her head somewhat, listening to the growing sounds of activity coming from outside. Instead of one helicopter, there was now at least four hovering above the warehouse, and numerous cars surrounding it. And through the walls she could see a host of stained souls taking up position outside. _Well, well. Looks like the guests are all here!_

**In which case, it seems only appropriate that we send them a suitable greeting. Wouldn't you agree, young Rider?** Zarathos oozed deviously.

_Absolutely! It's time for Phase 2 of my brilliant master plan! _the Ghost Rider nodded. _Now, you know what to do, right?_

**Certainly,** Zaratho returned rather haughtily. **It's not as if I am a stranger to the ways of battle.**

_Then get the Ghostcycle ready, Big Z!_ the Ghost Rider. _It's time for the stunt double to get dirty!_

As the Ghost Rider continued to prepare, the massive motorcycle rolled up to her, the flames of Hell already rising up high above it. Flames that slowly changed, become more solid as they resolved into a humanoid figure. A figure that was then covered with clothes identical to her own, and that sprouted horns of its own. Soon, an exact duplicate of the Ghost Rider sat upon the monstrous bike, her hands tight upon the handlebars.

_Perfect, Big Z!_ the Ghost grinned as she surveyed their handiwork. _And it's even almost as attractive as the real thing!_

**However, I must warn you once again that spreading my power out to your double will weaken the performance of the bike somewhat,** Zarathos warned her. **Even though much of its power is now supplied by the arc reactor Mana placed within it, it still requires the power granted it by the flames of Hell. Sustaining the duplicate will slow it down somewhat, and weaken its battle capacity.**

_Not a problem. I just need it to keep those losers busy for a little while,_ the Ghost Rider replied, not at all concerned. _Now send it on out there! There's just one more thing I've got to do before we're ready to party!_

**Very well, then,** Zarathos growled. With a heavy roar, the Ghostcycle's wheels dug into the floor, leaving a trail of hellfire in the concrete as it raced towards the door.

* * *

Braking as hard as he could, Captain Chiron brought his poor, mutilated car to a screeching halt before the small army that had surrounded the warehouse that the Ghost Rider had taken refuge in. Taking a moment to survey the disarray that his people were in, he did the very first thing he knew he had to do. Take control of the situation.

Fetching a portable radio unit before stepping out into the open, the Captain eyed the four helicopters presently circling overhead. "Echo Units, this is Captain Chiron," he muttered tersely, his heart pounding fiercely. Anger, excitement, the nearness of the kill, as well as a lingering buzz from a fun night of barhopping, all these things came together as he eyed the decrepit hole where his quarry had gone to ground. "Sitrep! Talk to me!"

"Sir, this is Echo 1!" came a voice over the radio. "The target is still inside the warehouse. Repeat, still inside! There's been no sign of movement since she went inside, sir!"

Nodding to this, Chiron quickly considered the situation. Over the past several minutes, he had been in contact with the various units that had joined the pursuit, discovering what teams he had to work with at the moment, and what was still on the way. "Alright. Now listen, and listen good! Teams 3, 9, and 14, take up flanking positions at every entrance! Teams 4, 8, and 13, form a perimeter around the warehouse! I don't want anything, human or otherwise, getting in or out of there! You copy that?"

"Yes, sir!" several people chorused over his radio. Moving with the kind of discipline and precision he always wanted but rarely got from the people under his command, the various teams moved into the positions desired of them.

"Echo 3, 6, and 7, continue to stand by! If that horned bitch somehow gets past our people, I want you ready to pursue. Echo 1, I want you to maintain your position at all times. I want eyes up there, you got that?" Chiron told them, not willing to take any chances. Not when his prey was so close. "Team 1, take the north entrance. Team 2, the south. Team 6, the west. As soon as I give the word, go in and blow that bitch away! Don't even bother trying to take her alive! I want her down _permanently!_ Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" was the response given him by the many people under his command. Again, Chiron was gratified to see his troops quickly and efficiently followed his orders to the letter. In less than a minute, Section 2 agents loaded for demon were standing ready. Waiting only for his word to begin tearing apart the warehouse for both the Ghost Rider and for whatever Kirishima technology she might have.

Taking a moment to savor the victory that seemed so near, Chiron stared hard at the warehouse, as if he could see his prey through its walls. By the time this was over, not only would the thorn called the Ghost Rider be permanently removed from NERV's side, but he would personally place the secret of the arc reactor into Commander Ikari's hands. _And after that…who knows? _the Section 2 head thought, indulging in a moment of fantasy. _A promotion? Maybe a different position? Like maybe…Operations Director? _As this thought ran its course, Chiron was forced to stifle a laugh as he thought of Misato Katsuragi shrieking in outrage as he took her job.

_Yeah, that would serve the purple-haired whore right, _Chiron chuckled deep in his throat. His mirth cut short by the sound of a monstrous engine bellowing like a mechanical beast.

Instantly tensing up, the Section 2 head found his eyes drawn to one of the doorways. Just in time to see the door fly from its frame, shattered as his quarry exploded back into the night, every bit as ghoulish and horrible as she had been before.

Time seemed to slow down as Chiron watched what happened next, allowing him to take in every single detail and burn them into his memory. Taken by surprise, the team assigned to that door quickly recovered. Without even being ordered to do so, each and every member of that team opened fire on the Ghost Rider, filling the air between her and them with a hailstorm of bullets that even a fly couldn't hope to thread its way through. And not even a single round connected, for the flames of the demonic biker and her steed rose up and intercepted the barrage, melting each and every bullet before it could reach its target.

Then, just as horror registered on the face of each member of that team, the Ghost Rider grinned ghoulishly before returning their attack in kind. Twin Gatling guns appeared from the side of her bike, spewing bolts of flame that tore through the Section 2 agents without resistance. Leaving Chiron to watch and listen as each of them shrieked in pain before exploding into a plume of ash, leaving nothing but their clothes to sink to the ground.

While Chiron's mind was struggling with what he had just seen, the Ghost Rider continued onwards, driving through the pitiful remnants of his men like she didn't have a care in the world. Her mocking laughter hanging in the air, slowly transforming his shock into outrage.

"Captain Chiron, sir!" came a voice over his radio. "The guns, they…they didn't have any effect!"

"I know that!" Chiron snarled automatically. Heaving a deep breath, the Captain quickly considered the situation before he started barking orders. "Echo 3, 6, 7! Begin your pursuit! Don't you lose that bitch, or trust me, you're gonna lose a lot more than just your jobs!"

"Yes, sir!" came the panicked cries of his minions. Which was quickly followed by three of the helicopters moving to pursue the already distant Ghost Rider.

Momentarily gratified by the fear and obedience displayed by his troops, Chiron switched gears. Taking note of the ashes that used to be Team 2, the Section 2 head ordered, "Teams 1 and 6, stay with me! The rest of you, mount up and get after her! And from here on in, heavy ordinances only!"

"But, sir, we can't use that kind of firepower in a populated area!" one of the people beneath him protested.

"Do you really think that there's anyone living in this dump that somebody will actually miss?" Chiron demanded, waving at the abandoned and condemned buildings that made up the old Hakone section of Tokyo-3. "Now, you listen and you listen good! I don't care what it takes! Do you hear me? Level the buildings, turn this area into a parking lot, flash fry every squatter or druggie living out here! I don't care! _I! Want! The! Ghost! Rider! DEAD!"_

"Yes, sir!" the questioning agent squeaked out.

Watching as most of the teams moved out in pursuit, Chiron suffered a moment of pleasure in his ability to motivate the people beneath him. Once he was satisfied the many teams were in pursuit, he focused on the teams he'd order to remain. "The rest of you, get your asses in there! Check for any sign of Kirishima's equipment! If that horned bitch left something here, then I want it! _Now!"_

"Yes, sir!" came a chorus of voices.

* * *

_So far, so good!_ the Ghost Rider chortled inwardly as she moved about the interior of the warehouse. Watching and delighting in the chaos caused by her machinations even as she set up for the next phase of her operation. _Almost all of them are of chasing my stand-in! Just as we figured they would!_

**Of course they have. Now, to ready a welcome for those who remain,** Zarathos chuckled cruelly. **After all, as drunk and enraged as he is, Chiron won't be fool enough to send all his forces after the Ghostcycle. Not after we've spent so much time in here.**

_Of course not! If Commander Creep put him in charge, then he must have a slightly better grade of brainpower than most of his goons! _the Ghost Rider returned. The demonic motorcyclist then looked down at the bag in her left hand. _But don't worry! I've already got the perfect solution!_

Cackling beneath her breath, the Ghost Rider rushed to one of the warehouse walls. Reaching into her little bag of tricks, she brought forth one of the explosive charges she had packed into it. Kneeling down before it, she planted the charge securely and switched it on. A beep and a red light signaling the charge's activation, the demonic rider patted it on the top before rising up. She then raced to another wall, and repeated this action. She did it again and again, until all the walls of the warehouse were rigged and ready.

"Now, all that's left is that one helicopter," the Ghost Rider murmured as she headed back to the Battle Skull. Eyeing the one searchlight that was still streaming down through the cracks in the roof, the burning blue orbs that were her eyes narrowed in sadistic amusement. "I guess we can't leave them out, now can we?"

**Certainly not. That would be extremely rude of us, now wouldn't it?** Zarathos chuckled wickedly.

"Exactly!" the Ghost Rider agreed with a sharp laugh. "So why don't you get little something ready for them while I take care of the rest?"

**My pleasure,** the demon within hissed. At Zarathos's word, the top of the Battle Skull slid open. A mechanical hiss sounded as a weapons turret fitted with a missile launcher rose into view, taking aim at the spy above.

Chuckling in anticipation, the Ghost Rider climbed into the Battle Skull and closed it up. _Okay, you party animals! The cake is lit! _the horned motorcyclist grinned, drawing forth a handheld detonator that looked much like one of the control yokes for Unit 02. _Make a wish…before you all go to HELL!_

With a final laugh, the Ghost Rider thumbed the detonator switch…and filled the air with a roar of destruction. Which was soon followed by screams of terror and pain.

* * *

As Chiron stood back from the warehouse, watching from what he considered to be a safe distance, he ground his teeth impatiently as the teams that remained quickly checked the doorways. Making doubly and even triply certain that they weren't booby-trapped, or rigged or tampered with in any way.

One the one hand, Chiron knew that this was the smart thing to do. The Ghost Rider had been in the warehouse for some time before they had arrived, and the fact that she had run directly here, only reappearing when his troops were about to go in, said very bad things to him. In all likelihood, the warehouse had been rigged as part of some kind of trap. And if that were the case, then the chances of there being any Kirishima technology remaining there weren't good.

But on the other hand, Chiron was loathe to admit failure, especially now. He had already lost a team of men to the Ghost Rider, and the idea of conceding a battle to anyone, especially a female of any kind, age, or race, was a galling one to him. Especially considering the fact that, if he gave up now, he would eventually have to report to Commander Ikari that he had ordered this chase, had lost an entire team of agents to the Ghost Rider, and had absolutely nothing to show for it.

In the years Chiron had worked beneath Gendo, he knew that NERV's commander cared little about losses of life. Nor did he have any use for people who he couldn't use in one way or another. And he knew that if Section 2 didn't either acquire the arc reactor or the Ghost Rider's corpse that night…then his days of glory would be numbered. In very _small _numbers.

Besides, it wasn't as if Chiron gave a damn if he lost a few incompetents, either. Not as long as he got what he wanted.

Watching from a safe distance, not so willing to risk his own life and limbs, Chiron waited and listened to his men work. Until at last one of them reported, "We've checked the door, sir. No sign of tampering. We're ready to go in."

"Then don't waste time talking to me!" Chiron told them tersely. "Get in there and sweep the -!"

Before he could complete this sentence, a massive roar of thunder was heard just before the warehouse walls exploded outwards. Bowled over by the resulting shockwave, Chiron fell to the ground, momentarily stunned. When he managed to recover, he looked up just in time to watch as plumes of fire engulfed both the building and the teams that remained there. Their death shrieks filled his ears as the building collapsed into nothingness, leaving a funeral pyre in their memory.

His mouth falling open in shock, Chiron then grunted hatefully as he struggled back to his feet. More lost men, lost time, lost advantages filling his mind even as he tried to recover from this. "What the hell was that?" came the voice of Echo 1. "Dammit, the whole place is gone!"

Growling fiercely, Chiron brought up the radio. "Echo 1, this is Chiron! Any damage?"

"Negative, sir!" Echo 1 returned, sounding more than a little relieved at his escape. "The blast didn't reach us."

Nodding, Chiron eyed the blaze suspiciously. Recalling the last shattered warehouse he had seen, and the ruined technology that had been there. "What about the warehouse?" he demanded, hoping to salvage something from this. "Can you see anything through the fire?"

"Negative! There's too much smoke, and -!" Cutting himself off, Echo 1 paused before continuing. "Hold on, sir. I…I think I got something…"

"What?" Chiron asked, pouncing on his subordinate's hesitation like a cat on its prey. "What do you see?"

"It…it looks like – _oh, shit!"_ These turned out to be Echo 1's last words. For out of the roaring bonfire, a missile rocketed up to the helicopter, and struck it dead center. The resulting explosion caused the helicopter to split open like an overripe melon, shards of which were sent flying all over the area.

Again shielding his face and realizing that he would have that much more to explain when this was over, Chiron grunted as shrapnel pelted both him and the landscape. Wincing at a few stinging impacts, the Section 2 head let out a loud, scathing oath…just before he heard another engine roaring to life. Causing Chiron to forget his pain, the smoke that was already spilling out towards him, the mounting disasters, and search the flames. And then gasp when he saw a monstrous van emerge from the blaze, completely unscathed by the forces that had leveled the warehouse.

_Wait a minute,_ Chiron thought as he studied the monstrous truck, the demonic visage with jutting teeth that protruded from its armored grill. His thoughts already going elsewhere, to his own reports. Reports that indicated that there had been a large van or truck within the warehouse where what could only be Mana Kirishima's remains had been found. _Is that…could it be -?_

Even as Chiron's mind went blank as what was possibly his salvation rolled closer, the massive vehicle turned just enough to give him a look through the driver's side window. And once again, the Section 2 head's mouth fell open when he saw what could only be the Ghost Rider sitting at the wheel.

As Chiron stood behind his defaced car, completely frozen with astonishment, the Ghost Rider maneuvered her vehicle closer to him. "Good evening, Captain Chiron!" she told him, her polite words completely at odds with the tone with which they were spoken. "You enjoying my little party so far? Because I know _I _am!"

A party. That's what the Ghost Rider thought this was. Just a little game to be played with NERV's finest. Like they were simple beasts of the field, to be killed just for the pleasure of it.

This insulation made its way into Chiron's brain, and the resulting heat from it caused steam to start pouring out of his ears. "Why…you…!"

"Well, not that it hasn't been fun, but I better get going. Got lots of fish to fry tonight," the Ghost Rider went on. Clearly savoring every word she spoke. "And whole lot _bigger_ fish than you." Cackling at her own wit, the fiery demon then gave Chiron a salute of the one-fingered variety before flooring the accelerator. With a heavy roar, she and her armored van rode off in a completely different direction than her motorcycle had gone in.

For a time, Chiron stood there, staring after the massive van and the blazing tracks it had left. His mind barely functional after everything that had happened, and thus slow to recover enough to be at all functional. And when it did, Iwao Chiron, the man charged with heading NERV's secret police, practically exploded into flames himself.

It wasn't bad enough that he had been taunted into what had quickly turned into a trap. It wasn't bad enough that the Ghost Rider had somehow suckered him into sending the majority of his troops after what was, in retrospect, an obvious decoy. It wasn't bad enough that he had lost several men in another trap, or that the Ghost Rider was now riding off with perhaps the only thing that would save his neck from landing on the chopping block. He had suffered something even worse than all these things combined.

The Ghost Rider, a _woman, _had passed him by without even attempted to kill him. Treating him like he was so far beneath her, that he wasn't even worth killing. Like something to be scraped off the bottom of her boot.

And as these many things combined inside his mind, Chiron forgot everything. His losses, Kirishima's technology. All of it was forgotten as the burning need for revenge took hold within him. Causing him to nearly crush his radio as he got back into his car.

"Attention, all Section 2 units! This is Captain Chiron speaking!" the Section 2 head roared even as he revved his car back to life. "Break off your pursuit immediately!"

"What?" came the voice of his men, a voice that was echoed by various noises of confusion. "Break off? But we have the Ghost Rider right in our -!"

"That's a _decoy,_ dammit!" Chiron roared as he began following the still-burning trail of his prey. "The _real_ Ghost Rider is in a large, armored van! Heading west into the lower Hakone region!" Growling as he hit a large crater in the road and was belatedly reminded that headlights were a good idea at this time of night, Chiron switched them on. Never once looking away from the trail he was following. "All of you, lock in on my location! Echo Units, begin sweeping the area until you spot her!"

"But…what about…the _other_ Ghost Rider? The one on the bike?" one of the men beneath him asked inanely. "Should we -?"

"Disregard that fake and get your asses here _immediately!_" Chiron howled hatefully. When his order was greeted with silence, he gritted his teeth and added, "You have your orders, damn you! Now either follow them or eat your own goddamned guns! _Is that clear?"_

This time, there was no hesitation as the Section 2 agents replied as one, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

_Damn, could this be working any more perfectly? _the Ghost Rider thought happily as she drove the Battle Skull at full throttle. Completely ignoring the many bumps and craters left in the badly maintained streets of what had once been Hakone. And making sure to keep well aware of the headlights of the lone car now pursuing her. _I keep leaving these idiots bait, and they keep swallowing it!_

**It's not surprising, young Rider. After all, I've seen many an army be damned by their own incompetence,** Zarathos grinned within her mind. **But you had better get ready. It won't be long before Chiron calls in his troops, and…**

_I know, Big Z! Don't forget that _I'm _the one who came up with this plan!_ the Ghost Rider returned haughtily. _Just be sure to keep this thing rolling! Or are you going to have trouble with _two _rides at once?_

**Not a problem, young Rider,** Zarathos retorted. **Their power will be somewhat diminished, but they will remain fully functional. Especially once I dissolve you doppelganger on the Ghostcycle.**

_Glad to hear to hear it,_ the Ghost Rider returned as she surveyed the terrain. Before long, she came within sight of an old, listing building with several holes in the wall. And best of all, no living auras, innocent or otherwise, were in evidence. _Well, this looks like my stop!_ Flinging open the door, the horned rider flung herself from her seat. With unbelievable ease, she flew through the air and came to land on her feet even as the Battle Skull rode off, leaving behind its distinctive trail for Chiron to follow. Heedless of the additional weight she was carrying, she darted off inside the building and immediately dropped out of sight.

Making absolutely certain that not a portion of her fiery body was in view, the Ghost Rider lay in wait. Every sense she possessed, human and otherwise, at high alert. And thus letting her know when Chiron's mutilated car came roaring past. Not stopping, not slowing down. Its driver not paying attention to anything but the fiery tracks that he was following.

_Ah, thank _Gott _for such complete idiots! _the Ghost Rider thought. Rising up just enough to make certain that the coast was clear, the demonic motorcyclist then raced out into the open. Keeping alert for any indication that the helicopters or any other Section 2 units were heading her way, she quickly scanned the nearby buildings. It only took a few moments before she sighted an abandoned apartment complex that looked to be in almost as bad condition as Rei's. Even better from her perspective, it was ringed by a wire fence and marked with a large sign. And while the German girl's knowledge of Japanese kanji was spotty at best, she had learned enough to be able to read the word 'condemned'.

_Perfect! A high up vantage point, and no morons to get in my way!_ the Ghost Rider thought, grinning gleefully even as she started forward. Making sure to keep to the shadows, it wasn't long before she was closing in on her destination. Gathering herself up, she sprung up into the air, leaping the fence in one easy jump.

Stumbling forward slightly, the Ghost Rider paused just long enough to look at the fence, to take in just high it was. _Damn…_ she thought. _Sometimes I forget, but…damn! I'm _strong_ like this!_

Pausing to think that there was no way any normal human such as Asuka could have ever made that leap, the Ghost Rider then shook her head and returned to the business at hand. Rushing over to the dilapidated building, the burning demon soon searched out the staircase. Grimacing as she took in its condition, she very carefully placed her foot on it. There was a slighting crumbling sound, but it took her weight.

_Still, I better take it slow. The last thing I need if for the whole damned building to go out from under me!_ the Ghost Rider thought as she started upwards. _Hey, Big Z! You better keep those Section 2 assholes busy!_

**But of course, young Rider. Occupying such fools is nothing to one such as I,** her demonic tenant informed her gloatingly. **Even now, Chiron and his bunglers are chasing themselves all over the city, accomplishing nothing.**

_Good. Then keep them that way for a little while longer. At least until I find the perfect vantage point,_ the Ghost Rider retorted as she continued upwards. _And hope like hell this dump doesn't fall apart before this is over!_

* * *

As Rei's eyes opened, she instantly became aware that something was wrong.

Over the course of both her lives, the albino girl had known nothing but the kind of living space she now lived in. Her quarters at NERV and her current apartment were of the same type, and they met her basic needs. And this was the sort of place that Commander Ikari insisted was best for her. That kept her away from anything that might distract her from her true purpose. From the things she had been created for.

As such, Rei was well used to the kinds of things that went on in the old apartment building. The sounds of drug addicts getting high, of people fighting, even killing each other. She was used to these and many other noises, and none of them kept her from her sleep.

But now, something had roused the albino. Something was wrong. And while Rei could not see what that something was, she knew that it was there.

Rising from her bed, Rei exited her sleeping space. Mindless of the fact that she was completely bare, the blue-haired girl frowned as she surveyed her apartment. There was no sign of any intruders. There was none of the usual sounds she had grown accustomed to, though those had faded in frequency since the Ghost Rider had appeared. There was nothing obviously wrong in her room. And yet, she knew that something _was _wrong.

Growing more concerned, Rei continued to move forward. Until a sound caught her ears. It was faint, but she could still make it out. A sound that she knew quite well.

Gunfire. And it was coming from outside.

With this realization, Rei made her way to the window and peered through it. Though it was perpetually streaked with grime and filth, she could still see well enough to realize that there was in ordinate amount of activity in this portion of Tokyo-3. Something that was made even clearer as something that could only be a helicopter flew into sight, shining a spotlight down on the streets below.

Frowning, Rei considered the matter. It was obvious to her that, whatever was happening, it somehow involved Section 2, and was thus related to NERV. But at the same time, she wasn't sure what that might be, or what she should do about it.

_I have not been ordered to base, or to evacuate, _Rei knew, considering the situation as best as she could. _Therefore, Section 2 must have whatever situation they're dealing with under control._ Then her frown deepened, as she considered the unpredictability of battle._ For now, at least._

For a moment, Rei considered going back to bed. But at the moment, she no longer felt sleepy. And as she watched another helicopter appear above the city, she decided that sleep would be ill-advised at the moment. She had seen things go wrong in battle in the past, and while she had no idea what was happening, the fact remained that there was a potentially dangerous situation unfolding nearby. And if something unforeseen occurred, it would be prudent for her to be ready for the worse.

And while Rei knew that she could be replaced, it remained true that she was in no hurry to die a second time. So with that thought, she quickly and efficiently moved to her closet and began dressing herself. In case action on her part was required to insure her survival.

* * *

"Ha! Finally!" the Ghost Rider grinned as she looked out over the city. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, as well as the advantage now afforded her.

It had taken longer than she would have liked, having to navigate the decrepit structure with such caution. And even then, she had wound up stepping through the floor and running into a collapsed stairwell here and there. But finally, she had made her way up to the 20th floor. And was presented with the perfect vantage point for her; an exposed walkway, similar to those found at the apartment where she lived. And from there she could see several streets, as well as several smaller buildings nearby. Perfect for her needs.

"Now, to keep myself out of sight until I'm ready for the big show…" the Ghost Rider purred as she surveyed the doors. Moving towards the nearest apartment, she directed a powerful kick to the door, shattering it effortlessly.

Quietly moving inside the abandoned lodging, the Ghost Rider grinned ruefully at her surroundings. _Abandoned, condemned…and this _Gott_-forsaken place _still_ looks better than Wondergirl's apartment,_ she couldn't help but think. Snorting as she returned her focus to the here and now, she then looked out through the window. _Okay, Big Z! I'm in position!_

**Then the time has come at last,** Zarathos growled eagerly. **I shall begin luring our prey here immediately. **

_Great, you do that,_ the Ghost Rider answered as she crouched down. Making sure that she could see, but not be seen. Not until it was too late for Section 2 to escape her wrath.

* * *

"I don't believe this! Can't you incompetents do _anything _right?" Chiron demanded as he continued his pursuit. Watching in dismay the absolute idiocy displayed by those under his command.

A few minutes after he had started after the Ghost Rider and her armored van, Chiron had caught up to it just in time to see the three surviving Echo units had arrived on the scene. He had grinned dangerously as he watched all three of them quickly fix her within their spotlights. Making her that much easier for the remaining teams to see, pursue, and in theory, capture when they arrived shortly afterwards. However, while they were doing fairly decently with the first two items, the horned slut was making them look like even bigger idiots than they already were when it came to number three.

Right now, there was a horde of Section 2 cars dogging the armored van to the best of their ability. A couple of them, armed with rocket launchers, unleashed a couple of their explosive projectiles at their quarry, while other agents continued to pepper it with machine gun fire in the hopes of taking out one of the van's burning tires. However, even this was useless. Whether it was because of miserable aim or the blazing wheels being impervious to bullets, it was still rolling unimpeded. And was much faster and more maneuverable than a vehicle that size had had any right to be. It effortlessly steered around both rockets, letting them fly past. Leaving several agents cursing as they blew holes in derelict buildings, rather than their target.

While Chiron was thinking evil thoughts about the pathetic aim displayed, the Ghost Rider was expressing her own opinion of Section 2's efforts. A turret fitted with guns and missiles appeared from the roof of her van, already taking aim at the cars. Bolts of flame erupted from their muzzles, directly squarely at its pursuers, causing the agents closest to the bombardment to veer away. And while one of the cars was hit, several holes melted in its side, they were able to avoid the worst of the attack, and even able to keep from crashing into each other.

This still didn't make Chiron happy. If anything, watching his underlings barely able to avoid certain death made him that much frustrated. "What's the matter with you people? Can't you hit _anything?_" he demanded as the Ghost Rider abandoned her assault. "Just get in close and concentrate your fire! Knock that thing on its side and get it over with!"

"We're _trying, _sir!" one of his people whined petulantly. "But every time we get it in our sights, she veers off!"

"And what you do you expect her to do? Just sit around and paint a bull's-eye on her side for you convenience?" Chiron demanded, thinking of what he would give to have some quality mercenaries under his command. "Just take her down! And remember! No unnecessary damage to that van! I want it taken with minimal damage! Is that clear?"

"But how?" another agent asked plaintively. "If we get too close to that thing, it'll blow us away! So what do we do?"

_Well, one of you could always _ram_ the damned bitch. And while she's busy blowing you to Hell, the rest of you would be able to finish her off,_ Chiron thought furiously, sorely tempted to make that an order. Instead, he let out a disgusted growl and turned his attention elsewhere. "Teams 9 and 14! Report! Have you ditched that damned motorcycle yet?"

"Not yet, sir!" came the response he had not wanted, yet had expected. "The damned thing's so fast, we can barely keep out of its sights!"

His ire deepening, Chiron listened to the thunderous in the background, and clamped down on the temptation to smash his mike on the dashboard. "Just get here already! Because if that thing doesn't manage to kill you, then you better believe that I _will!_" With that, Chiron flared his nostrils and focused on his prey. Watching as it continued to keep Section 2 at bay by means of superior maneuverability and firepower.

_Dammit! We've got to find a way to corner that damned thing! _Chiron knew, growling his frustration. _If these idiots can just manage that, then -!_ Before the Section 2 head could complete his thought, the Ghost Rider came to an intersection. At last minute, she flung the van into a hairpin turn that left her rolling on the wrong side of the street and even the sidewalk, her tires eating the concrete and sending melted asphalt flying in every direction.

"Look out!" someone cried over the radio even as the sound of brakes squealing pierced the night, the Section 2 cars skidding as they attempted to follow. Fortunately, the agents in pursuit were far enough back so that they had an easier time of the turn. As a result, they were able to keep following, and even gain a precious bit of ground on their quarry.

Spinning his steering wheel furiously, Chiron matched his troops and the Ghost Rider. He took no pleasure in this, however; they were still no closer to their prey. No closer to avoiding the doom that awaited those who failed Commander Ikari. A doom he had seen with his own eyes.

As Chiron thought of this, thought of the people whom he himself had revealed to Ikari as traitors, and later seen their remains, he thought of this fate as becoming his own. And for the slightest instant, he shuddered fearfully, and pressed down on the accelerator that much harder. Almost missing it when one of the remaining helicopters contacted him. "Captain Chiron! This is Echo 6, sir!"

Hissing at this distraction, Chiron gritted, "What is it?"

"We've just sighted the other teams, sir! As well as the Ghost Rider's bike!" Echo 6 reported. "They're a few miles southeast of our current position."

Chiron's first impulse was to tell the pilot to go to hell, to stop wasting his times with such trivial manners. But before he could say a thing, the tactical part of his mind kicked into overdrive. "Where are they, exactly?" he demanded. "Is there any way to get to them from this street?"

"I think so!" Echo 6 reported. There was a definite pause before they responded, one that very nearly stifled Chiron to death. "Yes, there is! If you turn left at the intersection of Ninth and Hishima, it'll take you almost right to them!"

Quickly taking this data, Chiron processed it to the best of his ability, and soon grinned triumphantly. "Alright then, people!" he ordered. "As soon as you get within range of the intersection of Ninth and Hishima, I want you to lay down fire to the _right _of the Ghost Rider! Force her to turn _left_ on Hishima! Do you copy?"

"Yes, sir!" came several voices in response.

Not wasting any times, Chiron turned his focus to the other aspect of his plan. "Teams 9 and 14, listen up and listen good! We're going to force the Ghost Rider onto Hishima road! Do you understand?" Chiron quickly received several affirmative noises. "Alright! When I give the word, I want Team 14 to distract that goddamned bike of hers! Do whatever you have to, but keep it busy while Team 9 intercepts the Ghost Rider _and _her van!"

"You want us to _intercept_ her, sir?" came an incredulous voice.

"That's right!" Chiron countered. "The instant you spot her, I want you to hit her with everything you've got! We'll catch her between the hammer and anvil, and knock the damned bitch flat on her ass! Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" was the response he got this time. And for the first in what felt like forever, Chiron felt a smile curling his lips.

Less than a minute passed before Chiron's plan was set in motion. "Sir! We're coming into range of the intersection!" came another voice. "We're preparing to fire!"

"Then don't waste time talking to me!" Chiron told them. "Just do it already!"

"Yes, sir!" Even as far back as he was, the Section 2 head could still see and hear the many rockets as they were launched, the roar of thunder and plumes of fire unleashed as they slammed into the street and a couple more buildings. But even as one of the smaller, abandoned structures collapsed beneath its own weight, Chiron was grinning in triumph as he watched the Ghost Rider turn. In exactly the direction he wanted her to.

_Yes! YES!_ Chiron gloated inwardly even as his troops turned to pursue. Requiring a moment to remember that it was a bit too soon to celebrate, he returned to the task at hand. "Teams 9 and 14! The Ghost Rider is heading right for you, so get ready!" he ordered, to which there was series of affirmative responses. "As for the rest of you, reload and be ready for action! You're going to get only chance to make this work, so don't you dare screw this up!"

Barely paying attention to his troops' affirmative response, Chiron kept pace with the rest of the Section 2 cars, turning onto Hishima and watching as the Ghost Rider drove obliviously towards her doom. He barely paid attention to the continued gunfire leveled at her, or the damage already done to the city. His focus was entirely on the streets ahead. Watching and waiting for his moment of triumph.

Finally, after what felt like forever, about a dozen headlights appeared in the gloom of the night, spreading across the street and allowing no passage. A heartbeat later, the Ghost Rider swung her van about, its brakes shrieking in protest, very nearly flipping over as she ground to a halt.

This was more than Chiron could have ever hoped for. The Ghost Rider was perfectly still. A sitting target for his agents. "This is it, men!" he cried out, practically tasting his triumph even as he spoke. "Everyone, open -!"

A massive explosion and a burst of flame cut Chiron off. Angered, the Captain looked about for the source, and was about to demand to know who had fired without his direct authorization. Until he looked up…and saw the shattered remains of another of his helicopters come tumbling down. Crashing down upon one of the derelict buildings, crushing it and igniting the remains.

"What the hell -?" one of his men started even as Chiron looked about wildly. The van hadn't opened fire, the motorcycle wasn't within view. So where had the rocket come from?

It wasn't long before Chiron saw the answer to his question. Standing high above him, on the walkway of one of the abandoned apartment buildings, was a human figure whose head was wreathed in flame. And before he could say anything, could condone her presence up there as being impossible, the Ghost Rider fired two more rockets, and sent the remaining helicopters plummeting to their doom.

"Hey! Welcome to the party, assholes!" the Ghost Rider cackled, her voice audible despite the distance and the sounds of destruction. "Feel free to enjoy it…for as long as you _can!_"

As Chiron looked up at the Ghost Rider, he realized that he made a grievous error. That he assumed that it was only the motorcycle that was being remote piloted. That heand Section 2 had been the ones that had been herded there, not the other way around.

And as the Ghost Rider launched another rocket down towards them, sending half a dozen cars and their occupants up in flames, they were only beginning to pay the price.

* * *

"_Ha ha!"_ the Ghost Rider shrieked in delight. Shedding her expended rocket launcher with the intent of reclaiming it later, she then brought forth her Gatling repulsor. "Aw, damn! That couldn't have worked better even if I'd planned it!"

**Which **_**we **_**did, young Rider,** Zarathos pointed out. **However, I suggest you move quickly. We don't want our prey to escape, now do we?**

"Ha! Like _that'll _happen!" the Ghost Rider grinned, looking down on the remaining Section 2 goons, most of them in disarray and stalled still as a result of her last rocket. Now they were struggling to move, to turn about and escape the way they had came. Deciding that that simply wouldn't do, the Ghost Rider took aim at the various vehicles, and depressed the firing stud on her mammoth weapon. The Gatling repulsor spun to life, unleashing a barrage of hellfire upon them. Within seconds, several more Section 2 cars were up in flames, blocking off the few that remained from escaping.

"Heh heh…I'm not letting you get away _that _easily! Not after everything I had to do to get you here!" the Ghost Rider chortled menacingly. Looking over the side of the rail, she watched as the remaining agents actually did something smart. Realizing that there was no escape by car, they began spilling out of their vehicles, running desperately for the nearest available shelter.

"Smart," the Ghost Rider commented, placing one foot on the railing. "But not _nearly_ smart enough!" Repositioning her Gatling repulsor so that it was securely holstered about her back, the demonic biker slipped over the railing, and leapt into the night air.

Grinning wildly as she fell freely, completely unafraid of what might happen next, the Ghost Rider watched the ground grow closer. She then launched a stream of hellfire from her wrist at the apartment building, watched it resolve into a solid chain, and felt her uncontrolled fall change into a graceful swing that put her right in front of several of the fleeing agents. Taking hold of one of her machine guns with her free hand, she watched and laughed as the agents that had been running right towards her almost fell over in shock.

The fleeing Section 2 men had just enough time to dig their feet in, to wave their arms wildly in a desperate attempt to keep their balance, to cry out as they looked their doom in the eyes. Just before the Ghost Rider pulled the trigger, and sent them all tumbling down to the depths of hell. "That's right, assholes!" the demonic superwoman smirked as she banished the chain, coming down to the ground on her feet. "There's no escaping the Ghost Rider!"

Racing out into the street, the Ghost Rider grabbed her other machine gun. Utilizing all the skill she had cultivated as an Eva pilot, as well as those garnered by Zarathos over the centuries, she rushed forward with both guns blazing. Her burning eyes swiveling about, catching sight of every tainted aura that came within view. And everywhere she saw one of her enemies, she sent a spray of hellfire in his direction, banishing him to the depths with a cry of pain and a explosion of ash.

"There! That takes care of most of them!" the Ghost Rider grinned cruelly.

**But not **_**all **_**of them,** Zarathos noted. **Some of them are already far away from here, and few have taken refuge in those buildings.**

_Yeah, yeah, I know! And there's still a bunch of leftovers in the direction! _the Ghost Rider muttered dismissively. Sparing a glance in the direction of the firefight that was still going on between the Section 2 creeps and the Ghostcycle. _Don't worry, I'll get to them soon enough!_

There was a moment of silence before Zarathos spoke again. **I could, of course, dispense with them myself. With both the Ghostcycle and the Battle Skull, I could easily…**

_Nah, don't bother Big Z! This won't take much longer,_ the Ghost Rider returned as she dashed up to the building that was her foes' hiding place. Taking hold of one of her grenades, she also drew forth her chainsaw-sword and ignited it. _Besides, I'm having too much fun to let it end this quickly!_ Laughing inwardly, she raised her sword overhead, the blade stretching longer and longer before she swung it downwards. The horrid weapon split her prey's sanctuary in two, the chains it sent out ensnaring several of them, extinguishing their wicked lives. But the strike didn't catch all of them; there were still several agents lingering at the back of the shattered building, undoubtedly trying to make their escape.

The Ghost Rider just grinned as she held up the grenade, the flames of hell having transformed it into a ghoulish, grinning metal skull. "Have a blast, boys!" she chortled before throwing it into the middle of the shattered evidence. The demonically enhanced grenade bouncing once, twice, before exploding with savage force. Sending both the building and its few remaining occupants up in flames. Cries of agony mixing with the sound of collapsing rubble, leaving nothing but death and destruction before her.

"There! That takes care of them!" the Ghost Rider grinned, brushing her hands together in the manner of a job well done. "And now we go take care of the rest of them!"

**You haven't gotten them all, young Rider,** Zarathos pointed out. **You still have to track down the few that escaped, and…**

_Relax, Big Z! I know what I'm doing here! _the Ghost Rider returned, rolling her eyes as she started away from the torched building. _I'll get to them after we take care of the others! _Letting out a derisive snort, she added, _Besides, it's not like we have to nail _all _these creeps! Just enough to convince Commander Creep that Section 2 isn't enough to keep Wondergirl from being blown to bits out here!_

_**And **_**to thin the number of Ikari's protectors,** Zarathos reminded her pointedly.

_Yeah, that, too._ Shaking her head at the demon's critique of her methods, the Ghost Rider started towards the Battle Skull. _Now, c'mon! Lighten up! We still need to burn those other creeps! It's time for the final phase of my brilliant master plan!_

With this in mind, the Ghost Rider clambered aboard the Battle Skull and quickly surveyed the situation ahead. Sure enough, several of the Section 2 cars had retreated from sight, and a few had been destroyed by the Ghostcycle's diversionary attack. But there were still plenty remaining, more than enough to amuse herself with.

_That's right. I'll polish off those _dummkopfs_, then I'll deal with whatever scraps are left,_ the Ghost Rider grinned as she floored the accelerator. _Nothing can go wrong now!_Rei didn't like the situation that was unfolding before her. She didn't like it at all.

* * *

Since she had quickly gotten dressed, the albino had stood in silence, watching the battle that was unfolding just a block away from her apartment. And while she couldn't see what was happening very well, she knew that Section 2 was far from being in control of the situation. In fact, it was more like what she had heard some people refer to as a death spiral.

For the past several minutes, Section 2 had been fighting a losing war against a strange, fiery projectile that Rei couldn't make out. At times, it roared across the ground, while at others, it flew through the air. All the while is bombarded NERV's secret police with bolts of flame, amongst other things. And though the 1st Child was unsure what the aerial antagonist was, she did know what it was doing. Keeping Section 2 too busy just trying to stay alive for them to go anyplace else.

And while Rei had no idea what was going on in the distance, the sight of three helicopters being blown out of the sky, as well as the other explosions she bore witness to, did nothing to inspire any confidence in Section 2's ability to resolve this conflict. And without Unit 00 or any other form of protection, Rei knew that she only one course of action. She had to get some distance from this conflict, and as quickly as possible.

Reviewing her knowledge of her surroundings, Rei began planning the optimal course of escape. One that would keep her more-or-less concealed from the ongoing battle, while minimizing her risk as she made her past the more dangerous parts of the neighborhood as she made her way to the Geofront.

Before Rei was even halfway to the door, she paused and looked back towards the small stand near the window. At the few school books that she kept there…as well as her most prized possession. Suffering a momentary pang, the 1st Child realized that she couldn't risk anything happening to that special treasure of hers. So as quickly as she could, she went back to the stand, and retrieved the broken glasses Commander Ikari had given her after he had burned his hands in order to save her. Sparing a moment to look in their case and confirm that they were safe, she closed it back up and stuffed them back in her pocket.

Looking back outside, Rei frowned as she took one last glance at the battlefield before her. _I better hurry,_ she thought, watching the spreading fires and devastation that were consuming building after building. _There might not be much time left to get away from here. _And with that, she quickly exited her apartment.

* * *

The first thing the Ghost Rider did before reentering the fray was to exercise a bit of caution.

While everything had been going her way so far, she had learned the hard way that things might not continue to do so. And even though Zarathos had guided the remaining cluster of Section 2 goons so that they were a block distant from Rei's apartment, she still wasn't going to take the chance of something going haywire after all her hard work and effort.

So as she drove the Battle Skull into action, she spared a moment to survey the surrounding area, including Rei's apartment building. Sure enough, not only could she still see the pure white aura of Rei's innocent soul within, rather than out wandering the streets, but the Section 2 creeps were right where she wanted them. Close enough so that their incompetence made them a viable threat to the 1st Child's safety, but far enough so that it was extremely unlikely that she would in any actual danger.

_Good! Everything's working perfectly!_ the Ghost Rider grinned wickedly, already envisioning the end result of the disaster she was crafting. A few more Section 2 rockets, a few more shattered buildings, and then she would finish them off, and maybe track down a few of the scraps that had momentarily escaped before calling it a night. _By the time I'm done, the Bastard in Chief will have no choice but to move his personal slave someplace better!_

With this thought in mind, the Ghost Rider closed the few blocks left between herself and her victims, laughing as she armed every weapon Mana had built into the monstrous van. Repulsor cannons emerged from the grill and Gatling blasters appeared from the side. Quickly checking the status of the already-armed turret blasters and missiles, the horned rider then turned her burning eyes to her victims. Not even bothering to lock onto to her targets, she depressed the firing studs in the wheels, and unleashed streams of hellfire-augmented destruction at her foes.

While a couple of the blasts passed by their targets, blowing apart a couple of the derelict buildings in the process, others found their marks. Filling the night with towering explosions and cries of panic as the Section 2 goons realized that they now had more trouble to deal with.

"That's right! Here I come!" the Ghost Rider grinned as she steered towards one of the Section 2 cars. Not even bothering to open fire, she slammed into it head-on, smashing it up into the air. Delighting in the agonized screams that was the final act of the agents inside of it. Then she sighted another car trying desperately to get away, and she subjected it to similar treatment.

While the horned girl was seeking out further victims, the Ghostcycle increased its harassment. Launching a pair of splicer missiles, it blew away a few more cars. Furthering the field of destruction, and filling the area with fire. And once again, the Section 2 personnel were forced to abandon their vehicles in order to have any hope of escape.

As the Ghost Rider continued her reign of terror, sending waves of hellfire in every direction, she looked at the hopeless expressions of her foes. Looked at them and delighted in faces that betrayed the fact that each and every one of them knew they were doomed.

But while the agents knew they were as good as dead, that didn't mean that they intended to go quietly into the night. Instead, each of them that were still armed raised whatever weapons they still had and opened fire at the Battle Skull. And thus Section 2 continued their part of the macabre dance of destruction.

_Well, well. Not bad, _the Ghost Rider thought grudgingly even as she kept driving. The bullets couldn't harm her, and the rockets weren't made for precision shooting, and so they kept slamming into the buildings, setting them on fire. But the agents continued to fight back, expending every last bit of ammo they had in their attempt to survive. _I've got to give them credit for guts, if not brains._ Her bony mouth curling into a smile, she added, _Not that that means I'm gonna let 'em off the hook!_

**I would certainly hope not, young Rider,** Zarathos muttered reprovingly. **In fact, don't you think it is time you ended this farce? There are still many agents to be tracked down, and your absence at home may be noticed if you don't return soon.**

Growling in her throat at Zarathos' killjoy attitude, the blazing rider rolled her eyes. _Okay, okay! _she grumbled inwardly. Though she was loathe to admit it, the demon had a point, and the longer the battle went on, the greater the chance of a stray shot going where it shouldn't go. _I guess we've done enough damage for one night._ Noting the spreading flames and collapsed buildings, contributed to by both sides in this battle, the Ghost Rider sighed as her fun came to an end. _Tell you what, Big Z; why don't you finish them all off? Put them out of their misery?_

**It would be my pleasure,** Zarathos cackled malevolently. Even as his cruel laughter filled the Ghost Rider's mind, every weapon the Ghostcycle and Battle Skull possessed roared to life, spraying fiery blasts and missiles in every direction. In an instant, the impromptu battlefield was transformed into a rage inferno, concrete turning molten even as it exploded from the barrage. And what agents weren't killed by the initial bombardment were quickly incinerated, some of them dying as their cars collapsed and melted with them still inside.

Letting out a low whistle of appreciation at the carnage, the Ghost Rider couldn't help but think, _Damn…he may piss me off at times, but am I'm sure glad Zarathos is on _my _side!_ Watching in fascination as the few remnants of her foes disappear in the blaze, the demonic rider shook her head before getting back to business. _Well, that just about takes care of that. How about calling in my bike so we can exterminate a few more before packing it in?_

**Gladly,** Zarathos oozed even as the Ghostcycle turned and started towards them. Completely unscathed by its own handiwork. **And the Battle Skull?**

_Eh, send it back to the garage. It's not like we'll need it just to take out a few little jerks, right?_ the Ghost Rider decided as she exited the armored van. Stepping down on partially melted asphalt, she took a few steps even as she surveyed her handiwork.

_Whew…we sure did a job on this place, _the Ghost Rider thought appreciatively. Many of the abandoned buildings burning out of control, their structures creaking ominously as they weakened and slowly collapsed. As she watched the roof cave in on one of them, the horned biker stiffened before turning about.

**What is it?** Zarathos wondered even as she settled down.

_Nothing, Big Z. Just making sure that Wondergirl's place is still standing,_ the Ghost Rider returned quickly. Sure enough, the battle had not touched Rei's apartment building. And more importantly, she could see the brilliant light of her innocent soul moving through the decrepit edifice, heading down towards ground level. _Well, well. It looks she's decided that dump isn't 'sufficient for her needs' anymore!_

**Then it would seem that your mission has been accomplished,** Zarathos oozed. **And now, shall we…?**

Grunting at her demonic tenant's decided lack of subtlety, the Ghost Rider soon answered, _Yeah, I guess so. She should be okay. At least until the fire department decides to show up._ Going up to the Ghostcycle, she sat astride the monster bike and revved its engine. Only to pause once more when an ominous creaking filled the air. Causing her to look up at the nearby buildings, and frown in concern.

**Young Rider?** Zarathos growled with mounting impatience. But the Ghost Rider continued to watch the buildings. The noises coming from the growing in intensity and frequency.

Then, before her eyes, one of the huge buildings gave in to the inevitable. Weakened by the fire, neglect, potentially a missile hit or two, as well as whatever damage it taken from both earthquakes and the previous Angel battles, the abandoned building listed to its side…and crashed into the one next to it. This, in turn, signaled the impacted building's doom, and it also collapsed against its neighbor, like a row of dominoes collapsing, one after another.

Her jaw falling open, the Ghost Rider looked on in horror as she slowly realized what was about to happen. "Oh, _schiesse, _no, no, no, _nooo!_" she cried out in protest as the domino effect proceeded, and finally resulted in one of the burning structures collapsing against the decrepit building where Rei lived. Wincing at the sight of the impact, the fiery biker froze, already seeing in her mind the massive monstrosity crashing down beneath this crushing blow. Crumbling into a burning pile of rubble, and extinguishing the precious light of innocence that was held within.

To her astonishment, this didn't happen. The broken building listed to its side somewhat as a result of the impact, and she could already see chunks of it falling away. But apparently, the filthy, dilapidated apartment building had just a bit more strength to it than the Ghost Rider would have believed, and still remained standing.

_Whew! Thank _Gott _for small favors! _the German demon sighed inwardly, almost collapsing with relief. But then a groan of protest from the apartment's supports returned her attention to the present, and made it clear that this was not over. Something that became even clearer when the fire that had already ravaged the one building was beginning to eat away at the albino's home.

To make matters worse, the pure light of Rei's soul was visible within the stricken apartment building. And it was no longer moving.

_Aw, dammit!_ the Ghost Rider hissed inwardly. _Zarathos, do we have anything that can put out that fire?_

**You **_**know **_**that we don't! You demanded Mana increase the **_**combat**_** capabilities of your vehicles, not to equip them for situations like **_**this!**_Zarathos growled in response. **And even that won't stop the collapse! **_**Nothing**_** can at this point!**

Gritting her teeth fiercely, the Ghost Rider studied the doomed building before pounding her first on her bike. Cursing the people who had designed and built that wretched place, the government for not razing it a long time ago, the Section 2 assholes for causing more damage than she had allotted for. For Commander Ikari for ever putting Rei in this half-dead neighborhood with all its human vermin to begin with. And even Rei for ever tolerating such an abysmal hovel, and Zarathos for not seeing something like this coming.

For doing all of these distracted her from cursing the one person she wanted to curse above all.

Then the Ghost Rider recovered, and gritted dangerously. This was not a time for cursing, or even thinking. This was a time for action. And that was something that she was very good at. So without hesitation, she swung her monstrous mechanical steed about, revved the engine, and shot towards the deteriorating building.

**Young Rider, **Zarathos protested instantly. **Asuka, what do you think you're doing?**

_You're a smart demon, Zarathos!_ the Ghost Rider retorted gruffly. _You figure it out!_

It didn't take long for the demon within to do so, and when he did, he protested even more vigorously. **This isn't a good idea. Even my power may not be sufficient to protect you if the building collapses with us in it!**

_Then we better make damn sure we're out of there before that happens, Big Z, because like it or not, I'm going in!_ the Ghost Rider retorted even as she switched to flight mode. Jets boosted the Ghostcycle upward, allowing its wheels to fold over and their built-in respulsor-based generators to propel the demonic machine up into the sky.

Focusing on the brilliant light of purity, the Ghost Rider thrusted towards her destination, not even pausing as she slammed into the wall. The crumbling concrete and plaster shattered instantly, and the rusted steel beams melted the instant they came in contact with the mechanical steed. Soon, the Ghost Rider was within the doomed structure, narrowing her eyes as she tried to see through air that was already filling up with dust and smoke.

As she looked about the interior, trying to catch sight of the precious light of innocence, the Ghost Rider quickly realized that she didn't have much time. The walls were cracked and falling apart before her eyes, and the groaning she had heard the supports making outside was ten times as intense within there.

_Dammit! Gotta move! _the Ghost Rider realized, pushing her steed forward. Swinging her inhuman gaze this was and that, searching for any sign of Rei. _C'mon, Wondergirl! Light up that light of yours! Show me where you are!_

**Young Rider, there is no time for this!** Zarathos hissed warningly. **We must leave quickly, or -!**

_Zip it, Zarathos! _the Ghost Rider growled warningly as she continued to look about. A bit more searching finally revealed that which she was looking for; a pure, beautiful light somewhere down and to the left of her position.

_No time for subtlety! _the Ghost Rider growled inwardly, arming the Gatling blasters on her bike. Swiveling her mechanical steed into position, she blasted a hole in the floor, the flames of Hell eating through the decrepit surface easily. With a throaty roar of her engine, she plunged into the hole, her eyes locked on the innocent soul she was intent on rescuing.

As it happened, Rei wasn't on the level she had just arrived on. So the Ghost Rider simply blasted out another floor, and went down again. And she kept doing it, until at last she looked towards the light that was her guide…and gasped when she saw a pale figure crushed beneath a pile of rubble.

"Oh, _Gott, _no!" the Ghost Rider gasped, freezing up in horror. Moments passed in which she studied the downed figure, until at last she recovered enough to guide the Ghostcycle up to her side. Effortlessly dismounting, she took Rei's slender wrist in her hand. Before long, she found a steady pulse.

_Whew! It's about time Wondergirl had some good luck come her way! _the Ghost Rider thought, as relieved as she could ever remember being. Without wasting any movement, she grabbed hold of a chunk of rubble and tossed it aside.

**Young Rider, there isn't much time! **Zarathos urged her. His words echoed by the continued deterioration of the building's integrity. **We have to escape as quickly as possible!**

_Then you better damn well help me out here, Big Z! _the Ghost Rider returned gruffly, not pausing in her efforts. _Because I am _not _leaving without her! You got that?_ If Zarathos had anything to say to this, he decided to keep it to himself. Which was just fine with the blazing motorcyclist, who continued to toss aside the chunks of rotten drywall, doing her best to tune out the growing intensity of the groans of metal and the snapping of wood.

It was none too soon that the Ghost Rider threw away the last remaining fragment of debris. Moving carefully, wary of any potential injuries Rei might have, she scooped the albino into her arms. _Okay, Zarathos. _Now _we can get out of here!_

**And none too soon,** the demon grumbled in response, edging the Ghostcycle closer. Wincing as the sounds of collapse worsened, the Ghost Rider couldn't help but agree as she got to her feet.

"Hang on, Wondergirl!" the Ghost Rider told the insensate girl as she prepared to mount her monstrous steed. "Because we're outta he-eeerrre!"

As it turned out, what the two girls had run out of was time. A massive roar filled the building, followed soon after by a trembling that it shook them through and through. Before the Ghost Rider had a chance to process what was happening, the world seemed to teeter on edge, just before the building continued the fall it had already begun. Sending both the horned superwoman and her helpless charge sliding down the floor towards their doom.

Her mind emptied with shock, the Ghost Rider looked down towards the end of the hall. The walls around her crumbling to pieces before her very eyes, the resulting cracks spreading everywhere as the building succumbed to the inevitable. **Asuka!** Zarathos cried out even as the Ghostcyle revved its engine once more. **Fire a chain at the Ghostcycle!**

Squawking in surprise, the Ghost Rider looked up at her approaching bike. She almost asked what Zarathos had in mind, but then realized that there wasn't time for anything of that nature. So instead, she did as she was told…just as the Ghostcycle fired a set of splicer missiles that missed her by a foot at the most. The newly formed chain wrapped about the bike just as the missiles impacted, blasting out the far end of the hallway.

As plumes of dust and smoke filled the air, almost completely blotting out the world around her, the Ghost Rider heard her monstrous bike roar past her. Soon afterwards, she felt the chain that still connected her to it become taught, and cried out in surprise when she was yanked down even faster. Even as she was trying to make sense of Zarathos's actions, she felt the floor disappear from beneath her, leaving her swinging about in empty air.

"_Schiesse!"_ the Ghost Rider cried out. Tightening her grip on Rei, she swung about from the Ghostcycle as the doomed apartment building collapsed into a rain of plummeting debris. The two girls already safely away from the devastation.

Looking over her shoulder as Rei's former home collapsed into a mountain of unsalvageable debris, the fiery motorcyclist let out a low sigh, only now realizing just how close their escape had been. _Damn…_ she thought, shaking her head in amazement. _Nice going, Big Z. A few seconds more, and we'd have been a permanent part of that mess!_

**Which is precisely why I warned you against going in there to begin with,** Zarathos chided her. **You are brave, young Rider, but you still have much to learn.**

Suddenly annoyed with her demonic tenant's criticisms, the Ghost Rider shot back, _Hey, what's the matter with you anyway, Zarathos? I thought protecting the innocent was what I was supposed to do! And Wondergirl is about as innocent as you can get!_

**That is true. The innocent are deserving of such protection, and that is part of your – our duties,** Zarathos growled unpleasantly. **But while your intentions were noble tonight, young Rider, good intentions are not enough. They never are.** The demon then let out a low chuckle even as he carefully guided them back down to the ground. **As it is said, they are the things that the road to Hell is paved with.**

_Look, spare me the lecture already, okay? I am _so _not in the mood for it,_ the Ghost Rider gritted irritably. Turning about, she looked towards the shattered nightmare that had once been Rei's home. The fires that had already been gnawing at it spurred on to even greater heights by the dust and destruction. Expanding the wildfire that was already consuming so much of the abandoned portion of the city. And taking with it everything that Rei had ever had. Every possession that marked it as her own.

If it weren't for the fact that it was impossible, the Ghost Rider would have sworn that she was suffering from food poisoning. There was no other way to explain the intense nausea that was twisting her burning insides, the intensity she felt it gnawing at her.

No other way…save for guilt.

_I…I did this, _the Ghost Rider knew, all the joy and delight she had taken from that night burnt away in the blazes she had helped set. That she had very nearly killed an _innocent_, and that she _had _destroyed everything that innocent possessed. Leaving Rei with absolutely nothing but the clothes on her back…and with no reassurance that NERV would pick up the slack and take care of her needs for her.

Heaving a raspy sigh, the Ghost Rider shook her head, trying very hard to not think of such things. _C'mon, Big Z, _she finally thought, watching as the Ghostcycle landed next to her. _It's all over, anyway. Let's get the hell out of here._

**Very well,** Zarathos growled, no satisfaction in his voice, either.

* * *

As the sound of the phone ringing slowly penetrated her consciousness, robbing of her of the sleep she so richly deserved, Misato decided that the telephone was quite possibly one of the most overrated inventions of all time.

Shifting about beneath her blankets, the Major repositioned her pillow in a desperate attempt to drown out the dratted noise that was keeping her from her slumber. Naturally enough, that didn't work. It never really did. Leaving Misato to squirm about even more, wondering when whatever asshole that was wasting his or her time would finally give up and leave her be.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the hated ringing was cut off. And in its place was a tiny, tender voice. "Hello?" Shinji murmured in a bedraggled manner. A moment or so passed, time in which Misato could make out her ward muttering beneath his breath. Until at last she heard footsteps approaching and the door to her bedroom sliding open. "Um…Misato…?"

Unable to restrain the groan that had been building up in her, the Major muttered, "What is it…Shinji…?"

"Uh…I've got someone from NERV on the line. A…Lieutenant Kamiya…" Shinji explained slowly. "He says he needs to talk to you. Something about…an accident?"

Groaning even more, Misato realized that there would be no escaping back to slumberland now. Part of her duties as Operations Director meant that she was on call on a 24/7 basis, and if she was needed back at the base, there was nothing she could do about it. Not if she wanted to keep her job.

Forcing herself upright, Misato stared blearily into the darkness. Trying to convince her body that, yes, it did have to get up at whatever god-awful hour this was and get moving, and having less success with that than she was happy with. "I'm coming, Shinji-kun…" she garbled out,

Finally, after what felt like forever, the nervous connections between her brain and her legs finally revved up enough to allow for clear communication, allowing her to slowly drag herself to her feet. Feeling like a wreck and certain that she looked it, too, Misato left her room and made her way to the kitchen. Shinji was standing there, somehow managing to look neat and tidy, despite the fact that he had probably been as rudely awakened as the Major was.

_Assuming he's slept at all, _Misato thought sourly, knowing how sensitive the younger Ikari was. "Thanks, Shinji-kun," she spoke aloud. Taking the phone in hand, she tried to force a more military manner into place. "Major Katsuragi here. What is it?"

"Major, we have a serious problem here," Kamiya informed. While Misato was fighting the temptation to say something along the lines of 'No shit!' or something equally brilliant, the lieutenant continued. "The 1st Child has just been admitted to NERV Medical."

As soon as these words found their way into Misato's brain, they bounced around in there long enough to completely empty it. Leaving the Major standing there slack-jawed, until at last her mind kicked into overdrive, leaving her lethargy completely forgotten. _"What?"_ she shrilled, causing Shinji to jump back a step. "Is Rei alright? What happened?"

"She's fine, Major. She took a hit to the head, as well as some bumps and bruises, but other than, she seems to be fine," Kamiya explained. "As for how it happened…"

"Yes?" Misato prompted impatiently. Torn between demanding further information and the distraught look that had appeared on Shinji's face at Rei's mention.

"I…I don't have complete information right now, Major. But I can tell you that her apartment was torched, along with half the old Hakone district," Kamiya told her. Her eyes bulging at this revelation, Misato was about to demand further explanation when the lieutenant cut her off. "The Commander has ordered that you and the other Children report in immediately."

"The Commander? He's at the base?" Misato demanded, liking this less and less. For a moment, she considered pressuring the lieutenant for further information, but ultimately decided against it. If Gendo was there and in command, then this was already a lot more serious than she liked. "Alright," she sighed after a moment. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Not waiting for Kamiya to say anything further, Misato hung up the phone, and was immediately confronted with the 3rd Child's worried countenance. "Misato…what's going on?" Shinji wondered worriedly. "Did something happen to Rei?"

Frowning, Misato quickly and tersely repeated what Kamiya had told her. "She's a bit banged up, but apparently, its nothing serious. But we won't know what's really going on until we get to NERV," she told Shinji. Giving him a moment to process everything she had said, Misato sighed and brushed back her rumpled hair. "Look, you better get dressed. I'll get Asuka and then…" Heaving a weary sigh that spoke volumes, she watched as Shinji nodded politely before retreating to his room.

Bringing her hand to her forehead in order to massage the throbbing headache she was already developing, Misato started towards Asuka's room. Taking a moment to frown at the lock the German had insisted on installing there, she then gave the door a sharp rapping with her knuckles. "Asuka?" the purple-haired woman called, not caring how grouchy she may or may not have sounded. After waiting a few seconds and getting nothing but silence, she knocked with much greater force. "Asuka, get up! I need to talk to you!" Once again, there was no response, and Misato's fuse, already shortened by too little sleep that night, quickly burnt down. "Asuka Langley-Sohryu, you have ten seconds to -!"

"Yeah, yeah! I heard you already!" came Asuka's grumpy voice. A few seconds later, the disheveled redhead unlocked her door and poked her head out to face her. "What is it, Misato? And _why _can't it wait until its light out?"

Frowning at the typically tactless response, Misato decided to forget it and her suspicions for the time. "Get dressed, Asuka. We have to report to Headquarters," she explained tersely. When the redhead's eyes went wide with indignation, the Major quickly explained what had happened. "The Commander wants us in there yesterday."

Asuka opened her mouth to say something. But before she could speak a word, her expression paled somewhat. "The…Commander?" she repeated, something that might almost have been called fear. "He…wants to see us?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we have our orders," Misato told her candidly. "Now, hurry up and get dressed. I'm not in the mood to have the Commander chew my ass off."

Not bothering to wait and see if Asuka would heed her words, Misato turned and made her way towards her room. Already filing the German's wariness away for future reference.

* * *

_I can't believe this is happening,_ Asuka moaned inwardly. Fighting with everything she had to keep the flames of Hell from rising up and transforming her. Fighting against the final, pained screams of the innocent that now surrounded her. _If I'd known this was what helping Wondergirl would get me, I'd have let her rot in that stupid dump!_

About half an hour had passed since Asuka had managed to slip back into her apartment unseen, and roughly twenty minutes since Misato had come knocking on her door. Twenty minutes in which she had hurriedly gotten dressed before she, Shinji, and the Major had driven down into the Geofront. And after a quick stop at NERV Medical to check in on the still-unconscious Rei, they had begun navigating the maze of hallways that was NERV. A maze that was soon darkened and overwhelmed by the images of the dead, the innocent. The impossible victims of Gendo Ikari.

_It can't be real…_ Asuka moaned as she kept close to Shinji, kept close to the aura of purity and innocence that was her only real anchor in this miasma of evil. The only thing that kept her human face in place, from being replaced with the form of the Ghost Rider. _There's just no way…there's just too many…!_

**Haven't we had this discussion before, young Rider?** Zarathos chimed in irritably. **Now, maintain your focus! It is difficult enough for me to restrain my power within this sea of evil. We cannot afford any missteps.**

_Hmph! Try telling me something I don't already know, Zarathos!_ Asuka snorted. Suppressing the urge to shudder at the faces of the dead that were beckoning to her. Crying out for peace. For justice. For _vengeance._

Doing her best to stay close to Shinji while not looking like she was _trying _to stay close to him, Asuka continued to follow him and Misato through the miasma of cruelty that obscured the halls of NERV. Practically blind to everything else around her, the German practically grinding her teeth together as she struggled against the hellfire that was struggling to rise up within her.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Shinji came to an unexpected halt. Asuka, already edgy and distracted from the faces of the doomed that surrounded her, didn't notice until she walked right into him. Gasping from the impact, the redhead's concentration was very nearly broken, her battle almost lost in a second. Wincing at this, her frustration and confusion quickly turned to anger, anger she then vented on the most convenient target. "Hey, watch where you're going, baka!"

Turning about, Shinji sighed as he met Asuka's gaze. "Sorry," was all he said before turning away from her again.

Sorely tempted to demand more than just an apology, Asuka winced in pain as the flames of Hell began to eat her from the inside. Realizing that she was once again losing her grip on her humanity, the German swallowed her aggravation and closed her eyes. Anything to blot out her surroundings, to maintain her focus.

Barely paying attention to anything happening around her, to Misato exchanging a few brief words with the Commander's secretary, Asuka finally opened her eyes once more when she heard the sound of doors opening. "Come on, you two," Misato muttered wearily. Looking past Shinji's innocence, the redhead watched as the Major very nearly disappeared in cloud of pain and despair.

Realizing that she was expected to follow, but knowing how long she _wouldn't _last if she were separated by the one thing that chased away the darkness, Asuka gave Shinji a gentle shove in the right direction. "Well, c'mon, Third!" she told him, following closely and ready to give him another shove. "Get moving!"

Shinji didn't say anything, didn't anything to protest this treatment. He simply moved forward into a place that was darker and more terrible than anything Asuka could have ever imagined. Just beyond the wisps of pain and death that surrounded them were bizarre equations inscribed in the walls, floor, and ceiling. Things that the German couldn't even begin to make sense of. _What the hell _is _all this?_

**Intriguing,** Zarathos oozed as they walked over one of the equations. **It would seem that Gendo Ikari is quite a scholar in the ways of the soul.**

_The soul?_ Asuka demanded quickly, before she gasped in realization. _Wait a sec! Are you saying you know what all this crap means?_

**Not precisely,** Zarathos replied. **But I do understand some of it. In fact…**

Before Zarathos could elaborate, another voice broke in, and very nearly cost Asuka her secret. "Major Katsuragi. Pilot Sohryu," came the cold, cruel voice of Gendo Ikari. "How good of you to join us."

"Yes, sir," Misato returned. The purple-haired woman darted a glance at the unmentioned Child present before returning her gaze towards where Gendo sat, with Sub Commander Fuyutsuki standing next to him. "I…heard about Rei. I'm sorry, sir."

"Your apologies are unnecessary, Major," Gendo told her pointedly. "Rei is still alive, and will recover. That is all that is important." Leaning in closer, the Commander steepled his fingers as he studied the three of them, the light reflecting off his glasses giving him a cruel, supernatural appearance. "However, as I'm certain you are aware, we have more…immediate concerns to deal with."

"What I'm aware of, sir, is that there's still a great deal I don't know about what's going on," Misato told the Commander pointedly. "I was told that Rei's apartment was destroyed in a fire, sir. But what does that have to do with myself or the other children?"

"A great deal, Major Katsuragi," Fuyutsuki told her pointedly. While Asuka was wondering how anyone could spend so much time with Gendo and not winding up suffocating from all his evil, the old professor continued his explanation. "For you see, the fire was deliberately set. By that creature known as the Ghost Rider."

There was silence for a time, silence in which Asuka tried to keep her expression clear of any emotion she might have felt as a result of hearing mention of her other self. "The…the Ghost Rider, sir?" Misato repeated, sounding almost astonished by this declaration. "Are you certain?"

"Quite certain, Major," Gendo returned. "Ever since her aborted attack on NERV, Section 2 has been on high alert for any sign of her. She was sighted in the area of Rei's apartment, and so they attempted to intercept her." The Commander paused, the tiniest of frowns marking his face. "However, she had already set fire to the apartment. Captain Chiron and his forces attempted to intervene on her behalf…and suffered heavy casualties as a result."

_Wait a second! You're pinning the blame for this all on me? _Asuka shrilled inwardly. Almost losing control of her temper once more, the German was soon forced to settle for giving Gendo an evil glare. _Argh! I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna make you burn for that one!_

**And dare I hope that that day will be coming soon, young Rider?** Zarathos wondered in an almost mocking fashion.

Suppressing the urge to tell her demonic tenant to stuff his lips where the sun didn't shine, Asuka focused on more immediate matters. "So, uh…what happens to Wondergirl now, sir?" she asked. When Gendo and Fuyutsuki both looked her way, frowns of confusion marking their features, the redhead groaned in her throat. "Rei? What's going to happen to her? You just said that she lost her home, and I'm guessing that all her clothes and what-not went up as well! So…!

Trailing off, Asuka continued to stand there, looking between the two Commanders. "She will, of course, be relocated to a new apartment. And be compensated for her losses," Gendo told her dismissively. His tone making it clear just how unimportant Rei's loss was to him. "However, that is not our foremost concern." Focusing his gaze on Misato, the Commander looked at her with those glowing disks of cold light. "This creature has already made two attacks on NERV personnel, Major Katsuragi. She has severely weakened Section 2, and we still have no leads as to who she really is, or where she is from. Needless to say, this is completely intolerable."

Pausing just long enough to glance down at the children, Misato soon nodded. "Agreed, sir."

"Therefore, as of this very moment, I am assigning a special detail to your apartment. We cannot afford to have anything else happen to the pilots," Gendo declared forcefully. "Also, until the Ghost Rider has been found and captured, I am restricting the activities of all NERV personnel to Tokyo-3. I will also be ordering a curfew to be put in place for the duration."

"Very well, sir," Misato responded. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"Not at the moment," Gendo told her. "You will be kept apprised of any further details as they are forthcoming."

Misato nodded to this. "Very well, sir. I…"

"Hey, excuse me, sir!" Asuka piped up. "You said that you were going to setting up a security detail for us, right?"

Frowning somewhat at this interruption, Gendo slowly turned towards the German. "That is correct, Pilot Sohryu," he assured her. "Your safety is, of course, our highest priority."

_Yeah. Like hell it is!_ Asuka snorted inwardly. Another stab of pain was all she needed to remember that she had to keep her mind from wandering astray as she moved to seize this opportunity she had just caught sight of. "Well, sir, I was just thinking. You said that Wondergirl is going to need a new place, right?" Neither Gendo nor Fuyutsuki made any response to this. They just sat there and watched as Asuka continued. "Well, in that case, why don't you move her into one of the apartments at our place?"

"Huh?" Shinji got out at this even as Misato directed a glance at the German.

"Well, think about it! More than half the building is empty! It's not like it would be hard to find a place for her!" Asuka continued, trying as hard as she could to make her case while keeping the demonic forces within her restrained. "Besides, that way, you wouldn't need another detail to look after her as well! You could everyone in the same area!"

Gendo continued to frown at Asuka, and if it weren't for the fact that it was impossible, she would have sworn to have seen even greater amounts of cruelty and evil seeping out of his very pores. Then, after what felt like forever, he finally gave her a slight nod. "I will…consider your suggestion," he told her. While Asuka was grinning inwardly, the Commander returned his gaze to Misato. "As for you, Major, you and the children are dismissed."

"Very well, sir," Misato nodded. Turning about on her heels, she looked at her two charges. "Come on, you two. Let's get going."

* * *

While the three of them were leaving Gendo and his aura of cruelty behind, Rei was resting in NERV Medical. She was still unconscious, and thus unaware that she was hooked up to various machines that were monitoring her condition. Unaware that she had been visited by those who cared for her…and unaware that she had a new visitor with her that moment. A visitor whose eyes glowed red with cruelty, and whose flesh was a black as the heart of midnight itself.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" oozed the creature that hid within the shadows. A creature that stepped into the light, and played his hands about Rei's cheek.

A creature known…as Blackheart.

"Thank you, Ghost Rider. Thank you for giving this girl even greater reason to fear you," Blackheart smiled as darkness unfurled about the entirety of the room. Consuming everything in sight. "Not only do I have the map I sought…but I also have a pure, innocent soul to fetch me my prize…!"

Blackheart's cruel laughter filled the room even as hid darkness retreated back to the nothingness it had come from. And hung in the afterwards, even after he and Rei were gone…

* * *

Author's Notes: Nope, I'm not dead. I just feel like I've been stepped on by Unit 01 a few times. Still, I hope you will read and review. And forgive me for my decided lack of updates as of late!

Dennisud, if you think things went badly for Chiron in _this _chapter, imagine what will happen when Gendo gets through with him!

Quathis, that's an interesting idea for an omake. I'll have to keep it in mind the next time I run dry.

Mike313, yeah, that first omake was more than a little out there. But I thought it might be interesting to do something different with Rei. You know what they say about the quiet ones!

Thozmp Corris, you're right. Shinji _is _deteriorating a great deal faster in this story than in canon. That's a big part of my overall plan for this fic, as well as Asuka.

Well, that's about all I can say right now. Hopefully, it won't be as long until my next update.

Omake

"No, my son," Mephisto grinned, shaking his head as he looked down at the gentle priest. A rare man who glowed with the light of true innocence. "Mercy would have been allow you to finish what you started." He then returned his focus Blackheart, allowing his ire to surface. Taking pleasure in the way his adopted son quailed, no matter how well he concealed it, the crimson horror added, "And mercy is something you will beg for, unless you find that map and put it to use. _Immediately._"

Again, Blackheart growled his displeasure, but soon relented. Casting one last look at the priest, who was already slowly recovering from his brush with death, the malicious creature stalked off into the night. Moving quickly upon the hallowed ground, where few such creatures could ever tread.

Satisfied that his rebellious son had been put in his place, and would eventually track down the required object, Mephisto once again looked down upon the innocent priest. "When the time comes, holy man, you will wish that I had stayed my son's hand," he told him, thinking of the dark times that were soon to come. "Instead, you will be here to witness the birth of the new Hell…and my new age of glory." Chuckling at this, at the picture of this world's future, Mephisto found himself looking forward to the reward that all this innocent priest's goodness will ultimately reap him. "Perhaps, when that is done…I'll let my son have his fun with you. He will have all of eternity…to make you scream."

The downed priest didn't react to this.

"Don't believe me, priest? My son knows _many _ways to inflict torment on a person." Mephisto chortled. "In fact, I believe he has several condemned souls trapped in the dark pits. Suffering agony beyond measure…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deepest, darkest pits of the abyss, screams of pain and cries for mercy were heard echoing throughout the scorched realm of horror. Sounds that came from one particular cave, where many doomed souls were strapped into their seats, begging someone, anyone, to save them.

"Please, stop it! No more!"

"Someone, turn it off! I beg of you! Turn it offff!"

"I can't take it anymore! I'd kill myself if I weren't already dead!"

And all the while, completely heedless of their torment, the television that was placed before them continued to play for their misery. With a single voice rising up above cries of the damned.

"I love you, you love me…!"

"No! Not again!" one doomed soul cried out. "Oh, _why _did Blackheart have to pick up _every single_ episode…of 'Barney and Friends'?"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Barney, or anything associated with it. And thank goodness for small favors!)

(Author's Note: Yes, I know. Dumb omake. But it's bad enough that I haven't posted anything in so long! I felt like I had to come up with _something _here!)


End file.
